I Should Have Waited
by countrygirluk56
Summary: Callen and Hetty argue at the end of the day after he discovers she has been withholding information about his past. A/N: I have mixed up the timelines of a couple of episodes to make this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing. NCIS LA and its characters are owned by CBS, Shane Brennan and the other writers. Thanks for creating them and letting us have fun with them in our stories.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Callen has a row with Hetty at the end of the day after he discovers she has been withholding information about his past.

AN: I have messed about with the timelines of the episodes that this story is based upon. Also this is my first published story, so please forgive any errors in any medical scenes.

Disclaimer: NCIS LA and its characters are owned by CBS, Shane Brennan and the various writers. Thank you for bringing them to life and allowing us to have fun with them

I Should Have Waited

Chapter 1:

Seeing Hetty, the Ops Manager, sitting at her desk, Callen walked over to her and broached a difficult subject with her. "I know you know more about my past – my family – than you've told me. Why are you still keeping secrets? Y'know what it means to me" pleads Callen, his blue eyes looking sad.

"It is for your own protection, Mr Callen. Some things are not safe for you to know" replied Hetty.

"Let me be the judge of that. I'll find out eventually," he responded.

"That is as may be, but I'm not going to tell you - not yet" answers Hetty.

"If you won't tell me about my past, then tell me about the orphans" he asks changing tactics.

"Hetty glared at him. "No!" she said her voice showing the irritation she was feeling.

"How many more like Sullivan, Hunter, Grace Stevens me? One? Two? More?" he persisted, his voice getting louder so others in the office turned to look at them.

Hetty remained quiet, fixing her lead agent with an icy glare, her lips pursed together in anger. They continued to stare at each other, neither backing down. Special Agent G Callen, the one she'd come to think of as a son she never had, broke the silence.

"How MANY?" Callen asked again, this time more forcibly. As lead agent he worked very closely with Hetty and they had a good relationship. They had also known each other for years, but he knew he was now overstepping the boundary, which could have disastrous consequences.

"Watch your tone, Mr Callen. You're treading on dangerous ground" Hetty warned him, her voice bristling with anger, reinforcing what he'd just thought.

"How many? A few? More?" persisted Callen, his own anger starting to show.

"More!" answered Hetty reluctantly.

"How many more? Ten? Twenty? Callen asked, his jaw clenched to stem his own anger.

"MANY, MANY MORE!" shouted Hetty "THEY'RE JUST ASSETS, YOU ALL ARE!"

Hetty put her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd said when she saw Callen's jaw drop in stunned surprise and the barely disguised look of pain which flittered across his face. He felt he'd been punched in the gut. He didn't know what he'd expected but he hadn't anticipated that. Quickly recovering some composure, Callen slammed his hand down on Hetty's desk and in a low tone, much more menacing then when his voice was raised, he said: "You're just a lonely, manipulative, old woman, who enjoys controlling people's lives. And I've had enough of it!"

As Callen swiftly turned walked away, he didn't see the look of shame and hurt in Hetty's eyes, nor the tears that threatened to spill over. Sam, Callen's NCIS partner, and one of many who had overheard the argument, approached him, blocking his path. "G?"

"Stay out of it, Sam – it's none of your business" snapped Callen as he tried to walk past.

Sam grabbed him by the arm to stop him, spinning Callen around so they faced each other. "C'mon G, we're friends"

Callen shrugged off Sam's hand, and putting his hand on his partner's chest, roughly pushed Sam away, "I mean it, Sam, stay out it!"

At the same time, having gained control of her emotions, Hetty said: "Let him go, Mr Hanna" and Sam held both hands up in surrender, allowing Callen a clear path to the door. "OK, bro"

Turning to Hetty, Sam gave her a questioning look as she came to stand beside him as they both watched Callen storm out of the office. "What was all that about? I've never seen G like that before; he had tears in his eyes"

"I've made a terrible mistake, Sam and I'm afraid I've lost him for good this time" she said sadly. Turning to go back to her office, Sam followed her. "Come sit down" and indicated that Sam should sit in the chair opposite her desk. He waited for Hetty to sit down before sitting himself.

"Mr Callen is angry and upset – rightly so. He feels betrayed by one of those he trusts most – well, as much as he can trust. He's just found out that I've been withholding information about his past, about his family. When I didn't comply with his questions, he tackled me on another subject and I'm afraid I lost my temper and said something that I shouldn't. Something that isn't true at all but he goaded me I snapped"

Sam nodded in understanding and said "Yes, he has a habit of doing that!"

Hetty continued. "It was done with good intentions. I was trying to protect him."

"He'll come round – just give him time" said Sam.

"I hope so, Sam, I really hope so but I fear that is one thing we're running out of. Events are gathering momentum and I trust that I haven't completely ruined things," countered Hetty.

Hetty sat quietly for a moment watching Sam. When Sam, a former SEAL, joined NCIS she paired him with Callen, a brilliant agent with a natural flare for undercover work but had an inclination to be a lone wolf. She hoped that Sam, with his SEAL training and their tendency to work in pairs as part of a larger team, would tame Callen's reckless nature, which was deeply rooted in his unconventional upbringing in the welfare system where he had no one to rely on but himself. It had worked and they'd been together for 5 years. Hetty nodded as if satisfied of the decision she had made.

"Sam, I won't tell you all the details – certainly not before I tell Mr Callen – but I can tell you enough for you to understand the seriousness of the situation and why I've acted in this way." She paused looking at Sam's face before continuing. "What I've know about Mr Callen's past is sketchy to say the least and I wasn't even aware that he didn't know his own name till a few months ago. However the crux of the matter is that there's a blood feud between his family and another powerful Romani family, who have vowed to eliminate every living member of his bloodline."

Sam's eyes opened wide with horror and understanding. "G is the last living member of his family … so they are trying to find him to kill him?"

"I'm afraid so, Sam. Do you see now why I've kept information from him? If he didn't know anything, he couldn't go actively searching for information thus put himself in danger."

Sam nodded "Hetty, I do but wouldn't it be safer to tell him so that he understands what he's up against?"

"Perhaps you're right, Sam. I was so concerned with keeping him safe, I feel I've lost track of the fact that this family has connections and resources as well. I now believe a lot of the events involving the Russians and Romanians may be indirectly connected to Mr Callen". Again she was silent for a while before continuing. "We know that the drive-by shooting last year was to do with a joint mission he was on in Moscow, before he joined NCIS. Sam, you're a good man and a good friend to Mr Callen. I need you to watch his back, more so than ever. I need you to keep him as safe as you possibly can. But he mustn't know the real reason, not yet. Not until I've had a chance to explain it to him."

"Of course, Hetty, y'know I will, always. Especially now. I've been worried about him lately – he's been a bit withdrawn, not quite himself. Don't get me wrong, not during a mission or on a case – he's totally professional and focussed then – but outside of work; this fixation he has with his past. I get it – totally – but I'm worried what it's doing to him, emotionally I mean."

"Yes, Sam. I do. I've noticed it too, which is why I think I've made a dreadful error of judgement. Please go and find him bring him to me. It's time I made amends." And as she watched Sam grab his keys off the desk and walk out of the office, she said to herself. "And pray it's not too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Callen left the NCIS LA building, he went to his car but didn't start it immediately. He sat in silence, his head on his hands gripping the steering wheel, struggling to hold back the tears and wondered what he should do. He knew that he should go back and apologise to Hetty but he was still too angry and his pride wouldn't let him – not yet anyway. He had to get away to think so after wiping his shirt sleeve across his eyes, he gunned the Mercedes into life and sped off.

Callen drove for a long while taking random turns, not consciously going anywhere but ending up at a secluded place in the hills overlooking the city. He turned off the engine and sat in silence, his mind in turmoil, going over the events of the past hour. He deeply regretted his response and his actions following confirmation that Hetty knew more about his early life than she let on. He was also shocked by her admissions that there were many more orphans whom she had recruited into the Service. He could still see the angry look on her face when he challenged her and could still hear the cutting words delivered with icy indifference and knew it was a deliberate attempt to wound him, something so unlike Hetty. However he didn't believe for one moment that they meant nothing to her even though her words had cut him to the core as she no doubt intended.

He had great respect for her as a manager, as an NCIS agent and most especially as a person. She was the closest he had in his life to a mother figure and he felt they had a special bond. Because of his upbringing in the foster care system, he knew he had trust issues and rarely let anyone get close, too afraid of rejection and the hurt it brought with it, something he barely admitted to himself let alone voice it openly to others. Hetty and Sam were probably the only exceptions. He knew he trusted her with his life and therefore would die for her if necessary, as he would for all his team. They were the only family he had; he hoped he hadn't blown it.

After leaving Hetty, Sam jumped into his Challenger and drove straight to G's house. It was one of the family homes at which Callen had been fostered and the one where he had stayed the longest, albeit only 3 months. The last member of the family had died and Hetty had acquired it for Callen in the hope that it would give him some stability. Sam knew that Callen found it hard to settle anywhere and had moved to a new location and motel regularly – 4 times in 18 months and at least twice since he was seriously wounded and had nearly died following the drive-by shooting in Venice last year.

At the time it was believed the shooting had something to do with his past before he joined NCIS, which had recently been confirmed. CIA had sent a 3 man team, one of whom was Callen, to work with the Russians on an agreement to set up an oil pipe supply. On same day in May when Callen had been gunned down, the other two agents had been the victims of drive by shootings as well. Having taking 5 bullets, Callen had spent weeks in hospital on the critical list until he was well enough to be discharged to recuperate at home – a motel room he rented - before returning to work a month sooner than expected. However it had turned out that the leader of the original operation had faked his death and Callen and his team had eventually caught him.

What Sam had confided in Hetty was true, he was deeply concerned about his partner and friend. However since moving into this house, G had seemed more content and happier than he had been for a while and had even taken to buying some furniture and making the house a home, though it was never going to be like a normal person's home. G wasn't like a normal person underneath his external persona because of his upbringing since the age of 4 in state orphanages and then the foster system and his lack of knowledge of his family identity. Sam couldn't begin to imagine what that was like.

Sam got to the house to find no sign of G's car and the place in darkness. Sam got out and knocked on the door but as there was no answer he went round the house checking the doors and windows for signs of forced entry. It all looked secure and Sam was convinced that G had not come home at all and had obviously gone elsewhere. Sam jumped back into his car and drove around some of the places where he knew G hang out but couldn't find him.

Callen wasn't aware of how long he had sat going over and over in his mind all that had been said earlier, struggling with his emotions and what to do. When he looked out over the city he realised that the sun had gone down and the city lights had started to twinkle in the darkness. He had come to a decision and gunning the engine into life again, he headed down the hill towards one of Hetty's homes, the one he was sure she was in tonight. Pulling up outside he sat for a while wondering if it was the right decision. Hetty was a very private person and didn't always welcome uninvited visitors. Certainly he was uninvited but would he be unwelcomed as well? He sat listening to the sounds of the night and some music drifting softly from a room in Hetty's house. Just as he was about to go in, his phone vibrated into life. Stunned, Callen saw an agent in trouble message and that it was Hetty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Callen was well aware that he should wait for backup. The rest of the team would be on their way but he also knew that it would take some time before they arrived and that any delay could be the difference between Hetty surviving or not. Checking his gun and grabbing extra ammo and some plastic ties from the glove compartment, he made his way cautiously through the garden towards the house, keeping to the shadows and watching for any signs of intruders.

At the side of the house, he came to a window where the drawn curtains were not quite meeting, allowing a partial view of the interior. Crouching down, Callen cautiously peered through the gap. What he saw made his blood boil for Hetty had her hands tied in front of her but she was standing on a low table with a tall, dark eastern European looking men standing behind her holding her shoulders, whilst another stood in front of her. To the side, another man sat nonchantly in a chair, a gun resting in his lap but pointed in Hetty's direction. Callen guessed he was in charge as he eluded an air of authority and was interrogating Hetty. When he didn't like her response or her silence, he nodded and the man in front of Hetty would backhand her across the face for she had a bloodied nose and a cut lip. The guy holding her shoulders stopped her toppling off the table.

Hetty was tiny so this was the only way to do it if you didn't want to hurt your own back bending down. Callen would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He went over his options. He'd been this house before so knew its layout well and knew the room where Hetty was being held, led off the main hallway from the front. If he came through the back he would have to negotiate the kitchen and the informal dining area and other rooms before reaching it as well as having to overpower who knew how many sentries. Callen therefore decided his best option would be to approach from the front door but knew that would mean leaving in play the guards covering the rear of the property as he didn't have time to neutralise them first.

From inside the room, voices were getting louder and Callen could sense that the interrogator was becoming angry. He would have to hurry but needed to approach silently so that his arrival in the room would be a surprise. He was confident enough about his ability to take down three men in quick succession, at least one of who didn't appear to be holding his gun, but he also had to ensure Hetty's safety. Callen wished his team would hurry up. He didn't know if the bad guys knew about the alert but they clearly wanted something or someone and whether that was all the team or any one individual, he couldn't guess. He was tempted to wait for them to arrive until he heard Hetty cry out in pain as the man in front her Hetty, now holdng his gun, pistol whipped her. That galvanised Callen into action.

Quickly but as silently as he could, Callen made his way round to the front of the house. Sure enough standing on the path outside the front door was a guard with an automatic weapon. Callen didn't want to shoot him as it would alert the others to his presence. Slipping his own gun into the holster at the small of his back, he crouched down picked up a stone and tossed it to the guard's left. Hearing the noise, the guard turned in that direction and presented his back to Callen. Quickly and silently Callen came up behind him, grabbed him in a strangle hold, cutting off his oxygen. Callen didn't want to kill him – he wanted answers later.

He had done many things as an NCIS agent and before that when he was with the DEA and CIA, but he tried only to kill in self defence or if they presented no other option; occasionally they would get an order from the Director or higher to take lethal action. Although the guard struggled, Callen kept his grip tight and when he felt him go limp, lowered him to the ground unconscious. Kicking his gun away, Callen turned him over onto his front using the plastic ties, bound his hands behind his back.

Retrieving his gun from the holster, Callen cautiously made his way up the 3 steps to the front door which stood ajar slightly. Gently pushing it open a touch more so that he could see inside, Callen scanned the interior for danger. Hearing footsteps from inside to the right, Callen put his gun back in his jeans and waited, using the door as cover, until he felt a slight forward movement of the door. Throwing his weight against the door, he heard a muffled cry as it smacked the man firmly in the face. He hoped that the music and the talking would cover any sound that was made as he rushed round the door to see the guy clutching his bloody nose. Swiftly Callen wrestled his gun off him, which fell to the floor Callen kicked it away whilst grabbing him in a strangle hold. This wasn't as smooth as he'd hoped as the guy struggled fiercely. Relaxing his grip on the guy's neck when he felt a sudden pain in his right thigh, Callen glanced down to see that the guard had managed to grab a hidden knife had stabbed him with it. As the guy staggered away to grab his weapon, Callen clenched his teeth and pulled the knife out of his thigh and, in one swift movement, threw it at the retreating guard hitting him square in the back sending him forward. Callen rushed to grab him and lowered him to the ground so to minimise any further noise. He checked his vitals – he was dead. Callen limped over to the room where Hetty was being held.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Holding his gun behind his back, Callen boldly entered the room albeit with a limp. "Hetty, you didn't tell me you had company" he said confidently. The interrogator in front of Hetty, spun round in surprise and raised his gun and fired but Callen was quicker and the guy dropped to the floor dead. The man who had been holding Hetty's arms, let them go reached for his gun. The man in chair stood up and indicated to his companion to hold his fire but to cover Hetty and said "Agent Callen, we meet at last. I was just asking Ms Lang where you were. She refused to tell me so I had to rough her up a bit I'm afraid."

"You'll regret that. Hetty, I'm sorry I'm late and I do apologise about the blood. I'll pay for the cleaning"

"We'll see, Mr Callen, we'll see"

"Enough of this" said the man angrily.

Callen countered "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Pardon me, I thought you knew. I'm Vladimir Comescu, one of the sons of the man who killed your mother" he said grinning.

Hetty gasped as she saw Callen's jaw clench and rage blaze in his eyes but surprisingly, he didn't react as Vladimir wanted, but just shrugged and calmly said, "What do you want?"

"Actually I'm going to kill you but not before you watch me kill Ms Lang."

Callen knew he could take out both men but not before one had shot Hetty. Although he was watching Vladimir closely, Callen noticed that the 2nd guard, although still pointing his gun at Hetty, was watching Vladimir as well. Callen also caught the subtle movement of Hetty reaching up to her left shoulder before dropping her hands again. Whilst Vladimir's attention was still on Callen, Hetty dug the pin of her brooch into the stomach of her guard, causing him to yell in pain and move his gun out of position. Callen fired two shots at him hitting squarely in the chest and then swung to Vladimir and shot him as well.

As he checked their vitals kicked their guns away, Hetty said "Well done, Mr Callen. But where are the others?"

Helping her down off the chair, he started to untie her, he said. "On their way I guess but I was already here". Hetty frowned at him as she rubbed life back into her wrists and hands.

"Hetty I was outside. I came to apologise – that's why I'm alone. Are you hurt? You're bleeding.

"No it's nothing, just a scratch. I'm fine" she said.

At that moment, seeing an unspoken warning in Hetty's eyes and sensing movement behind him, Callen pushed her down on the floor and spun round and fired, hitting the man entering the room but not before his death grip fired a couple of rounds from his automatic weapon which caught Callen in the belly and chest. As both men went down, a second gunman stepped into the room ready to finish off Callen and kill Hetty. Hetty lunged towards the gun that Callen had dropped and aimed to fire but before she could, a gunshot took him in the back and he fell to the floor as Sam stepped into the room, closely followed by Kensi and Deeks.

Deeks was already on the phone to Eric in Ops requesting an ambulance for Callen. Swiftly moving to Callen's side, Hetty cradled him in her arms whilst desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. "Stay with me, Mr Callen. Don't you dare die on me - that's an order"

Sam saw Callen lying in Hetty's arms, his shirt covered in blood, muttered "Oh God not again" and rushed over to them.

"We found a guy bound outside and a dead one in the hall, then we heard shots from in here," said Kensi kneeling down next to Hetty.

"Yes that was Mr Callen's doing. Mr Deeks would you get some towels please – there's some in the kitchen" pointing in the general direction of the room.

Sam knelt down beside Callen and took his left hand in his left hand and tenderly touched Callen's face with his right hand. "Hey, G, you should've waited, y'know you can't be trusted on your own" Sam choked.

Deeks came back and handed the towels to Hetty who used them as pressure bandages under Callen's shirt. Hetty handed Kensi her scarf so she could use it as a tourniquet on his thigh.

Callen opened his eyes and looked from Kensi to Deeks to Sam and joked quietly as he was having problems breathing "What took you so long?" He tried to laugh but was hit by a spasm of coughing and coughed up blood into his right hand. Looking at it then at Hetty, he whispered to her "I'm sorry I goaded you."

"No, Mr Callen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper and say things I don't mean and aren't true. I'll tell you all I know when you're better. Now don't try to talk, save your strength. The ambulance is here." she said gently, as she wiped the blood from his mouth.

Callen nodded and switched his attention to Sam. Looking into his partner's worried face, he squeezed his hand and whispered something. Sam had to bend close to G's mouth to hear what he said. "OK buddy, now stay with us!" Callen slipped into unconsciousness as the paramedics entered the room and took charge.

One paramedic checked Callen's vitals and assessed the wounds. "Get an IV set up" and his colleague, cut open his left shirt sleeve and put a needle into his arm before attaching the line and giving the bag of fluid for Sam to hold up. Her colleague continued with his assessment while talking into his radio to the emergency team back at the hospital. "Two bullet wounds in his chest and abdomen. He's also got a stab wound in his right thigh. He's lost a lot of blood. His blood pressure is falling and he has a rapid pulse; Hang on" and he listened to Callen's chest with his stethoscope. "His breath rate is 30 per minute he's in acute distress. He's got a collapsed lung and is bleeding into it as well – I'm going to put in a chest drain. Once he's stabilised, we'll bring him in; he'll need to go straight to surgery. Keep you posted" and he closed the connection.

His partner cut open the shirt all the way up the front to expose Callen's chest and abdomen and applied pressure bandages to the wounds, taping them in place, whilst the lead medic took a scalpel and feeling between the ribs, made an incision and inserted a chest drain. Blood started to flow down the plastic tube into a bag.

Kensi had tears in her eyes and was clutching onto Deeks who was now crouching behind her. Sam still had hold of the IV bag but Hetty had moved round to him and looked up at him and said: "Sam, you need to come with me to the hospital. If there's room, I hope we can ride with him" The chief paramedic nodded his consent. "Thank you."

Turning to Kensi and Deeks, "Please contact Ops again and tell them the latest. Get hold of Assistant Director Granger – he will know what needs to be done." Seeing they would prefer to go to the hospital, Hetty said gently taking Kensi's hand, "I know but you will both help Mr Callen best by working the crime scene and you have a prisoner to question. Transport him back to the boat shed and get whoever you need to help you. AD Granger can help there as well. The leader was Vladamir Comescu – see if you can find out more information. As soon as I have any news on his condition, I promise I will call you."

"Of course Hetty" said Kensi wiping her eyes and she bent to kiss Callen on the forehead as the paramedics wheeled the gurney out to the ambulance and then turned to hug Sam who no longer held the IV bag. "He'll be OK – he always is, right?" she said.

Sam nodded, "Of course he will. I'll see you later" and Deeks shoulder hugged him too before following his partner out into the night. Sam helped Hetty into the ambulance and noticed with surprise that she was shaking. He climbed in after her and sat down taking her hand in his as the back door was slammed shut and the ambulance sped through the night sirens blaring and lights flashing until it arrived at the doors of the ER at Mercy Hospital to be met by a gang of ER nurses and doctors.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Your comments are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NCIS LA and its characters are owned by CBS, Shane Brennan and all the writers. Thank you for bringing them to life and allowing us to have fun with them.

Chapter 5

On arrival at the Emergency Department, the senior paramedic relayed all relevant information about Callen's injuries and vitals to the awaiting medical team and he was rushed into a room where the trauma doctor took control.

"Let's transfer him. On my count, one, two, lift." Callen was effortlessly lifted from the gurney onto the treatment bed and there was a hive of activity as the nurses hooked him up to the heart and blood gases monitors and cut away any clothing. Seeing that there were no exit wounds to the gun shots, the doctor said "Let's get a mobile x-ray up here so that we can see where the bullets are lodged. Put in another line and get a cross match of blood. In the meantime let's get more 0 positive here – he's still bleeding internally and will need to go to surgery once he's more stable."

When the x-ray machine was wheeled in, the doctor and a couple of his team put on the protective aprons. "OK, roll him onto his left side so that I can slide the plate under him" and when it was in position under his left lower shoulder and upper back, Callen was gently rolled back. Any non-essential staff stepped back when the x-ray was taken and the process was repeated for the bullet in his abdomen.

Pointing at the displayed x-rays, the doctor said "This one has nicked the intestines and is lodged in his liver. The other one has penetrated the right lung and has hit a rib, breaking it. We need to get those bullets out as quickly as possible and repair the damage but he needs to go to surgery for that. Call up and get an OR ready. Now, let's get the leg wound looked at" he instructed.

Outside the trauma room, Hetty and Sam were waiting anxiously. A nurse had taken more detailed information about Callen from them, as Hetty was listed as next of kin and held a medical proxy, as did Sam. She had now returned to advise them that he was being prepared for surgery.

"The Doctor will speak to you shortly then someone will show you where you can wait until he's out of theatre" she said.

"Thank you" said Hetty is a quiet, shaky voice. "How is he?"

"As I said the Doctor will speak to you with more details but he's now stable enough to be transferred to surgery."

Just then, the Doctor stepped out of the trauma room as his team continued to prepare Callen for transfer to surgery.

"I'm Dr Rhodes. I assume you're with this patient?" When they nodded, he continued "The wound to his thigh was deep but missed all major vessels. The muscle has been sutured and he'll experience a slight limp until it has healed completely but otherwise it's not a significant injury. He needs surgery to remove the bullets and to repair the damage. One's lodged in his lung and has broken a rib; the other has nicked the intestines and is lodged in his liver."

Hetty gasped at the news and visibly swayed and Sam put his arm round her to steady her.

Thanking Sam she asked "What's the prognosis?"

"Well, I won't know for sure until I go in to see the extent of the damage. He's lost of lot of blood, and the injuries are severe, but I'm hopeful."

Just then the sound of a monitor alarm was heard and a nurse shouted "He's stats are dropping!"

Turning his head, the Doctor looked back and saw the Blue Code sign flashing.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go" and he rushed back into the room to join his team, leaving Hetty and Sam stunned by the development. Sam led Hetty, who was visibly shaken, to a chair so that she could sit down. What felt like a lifetime but in reality was only a few minutes, the Doctor exited the room and came to find them.

"What happened?" asked Sam when the Doctor came to them.

"As you know, a bullet is lodged in his lung; as a result he's bleeding into it which means the lung can't work properly. A chest drain was put in before he was brought here."

"Yes, I put a make-shift one in before the EMs arrived. I had field surgery training as a SEAL" interrupted Sam

"Good job" said the Doctor impressed. "The EM crew changed it en route. Now that drain has clogged up, meaning the blood couldn't be expelled and that caused his stats to drop dangerously low but we caught it in time, inserted a clean drain and he's now stable enough to be transferred to theatre. Someone will show you where you can wait. I'm afraid it may be a long operation."

Hetty and Sam looked at Callen as he was being wheeled out of the trauma room and were shocked to see how pale he looked. As the Doctor turned to follow him, Hetty said "Thank you, Doctor. Please do all you can to save him."

"Of course," he replied and went after his patient as a member of the hospital staff came over and took them to the family room where they sat and waited anxiously for the surgery to finish.

Ensuring Hetty was comfortable, Sam went to the cafeteria to get drinks. Hetty looked up when he returned and took the proffered drink.

"I'm sorry it's not up to your standard, but it's the best they have" he said smiling.

"Thank you, Sam. It will have to suffice." Taking a sip, Hetty said "It's quite good, actually."

Sam sat down next to her and nursed his own drink in his hands and they sat in silence for a while, each alone with their own thoughts. After a while, Hetty broke the silence. "Have you spoken to anyone in Ops?"

"I gave them a ring to say Callen was in surgery and we'd call when there was more news. Kensi and Deeks have worked the scene at your house and have taken the survivor to the boatshed for questioning. Granger is with them. Nell and Eric are looking for information about Vladimir Comescu but nothing has come to light yet. They'll text or phone when they have anything of significance."

Hetty nodded. "Good. Thank you for doing that. I should have done it."

"It's not a problem, Hetty. You're preoccupied with Callen's condition."

She nodded. "Yes I am but I am still the Operations Manager and should be able to do my job." After a brief pause where she appeared to be deciding whether she should say something she continued " Tell me, Sam, what _did_ Mr Callen say to you before he was transferred to the ambulance?"

Sam chuckled at the memory. "G made me promise to look after you" he said turning his head to gauge her reaction.

The legend that was Henrietta Lange, known to all as Hetty, was a formidable character. A veteran of the Cold War, she was a master of her craft. She did not tolerate fools lightly and struck fear into the hearts of anyone she came into contact with. Fiercely loyal to those under her care at the NCIS Office of Special Operations, even they did not want to suffer her displeasure. Hetty was not a person who needed looking after. However G Callen and Hetty had history, most of which was not known to anyone but those two. Hetty was a like a mother to Callen and although she would vehemently deny that she had favourites, Sam knew that Hetty loved him like a son.

Hetty turned her head to face Sam and she smiled, though it was edged with deep pain and sadness. "Oh Sam, only Mr Callen would think such a thing and have the nerve to say it." She let out a huge sigh "I pray he will survive. I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost him now, certainly without telling him all I know."

Sam took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "He's been through worse and survived. He's in good hands" he said with great conviction. However he thought to himself, I only hope I'm right as the pair settled back into silence to await news of their colleague and friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all who have reviewed this story – your comments are noted and appreciated.

I also apologise for the delay in updating the story. I've been battling with how to continue it without completely copying the TV series, although the facts should be the same. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS LA or its characters who belong solely to CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the writers

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6:

Hetty and Sam continued to sit in silence, each alone with their thoughts, whilst they waited for news from the medical team regarding Callen's surgery. They had been here before, many times, but it didn't get any easier. Sam broke the silence when he asked Hetty if he could get her anything.

"Thank you, Sam, but no" she answered. "I just wish there was some news" she continued, looking anxiously towards the doors Dr Rhodes went through some two hours earlier.

Sam nodded "I know, but no news is good news. Right?" he added hopefully.

Hetty patted his hand and smiled at him. "I do hope so, Sam. I'm not sure what I would do if Mr Callen ….." she choked, unable to finish the sentence in case saying them would cause the unthinkable to happen. Hetty coughed, a little embarrassed by letting her façade slip. "Oh Sam, I have kept so many secrets from him in an attempt to keep him safe from his enemies." She looked down at her hands. "Well that's the reason I give and certainly it was true in the beginning, but now? I sometimes feel it's an excuse, something I tell myself to convince me that I'm doing what's best for him."

Hetty paused, gathering her thoughts and went to continue but just then Dr Rhodes approached them. They rose to greet him and looked at him expectantly, and he could see pain and worry etched in their features. Indicating to them that they should sit, he sat on the chair in front of them.

"I'm afraid the operation took longer than anticipated as some of his injuries were a little more complicated than expected. However, it went without incident and Mr Callen should make a full recovery. He's in the recovery room but will be transferred to a private room where you can sit with him."

The relief was evident and they thanked Dr Rhodes profusely. As he led them to the private room they asked about plans for Callen's recovery and eventual return to work.

"I'll admit the road may be a long one. He will need significant rest before he can even think about any rehabilitation. We'll do small amounts of physical therapy work here in the hospital, especially on his leg but he mustn't do anything strenuous for 6 – 8 weeks" advised the doctor.

Hetty and Sam exchanged glances, which Dr Rhodes immediately picked up.

"Is there going to be a problem?" he asked.

Hetty pursed her lips together as she thought of Callen. She looked up at Dr Rhodes and said "Well, let's put it this way, there are a few things that Mr Callen hates. Being inactive. Being told what to do and when to do it. Needles. Hospitals and hospital beds – more especially being confined to one. I could go on but do you see our problem?" asked Hetty.

Sam added with a wry smile. "He sleeps very little and gets bored quickly. A bored Callen is a dangerous one – to others and especially to himself. He'll say he's fine when he's clearly not. Will say it doesn't hurt when you can tell by his expressiion that it does. Oh, he also has adverse reactions to pain medication which give him nightmares. Your staff will need their wits about them, as he'll likely try to escape."

Seeing the look of concern on Dr Rhodes' face, Sam added "But he's a great, one of the good guys. You definitely want him on your side!"

"Sam!" chided Hetty. "Unfortunately, what Mr Hanna says is true. Mr Callen does not like being in hospital however ill he may be. Nevertheless, this where he should be and we will ensure it is where he'll stay without causing your staff any extra work. If it is agreeable to you and the hospital administration, we'd like to select the room he has. It will need to be at the end of a corridor with no opening windows and only one access. Armed guards of our choosing will be posted outside as he may still be in danger from the people who inflicted his injuries. I'll need the names and photo identities of all medical staff who will attend him. One or two members of his team will be with him all the time and we will ensure he behaves himself. He'll have me to answer to if he doesn't" Hetty concluded.

If Dr Rhodes was taken aback by Hetty's requests, he didn't show it. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. We've had patients under guard here before. The room he's in is as you describe so should fit your requirements. All staff are required to wear photo IDs and I'll ensure a list is given to you. I'll keep him under a light sedation for a couple of days which should help him get some much needed rest without adverse effects. I'll then assess his condition and take it from there."

"Thank you, Dr Rhodes. Your co-operation is appreciated" said Hetty.

Arriving at Callen's room, they waited whilst the nursing staff settled Callen in the bed. The various monitors and drips were all checked and they ensured that the safety rails were in place before they left.

While they were waiting, Sam excused himself and contacted Ops to update them on Callen's condition. Needless to say, the team were relieved to hear the good news although they appreciated that Callen was not out of the woods yet and it would be same time before he was out of hospital and even longer before he was fully fit and back at work. Sam was told that there was still no updates on Vladimir Comescu or his associates but was assured they would keep digging and notify him as soon as anything came to light. He thanked them and asked to speak to Granger. Once connected he related all that Hetty had requested and Granger confirmed he would be it in place after which he would come to the hospital himself. Sam disconnected as Dr Rhodes entered Callen's room.

Dr Rhodes excused himself from Hetty and entered the room. He checked the medical board at the end of the bed and added an instruction. He requested a mild sedative be brought to him and on its arrival he took it and a syringe and injected a carefully calculated dose into the IV. Satisfied that his patient was settled and stable, he went back out to Hetty and Sam.

"I've sedated him and there are instructions to keep him on this dosage until further notice unless he has an adverse reaction. He'll be monitored regularly and nutrients will be fed intravenously along with any medication. Call me if you have any concerns but I'll be back later to check on him. Please go in and sit with him."

Hetty and Sam thanked Dr Rhodes once again and Sam went into the room. As he went to sit down, he noticed that Hetty hadn't followed him and she was still standing in the doorway, her hand on the door frame for support.

"Hetty? Are you OK?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh!" she said, surprised out of her thoughts. "Yes, Sam. I'm fine. I was just thinking how pale he is and thinking back to another time when we were doing this."

She entered the room, kissed Callen on the cheek and whispered something in Russian before sitting down in the chair indicated by Sam, who had placed it close to the bed so that Hetty could see Callen clearly. Sam sat down in another chair on the opposite side of the bed. From their positions they could still talk to each other without disturbing Callen and mindful of the IVs and monitors , each took hold of a hand and settled down for a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Your opinions are very much welcomed and they encourage me to improve my writing. I have re-posted chapter 7 after a couple of mistakes were pointed out which have been corrected. Thanks to Dramamama5 - I agree sometimes the brain works faster than the fingers or vice versa!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of NCIS LA. They belong to CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the writers. Thanks for letting us play with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 7:

Hetty and Sam stayed in the hospital room watching Callen sleep, albeit a sedated one. Throughout the night, they chatted spasmodically and found that they were able to doze, although most of the time they sat in silence, each alone with their thoughts, fears and prayers. The only sound that was constant, and which began to grate on their nerves, was the bleeping of the monitors, the only indication that Callen was still alive. Periodically a nurse would enter and check her patient's vitals. After noting them on the board at the bottom of the bed, she would leave quietly careful not to disturb any of the occupants of the room.

Dr Rhodes had said that whilst the prognosis was good and that Callen was stable, his condition was marked as critical as a precaution and that the following 24 hours was important. Hetty decided she would stay as long as she was able because of this. She had no doubt that Sam would not leave Callen's side, even to detriment of his own health. However, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Hetty knew that in order to do her job and ensure Callen's safety, and that of the team, she would have to put her feelings for him to one side. This broke her heart. She was conscious of the fact that he was in this situation, fighting for his life, because of her actions or rather because she had failed him in so many ways. She desperately needed to correct that and she had already decided that she would tell him everything she knew. However that would all have to wait until he got better and stronger. Her only fear was that he would hate her once he had heard what she had kept from him all these years. Whilst it was a scenario from which she knew she would never recover, it was the chance she had to take to make things right.

Just before dawn, Hetty got up, kissed Callen on the forehead and whispered Помни, сын мой, я люблю тебя. She placed a note on the lap of the sleeping Sam and quietly left the room.

Sam awoke a little while later and immediately noticed that Hetty was no longer there. At first he thought she had gone to the restroom to freshen up but he noticed the folded piece of paper in this lap. Recognising Hetty's handwriting, Sam picked it up and read the message.

"Sam, forgive me for leaving Callen but I know that you will stay with him so that he's not alone. You know how he hates hospitals. Please keep him safe. I promise I will return to be with him soon but right now there are things I need to do which can't be done from this room. Contact me if there is any change to his condition. Thank you, Sam, we're truly lucky to have someone like you. Hetty"

Sam re-read the note. At first he was angry that Hetty had deserted Callen but then he realised that Hetty would move heaven and earth for the team but for Callen especially.

He sighed and tucked the note in his pocket. He rose and stretched. Hospital chairs were not conducive for a good sleep for anyone least of all for someone of his stature. After checking on Callen's statistics, and satisfied that he was in no immediate danger, Sam left to go to the rest room to freshen up.

Sam returned to the room within 10 minutes to find a nurse checking on Callen.

"Good morning" she said to Sam as he entered the room. "Your friend is fine and his stats have improved. Dr Rhodes will come to check on him later on this morning. The cafeteria doesn't open for another hour but there's a vending machine down the corridor that does fairly decent coffee and sandwiches."

"Thank you" said Sam as she turned and left the room.

Whilst he was hungry and thirsty, Sam was reluctant to leave Callen alone although he knew he would not wake up as he was due to be sedated for at least three days. The precautions that were going to be put in place would only take effect later on that day.

Remembering that Hetty had said that a Romani family had a blood feud with Callen's family, Sam deduced that the family in question must be the Comescus. How they found Hetty and through her Callen he did not know but he knew that Vladimir Comescu and his associates, who had been at Hetty's house, were dead or in custody. However the wonder twins had so far found nothing to indicate whether there were any other members of the Comescu family or their associates in LA or the country. Until they knew for sure, everyone needed to be vigilant and that meant protecting Callen, especially with him in hospital and vulnerable. Sam supposed Hetty should have protection as well but he also knew that she was quite capable of looking after herself and would refuse any help. In that respect, Hetty and Callen was very much alike.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his head, suddenly weary. He glanced over at Callen, who appeared peaceful but pale. Turning away and standing in the doorway, Sam took out his phone, and started to dial the number for the Ops Centre. Looking up he saw Kensi and Deeks approaching with a couple of brown bags, which he hoped was breakfast.

Hugging Kensi tightly and giving Deeks a shoulder hug, Sam greeted his friends and colleagues.

"Hey, we brought you breakfast. Thought you might need it" said Deeks.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really hungry but didn't want to leave him too long" said Sam, taking the bags and putting them on table in Callen's room and pulling out an egg bagel.

"How's he doing, Sam?" asked Kensi, looking past him towards Callen. Her face was drawn and she had dark shadows under her eyes and Sam knew she had not slept since leaving Hetty's house.

In between mouthfuls of food and drink Sam said "He's stable though the doctor says the next 24 hours is critical. He's hopeful for a full recovery. Having been told what a bad patient Callen can be, it was decided to give him a mild sedative to help him rest."

"I wonder who told them that?" asked Kensi, smiling in Sam's direction. He smiled back and shrugged knowingly.

"Sounds good, how long for?" asked Deeks.

"Probably three days. He'll review it when he sees how he's doing. The doctor hasn't done his rounds yet so we may know more later today" answered Sam.

"Where's Hetty?" asked Kensi.

"She left" said Sam.

"Really?" said Kensi incredulously. "I would've expected her to be chained to the chair by his side."

Sam took out the note and handed it to Kensi, who read it and passed it to Deeks.

"What's she up to?" asked Deeks.

"No idea" said Sam.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. We'll have to have our wits about us as no doubt it won't bode well for the bad guys" announced Kensi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Помни, сын мой, я люблю тебя translates to Remember, my son, I love you.

This is only as good as the Google translate programme so I hope it is correct


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Your opinions are very much welcomed and they encourage me to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of NCIS LA. They belong to CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the writers. Thanks for letting us play with them.

So sad to have heard of the passing of Miguel Ferrer. He will be greatly missed on NCIS LA. Granger grew on me. My sympathies are with his family and friends and the cast and crew of NCIS LA.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 8

After leaving the hospital, Hetty made a quick call to Nell and Eric at the OSP before heading home for a quick shower and a change of clothes. She hated leaving her boy in that condition in hospital but trusted Sam not to leave him. Hetty also knew she had no choice if she wanted to achieve her goal. Whether she would was another matter, but she would not stop until she had. Hetty knew she would be chained by the constraints of the Agency so it was likely that the letter would be put into play again.

Hetty had lost count of the times she had threatened her superiors with the letter. She remembered, however, the times that it had been handed in, only to be returned at a later date, not acted upon, after the job had been completed.

Hetty sat down and permitted herself the luxury of a pot of her favourite tea. It calmed her and allowed her to think clearly, going over in her mind her plan of action, mentally listing exactly what she needed to do and when. Satisfied that she had thought of all eventualities, Hetty washed and dried her teapot, teacup and saucer and put them away. Gathering what she needed, Hetty left the house.

Back at the hospital, Sam continued to sit and watch over Callen, whilst Kensi and Deeks checked on the guards and the security measures that had been put in place. Kensi and Deeks returned to Callen's room just as Dr Rhodes arrived.

"Could you please wait outside for a few minutes, Sam, while I examine Mr Callen?" said the Doctor.

"Of course" answered Sam. As he rose from the chair, he bent down and said to the still unconscious Callen "G, the Doctor is here to examine you. I'll be right outside with Kensi and Deeks, so don't worry." He then left the room to join the younger agent and detective.

The three friends stood in silence, watching the Doctor. They frowned as the doctor appeared to check and re-check Callen's vitals and more so when a nurse entered with a portable ultrasound machine. Dr Rhodes lifted Callen's gown, applied the gel to his body and run the transducer probe over the area he was concerned with. Pointing at the image on the monitor, he conferred with a colleague before putting the equipment away. Leaving the room Dr Rhodes came to the agents.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Kensi. Dr Rhodes looked at each of them in turn seeing the worry and weariness etched on their faces.

"I hope not" he said. "It's early days but his stats haven't risen as well as I'd hoped. In fact they're a little down on earlier. He's running a temperature which indicates he's got an infection so I'm upping his meds to include a stronger antibiotic. I was, however, looking at his liver to see whether it's bleeding. It was a significant injury and whilst we thought we'd repaired everything, it could be a possibility for his lowered stats. The image wasn't conclusive and there's no sign of distension so we'll be monitoring him closely with more regular checks. He may have to go back into surgery for further investigation. In the meantime, if you notice anything or are worried, call immediately."

"Thanks, Doc" said Sam and the three went into the room to be with their friend.

"He looks so pale" commented Kensi as she sat by the bed and took hold of Callen's hand.

Running his hand through his unruly mop of blond hair, Deeks said "I hate all this sitting around and waiting. I take it there's no news from Nell or Eric?"

Sam shook his head. "I thought we'd practically wiped out the Comescu family when we went with G to Romania to rescue Hetty. It's all been quiet and then this Vladimir suddenly appears. How many more of them are there?" He sighed. "Will G ever by free of them?"

Seeing the weariness on Sam's face, Kensi said "Sam, you're dead on your feet. Go home and try to rest. We'll stay here with Callen until you get back."

Whilst the offer was tempting and he desperately wanted to see his wife and daughter, Sam was reluctant to leave his partner. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kensi and Deeks. He did, totally. They relied on each other day and night to watch each other's backs. He knew they would die for Callen or Sam in a heartbeat as he would for them. It was just that he had promised Callen that he would be here, especially if – no, not if, when he woke up.

Seeing his hesitation, Deeks said "Sam, I know you promised Callen you'd be here, but you won't be any good to him if you're exhausted. We'll stay with him and we promise we won't leave him alone. If there's any change to his condition, we'll let you know immediately."

Kensi added "We promise, Sam. Besides G will understand. He wouldn't want you to make yourself ill by not eating or sleeping."

Knowing what they said was right, Sam reluctantly agreed. "Just make sure he's never alone. And call me immediately if there's any change. Promise?"

"Promise" said Kensi.

"Scout's honour" added Deeks as they watched Sam leave, continuing to look over his shoulder at the unconscious Callen.

When Sam got into the Challenger, he phoned OSP. Nell asnswered. "Nell, it's Sam."

"Sam, how's Callen?"

"No real change. His temperature's spiked and the antibiotics have been increased. The Doctor's worried that his liver's bleeding so they're monitoring him more closely. He may have to have more surgery."

Knowing he was on speaker, Sam heard both Nell and Eric take a sharp intake of breath at the news.

Sam continued "Kensi and Deeks are staying with him. They persuaded me to go home and get some rest but they promised to call me if there was any news. Is Hetty there?"

"No" said Nell. "She phoned earlier to check whether there was any news but we haven't heard or seen her since. Do you want to leave a message or for us to try and locate her?"

"No, not at the moment. No doubt she'll appear when she wants. Obviously update her on the situation if she does contact you. Have you found anything out about Vladimir Comescu?"

"Zilch" answered Eric. "It's like he's never existed. We're still following up some leads and will let you know if we find anything."

Thanking them, he disconnected and drove home. Sam frowned as he saw that Michelle's car was not in the drive. His first instinct was to worry. Could the Comescus know where he lived? Glancing at his watch and seeing the time, he relaxed. Michelle would be collecting Kamram from school.

He unlocked his front door and went to have a shower and change into some fresh clothes. He was in the kitchen fixing himself a bite to eat when the door opened and Michelle and Kamran entered. Seeing her father, Kam run to him and threw herself into his arms and hugged him.

"Daddy! You're home! I've missed you" she said as her mum looked on smiling.

"Missed you too, baby girl" said Sam as he hugged her fiercely. Putting her down, Sam looked at his wife.

Michelle walked over to him, kissed him and seeing the worry and weariness on his face, said "Kam, go outside and play." Waiting until her daughter disappeared out into the back yard, Michelle continued "Sam, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"G's in hospital. He's been shot" said Sam with a choke to his voice.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Michelle, her hand over her mouth in dismay. She knew Callen well, as well as anyone knew him, and considered him part of the family. She was a CIA agent and knew the strong bond and trust that partners had so understood the turmoil her husband was going through. All the emotion that he'd been holding back, remaining professional and strong in front of the hospital staff and his colleagues, was finally released. Sam could no longer hold back the tears, which now freely flowed down his cheeks.

Michelle took him in her arms and guided him to the couch where they sat down. She held him tightly, speaking soothingly to him as the normally strong and composed ex-SEAL broke down, his shoulders heaving. Finally, the tears spent, Sam was able to tell her what had happened, Callen's condition and the likely prognosis. Michelle listened intently, occasionally asking a question.

"Sam, it may take time but he'll get through this. G's a survivor! And you'll figure out where this guy is and arrest him. Now, go and get some rest. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll be back at his side."

Sam smiled at his wife "You're right. Thanks for being there and understanding. I love you so much."

"Love you too, big guy. Now go! Off to bed" Michelle said and Sam kissed her and did as he was instructed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story and have added them as Favourites and Follows. It is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS LA. It is the property of CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the other writers. Thanks for creating the characters and allowing us to have fun with them in our own stories

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9:

Kensi and Deeks maintained their vigil, sitting beside Callen's bed never leaving him alone. They would have done so gladly, but they had promised Sam, who would not leave the hospital to get some rest unless someone he trusted implicitly stayed with his partner and friend. Kensi held Callen's hand, gently rubbing her thumb over the skin and quietly murmuring reassurances to him. She did not leave this position except to go to the restroom. Deeks sat with her for most of the time, usually in silence, but occasionally he would say something to Kensi. Every now and then, he would become restless and would then pace up and down in the small hospital room until Kensi told him to go outside.

Deeks felt helpless. He hated seeing his team leader, normally so strong and confident, so still and pale, fighting for his life. Deeks wanted to go and hit something to relieve his frustrations. Vladimir Comescu and some of his crew had been killed at Hetty's house. One was in custody at the boat shed, being questioned by Assistant Director Granger but had not said anything as far as he was aware. The Wonder Twins, Nell and Eric, had failed to come up with any leads as to where they had come from and why, so long after the mission to Romania, they had suddenly baited Hetty and Callen. Now Hetty had disappeared.

Deeks ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. He stood outside Callen's room looking in at two of the people he most admired – his team leader and his partner. Deeks saw that Kensi was tired with dark circles appearing under her eyes. None of the team had had much rest since they received the agent in trouble alert a couple of days ago. Really, was it only the day before yesterday that it had all kicked off? Deeks thought to himself.

Entering the room, Deeks took his place next to Kensi and took her free hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze.

"How ya doing, Kens? You look tired. Go and get some sleep. I'll stay with Callen" he said.

"Thanks, Deeks, but I'm fine. I can rest when Sam comes back later. I'd rather stay awake and watch over Callen" she answered, still looking down at her team leader, the man she loved as a big brother.

Callen had always been protective of her, being a woman but also being the junior agent but he teased her mercilessly as well. She did not want to think of what life would be like if the worst happened. In their line of work in was more a probability than a possibility but she would not go there, not now.

The pair continued to watch over their friend in silence. Deeks dozed in his chair. He was suddenly alert when he felt Kensi tense. He opened his eyes to see that she was standing over Callen, gently running her hand over his short cropped hair and speaking to him soothingly. Callen was restless, thrashing from side to side and groaning, his features contorted. Deeks did not know if Callen was in pain or was having a nightmare.

"Deeks, go get a nurse! I'm not sure what's wrong" urged Kensi and Deeks quickly did as he was asked.

A couple of nurses rushed in and began to check Callen's vitals and that the intravenous drip was inserted and working correctly as well as checking the other monitors.

"Page Dr Rhodes. He needs to check him" the senior nurse said to her colleague.

To Kensi, she said "Keep talking to him. Your presence seems to calm him."

Deeks was standing with his back against the wall, trying to stay out of the way but still see what was happening. He was worried but tried not to show it.

Shortly Dr Rhodes rushed in and asked the two agents to wait outside. Kensi reluctantly let go of Callen's hand left the room to stand next to Deeks who put his arm around her, pulling her to close in a reassuring embrace. Kensi held a hand to her mouth and nervously chewed on her finger. Deeks unconsciously gnawed at his bottom lip.

Dr Rhodes quickly and efficiently examined Callen, while glancing at the vitals displayed on the monitor. Deeks noticed that they were continuing to drop slowly. He glanced at Kensi and knew that she had noticed it too for he could see her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

As the hive of activity centred on Callen continued, Dr Rhodes left the room and spoke to Deeks and Kensi.

"He's bleeding internally. He needs emergency surgery now" Dr Rhodes advised. Seeing the look of devastation on their faces, he added "I will do all I can to save him, I promise." With that he turned on his heels and followed his patient to theatre.

No longer able to hold back her tears, Kensi turned and buried her head into Deek's chest.

"He'll be OK, Kens" said Deeks though he was not convinced his voice had conviction.

He felt Kensi nod. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Hetty and Sam and the team need to be told" she said quietly.

"I'll phone them" he said. He made sure that Kensi was sitting down before turning to make some of the most difficult calls he had ever had to make.

After refreshing herself with a shower, change of clothes and pot of tea, Hetty picked up her phone. Her first call was to Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

He picked up on the second ring, recognising her number.

"Hello, Hetty. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Jethro. I'm sorry to call you but I have some bad news for you. Mr Callen has been shot and he's in hospital." She heard Gibbs gasp for he and Callen were close friends.

"What happened? How is he?" asked Gibbs.

"It's a long story but the short version is I was held hostage at home and Mr Callen rescued me but took two bullets in the process. The last I heard he was critical but stable. I believe the doctors are hopeful for a full recovery."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief "That's good news. But what can I do? Do I need to come out to LA?"

"No, that's not necessary this time. At least, not yet. The assailant was Vladimir Comescu. I assume he was a member of the Comescu family who have a blood feud with Callen's family, most of whom were killed in a recent mission to Romania. We don't know where Vladimir came from or why. Presumably it was for revenge but we have no leads at all. I was wondering whether you had any information from when you and Mr Callen worked together?" asked Hetty.

"We came across many undesirables back in the day and we both made many enemies. Send me photos of them and I'll see whether I recognise any of them. I'll look back over past missions as well and get back to you."

"Thank you, Jethro. It's greatly appreciated. Whatever you can come up with" she said.

"Tell Callen, I'm thinking of him and let me know if there's any change to his status" asked Gibbs.

Hetty hung up and sighed. It was a long shot that Gibbs would remember something straight away but she had to ask. She picked up the phone and dialled another number.

"We need to meet" she said without preamble, when the person answered.

"That's entirely up to you but I think its best that we meet on neutral ground, somewhere public" she said to the other person.

"Fine. That works for me too. Shall we say, in half an hour? Does that give you enough time?" she asked.

"Good. Till then" Hetty said and hung up.

Sam had not realised how exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow. He did not wake until his cell went off beside the bed. Glancing at the time, Sam was surprised to see it was morning already. He had slept for about 12 hours. He cursed himself for sleeping so long and not being at the hospital but he obviously needed it.

He looked at the caller ID and snatched up the phone.

"Deeks, what's happened" asked Sam, terrified of the answer.

"Callen's in surgery. He had a relapse. Internal bleeding I think" said Deeks.

"I'm coming in? Have you told anyone else?" asked Sam.

"I'm just about to call OPS and then try Hetty" Deeks responded.

"Good. I'm on my way." Sam hung up and quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs, telling Michelle what had happened before rushing off to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. It is gratifying and your comments are most welcome.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of NCIS LA. It is owned by CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the writers and cast. Thanks for creating them and bringing them to life and allowing us to play with them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10:

Having just phoned Sam, Deeks called the Ops Centre. Eric answered.

"Eric, is Hetty there? She's not answering her cell" asked Deeks.

"No" said Eric. "We haven't seen or heard from her for some time. Assistant Director Granger's here though."

"OK, I need to speak to him urgently" said Deeks.

Putting the call on speaker, Eric announced "He's on the line."

"What's up, Deeks" asked Granger.

"Callen's in surgery. He had a relapse. The doc said something about internal bleeding. From his liver I think" said Deeks. "We persuaded Sam to go home and rest. I've let him know and he's on his way back to the hospital. I was trying to get hold of Hetty." Deeks heard the collective intake of breath from the rest of the team at the news.

"I'll tell her as soon as she deems to contact us. In the meantime, keep us posted on his condition" ordered Granger.

"Of course" assured Deeks, disconnecting the link and went back to wait with Kensi for Sam to arrive and for news of their friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prior to leaving her rendezvous with her contact, she phoned the Ops Centre.

Nell answered and put the call on speaker.

"Hetty, you're on speaker and Assistant Director Granger is here" said Nell.

 _Oh bugger!_ thought Hetty. "Owen, how 's the investigation going? Any leads?" she asked.

"Henrietta, where the hell are you? And what are you playing at?" demanded Granger.

"Umm, I'm just following up a couple of leads of my own" she said defensively.

"Henrietta, I don't really need you going rogue. I have enough problems with Agent Callen doing that! Anyway, Deeks has just called. Callen's back in surgery." Granger heard her gasp. "I don't know the exact details but he's bleeding internally. Deeks and Agent Blye are there waiting and Hanna's on his way in."

"I thought Mr Hanna was at the hospital already at Mr Callen's bedside? He promised me he wouldn't leave him alone" said Hetty.

"Well, that's where I thought you'd be, Henrietta. However, it appears they persuaded him to go home for some rest, promising to stay with Callen and to call if there was any news. Deeks tried to tell you, but you couldn't be contacted" admonished Granger.

"I've got to meet someone who can possibly throw some light on the whole affair. After which, I promise I'll go to the hospital before coming back to the office and updating you on everything. In the meantime, Miss Jones, please send photos of Vladimir Comescu and his cronies, including the one in custody, to Special Agent Gibbs in DC along with anything else that may be pertinent. He will see if he recognises any of them from when he and Mr Callen worked together."

Before Granger could say anything else, Hetty disconnected the call. It had taken all her strength to remain on her feet and to speak normally after hearing the news. Now she clutched at the table to stop herself from falling and when she felt she could walk without falling, she made her way unsteadily to a chair and slumped down. Her hand clutched at the bridge of her nose as she screwed her eyes shut in the vain attempt to stop the tears from falling. She sat there silently sobbing at the thought of her boy in theatre.

Hetty knew that she should have been at this side and should not have left him. The man, whom she had taken in as an untrusting and broken boy at fifteen, and had educated and mentored for all these years, was in hospital because of her. She was so proud of the man, and agent, he had became and she thought of him as her son. The guilt of leaving him was weighing heavily on her conscience but she told herself she was trying to discover some answers to the myriad questions that flooded her brain.

Finally, the tears stopped and regaining some measure of composure, Hetty left for her rendezvous.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam rushed into the hospital and made his way to the ICU where he found Kensi and Deeks. Seeing him, Kensi got up and hugged him. Sam could see that she had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. Deeks' face was etched with worry and he shook his head at Sam's unspoken question.

Kensi released Sam and sat down. Deeks gave Sam a shoulder hug and continued to pace up and down as Sam took a seat next to Kensi. Sam glanced into the room at the empty bed where Callen had been laying. He tried to suppress the negative thoughts that were raging around his head as he made a fist and brought it down heavily on the arm of the chair, making Kensi jump.

"Sorry" he said. "It's just … I feel so helpless! I shouldn't have left him" he stammered. Kensi placed her hand on his arm in understanding and reassurance.

"You couldn't have done anything, Sam. He was completely out of it and it happened so quickly" she said.

Sam sighed. "I know, it's just … I'm his partner. I'm meant to have his back!" putting his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped forward.

"When are you talking about, man? Now or back at Hetty's house" asked Deeks.

Sam looked up at Deeks with sad eyes. "Both! If I'd been with him then, he might not have gotten shot!"

Deeks shook his head. "Sam, you don't know that so don't beat yourself up! Kensi and I could say the same thing – we all got the alert. Besides, Callen should've waited for us before charging in."

"Deeks!" admonished Kensi.

"Kens, I'm not blaming Callen. I'm not! I'm sure Callen thought about waiting for back up, but he probably couldn't if Hetty was to be saved" said Deeks to his friends as he sat down next to Sam. "Look, we all know what Hetty means to him and what he'd do for her. I'm just saying, s**t happens, man. It's in the job description. It's no-one's fault. Don't blame yourself, Sam, it won't do you any good and it won't help G."

Sam looked at Deeks and put his arm around his shoulders pulling him into a hug.

"I know you're right, man, but .." said Sam, still unable to shake the guilt.

"He's right, Sam. It could've been any one of us in this situation" said Kensi. "It's what we do, we risk our lives for others."

Sam reached out his other hand and took Kensi's small hand in his and gave it a squeeze and they settled in silence, each alone with their thoughts whilst they waited for news.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hetty arrived at the rendezvous with minutes to spare. She was afraid she would be late having taken time to regain her composure after she received the news of Callen's relapse. She was confident that her contact would wait but she did not want to take the chance. He was a slippery customer at the best of times and she did not want to give him any excuse to welch on their agreement.

Hetty sat on the bench, her mind in turmoil, worrying about her boy and whirring with questions to which she desperately needed answers. From her vantage point, she could see in all directions and soon spotted her contact approaching, his body guards flanking him and alert to danger.

When he reached Hetty, he motioned his body guards to take protective positions around the seat but out of earshot. He sat down next to her.

"Henrietta! So good to see you again. It's been too long" he said pleasantly. "What can I do for you? I assume you want something. It's the only time you contact me!"

"How perceptive of you, Arkady" said Hetty.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I apologise for the delay in posting an update. I had real problems working out this chapter and have re-written it several times. Thanks to all who are following this story. Thanks for your reviews and your patience.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NCIS LA belong to CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and the other wonderful writers.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Chapter 11:

"Henrietta! There's no need to be so.. What is the word I'm looking for? Unpleasant? Yes, unpleasant will work. I always try to help my friends in NCIS" said Arkady. "How is Callen? I haven't seen him lately" he continued.

"That's why I'm here, Arkady" answered Hetty, her demeanour softening slightly.

Arkady Kolcheck, a former KGB officer, now an American citizen, had proven useful over the years providing NCIS with solid and vital information. He also had a connection with Callen's past, possibly knowing Callen's father. Callen, when he was with the CIA, had worked with him on a mission and they could be called friends, loosely speaking. However Callen would be the first to say he did not fully trust Arkady. Hetty did not either. There were times when she could cheerfully shoot the man, as Callen had threatened to do on numerous occasions. She hoped that the threat or the deed itself would not be necessary.

"Mr Callen is in hospital seriously injured and I need some information from you" she stated.

Hetty watched as the colour drained from Arkady's face, confirming to her that he had nothing to do with the attack, although she had not seriously thought he was involved. She believed Arkady truly liked Callen and that he would not do anything to harm him. She vehemently hoped that was the case but it did not mean that one of his many 'business' contacts was not involved.

"My God! What happened? Will he be OK?" asked Arkady, showing real concern.

"I believe the prognosis is good, but the last update I had was that he'd relapsed and had to have further surgery. I should be at the hospital with him but I'd already agreed to meet you. The information I'm hoping you can provide will be invaluable to finding out who was behind the attack and why."

"Of course, Henrietta, I will do all in my power to help you, to help Callen" said Arkady. "What do you need to know?"

"Callen and I had an argument and he stormed off. He came to my house later that evening to find I'd been captured and interrogated. He rescued me but got shot doing so, although he managed to kill a number of them. The chief protagonist said he was Vladimir Comescu."

Hetty watched Arkady carefully for an indication that he was aware of the encounter or of the name but he did not show any sign and Hetty did not believe he was that good an actor. She relaxed slightly as she continued her account.

"I am fully aware of the blood feud between Callen's family and the Comescus as I believe you are. We virtually wiped out the family at their home in Romania a couple of years ago. Later Dracul was killed in Hawaii and Vasile killed here in Los Angeles in April. So far we can't discover anything about Vladimir. It's as if he never existed until now. What I'm hoping is that you'll be able to discover information about him. Who he really is? What's his relationship to the Comescu family? Where he's been living? Who are his associates? And most importantly, why now? Why did he wait so long to retaliate as that was supposed to be the reason for the attack on Mr Callen and myself?"

Arkady was thoughtful and did not speak straight away. He was well aware of the reputation of Henrietta Lange. She was a tricky character to deal with as she knew all the tricks of the 'old school' spies, being a survivor of the Cold War herself, He knew she would have tried her own contacts from the old days if any survived. He also knew she was very protective of her team, especially Callen. Arkady liked to think that he had a special relationship with NCIS Special Operations Manager and her Special Agent in Charge but he knew in reality that he was fooling himself. Still, Hetty must be desperate if she was relying solely on him for this information.

"I know of the Comescu family, but I don't recall one called Vladimir. Do you have a photo of him, one that I can keep and show to my associates?" he asked.

"Of course" said Hetty, taking one from her bag and passing it to him, watching him closely for any signs of recognition as he looked at the image of Vladimir Comescu. "This is one of his hench men, who we've got in custody" handing Arkady another photo.

"I don't recognise either of them but I'll make enquiries for you. I'll let you know when I find something. I hope Callen pulls through. Please give him my best when you see him. Perhaps I can come and see him?"

"Thank you, Arkady. Perhaps. I'll certainly keep you updated on his status" and Hetty turned to go.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the hospital, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were waiting anxiously for Callen's surgery to finish. They looked up in surprise as Hetty approached them.

"Is there any news?" she asked in lieu of a greeting.

They all shook their heads but Sam answered. "No, not yet. It's been nearly two hours. I'm hoping we'll hear something soon."

Hetty sat down next to him and patted his arm. "We must stay positive and hope that no news is good news."

They all made small talk for while but soon fell into silence. Sam turned slightly in his chair to face Hetty and in a lowered voice said "Nice of you to show up! Where have you been, Hetty? We've been trying to contact you. Callen needs you here."

Hetty gave Sam one of her gorgon stares and spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"Please watch your tone, Mr Hanna. Whilst I appreciate that you're worried about your partner, may I remind you that I am still your superior."

Seeing her words had the desired effect, Hetty softened her voice.

"Sam, whilst I'd love to be here with Mr Callen, I don't have that luxury. It may sound callous but at the moment he doesn't need me. He has all he requires and that is the medical staff. What he needs from me right now is information. Who is Vladimir Comescu and what instigated the attack? I've been reaching out to some contacts and calling in favours. I'm hoping something useful will be forthcoming."

Sam shook his head and looked at Hetty sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Hetty, I didn't know. He's been through so much and I could only see the one person who he really cares about, couldn't be bothered to stay with him. I thought you'd abandoned him. I was angry."

"I know how it looked but I wouldn't abandon him, you must know that. He means too much to me." Hetty sighed and continued "But it was breaking my heart watching him lay there, his life in the balance, all because of me. I could no longer just sit there, doing nothing. I had to go and do something positive."

As Hetty finished speaking, Dr Rhodes approached them and they all stood to greet him anxiously awaiting the news he was about to deliver. Motioning for them to sit, Dr Rhodes sat on the table in front of them.

"As you may be aware, Mr Callen was continuing to bleed from his liver. Ideally we would have gone to angio and try to fix it from the inside thus avoiding surgery. However his hemodynamic condition became unstable and his blood pressure was too low to risk it. Therefore we had no choice but to result to surgery. Before we could schedule theatre time, a clot came loose and his chest drain was dumping blood, decompressing his liver through his diaphragm and into his chest. He needed several units of blood and plasma before we were able to get the bleeding under control and repair the liver bleed. I'll admit it was touch and go and we nearly lost him a couple of times but he's a real fighter. I'm pleased to say the operation was a complete success. He'll be kept in ICU for a few days so that his progress can be monitored. I'll also keep him lightly sedated to enable his body to rest from the trauma. He should be back in his room by now so you can go and sit with him. Only two people any one time please, although the others can wait outside in the family room."

Thanking the doctor, they made their way to Callen's room. Deeks and Kensi stood outside looking at the pale, still form of their team leader and friend. Deeks had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he gave her a gentle squeeze when he felt her tense. It never gets any easier, he thought to himself as he watched Hetty and Sam taking their places at Callen's bedside.

It was going to be another rough couple of days he thought whilst they waited again for Callen to get better as they tried to make themselves comfortable in the family room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I thought you all deserved an update. As always thanks for all who have R&R – your comments are most appreciated.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of NCIS LA, which is the property of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thanks for letting us have fun with the characters in our stories.

ncislancislancislancislancislancislancislancislancislancislancislancislancislancisla

Chapter 12:

The days immediately after Callen's second bout of surgery followed much the same routine as when he was first admitted to hospital. Either one or two members of the team sat watching over him, whilst his body slowly recovered from the trauma. Members of the medical staff would frequently come and check his vital statistics, noting them on the board at the foot of the bed before leaving.

On the second day, Dr Rhodes once again came and checked his patient. Hetty and Sam were both with Callen and the doctor paused to talk to them.

"I'm very pleased with his progress. There are no signs of infection and his wounds are healing nicely. If his stats have improved further tomorrow, then I'll decrease the sedative and allow him to wake up. Once awake, I'll assess whether his condition is stable enough to warrant moving him out of ICU and into a private room."

"That is good news, Doctor" said Hetty, looking and feeling relieved at the news. "When do you think he'll be well enough to be discharged? Mr Callen and hospitals generally don't mix."

"Certainly not when he's conscious anyway" added Sam with wry smile. Hetty stole a glance at Sam and could not help but smile at this comment.

"If he continues to make good progress, then it could be within 2 or 3 weeks. However he'll have to take it easy and will need to come back for regular checks as an outpatient. The injuries sustained should not be taken lightly and he'll need more time to heal and get back to full fitness" instructed Dr Rhodes.

"That may be a problem as Mr Callen is not known for his patience and he doesn't have an affinity for following orders even if they are in his best interest!" said Hetty. "I'm sure there are a few 'threats' that I can use to keep him in line" chuckled Hetty to herself. Catching the doctor's expression, she continued "Rest assured, Doctor Rhodes, we'll all ensure he rests and doesn't overdo things."

The doctor nodded in understanding, excused himself and left Hetty and Sam alone with Callen.

"It's good news but can you really see Callen taking it easy?" asked Sam. "You know what he's like."

"Indeed I do, Mr Hanna. He's a danger to himself sometimes but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that will make him behave" answered Hetty. "Excuse me while I update Assistant Director Granger."

"Sure" said Sam as Hetty got up and left the room.

Following Callen's shooting, Assistant Director Granger had stood the team down from active duty and placed them on restrictive duties, allowing them to stay with their colleague and friend. Granger had told them that they could certainly investigate the incident involving Hetty and Callen but they would not be called upon to work on any other case unless it was a matter of national security.

Granger's cell rang and he glanced at the caller ID before answering it. Knowing who was calling, Granger hoped that it was not with bad news. Whilst he and Callen did not always see eye to eye, Granger recognised his agent's natural ability as an undercover agent and as a team leader. Granger admitted to himself that he would hate to lose him.

"Henrietta" said Granger. "What news do you have?"

"Hello, Owen. Mr Callen came through the surgery and the doctor's pleased with his progress. If his stats have improved further tomorrow then the sedative will be decreased. Once awake Mr Callen's condition will be assessed and a decision made as to whether he's stable enough to be moved from ICU. If he continues to improve then he could be allowed to recuperate at home."

"That's good news, Henrietta. I'll let the others know. Keep me posted. If he's out of danger and on the mend, then I can consider putting your team back on active duty. We've coped in their absence but having an extra team available will lessen the pressure on everyone else."

"Of course, Owen, but they will want to work on the case involving Mr Callen and myself. Have there been any developments your end?" asked Hetty.

"Jones and Beale are running down a couple of leads but there's been nothing concrete as yet" confirmed Granger. "Have your contacts come up with anything?" he asked.

"Not as yet but I'll be reaching out to them again shortly. When I hear anything I will update you" said Hetty.

"As will I" said Granger as he disconnected the call.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: As always thanks to all who have R&R – your comments are most appreciated.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of NCIS LA, which is the property of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thanks for letting us have fun with the characters in our stories.

Chapter 13:

After disconnecting her call with Granger, Hetty went back into the room where Sam sat with Callen.

"He appears to be resting peacefully" said Hetty to Sam.

"Yeah, he does. I hope it stays that way" answered Sam. He sighed heavily and shook his head. Hetty reached out to him and rested her hand on his arm.

"What's bothering you, Mr Hanna?" she asked. "I'd thought you'd be pleased with the news."

"I am, Hetty, really I am. It's just that " Sam's words tailed off as he tried to put the turmoil in his mind into words. "Can't he ever catch a break? It seems nothing good ever happens to G. I just wish I could wave a wand and make it all better for him."

Hetty smiled sadly and patted Sam's arm.

"Oh Sam, Mr Callen is lucky to have you as a friend. I fear his upbringing and the treatment he received by some families with whom he was fostered, has adversely shaped his perception of the world. His purpose in life is to protect those unable to protect themselves and unfortunately that puts him in danger. Mr Callen has come a long way since I first met him or indeed since I made you two partners. I've seen that he's slowly learned to trust a select few and has allowed them to become an important part of his life. I believe that he thinks of them as family and he cares deeply for them, though he'd probably try to deny it. For those he cares about, he'll move heaven and earth to keep them safe" said Hetty.

"I know, Hetty. He's not just my partner, a work colleague or even my team leader. He's my brother and he's certainly a member of my family, an important one. My wife and kids adore him and I know he feels the same. Even so, I feel he holds back as if he can't quite believe it's real and that it'll all be taken from him if he cares too much" said Sam sadly.

"Yes, I think he does believe that. You have to realise that until fairly recently the only person Mr Callen could trust, the only one he could rely on, was himself. Even some of his partners betrayed him and that left him hurt, emotionally and, in some cases, physically. It explains his reluctance all those years ago to have another partner and his tendency to go lone wolf" explained Hetty.

"He's told me a couple of stories about his past, about his childhood and his time in the other alphabet agencies. I also know there's a hell of a lot that he's not telling, perhaps things he's not even admitting it to himself. I wish he'd open up a bit more. No one here is going to judge him" said Sam.

"Indeed we would not" Hetty agreed "but I fear he doesn't believe it. And because of that it may never happen and we'll never fully know everything that happened to him. When he wakes up and is strong enough, I plan to tell him what I know about his past, which isn't a great deal I'm afraid. When he was lying in my arms, shot because he came to rescue me, I promised him that I would. He deserves it."

"Yes, he does" said Sam.

Hetty cell rang and she glanced at the caller id. "I must take this, Mr Hanna. I'm hoping the caller will have information about who Vladimir Comescu really was."

Hetty rose and left the room as she answered her cell.

"Arkady, do have any information for me?" she asked.

"Henrietta. So lovely to speak to you again" said Arkady. "How is Callen?"

"He's doing well, Arkady. He's come through the second operation and the doctor hopes he can be taken out of ICU in a couple of days. However it will be a further two weeks before he'll be allowed home" answered Hetty.

"Good, good. I'm so pleased. I was worried about him" said Arkady.

"Whilst I do appreciate your concern for Mr Callen, it's more important to understand, and find, who was behind the attack. What have you discovered?" asked Hetty impatiently.

"Yes, of course it is, Henrietta. Unfortunately I've not discovered a lot. None of my contacts have heard of Vladimir Comescu and they don't know of a Vladimir in the Comescu family, certainly not in the immediate family circle. It appears whoever he was, he was not born in Romania. My contacts are still checking other sources so all is not lost" said Arkady hopefully.

"That's as may be" countered Hetty "but we don't have any more than we knew before. At the moment, the man in custody is not talking either."

"Perhaps I could talk to him? Whilst I'm now a law abiding American citizen, many Romanian and Russian criminals still fear me" Arkady said with pride.

"Emm! Perhaps" said Hetty. "At the moment, let's just see what else your contacts come up with. Please keep me informed" said Hetty as she disconnected.

Hetty stood and thought about the information, or rather lack of it, that Arkady had told her. Taking her cell, she used the speed dial to get through to the Ops Centre and Eric answered.

"Mr Beale, I need you and Miss Jones to make some enquiries for me. Arkady Kolcheck has just informed me that none of his contacts have any knowledge of a Vladimir Comescu, certainly not one born in Romania. Please check to see if there are any records of him in this country. He didn't actually have a Romanian accent as I recall. In fact, his accent was quite americanised, now that I come to think about it, which may indicate he was not born in any of the Eastern European countries at all. Also, please ask Miss Jones to contact Ilena Vadim, the Comescu's niece living in Argentina and ask her for any information she may have. Get a photo of him out to her as well, which may help jog her memory. As she has not wanted anything to do with her family, I'm sure she'll help us. If she puts up any resistance put her through to me."

"Certainly, Hetty" said Eric. "We're running his photo through the Interpol database but have no hits as yet. We've tried making contact with the FBI and CIA as per your instructions but they're not complying. We'll probably need you or Assistant Director Granger to pull some strings."

"I thought they might try to stonewall us. Ask Granger for his help. If you hear anything "said Hetty.

"We'll contact you straight away" said Eric, finishing her sentence.

"Thank you, Mr Beale" said Hetty as she ended the call.

Hetty did not go back into the room but stood outside looking at Sam, who was watching over his partner. 'Is there no one who knows who this man was?' thought Hetty to herself, feeling extremely frustrated and helpless. At that moment, her cell rang and checking the caller ID, she answered.

"Hetty, it's Gibbs. I know who he is" announced Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: As always thanks to all who have R&R – your comments are most appreciated.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of NCIS LA, which is the property of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thanks for letting us have fun with the characters in our stories.

Chapter 14:

"You recognised 'Vladimir Comescu' from the photo I sent?" asked Hetty.

"Not exactly but he's not a Comescu" said Gibbs. "I've yet to understand why he's using the Comescu name, but I'd better come to LA to explain."

"Jethro, you can't just announce that you know our perpetrator and then not elaborate" answered Hetty, totally frustrated by what she heard.

Hetty heard Gibbs sigh. She smiled to herself. He was a man of little words and hated to be rushed.

"Sorry, Henrietta" Gibbs said. "I need to check up on some facts but this is the brief version. Callen and I were on a case and were running down a lead in Serbia."

"So Mr Callen knew this man? He didn't show even the slightest hint of recognition and did not say anything afterwards" said Hetty.

"No, Callen never met him but he knew this guy's brother. He killed him!" explained Gibbs "He was the youngest of a large family, involved in every type of crime you can imagine. Guns, drugs, human smuggling, sex trade. You name it, they were involved. They vowed revenge to all involved but especially their brother's killer."

Gibbs heard Hetty take a sharp intake of breath.

"Why am I only hearing this now? I'm not aware of another vendetta aimed at Mr Callen" asked Hetty.

"We thought we'd taken them all down, either killed or put in prison. Y'see why I've got to come to LA? Callen's still in danger. I need to brief you all on who you're dealing with" said Gibbs.

"Of course, we'll look forward to seeing you" said Hetty. "Just let me know when you're arriving."

"Sure" said Gibbs. "I'll clear it with Leon then get the earliest flight I can. I'll send what information I've got to you electronically – or rather McGee will - and will make sure you and your team have the correct clearance to access the files. I suggest you put a security detail on Callen at the hospital. Once news gets back to them that he's still alive but their main man is dead, they'll try again" said Gibbs.

"I will, Jethro" confirmed Hetty. "When he's able, I'll transfer him to a safe house where he can be protected and the hospital staff will not be put into danger."

"Good idea. When will that be?" asked Gibbs.

"Not soon enough I'm afraid. He's still recovering from his second operation. I'll update Agent Hanna on the situation and liaise with Mr Callen's physician to see how soon we can move him. I'll keep you apprised" said Hetty.

"Thanks. Keep him safe, Hetty."

Gibbs disconnected the call, leaving Hetty's mind in turmoil. This was not a situation she had envisaged although in their line of work, it was not surprising that past operations came back to haunt them and enemies appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

Turning back to the room, Hetty saw that Callen was still sleeping. _Good, I hope he remains so whilst I tell Sam. He doesn't need to know just yet_ Hetty thought to herself. Standing at the door, Hetty called Sam's name and beckoned him to join her outside.

"What's up, Hetty?" Sam asked a little concerned.

"Agent Gibbs just called me from DC. He knows who Vladimir Comescu really is, err, was" announced Hetty. Sam looked confused and frowned at her as she continued.

"Both Arkady and Gibbs say there is not a Vladimir in the Comescu family. However Gibbs knew him as a member of another large crime family back in Serbia. Mr Callen was with Gibbs on this particular mission but Callen never met him." Answering Sam's unspoken question, she added "Gibbs hasn't told me his real name as he's checking some facts first. Suffice it to say Mr Callen killed this man's kid brother and he vowed vengeance."

"Callen's still in danger" said Sam. It was a statement not a question.

"I'm afraid so. At the moment, we have no idea who they are or when they may try again. Agent Gibbs will come out here to assist us. I intend to have Mr Callen transferred to a safe house when he is stable enough to be moved but I also want to keep the hospital staff as safe as we possibly can. I'll be discussing this with Dr Rhodes but in the meantime we need to set up security here in the hospital. I'll contact Assistant Director Granger to arrange it but I want you to be the last line of defence."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Hetty. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from him" announced Sam. "I know Kensi and Deeks will want to be involved too. This room is easy to defend but I'm worried about the hospital staff. They are vulnerable if there's an attack but also relatively easy to infiltrate."

"Thank you, Mr Hanna. I knew I could rely on you to have his back" said Hetty gratefully. "Yes, I'm aware of that which is why I'd like to move him as soon as possible. In the meantime we'll have to do the best we can. It should only be for a couple of days. Please don't say anything to Mr Callen if he wakes up. He doesn't need this extra worry just yet."

"I won't but if he asks, I'm not gonna lie to him. If you remember, secrets are the reason we're in this situation" admonished Sam.

"Indeed they are and I deserved that, Mr Hanna. I will tell him, I promise, when I have all the facts from Agent Gibbs" said Hetty.

"OK, make sure you do. If his life is still in danger, he deserves to be told" said Sam as he turned to go back to sit with his partner.

Hetty looked after Sam as he went back to sit beside the bed of his friend. Always vigilant, Hetty could see Sam was even more so as he quickly checked his gun before replacing it in the holster at the back of his jeans, hidden under his shirt.

Hetty sighed. _When will this all end? I hope we can get through this without any further injuries to the team_ she thought.

Taking her phone, she hit the speed dial for Assistant Director Granger.

"Henrietta, what's up? I thought Callen got through his surgery without incident?" Granger asked, concerned to hear from Hetty so soon.

"He did. Owen, this is not about Mr Callen, well not directly. Let me explain. I have heard from both Arkady and Agent Gibbs. Neither of them nor their contacts knows of a Vladimir Comescu. However Jethro recognised him. He hasn't told me his name as he wants to clarify some facts first, but it appears that Mr Callen killed his brother and vowed vengeance" explained Hetty.

"So he used you as bait to get to Callen" stated Granger. "If he's not a Comescu, why is he using their name?" asked Granger.

"I have no idea" said Hetty. "That's one of the things Jethro is trying to find out before he flies out here to assist us. We need to put a security detail in place to protect Mr Callen whilst he's in hospital. Mr Hanna will be the last line of defence staying with Mr Callen. Miss Blye and Mr Deeks will also need to be there in the hospital. Once he's stable, I want Mr Callen moved to a safe house, or may be one of my homes, so that we can keep him safe until we can track down the rest of the men working for Vladimir Comescu, or whatever his name is, Can you please arrange the security detail, Owen?"

"Certainly. I'll make sure Blye and Deeks are with Hanna in or near Callen's room and others at various parts of the hospital. Will let you know when it's in place" assured Granger.

Hetty disconnected the call and turned to go and look for Dr Rhodes. She desperately wanted to move Callen to a safe house or preferably to Dovecote where he could be protected more easily and without putting the hospital staff in jeopardy.

Hetty found Dr Rhodes at the nursing station discussing his other patients. He looked up and saw her.

"Do you need to speak to me, Miss Lange?" he asked.

"Yes please, Dr Rhodes, but only when you are free" answered Hetty.

"I've just finished. Let's talk over there" he said, pointing to an empty exam room.

"We have a problem" said Hetty.

"With Mr Callen? He was progressing nicely and I was about to reduce his medication to allow him to wake up" said Dr Rhodes, frowning slightly at the turn of events.

"No, no it's not about Mr Callen's condition. He's in danger here which in turn puts all the hospital staff in jeopardy as well" said Hetty.

Dr Rhodes' frown deepened. "I don't follow you" he said.

"As you know, Mr Callen is a federal agent. I have been reliably informed that the associates of the man who shot him will come to finish the job" continued Hetty.

Hetty saw realisation dawn in the eyes of Dr Rhodes. "I see" was all he uttered.

"I have arranged a security detail in and around the hospital to protect him but I need to know when he can safely be moved. I need to get him away from the hospital and into a safe house as soon as feasible" said Hetty.

"He's still extremely ill. I would strongly recommend that he stays here where expert medical help is at hand" said Dr Rhodes.

"Indeed" said Hetty. "In an ideal world, I would not disagree with you. However our purpose is to protect this country and its habitants from danger. If Mr Callen stays here, then you are all being put in harms way. This is not a decision I take lightly. Mr Callen means more to me than a mere employee and I would not put him in further jeopardy unnecessarily. Certainly not when he is as vulnerable as he is at present. However, I am not without means and influence. When he is stable enough to be transferred, and only then, I will have him moved to a secret location where I will have my own medical team to look after him. You will be most welcome to vet my choices as you will be to continue to look after him. However you won't be allowed back to your home or the hospital until the threat is over."

Dr Rhodes stared at the tiny woman. He could tell that she meant every word she said and that there would be little point in arguing with her. He sensed she was used to getting her own way. Dr Rhodes was not new to violence. He had been a doctor in the army before transferring to a civilian post. He had experienced violence in the hospital as well as it was just the nature of ER. However he would not put his staff in further danger if it could be avoided.

"I will assess Mr Callen's condition to see how soon it'll be before it's safe to transfer him. I would be delighted to continue to treat him but is it really necessary to stop me going home to my family and working at the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm sure it will be alright but I don't want to put your family or the hospital staff into danger. The men after Mr Callen are an unknown quantity but you can be sure that they are ruthless criminals who will stop at nothing to find out where he is" said Hetty. "Do you really want to take the chance on them torturing your family or colleagues to find out where Mr Callen has been taken?" asked Hetty bluntly.

Seeing the look on Dr Rhodes' face, Hetty continued. "I apologise for speaking so brutally but these are desperate men and I would not want your family or the good people of this hospital to be collateral damage."

"I understand and of course you are right. I would be honoured to continue to treat Mr Callen. I am due some holiday so that won't be a problem. How much time do you need to put the medical team together?" asked Dr Rhodes.

"Not long. They can be ready at a moment's notice in an emergency but I would say 24 hours would suffice on this occasion" answered Hetty.

"Perfect. When we're finished here I will make my assessment of Mr Callen's status. I will then be sure of when he can be transferred and I will then make arrangements with my family and the hospital to take a sabbatical" said Dr Rhodes.

"Thank you, Dr Rhodes, thank you very much. You have no idea what a relief your decision has been" said Hetty, shaking hands with the doctor. _I just hope we have enough time to move my boy before they come looking for him_ thought Hetty as she went to go back to sit with Callen and update Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Your comments are most welcomed and I am flattered and encouraged by your words

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS LA unfortunately. It is the property of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thank you for creating the wonderful characters and letting us play with them.

Chapter 15:

After finishing his conversation with Hetty, Dr Rhodes walked with her to Callen's room where Sam was still sitting by his bedside. He noticed that Kensi and Deeks were outside the room but, although they appeared to be talking casually, he could tell by their demeanour that they were extremely vigilant and on high alert for signs of danger.

Dr Rhodes knew that his medical staff had been vetted and that his patient had been protected by armed agents since he had been hospitalised. It had, however, been low key and hard to spot if one was not aware of the fact. He had only just been advised by his patient's diminutive superior that the security detail was being increased, but he could already see additional agents standing at strategic positions around the hospital floor. He hoped ardently that his patient could be transferred before anyone came to wreck havoc in the hospital and put the lives of his staff and visitors in danger. Little did he know that Hetty was having the same thoughts.

Dr Rhodes entered the room and greeted Sam. Asking him to wait outside, Dr Rhodes proceeded to examine Callen. When he was finished he wrote notes on the chart and exited the room to speak with Hetty and the team.

"He's responding well since the subsequent surgery so I've stopped the sedation medication. Whilst I appreciation time is of the essence with regards to transferring him to your safe house, I would prefer him to be conscious before I give my formal go ahead" explained Dr Rhodes.

"Thank you, Doctor" said Hetty. "When might that be?"

"I prescribed Propofol, which is a short term sedative, so he should wake up immediately after I switched it off; anytime now in fact. Please let the nursing staff now when he's conscious and I'll come back later to assess him. I want to give him some time alone with you. I imagine you're going to tell him the plan?" said Dr Rhodes.

Sam glanced at Hetty and caught her eye, causing her to hesitate before answering. "Of course. It's only right that he's aware of the latest situation" she said and Dr Rhodes left them.

Turning to Kensi and Deeks, Hetty said "Miss Blye, please phone Assistant Director Granger and advise him of what was just said. Thank him from me for arranging the additional security. Also tell him I'll call with an update when Mr Callen is conscious and the doctor has checked him over again. Can you also ask Miss Jones and Mr Beale if they have received the information from Agent Gibbs."

"Of course, Hetty. Is there anything else you want us to do?" asked Hetty.

"Thank you, my dear. No. Unless Granger needs you to run down a lead, I'd like you to continue your guard duties. Sam and I will remain with Mr Callen" answered Hetty.

Kensi and Deeks walked off to phone the Ops Centre. As Hetty moved to enter Callen's room, Sam grabbed her arm. Hetty gave him one of her withering, gorgon stares and raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question.

"I'm sorry, Hetty" said Sam, letting go of her arm. "You are going to tell G about this latest threat and what you plan to do?"

"Mr Hanna, I told you before that I have every intention of advising Mr Callen but only if he's mentally strong enough to hear it. Let's see how he is when he wakes up, shall we?" said Hetty.

Sam sighed and nodded in agreement. She turned to enter the room and sat down and took Callen's hand. Sam followed her in and took up his position next to her so he could see Callen but have a good view of the door and the corridor.

It was not very long before Hetty felt Callen stir. Alerting Sam, whose attention was primarily on any potential danger, Hetty stood and gently stroked Callen's hair.

"Mr Callen?" she said gently. "Are you with us?"

Callen groggily opened and closed his eyes a couple of times before they remained open. He looked around him in confusion before focussing on Sam and then Hetty's face. He tried to speak but no sound was forthcoming. Sam reached for the ice chips and offered them to his friend. Callen nodded his thanks.

"Don't talk, Mr Callen" said Hetty. "You've undergone additional surgery and have been kept sedated to give you a chance to rest" explained Hetty. "The doctor feels your stats are sufficiently stable that you no longer need to be sedated. He'll be back later to assess you again now you've regained consciousness."

Callen frowned slightly but nodded his understanding. When Sam spoke, Callen switched his attention to him.

"How're you feeling, G?" asked Sam, his eyes flicking back and forth between Callen and the corridor.

Not trusting his voice, Callen gave a short smile and raised his left hand, making the universally recognised 'OK' sign. Both Hetty and Sam smiled and said silent prayers to whoever was watching over Callen.

Sam stared at Hetty and his look conveyed a query as to whether she was going to keep her promise. Hetty returned his gaze for several seconds before breaking eye contact and turning to face Callen.

"I have some information about Vladimir Comescu. Are you up to hearing it? It can wait if you're not" she asked.

Callen shook his head and croaked "I'm fine, Hetty." He started coughing and Hetty gave him the ice chips. Sucking on them eased the cough and Callen continued. What do you have?"

"Well, Vladimir Comescu isn't a Comescu but we don't know as yet who he is, eh, was or why he was using their name" explained Hetty.

Callen was frowning slightly as he tried to process what she was saying.

"As we were at a dead end, I put feelers out to Arkady Kolcheck and Agent Gibbs. Arkady has come up with nothing solid but he's still chasing down leads. Agent Gibbs, on the other hand, knows who he is. He hasn't told us everything as he's still checking some facts but he was the brother of someone you killed years ago when you were on a mission with Jethro."

Callen's frown deepened and he shook his head in confusion. "I didn't recognise him. How can that be?" he asked.

"He says you never met him, only the brother you killed. That's something Jethro is checking up on." Hetty stopped and took a deep breath. She did not really want to tell Callen this piece of information. "Jethro says you are still in danger; the attack was for vengeance and if they discover you're still alive, they will try again."

Callen was used to being in danger and he had come to terms long ago with the fact that he would most likely be killed doing the job he had chosen; protecting those weaker and unable to protect themselves from those determined to end the American dream. He had hoped that he would go out fighting and not be stuck in hospital in a vulnerable state at the mercy of those gunning for him.

He contemplated Hetty's words before asking "You have a plan, Hetty?"

Sam and Hetty smiled. Even though he was still weak from his injuries, he was thinking like the Callen they knew and loved.

"Of course I have a plan, Mr Callen" Hetty said.

"OK, let's have it then" asked Callen and Hetty proceeded to outline what she had in mind.

After listening to the proposed plan, Callen said "It should work. I certainly don't want the staff here getting caught up in a gun fight. I'm not prepared to accept collateral damage. Do you know when I can be transferred?"

"No" said Sam "We're waiting on Dr Rhodes to come back and examine you but Hetty says we can put everything in motion in no time at all once he's given the all clear."

Hetty nodded to confirm what Sam had said. "It's all ready. I just need to make the call."

"Let's get the doctor down here then" said Callen impatiently. "Oh another thing, I want my gun."

Hetty and Sam both pulled a face. "What?" asked Callen in all seriousness. "I can still fire a gun! I was shot in the leg, stomach and chest. My right hand and arm are fine" he explained.

"We'll see, Mr Callen" answered Hetty and Callen could tell by her tone that it was not worth arguing with her, not yet anyway.

Hetty could see that Callen was tiring so she said "Get some rest. I'll go and see Dr Rhodes and get him to examine you. We can take it from there."

Callen nodded and closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Hetty knew she had some difficult conversations ahead of her for she had promised to tell Callen all she knew about his past. She knew he would be angry and upset but hoped that after his initial reaction, he would forgive her and their relationship would be as strong as ever. Still that was a problem for another day. Hetty had to keep her boy alive and safe from this latest threat.

Hetty looked lovingly at the face of her boy as he slept. She reached over and whispered "Спи спокойно, мой сын, скоро я расскажу тебе все свои секреты" and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Sam blocked her way.

"He's right, y'know, he should be allowed to defend himself – as a last resort. Even in his weakened state, he's still a good shot" said Sam.

"I know, Sam, and I will get a gun to him. Let's hope he doesn't have to use it" answered Hetty and she left Sam to guard Callen whilst she went to find Dr Rhodes once again.

A/N: Спи спокойно, мой сын, скоро я расскажу тебе все свои секреты.

Translates as "Sleep well my son for soon I will tell you all my secrets".

(From Google Translates)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing. As always, I appreciate your comments

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA; it is the property of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thanks for creating such wonderful characters and letting us have fun with them.

Chapter 16

After leaving Callen's room Hetty went to find Dr Rhodes to inform him that Callen had woken up. Dr Rhodes made his way to Callen's room whilst Hetty went to find some private to make arrangements for her boy to be transferred as soon as the doctor gave his permission.

Sam, seeing Dr Rhodes approaching, said to Callen "G, the doc's here. I'm just outside, okay?" and Callen nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mr Callen, I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Dr Rhodes.

"I've been better but under the circumstances, not too bad" answered Callen. "Do you think I'm well enough to go?" asked Callen. "I assume you've been told about the danger your staff are in all the time I remain here?"

"Yes, I have" said the Doctor as he started to examine Callen. "Your Miss Lange has certainly got some connections if she's put together what she says she has."

"Oh you have no idea!" said Callen. "So what's the verdict?" asked Callen as he anxiously watched Dr Rhodes complete the notes on the board at the foot of the bed.

"Everything looks good so I'm going to give the go ahead for you to be transferred. Do you know I've been recruited to go with you?" said the doctor with a little amusement showing in his voice.

"That's good. Thanks" said Callen "I really appreciated it."

"It's not a problem. I'll go and get the discharge papers arranged and then I'll be back to supervise the transfer" said the Doctor.

When the Doctor left, Sam stuck his head round the door and asked "You good to go?" Callen nodded his confirmation. "Great, I'll go and tell Hetty and give Kensi and Deeks the news. They can check up the on the security at the entrances. You be OK till I get back?"

"Sure, what can possibly happen in the next few minutes?" said Callen, relieved in the knowledge that he would no longer be in hospital.

Callen was anxiously awaiting the return of Dr Rhodes and Hetty, when he noticed a couple of porters approach. When they got closer to his room, they looked around furtively. Callen's instincts were sending out alarm bells. No one had said anything about porters being sent to his room and he did not think they would be allowed to do anything without Dr Rhodes or a nurse being present.

Callen pretended to be asleep. As Callen sensed the porters enter the room and heard the door slide shut, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Callen's eyes appeared to be tightly shut, but in fact they were slightly open so he could watch the men and he noticed one had a syringe.

As the second porter closed the blinds, he said to his comrade "Dobro, on je zaspao. To će biti lakše nego što smo mislili."

Callen's senses were on high alert and he was in no doubt that the porters were bogus. He had no idea what the syringe contained but was certain that it would not be beneficial to his health. He desperately tried to calculate how long it had been since Sam or the Doctor left. Ordinarily Callen would have no problem subduing both men but he was only too aware how weak and vulnerable he was. Callen considered pressing the help button on his bed but did not want to put a nurse into unnecessary danger.

Not having any weapon to hand, Callen had no option but to allow the porters to approach him and he did not think for a moment that they would simply run away if he 'awoke' and started shouting. His luck would not extend that far.

As the first porter took hold of Callen's hand in order to empty the contents of the syringe into the intravenous _**IV**_ cannula located on the back of his hand, Callen pulled his hand away, surprising his attacker who subsequently dropped the syringe. The second porter quickly moved forward and grabbed Callen's arms in an attempt to hold him down whilst his colleague picked up the syringe, ready to try again. As Callen struggled with his attackers, Dr Rhodes entered the room

"It's all .. What the hell?" exclaimed the Doctor as he took in what was happening. The porter holding Callen's arm, released him and, pulling a knife, turned his attention to the doctor. Dr Rhodes instinctively grappled with the porter, but sustained a knife wound in the scuffle. Sam returned, immediately saw what was occurring and grabbed the porter with the knife in a strangle hold, cutting off his oxygen and lowered him to the floor unconscious before he could do further damage to the doctor or help his colleague in killing Callen. The doctor slumped against the foot of the bed clasping his side, blood seeping through his fingers. Sam, seeing that Callen was tiring, rushed to his aid, grabbing the porter's arm, twisting it hard and stabbed him with the syringe, the contents killing him in seconds.

Sam anxiously looked at Callen who said "I'm fine, see to the doc." Callen decided it was definitely time to press the help button.

Sam lowered the doctor to the floor, putting pressure on the wound. Responding to the alarm, a doctor and a couple of nurses rushed into the room. Whilst the doctor and a nurse dealt with Dr Rhodes and the other checked Callen's condition, Sam took the opportunity to handcuff the still unconscious porter before he had a chance to come round.

Sam stood up and seeing Callen was in no immediate danger, phoned Kensi to appraise her and Deeks to what had just happened, telling them to collect the perpetrator and take him to the boat shed for interrogation. Kensi and Deeks rushed up to the ward and took in the scene.

"Is Callen alright?" asked Kensi anxiously of Sam, who was standing outside the room, giving the medical staff room to work.

"Yeah, a bit shaken though, I think. Not that he'll admit it!" said Sam risking a glance at his partner. "I think the doc's gonna be okay. There's a lot of blood but I don't think it's very deep. Take this back for analysis as well" said Sam, handing over the syringe which had been bagged. "And get this scum bag to the boat shed for questioning. Keep him separated from the other man but see what you can get out of him."

Kensi and Deeks nodded and turned to go and came face to face with Hetty. They exchanged looks and Hetty said "Do as Sam says. Granger should already be there interrogating our other 'guest'. I'll get there as soon as I can. I've a got an idea that may start them talking."

Hetty waited with Sam until the medical staff had finished. Dr Rhodes was put into a wheelchair and before he was taken away, he turned to Sam, rolling his eyes "Hospital policy! Sam, thanks. You arrived at the most opportune time. I couldn't have held on much longer. Luckily it's not a deep wound but they want me to get it stitched. I'll be back as soon as they've patched me up. My colleague says Callen's fine but he's split his stitches so they need to be seen too as well."

Sam and Dr Rhodes shook hands and he was wheeled away. Hetty and Sam entered Callen's room and saw him resting but looking pale.

"Hetty, we need to get G out of here pronto so we can protect him better" says Sam.

"Yes, I understand that, Mr Hanna and it will happen soon. I'm concerned, however, that an attack took place quite so quickly" Hetty said, approaching Callen and handing him his gun.

"Bit late now, Hetty" said Sam accusingly.

"Sam, it's fine. Let it go" says Callen.

"No, G, it's not fine! We knew an attack was possible and we had extra agents in place, ready for it" said Sam. "We let our guard down; I let my guard down. I didn't have your back! I left you unguarded and as a consequence you were nearly killed and the doc got hurt."

"Sam, you didn't let your guard down; you were doing your job. And I'm okay" reiterated Callen trying to calm his partner.

At that moment Dr Rhodes returned and joined in the conversation. "I'm fine as is Mr Callen. They caught me by surprise but as a hospital we need to tighten our security. They got in to secure areas, grabbed uniforms and nearly killed my patient."

"Whilst I agree with you, Doctor, these men are unscrupulous and resourceful. They would threaten, bribe and kill to get what they want. I suggest your Security Officers check to see if you have any staff missing" said Hetty.

Dr Rhodes called security and asked them to sweep the hospital for signs of forced entry concentrating on the staff locker rooms for missing or injured staff. He hoped a member of staff was not lying injured, or worse, somewhere and if they were, he hoped they would not be too late to save them.

Hetty could see Callen was exhausted from his struggle but said to the Doctor "I want to move him sooner rather than later. My people are ready and can be here in 15 minutes. As long as Mr Callen hasn't suffered any life threatening injuries, I intend to transfer him then" she announced adamantly.

Dr Rhodes agreed and checked that Callen's wounds had been restitched. "He's good to go. I'm still prepared to come if you still want me" Dr Rhodes said.

"Yes please as long as you're sure you're fit enough " said Hetty and was pleased to see the doctor nod in confirmation.

Hetty took out her cell and contacted her medical team, requesting them to come to hospital as soon as possible. Hetty then phoned Granger.

"Owen, Mr Callen was attacked in the hospital. No, he's fine. I'm moving him to a safe house today as the doctor has said he's stable enough to be transferred. I don't want the good people of this hospital to be put into further danger. Now Miss Blye and Mr Deeks are on their way to the boatshed with the surviving perpetrator. I need you to oversee the interrogation. Mr Callen said they were speaking Serbian. Agent Gibbs will be interested to hear that. Has he arrived yet? Alright, please let me know when he does. Oh, by the way, the syringe has been bagged and we need to get contents analysed. Miss Blye will hand it over to you. Please keep me appraised if there are developments but I will contact you again once we're at the safe house."

A/N: Dobro, on je zaspao. To će biti lakše nego što smo mislili. Translates as Good, he's asleep. This will be easier than we thought (as per Google Translate)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all who have read and reviewed, favoured and followed this story. It is most appreciated.

Chapter 17:

"Hetty, please, is this really necessary? It's just that I don't want to tempt fate, you know?" said Callen. He was looking imploringly at the faces of Hetty, Sam and Dr Rhodes.

"Sam?" pleaded Callen, getting no response from his diminutive boss.

"Sorry, G" said Sam, his cheeks dimpled from trying and failing miserably, to suppress his amusement at his partner's discomfort.

Dr Rhodes shrugged his shoulders and said "Sorry, Mr Callen, she's your boss and in the short time I've known her, I've decided it's best not to argue with her."

Hetty was standing with her arms folded across her chest and an extremely determined expression on her face. She glanced at the doctor before speaking to Callen who was not being co-operative. She was not surprised considering what she was proposing. Hetty took a deep breath and with all the patience she could muster explained.

"Mr Callen, I understand your trepidation. However, if you want to leave hospital, I suggest you go along with my plan."

Callen scowled at her and said "That's below the belt even for you, Hetty."

"Emm, that's as maybe, Mr Callen, but I find that it helps when I have to get you to do something you don't want to" said Hetty with a hint of sarcasm.

Both Sam and Dr Rhodes were trying to stifle their laugh and Callen threw them a glare which spoke volumes.

"Thanks for having my back, partner" Callen said to Sam and to the doctor he added "I thought there was a doctor-patient code that had to be adhered to?"

Both men laughed out loud and earned scowls from both Hetty and Callen.

"Sorry" they said in unison, more to Hetty than Callen. However, secretively they sympathised with the predicament that Callen was in. They just found his discomfort at the prospect of what Hetty was suggesting amusing.

Hetty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mr Callen, I believe that if you do as I suggest both you and the hospital staff will be free from further danger. Now what is your decision?"

Callen sulked for a few minutes weighing his options, which were actually very limited if he wanted to leave the hospital.

"Well?" asked Hetty impatiently. "We haven't got all day, Mr Callen."

"Alright, you win. I'll do it" he said begrudgingly. "But I don't have to like it!"

"No you don't, Mr Callen, but I'd thought you'd be more adult about doing it. I really don't see the issue" said Hetty in all seriousness.

"Really?" answered Callen. "Then perhaps you'd like to do it."

"I would indeed, if it meant saving my life, but then again I'm not the one being targeted, am I?" said Hetty harshly. Softening her tone she added "I understand your aversion, Mr Callen, but if you want to be free from future danger from these people, I think this is your best option."

Hetty had taken hold of his hand and was pleased that he had not snatched it away. She could see that he was upset with her and the thought of undertaking her proposal was unsettling him further. Hetty squeezed his hand in support and reassurance.

"If there was another way, do you think I would have suggested this?" she asked softly.

Callen turned to look at her, his blue eyes momentarily icy with no hint of warmth and the look startled Hetty but in an instant, his eyes changed to show affection for her. Inwardly she sighed in relief.

"I know, Hetty, and I'm sorry" said Callen. "I guess the sooner I do it, the sooner it'll be over" he added resignedly.

"Thank you, my dear, it's for the best" said Hetty, squeezing his hand again and was relieved to feel him reciprocate. Hetty turned her head and spoke to Dr Rhodes.

"Mr Callen has agreed to the plan. Bring it in and let's get going before he changes his mind."

Hetty smiled at Callen as he glared at her last statement.

"I won't change my mind!" announced Callen.

Dr Rhodes came in with a gurney followed by Sam, who slid the door shut behind them. The blinds were still closed so no-one could see in from the outside. Dr Rhodes proceeded to unfold a body bag and laid it out on top of the gurney.

"You can keep the gown on but if you'll be more comfortable, you can put on joggers and a t-shirt" advised the doctor. "When you're ready you need to lie down on the gurney so that we get you into the body bag."

Callen elected for the latter and Sam helped him when necessary. As Callen was still sore from the surgery and the scuffle with the bad guys, he needed some support getting out of bed and onto the gurney, which had been set at its lowest level.

Callen, supported by Sam, lowered himself onto the gurney and slipped his feet into the body bag. He laid down and the doctor started to zip it up stopping so that Callen's face was still visible.

"I've completed the paperwork to show that you died of your injuries" said Dr Rhodes.

"That will only show on the hospital records if anyone comes here to ask about you. We're hoping that they're not sophisticated enough to be able to access government records. You won't have to have a new identity, Mr Callen, or change your job" reassured Hetty. "Now excuse me, I've got to go and grieve at your loss."

"Not funny, Hetty!" said Callen.

Hetty smiled at her boy and said "I'm sorry but I've got to play the part in case we're being watched. I'll see you later at the safe house."

Callen smiled and nodded at her, not trusting his voice although he did not understand why he was feeling emotional.

"Ready?" asked Dr Rhodes. As Callen nodded, Dr Rhodes finished zipping up the body bag. "Lie still and we'll get you out of it as soon as possible."

Callen felt the gurney being raised to its full height and heard the door slide open. Then he could hear the sounds of activity of the hospital, muffled by the body bag as he was wheeled through the corridors, into an elevator, and down more corridors until they came to the loading bay used by the morgue in the basement of the hospital.

In the loading bay were three identical vans, each with no markings, and Callen's 'body' was loaded into one of them, accompanied by Sam and Dr Rhodes. A member of Hetty's medical team was there as well with some equipment in case of an emergency en route. Each van was driven by NCIS agents and when they left the hospital's loading bay they went in different directions.

Once inside the van and on the move, the doctor partially opened the body bag so Callen would be a little more comfortable.

"How ya doing?" asked Sam looking at Callen's pale face.

"I'm doing OK" answered Callen in a quiet voice. "I'll be better when I'm out of this thing and in the safe house. Do you know where we're going?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dovecote" answered Sam and was pleased to see Callen smile. "But we're taking a roundabout route just to be sure we're not followed. Hetty arranged for two other vans, driven by agents, to leave at the same time and they're just driving around the city. We're hoping they haven't got enough personnel to follow all three vans. Anyway, Nell and Eric are tracking all the vans from Ops just to make sure."

Clicking on his earwig, Sam contacted the Wonder Twins in Ops. Nell answered.

"Nell, are we still clear?" asked Sam.

"Hi, Sam, yes, you are. One of the vans has picked up a tail. I've confirmed it with our agents, who were aware of them, and they're leading them on a merry dance. They'll eventually end up back at the hospital if they don't get stopped by whoever's following them" answered Nell. "You and the other van are free of tails. How's Callen?" asked Nell,

"He's good considering he's in a body bag" answered Sam smirking which received a glare from Callen. "Thanks, guys. We'll drive round a bit more and make our way to the safe house. Keep us posted if anything crops up" said Sam.

"Will do. Be safe" said Nell as they disconnected.

As the van pulled up outside Dovecote, Hetty opened the front door and waited from them. No longer in the body bag or on the gurney, Callen was helped out of the van by Sam and Dr Rhodes. As Dr Rhodes assisted Callen up the steps, Sam walked to the driver and after a few words, watched the van disappear down the drive to make its roundabout trip back to the hospital. Sam scanned the drive for signs of intruders, and not seeing anything out of the ordinary, headed into the house to join the others.

On the top step, Hetty reached out and embraced Callen, who returned it affectionately.

"Come in, Mr Callen and welcome Dr Rhodes. Let me show you to your rooms" said Hetty.

Seeing the look of disappointment on Callen's face when he saw that Hetty was not leading them to the stairs she said "It's only temporary, my dear. I don't want you injuring yourself further by climbing the stairs. When you're fitter, you can move to your old room."

Callen smiled at her. "Thanks, Hetty, you've thought of everything."

"I certainly hope so" she said beaming. "You look exhausted. I suggest you have a rest. Do you need anything now?"

"No thanks Hetty, perhaps later. Sam can help get me settled" said Callen, as Sam came up beside him and supported his partner as they slowly made their way to Callen's room which had been set up on the ground floor.

"You have a wonderful home, Miss Lange" said Dr Rhodes looking around.

"Oh, call me Hetty, please. Miss Lange sounds so formal. Thank you. Yes, I think this is the favourite of my homes. It holds such fond memories" she said wistfully. "Let me take you to your room."

"In that case, Hetty, please call me Tom" said Dr Rhodes.

"Alright, Tom please follow me" answered Hetty as she led him upstairs to a guest bedroom.

"I trust you will be comfortable here. If I've forgotten anything, just ask. When you're settled come down and we can talk" said Hetty leaving the doctor to unpack his suitcase which had already been transported to Dovecote and had been placed on the bed. After a while, Dr Rhodes came downstairs and found Hetty and Sam in the lounge chatting.

"Come and join us, Tom" said Hetty. "Can I get you a tea or coffee?"

"A coffee would be great" answered Dr Rhodes and Sam went to get him one.

"Have you found everything?" asked Hetty.

"Yes, thank you" said the Doctor.

"Good. Just ask if there's anything you need. Treat this as your home whilst you're here" said Hetty. "I've arranged a light lunch which will be ready shortly. Afterwards I'll introduce you to the medical team who will be based in the pool house. You can also check the equipment and let me know if you need anything else. Some are already in place in Mr Callen's room for immediate use but there's extra equipment for emergencies as well as equipment for rehabilitation purposes. Hopefully Mr Callen won't have any further setbacks and will continue to improve and he'll need to use the equipment when he's able, whether he thinks he needs to or not. I know he'll be anxious to get back to work, but I need to make sure he's fit enough before I allow it" added Hetty as Sam handed Dr Rhodes a cup of coffee.

The three of them chatted amicably until lunch was served after which Hetty took Dr Rhodes to the pool house. As they walked Hetty spoke to the Doctor.

"Mr Callen has an aversion to hospitals and medical staff as you've been told. No offence, Tom, but, whilst he's grateful for everything that's been done to save his life, he can be moody if he's inactive for too long. Therefore I thought it was best if the team was out of sight. They're close enough to respond in an emergency and will come and go as necessary, but I believe it'll be more beneficial to his recovery."

"I understand, Hetty. You know your man better than I and I only want what works best for him" answered Tom.

After introducing Dr Rhodes to the in-house medical team, Hetty left them to get acquainted and returned to the house. It had been a couple of hours since Callen had gone to his room and Hetty felt the need to check on him. She opened the door quietly and peered in. Callen was still asleep, she softly pulled the door to so not to disturb him.

"Hetty, is that you?" asked a drowsy Callen.

"Yes, my dear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" she said opening the door and coming over to stand by the bed.

"You didn't. I was just resting though I did sleep" Callen answered.

"Good. Have do you feel?" Hetty asked.

"Not bad actually; a bit sore" he said. He looked at her and his eyes twinkled with mirth "None the worse for being transported in a body bag" he added.

Hetty's heart leapt. _After all these years, he still has the ability to make my heart sing with just a look or a smile_ she thought. Hetty smiled, pleased that her boy was feeling well enough to joke.

"If it throws your enemy of the scent and keeps you safe, then it'll be well worth it" she said.

Callen nodded and looked thoughtful.

"What is it, son?" Hetty asked, picking up on his mood.

"Do I have to stay in bed? If I promise not to exert myself, can I come and join everybody?" he asked plaintively.

"I'd like nothing better but it's not my decision to make" Hetty said. When she saw the disappointment on his face, she added "When Tom, Dr Rhodes, returns from the pool house, I'll ask him. I can't promise anything. Ultimately you're his responsibility but I'll do my best to persuade him."

"Thank you, Hetty" as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Hetty beamed. It had been a while since Callen had shown her such affection.

Not releasing her hand Callen added "I know we've been at odds lately, but I do appreciate all you've done for me, not just now but over the years."

"Pfff. It's been my pleasure and privilege. I only wish I had the answers to all the questions you've got" Hetty said sadly. "I intend to keep my promise. I will tell you all I know about your past and your family. You may be disappointed though as I don't know a great deal."

"Anything would be better than what I've got now. When will you tell me?" asked Callen.

"Soon, when you're stronger" said Hetty.

"Why wait?" Callen asked.

"To be honest with you, I'm almost afraid to tell you" admitted Hetty. "You're going to be extremely upset with me, which is why I want to wait until you're stronger. I don't want to be responsible for you having a relapse."

"Surely it won't be that bad" said Callen, secretly concerned. _If Hetty was worried, how much had she withheld from him over the years?_

"I sincerely hope not. Everything I've done has always been with your welfare at heart. I never wanted to hurt you or give you false hope. Let me have a word with Dr Rhodes and see if you can be allowed up. If he agrees then I think it'll be time for me to rid myself of the secrets I've been keeping."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. As always they are much appreciated.

Chapter 18

Sam was patrolling the grounds when he passed Dr Rhodes returning from the pool house.

"Hetty's in the kitchen and she'd like you to join her there when you're ready" said Sam.

Dr Rhodes thanked Sam and made his way to the kitchen where Hetty was waiting for him. She invited him to sit with her at the table and she made drinks for them whilst they talked.

"You've certainly thought of everything" said Dr Rhodes. "The team's qualifications are impressive and the equipment is first class."

"Good. The team leader, Dr Michael Grant, who's my god son, actually got everything together. Michael's one of NCIS's medical retainers and is not only an exceptional physician, but has had experience treating Mr Callen before, as well as my other team members. Oh, you needn't worry about professional jealousies or medical jurisdiction as Michael's only too pleased to have you on board; after all you've been treating Mr Callen this time" said Hetty.

Hetty gathered her thoughts before continuing.

"Mr Callen has asked whether he needs to be confined to bed. As I've intimated before, he can be a difficult patient. He doesn't mean to be but he gets bored quickly and feels he needs to be doing something, not just lying around" explained Hetty. "If we can ensure that he doesn't exert himself, I believe it would be beneficial to his well being to be allowed out of bed. Ultimately the decision is yours and we'll respect it. More importantly, he will respect it; I'll make sure of it."

"I understand what you're saying and I sympathise with his feelings but you've got to understand that the bullets caused serious injuries and he's undergone two bouts of surgery in a short space of time, not to mention bursting the stitches in the latest attack" explained the doctor.

"Oh you don't have to convince me, Tom. I know only too well how serious his injuries are and that he nearly died" said Hetty clearly upset thinking about how close she had been to losing him. Composing herself she continued. "My agents face the kind of danger every day that most folk only see in the news or in the movies. Being seriously injured, or worse, is more a probability than a possibility in our line of business. Our work is not just a job, it's more of a calling and being inactive, even when injured is not in their makeup."

"Funnily enough, Dr Grant has said the same thing. Look, all I can promise is that I'll examine him and take it from there" said Dr Rhodes.

"That's all I can ask. Thank you, Tom" said Hetty.

"Is there anything else?" Dr Rhodes asked, seeing that Hetty clearly had something on her mind.

"Yes, there is" said Hetty somewhat preoccupied. "I'm going to have to have a difficult conversation with Mr Callen before too long but I need to be sure it won't be detrimental to his recovery."

"You need to give me a little heads up about what you're trying to say" said the doctor.

"What can I tell you without jeopardising your relationship with Mr Callen?" said Hetty, almost to herself.

"Any background information about my patient is only going to be beneficial" said Dr Rhodes.

"Indeed" said Hetty "but what about Mr Callen? Should you be told information about him before he knows it himself?" mused Hetty.

"Emm, I see your predicament" said Dr Rhodes. "Rest assured anything you tell me will be in confidence and I'll not indicate to Mr Callen that I'm aware of the information. Does that work for you?" he asked.

Hetty nodded. "I think that's the best we can hope for. Mr Callen's upbringing was somewhat unconventional and he knows very little about his biological family or his early past. Without going into specifics, I know facts about his roots that I've been withholding from him. For his own protection, I assure you, as there are people who want him dead as you've already witnessed" explained Hetty. "He discovered that I know information that he's been desperately searching for. I've promised I'll tell him what I know but I know he's likely going to react badly."

"How badly?" asked Tom.

"Just suffice to say physical exertion is normally my team's way to get rid of any frustration or anger. It normally involves a long run or the shooting range, however of late the punch bag seems to be the favourite" answered Hetty.

The doctor raised his eyes. "In that case I would hold off telling him anything until his wounds have healed sufficiently" declared Dr Rhodes.

"My thoughts exactly" said Hetty "but I know how persistent he is so it may not be possible. I'll just have to play it by ear."

"Thanks for sharing that; I may find it useful in treating him. I'll go and examine him and see whether we can at least grant one of his wishes" answered Dr Rhodes, before getting up and heading for Callen's room.

He tapped on the door and entered when Callen invited his visitor in.

"Mr Callen, how are you feeling?" asked Dr Rhodes.

"Please call me Callen, everyone except Hetty does" said Callen. "Not too bad. I feel tired but have been able to sleep for a couple of hours."

"That's good. Hetty tells me you'd like to be out of bed as much as possible" said the doctor.

"Yeah I would. I know it's very soon after surgery but I just need to be anywhere but in bed. I just want to sit on the couch and read my book or may be sit outside. What do you think?" asked Callen hopefully.

"Ordinarily bed rest would be the norm for at least a couple of days after surgery of this kind. Then gentle exercise for no more than 10 minutes to start with, building it up gradually as the days and weeks progress is then allowed. I know you've been injured before – I can see by the scars on your body – so you know the score. It can take between six to twelve weeks before you're back to normal" explained Dr Rhodes.

Callen's disappointment was clearly evident and Tom Rhodes sympathised with the agent. "I'll allow you to get up tomorrow and we'll take it from there. Certainly you mustn't exert yourself. I'll be looking at starting the physio in a few days" said Dr Rhodes.

Callen was delighted. "Thanks. Yeah, this isn't my first rodeo so I know the drill. Until the hard work starts, I promise I'll not overdo it" said Callen.

The Doctor nodded and the two chatted for a few minutes until Hetty interrupted them.

"I don't mean to interrupt, gentlemen, but is any one hungry?" asks Hetty. "I presume Mr Callen is still on a strictly soft diet?"

"Yes to both" answered Dr Rhodes, ignoring the expression that Callen pulled. "And will be for at least another week. We need to be sure that his digestive system is functioning properly before we overload it with solids."

"I thought as much" said Hetty. "I'm sorry, my boy, but it's for your own good. I'll bring you some of my chicken broth" Hetty continued aiming her remarks at Callen.

"Thanks Hetty. I actually like your chicken broth" said Callen.

The doctor stayed with Callen until Hetty brought Callen a tray of steaming broth. He left to join Sam in the lounge. Hetty placed the tray on Callen's lap after she made sure he was comfortable and stayed with him whilst he ate.

"You don't have to watch over me. I'm not a child, Hetty" he said.

"I should hope not. Indeed, you're not a child and as long as you're not acting like one, I'll treat you like an adult" answered Hetty with mock seriousness.

Hetty's remark raised a smirk from Callen and his eyes twinkled with amusement. Hetty smiled back at him.

"I'm just pleased to have you here even if it is under these circumstances. Can't an old woman, sit and enjoy the company of her boy?" said Hetty.

In between mouthfuls Callen answered. "I'm glad to be here too. It's been too long since we've spent some quality time together. Thanks for talking to the doc; he's says I can get up tomorrow."

"I'm pleased but you mustn't overdo it" said Hetty.

"Just to sit in the lounge or out in the garden will be reward enough" answered Callen. "It won't be long till I'll have to start the hard work of getting fit again. As soon as this wound heals sufficiently to allow it. Besides there are enough people here to make sure I behave myself. How long's Sam staying?"

"Certainly for the next couple of nights" answered Hetty. "He's anxious in case they didn't fall for the ruse. He wants to be here to protect you in case of another attempt."

Callen sighed. "He feels guilty; thinks he let me down when they attacked. Sam went to tell Kensi and Deeks that I was being moved, that's when they struck. Luckily he came back when he did though" said Callen.

"Indeed but it wasn't Sam's fault" answered Hetty.

"I know that, you know that but try telling Sam. Kens and Deeks probably feel guilty too" added Callen.

"Mmm. They all care for you very much" said Hetty. "You're never going to change that" she added.

Callen was thoughtful for a while and Hetty could see that he was tiring. She picked up the tray.

"Get some rest. Sam and I will see you before we turn in" said Hetty and watched as Callen settled down and was pleased to see he fell into a peaceful sleep quickly.

Hetty quietly exited his room and took the tray into the kitchen before joining her other guests in the lounge.

Answering Sam's unspoken question, Hetty said "He's eaten some broth and now he's sleeping. I said we'd pop in and see him before we retire tonight."

Sam relaxed and nodded and Dr Rhodes was pleased as well.

"Well, I believe dinner should be ready. Shall we go through?" asked Hetty and the three of them went into the dining room.

After dinner, the three of them returned to the lounge and Hetty offered drinks. Sam declined but Hetty and Tom had a nightcap. They chatted until the Doctor stood up and excused himself.

"I'm just going to check on Callen, see if he needs any pain medication to get them through the night, then I think I'll go to bed. It's been quite a day" he said.

"Indeed it has, Tom. Do you need anything in the way of medication? After all you've been stabbed as well" asked Hetty.

"I may take something but it's OK at the moment" he answered and left to see Callen, leaving Sam and Hetty together.

Seeing the doctor go up to his room, Hetty rose from her sat "I'll go and see Mr Callen and then go to bed myself" said Hetty. "I know you want to see him as well but make sure you get some rest yourself, Sam" she said.

When Hetty came out of Callen's room, she looked over to Sam and waved goodnight. Sam reciprocated and rose and headed to Callen's room. He tapped on the door and heard Callen invited him in.

"Hey, G, how ya doing?" asked Sam, walking over to the bed.

"I'm good, Sam. I'm not in too much pain and I tire quickly but that's all" he said.

"Great. I hear you can get up tomorrow" said Sam and was pleased to see the delight on his partner's face.

"Yeah, even if it's just sitting in the lounge or out in the garden, it'll be better than being stuck in here" answered Callen and seeing the look on Sam's face, he added "I'll not overdo it, Sam. Hetty's already threatened me with the hospital if I misbehave!"

"Yeah, well make sure you do" said Sam "or you'll have me to answer to as well."

Callen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll let you get some rest" said Sam.

"Can you stay a bit and chat? I'm not tired at the moment and I'm not sure I'll sleep just now" asked Callen.

"OK but I'll leave if I see you tiring; otherwise just let me know when you've had enough" said Sam as he pulled a recliner chair up close to the bed so that they could see each other and they chatted amicably about anything that came into their heads.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for your patience as I have been slow to update. Many thanks to all who have reviewed and are following this story. Your comments are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: NCIS LA is not owned by me unfortunately. Thanks go to CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill who do own it and for letting us play with the characters we love so much.

Chapter 19

Hetty woke up in the morning and after showering and dressing came downstairs and quietly opened the door to Callen's room, checking to see whether he was awake. She smiled to herself at the sight that greeted her because her two senior agents were sleeping like babies. She only hoped that their dreams were as peaceful as the pair looked. She quietly pulled the door to and went to the kitchen to brew some tea and put on the coffee machine.

Once both tea and coffee were ready she prepared cups for each of them and headed back to the bedroom. Tapping on the door to announce her presence, Hetty entered and placed the trays of hot beverages on a table.

Hetty did not have to wait too long before she saw signs of the two men waking. Sam woke up first and was a little dismayed to see Hetty by Callen's side watching him and holding his hand, avoiding the intravenous cannula on the back of his hand. Callen no longer required the intravenous drip but the cannula was still place for the ease of administering his medication. As Sam stirred Hetty turned her attention from Callen to him.

"Good morning, Mr Hanna. I thought you were going to go to your room to get a good night's sleep" she said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Hetty. I was but it obviously didn't work out that way. G and I were chatting and I could see he was getting tired. He fell asleep and I stayed to check he was OK and wasn't going to wake up as soon as I left. The next thing I knew is waking up to see you sitting there" explained Sam. "Actually this chair is pretty comfy. I feel really rested" he added.

"Do you have a cup for me?" asked Callen, struggling to sit up in bed.

Sam put his cup down and jumped up to assist him.

"Of course, Mr Callen, I've got you a cup of your favourite tea" answered Hetty, handing the cup to a now sitting Callen.

"Thank you Hetty" said Callen.

"How did you sleep?" asked Hetty.

"Very well. I slept straight through and didn't have any nightmares" Callen said.

"Well, I must say that's good to hear" said Hetty. "I'm preparing breakfast. What would you like?" she asked the two men.

"I'd like a full cooked breakfast" said Callen "but I don't suppose I'm gonna get it? I guess I'm still on soft food for the time being."

"Indeed you are" answered Hetty. "However I think you're allowed scrambled egg. Would that be acceptable?"

"That'll be great" answered Callen, a little disappointed but pleased he was not having broth for breakfast.

"Alrighty. What are you having, Sam?"

"Muesli, fruit and yoghurt would be great, Hetty" he answered.

"It won't be long. I'll bring it in here for you both. When Dr Rhodes awakens he can decide if you can get up" she said and turned to leave the room.

As soon as Hetty was gone Callen said "Yuck. I don't know how you can eat that."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, G" said Sam in answer to his friend's comment about his healthy choice. "You'd benefit from having some fruit in your diet rather than all that crap you stuff down you!"

Callen smirked as he responded. "I'm quite healthy, I'll have you know. I got a clean bill of health at my last medical. All the indicators were in the good range" said Callen proudly.

"Hmm. I really don't know how that is but I'll take your word for it! At least here Hetty will make you eat properly" commented Sam.

At that moment Hetty returned with a tray that held their respective meals. Sam jumped up and took the tray from her and placed it across Callen's lap before taking his bowl of muesli, fruit and yoghurt and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and sitting back down.

Hetty was pleased to see Callen tuck into his scrambled egg and hoped that Dr Rhodes would advise that solid foods could be introduced. She sat down in another chair.

"These eggs are really good. You not eating, Hetty?" asked Callen in between mouthfuls of eggs.

"I did them how you like them and I've already eaten, Mr Callen. Thank you for asking" she responded.

When they had finished, Sam took the tray and placed it on the dresser and the three chatted amicably. Shortly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Callen and smiled as Dr Rhodes entered and glanced at the empty plates on the dresser.

"I see you've already eaten" he said.

"Yeah, Hetty did me scrambled eggs. I'm allowed scrambled eggs aren't I Doc?" asked Callen suddenly afraid that he had eaten something he was not allowed.

"Yes. Scrambled eggs are fine. So are boiled eggs and omelettes as are chicken and fish. For the time being, I want you to say away from red meats – steaks and burgers – and anything too heavy and difficult to digest. We can introduce them later when I think your system has recovered sufficiently from the surgery" Dr Rhodes said.

Hetty nodded in agreement and Callen glared at Sam after he had given his partner an 'I told you so' look.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr Rhodes.

"A little sore still but I slept through the night without any discomfort. Can I get up today please? It would be nice to be in the lounge or outside, just so as I'm not stuck in bed" asked Callen.

"Let me have a look at your stitches" said the doctor as Callen lifted his T-shirt as the doctor moved round to the other side of the bed to get a better view.

"You don't have to leave, Hetty" said Callen as he saw her get up and move towards the door.

Callen, Hetty and Sam waited anxiously until Dr Rhodes had finished his examination and announced his decision.

"The stitches are intact and it appears to be healing nicely. Your temperature and vitals are near normal so I think it would be beneficial for you to get out of bed."

"Thanks" said a relieved Callen.

"However you should not move around too much although a short walk every couple of hours would do no harm. And you must use this" said the doctor pointing towards a metal walker frame that Sam had just brought into the room at the doctor's request.

Callen stared at it in dismay. "I don't need to use that! I can walk perfectly well" he said.

"Let me be the judge of that" answered the doctor. "However it's not long since your operations and you will be weak from loss of blood and lack of exercise. I'm afraid it's part of the deal for getting up."

Hetty saw Callen clench his jaw, a characteristic she recognised as him rebelling. "Mr Callen, do you remember what you promised if I allowed you out of hospital? I know certain events have meant that it was too dangerous to leave you there but a promise is a promise" she said.

Callen turned his attention to Hetty as she spoke, his eyes full of defiance. He glanced over at Sam in the hope that he would back him up but Sam just shook his head. Callen let out a sigh of resignation and said "OK you win. Can I at least get dressed?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr Callen" said Hetty smiling as she knew he did not really have the energy to fight the decision. "We'll wait outside for you but shout if you need assistance" she said as she turned and left the room.

Sam gave him an apologetic smile and squeezed his shoulder in support before he too left the room. Dr Rhodes had watched the exchange in silent amusement and noted that Callen could possibly be a difficult patient once he grew stronger.

As he prepared to leave himself he said "It is for your own good, I assure you. If you continue to heal as rapidly as you are then you will only have to use it for a few days and when you feel tired."

Callen nodded and then as an afterthought added "I'm sorry. I can be a bit of an ass sometimes. Y'see I don't like to show weakness and I hate the feeling of helplessness. I find it difficult to ask for and accept help even when I need it as I do now."

Dr Rhodes smiled in encouragement as he knew how much it took for Callen to admit this especially to a stranger. "That's OK, I quite understand. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before and I'll certainly see it again. All surgical patients undergo it to some extent but in your line of work I know what it means" he said. "I'll leave you to get ready. Just take your time and don't rush it. I think you'll be surprised how much easier it'll be for you once you've used it."

When Callen was alone, he sat quietly getting his thoughts together before he started to get dressed. It was slow going but he managed it without calling for assistance. Standing up and using the bed as support in case he lost his balance, Callen gingerly made his way to the walker. Each step pulled at his stitches and he hoped that they would not split. Grabbing the walker he gently rolled it forward which allowed him to take smaller steps. He opened the door and manoeuvred his way through and slowly made his way across the hall to the lounge where Hetty, Sam and the doctor were waiting for him. Making his way to the couch, his favourite place to sit as it gave him a good view of the garden and the house, the doctor helped him sit down.

"Thanks. Y'know it's easier to move around with the walker. I don't feel the stitches pulling so much" said Callen as way of an apology.

"Well take it easy and let me know if you feel the stitches are pulling too much and I'll take a look at them" answered Dr Rhodes. "You'll feel some discomfort as the wound heals. Just don't overdo it. We don't want you falling and splitting them again" he added.

As soon as Callen settled, Hetty brought in pots of tea and coffee and cups which Sam took off her and placed on the coffee table. Each had their preferred drink whilst they chatted.

Hetty's phone rang, stopped the conversation. "Excuse me, I must get this" she says as she left the room as both Callen and Sam watched her intently.

"Hello Henrietta how's Callen?" he asked.

"Hello Owen. Mr Callen is being as difficult as I'd thought he'd be, but he's learning" she answered with amusement in her voice. "He's been allowed out of bed but he has to use a walker. He didn't like that but I think in reality he realises it's better for him in the short term. Is there any news?"

"Neither of the bad guys is talking and no hits have come up on the databases so we don't know their names as yet. Jones has said that men came to the hospital and asked about Callen but they appeared to be satisfied when they were told he died of his injuries" said Granger.

He heard Hetty let out a sigh "I was hoping that the ones we have in custody and the dead one were all there were" she said. "We mustn't relax our efforts; they may not have fallen for the ruse and may still be looking for him" she added.

"I know. We'll do all we can to keep him safe, Henrietta. Agent McGee sent through the files that Gibbs promised. We're looking through them here and as there's already a secure link to your laptop at Dovecote you can view the data for yourself and I would suggest you share the information with Callen as well."

"I know but I'd like him to have at least one day here to recuperate before he has to go into this" said Hetty.

"We may not have that luxury, Henrietta" answered Granger. "I know what he means to you and know you want to protect him, but you know yourself that he will likely see something in the files that others have missed. He may not be fighting fit but he can at least help by reading the documents" said Granger.

"You're right, of course. Please get his laptop over here but in the meantime we'll look at them together on mine. Sam's still here so he can help – he'll probably need his laptop as well. Also I'd like Arkady Kolcheck to question the men in custody." When Granger baulked at the idea she added "He is ex-KGB and still has a certain amount of leverage both here and abroad. He may be our best hope" she explained.

"It's against my better judgement but it certainly can't do any harm and he may get some information out of them. Contact him and arrange for him to go to the boatshed; I'll meet him there" said Granger.

"Will do and I'll let you know when it'll be" confirmed Hetty. "When is Jethro arriving?" asked Hetty.

"Gibbs will be with us tomorrow – he's travelling red eye. I'll get someone to pick him up" said Granger.

"No, it's alright Owen I'll meet him at the airport. He can stay with me at Dovecote as I have plenty of room and an extra gun may be useful in case of another attempt on Callen's life. In the circumstances, Jethro will want to be close to Mr Callen" as she disconnected


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: As always your comments are most welcome and encourage me to try harder.

Chapter 20

When Hetty left the room to take her call, Dr Rhodes spoke with Callen and advised him on some simple exercises he could do until he was well enough to handle more intensive rehabilitation.

"Maintaining a good posture and doing simple stretches will help your wounds heal correctly" explained Dr Rhodes. "You'll need to repeat the following exercises slowly. Although it's normal to feel a slight pulling sensation, if you get a sharp pain, stop and come and see me" he added. "Try to do them three times a day, gradually building up to five repetitions of each. Stretch 1: While standing, gently push your hips forward and lean backwards. Stretch 2: Either put your hands behind your head or cross them on your chest and gently bend to the side to feel a stretch on the opposite side. Repeat on the opposite side. Stretch 3: Cross your arms over your chest and clasp the opposite shoulder. Gently twist / rotate slowly to each side" said the doctor demonstrating each and watching intently as Callen copied him.

"That's good. How did it feel?" he asked.

"Okay" said Callen. "I did feel the stitches pulling which is normal, right?"

"Yes. For the next day or so, just do each exercise once. Once the wounds have healed a little and you feel stronger, up the repetitions. Please don't overdo it. I don't want you back in hospital."

"No, that would not be advisable" stated Hetty as she entered the lounge after finishing her phone call. Callen stopped what he was doing and looked over at her.

"That was Assistant Director Granger updating me on the current situation" explained Hetty answering his unspoken question. "Apparently neither of our 'guests' are being very forthcoming with information. In fact they aren't talking at all. I've suggested to Granger that Arkady be allowed to interrogate them."

Sam and Callen looked at each other and Callen said "Not a bad idea. He still has some business contacts in that part of the world and if you believe what he says, "the mention of my name has the bravest men quaking in their boots" said Callen mimicking Arkady's accent and speech pattern.

Hetty and Sam chuckled, not just because the impression of Arkady was excellent but that Callen felt well enough to joke. Dr Rhodes smiled as he recognised that his patient was feeling better.

Callen continued in his own voice. "He's ex-KGB and has dealings with the Russians and Romanians. He could get vital information out of them. I take it this was your idea?"

"Of course. You don't think Granger would think about contacting him do you?" Callen shook his head. "Like you I don't always trust the man but I'm not averse to utilising his contacts or his expertise if I have to." Hetty paused and let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Granger also said that some hours after we'd gotten you out of the hospital, some men with accents came to ask about you. They left after they were told that you'd died and seen the paperwork" added Hetty.

Callen who was sitting down now glanced at Sam and sighed. "I'd hoped there wasn't anyone else" he said.

"So did I but I'm glad we put in place the subterfuge. If they bought it, then we'll not see them again but if not, it's at least bought us some time. We mustn't be complacent and we should prepare for the worst. Miss Jones and Mr Beale are accessing the hospital's security tapes for images of the men and are running facial rec. They'll let me know if they get any hits."

"My staff are being fully cooperative, I trust" asked Dr Rhodes.

"They are indeed. Thank you Tom for assisting us in this matter" said Hetty. Tom Rhodes nodded his acknowledgement of her statement.

"I'll ensure the security here is doubled but will keep it as invisible and inconspicuous as possible. Whilst this place is not commonly known, we don't want anyone getting suspicious by noticing armed guards from the road" said Sam.

Hetty and Callen nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea, Mr Hanna" said Hetty. "Luckily the house cannot easily be seen from the road so they would have to come up the drive or come to the front door before they notice anything out of the ordinary."

"I take it the Wonder Twins are monitoring the street and the grounds?" asked Callen.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumption that there are cameras installed on the property as well as being able to utilise the cameras on the highway" confirmed Hetty. "Granger is also arranging for your laptops to be brought over here. Agent McGee has sent some files that Gibbs wants us to go over."

Callen and Sam both frowned at her comment but said nothing.

Hetty continued explaining what she already had been told. "Gibbs recognised one of the men. He believes he's the brother of someone you killed when you and Gibbs were on a mission in Serbia years ago."

"But I didn't recognise any of them" answered Callen a little confused.

"No, Gibbs confirmed that you don't know him. You'd left for America before he came to the surface and Gibbs was the one who encountered him. What he doesn't know is why he called himself Vladimir Comescu, who doesn't actually exist. We're hoping there's something in the files, something everybody so far has missed or didn't understand the significance of. Oh, by the way I'll be picking Gibbs up from the airport tomorrow and he'll be staying here. He believes you're still in danger, Mr Callen. Unfortunately having heard what Granger has said, I'm inclined to agree with him."

Callen leaned back in the couch and ran his hand through his short cropped hair and let out a sigh of resignation. Sam reached over and squeezed his shoulder in support.

"We've got your back, G" said Sam, secretly worried how pale and exhausted Callen looked. He had hoped Callen was over the worst now being in a safe, home environment and feeling relaxed enough to joke. The news of this potential threat seemed to hit his partner hard.

"I know, Sam. It's just that until recently I didn't know I was involved in a feud with a Romanian crime family with global ties. I thought we'd put an end to it when we rescued Hetty from Romania. Now it's all blown up again and because of me you're all in danger and I'm virtually helpless" he said his voice full of anguish.

"We don't know that this current threat has anything to do with the Comescu feud. From what Gibbs has said, it may have more to do with your operation in Serbia. In this business we are inclined to make enemies and it's something we have to accept even if we don't like it" said Hetty in a hard tone. She continued in a softer voice. "As for being helpless, you are anything but. Whilst you may be far from being field fit, you have something that will be invaluable to us; your mind and your ability to recognise links which others don't. So please stop feeling sorry for yourself, get your butt over to my laptop and start reading through the files that Gibbs has sent" admonished Hetty.

Dr Rhodes was a little dismayed by Hetty's apparent harsh words but did not interrupt. When he looked at both Callen and Sam neither man seemed to be in the least bothered by her words or tone. In fact Callen just nodded and got up slowly, still feeling the effects of the recent surgery and attack, and went to the table where Hetty's laptop was situated. Hetty logged him in and he started to trawl through the files.

"When your laptop is delivered, we can both go through the files and hopefully will discover something that will make sense of all this" said Hetty smiling at her boy, her hand resting on his shoulder. She too had noticed how pale and tired he looked and hated speaking to him so harshly. However she knew from experience that he responded better to this treatment than by being mollycoddled.

Callen read through some files but failed to glean anything of interest.

The company had dinner and after spending the evening chatting, Callen said he was tired. He went to his room and settled down. He had taken Hetty's laptop and had started to go through the files again when he heard a tap at the door.

"Come in" he said and was pleased to see Hetty. She came over to him and sat down in the chair by his bed.

"Everyone else has retired. Do you need anything?" she asked. Callen shook his head and Hetty continued. "You should really get some rest. You can start again tomorrow," indicating the laptop. Callen closed it and placed it on the bedside table.

"Perhaps you're right. I'm not really concentrating on what I'm reading" he admitted.

"I usually am" smiled Hetty. "Now get some rest" she said as she got up to go. As she reached the door, Callen spoke.

"Before you go, you owe me some answers" said Callen

Hetty turned and looked at her boy and saw a determined look on his face. Inwardly sighing for she had dreaded this day she asked "Is that so? Answers to what specifically?"

"You know exactly what I'm referring to. When I was lying in your arms bleeding, you said you'd tell me everything when I was well." He paused and waited for Hetty to speak but she remained silent. He continued. "I may not be well, but I'm certainly better. What exactly happened in Romania? Why did I know that beach? Who was my mom? I want to know all of it. You obviously have information that you've never told me. Why?" he asked genuinely bewildered.

"What do you want?" Hetty asked.

"The truth. I think I deserve it, don't you?"

"Ah the truth" uttered Hetty, looking at the ceiling before looking at Callen and continuing. "The truth isn't always so simple. I don't have all the answers you think I do."

"Don't try to deflect me with your smart comments. I think you know more than you're letting on. Am I right?" he asked.

"No, Mr Callen, you're not." Looking at Callen's expression she added "Don't you trust me?"

"I used to. Now I'm not so sure" he admitted and noticed a faint flinch when he said it. "You've already admitted you've kept secrets from me. You could redeem yourself by telling me all you know" Callen suggested.

"If I kept information from you I judged it to be for your own good. The last thing I ever wanted was to give you false hope. I know how much it means to you" Hetty explained.

"Do you? I don't think you do but you say you understand how much it means to me, then prove it; tell me now" he demanded.

"Alright" conceded Hetty. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start at the beginning. What was my mother's name?"

Hetty sighed and sat down in the chair once again and looked into Callen's eyes which were full of hope at the knowledge that he might finally learn about his past.

"Her name was Clara. I first met her at Langley Virginia in 1966 and I liked her right away. She'd been recruited to return to Romania and I was to be her handler" said Hetty.

"My mom worked for the CIA?" asked an incredulous Callen.

"She did as did her father before her. You see Mr Callen it's in your blood. Her father, your grandfather, was George Callen. He was a member of OSS, now CIA, and parachuted into Romania in 1944 to help King Michael overthrow the fascists who'd sided with Hitler. After the war he hunted war criminals including the Comescu family" explained Hetty.

"That's where and the reason this all started" stated Callen.

"Yes. George met and married a Romani girl in 1947 but then he was murdered by the Comescus who had sought revenge for the killing of their relatives. Your grandmother fled to America with her child."

"My mother" confirmed Callen.

"After she was recruited, Clara went back to Romania as a student, which was her cover. For more than a year everything was fine. She vanished suddenly only to reappear 6 years later desperate to get out of Romania with her children, you and your sister. She had contacted me through prearranged channels and we'd arranged to meet on the beach. At the last minute my superiors ordered me to abort the mission" said Hetty sadly. "She was shot on that beach while you were playing in the sand near by. That's why I went to Romania, to try to put a stop to the feud, and to protect you, by showing them proof that you'd died of your injuries following the drive by shooting. I wanted desperately to make amends for failing Clara. Unfortunately they had photographic proof of you and the team coming through customs" explained Hetty.

Callen was quiet and a little shocked at hearing how much Hetty knew, but he was also very angry. It took a lot of will to keep the anger in check and when he finally spoke, Hetty could feel the iciness of his voice and saw it manifested in his eyes which were now hard and cold. Hetty knew that Callen was far more dangerous when he portrayed this kind of cold, calculated anger as opposed to the red-hot, impulsive rage that he was sometimes prone to exhibit.

"All this time, you knew? How could you not tell me?" he said in a quiet voice in which Hetty could also detect his pain.

"Forgive me, Mr Callen?" was all Hetty could think to say.

Callen glared at Hetty with a look full of undisguised betrayal, dislike and pain, his jaw clenched tightly trying to control his emotions.

"Go away Hetty. I don't want to see you."

"Please G, let me explain" pleaded Hetty.

"No! You don't get to call me that!" he shouted. "You've kept this from me all these years and now you expect everything to be as it was? Well think again!"

"I never meant to hurt you. I did what I thought best, to keep you safe" said Hetty, her voice full of emotion.

"Yeah, well that worked out well didn't it?" sneered Callen. "Remind me; didn't they target you to get to me? Oh yeah and in rescuing you I was shot and nearly died. Then they came to the hospital to finish me off." Callen paused to take a breath. "Now I'm in hiding and they may still attempt to kill me again. Yeah, you really protected me, Hetty."

Callen could see that his words had hurt her deeply but he was too upset to care. His saviour and mentor had lied to him repeatedly over the years and betrayed his trust. To rely on anyone other than himself was something he did not do easily but Hetty had taught him it was okay to trust people, to let them in behind his defences. Look where that had got him he thought. Hetty tried again.

"Please" she pleaded.

"Just leave me alone. I can't deal with you at the moment" Callen said as he turned his face away from her.

Hetty, knowing that it was futile to continue, got up and left, grabbing the door for support, before closing it behind her. Callen did not notice how old she suddenly looked nor did he see the tears that ran down her cheeks. He was too intent on hiding his own from her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to all who continue to read, review and support. Your comments are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 21

Next morning, the tension between Callen and Hetty was palpable. Everyone had awoken early. Hetty looked haggard with puffy eyes and Callen looked paler than normal, his eyes edged with dark circles. Callen was non communicative especially to Hetty but snapped at Sam that he was not hungry and left the room to do some exercises outside. Hetty was not much better and toyed with her food, finally leaving it untouched. Breakfast, therefore, was a very uncomfortable experience for Sam and Dr Tom Rhodes. Sam joined Hetty in the kitchen as she tidied up before leaving for the airport.

"What's happened between you and Callen?" asked Sam not beating about the bush.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" asked Hetty, summoning all the innocence she could muster.

"So you're telling me that Callen ignoring you, snapping at the rest of us and not having breakfast is totally normal?" asked Sam. "And the fact that you were preoccupied and played with your food was another giveaway" added Sam.

Hetty looked into Sam's brown eyes and saw nothing but concern for Callen and herself. She sighed. "Mmm, we are a little tetchy I suppose and it's my fault. I fulfilled a promise I made to Mr Callen when he was shot but he didn't like what I told him." Sam frowned not quite understanding what Hetty meant. "I told him what I know about his mother" elaborated Hetty. "He now blames me for keeping secrets from him."

Sam sighed. "I guess it's understandable he's upset but he'll come round once he's had time to digest it all" said Sam.

"I hope so but I'm not so sure. He made it abundantly clear last night that he doesn't want anything to do with me" said Hetty, with a slight hitch to her voice. "Any way please keep an eye on him, Mr Hanna, he may need you even if he doesn't know it. Now I must dash or I'll be late picking up Agent Gibbs."

Sam went outside to find Callen, who was doing his stretching exercises. Sam stood watching him and noticed he was doing them a little too rigorously and knew Callen was still extremely angry and therefore dangerous, though mainly to himself. Sam decided to take the risk and asked Callen the same question he had previously asked Hetty. However the response he received from Callen was nowhere as civil as the one he got from Hetty.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam" snapped an angry Callen.

When Sam pressed him for an answer Callen turned to face him, eyes blazing. "I said I don't want to discuss it. It's none of your business!" said Callen, turning on his heels and going to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam went to follow but felt a hand on his arm gently restraining him. He turned and saw Tom, who shook his head. "Pushing him might shut him down totally. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what Hetty said. Let him stew for a bit and he may come round. I sense that he and Hetty are very close but this knowledge has shaken him."

Sam nodded. "Hetty is like a mother to him and if truth be known he's like a son to her. This has hit them hard. I hope they can come back from this."

Taking one last look at Callen's closed door, Sam turned and walked away with the doctor. _I'll check on him later_ Sam said to himself.

Hetty arrived at the airport and noted that Gibbs' flight had yet to land. She took a seat and waited. She was so preoccupied that she failed to notice Gibbs' approach until he spoke to her.

"Good morning Henrietta" and when she did not respond, he touched her arm and said "Hetty?"

Looking up startled she smiled and said "Jethro, good morning. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful, which is how I like them" he responded. "Hetty is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? No, I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night" she answered.

He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes drilling into her head for what appeared to be an eternity but was probably no more than a couple of seconds. He then tilted his head slightly to one side, and with a slight smile twitching the corner of his mouth he said "Okay, let's go."

Hetty thought how much Gibbs' characteristic half smile was quite like one that Callen made. She felt a tightening in her chest as she recalled their argument and the pain it had caused them both. Pulling herself together, Hetty led Gibbs to her car and drove him home to Dovecote. On arrival Gibbs renewed his acquaintance with Sam and was introduced to Dr Rhodes.

"Where's Mr Callen?" asked Hetty, anxious for her boy to see his friend.

"Last time I saw him he went to his room" said Sam, failing to mention the exchange between Callen and himself earlier in the day. He would speak of that later if necessary.

Hetty went to Callen's door and tapped on it "Mr Callen, Jethro is here. Will you come out and see him?"

There was no answer. Hetty knocked again, this time a little louder. "Mr Callen?"

Still receiving no answer, Hetty took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was empty. She looked round to Sam "He's not here! When did you last see him?"

"Not long after you left for the airport. He slammed the door after refusing to speak to me about what happened" answered Sam, becoming worried himself.

Gibbs looked bemused

Hetty sighed. "I can't give you details without Mr Callen's permission. I'm already in his bad books but suffice it to say that he's extremely angry that I've kept information about his past from him. We rowed last night."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed.

Tom said "He couldn't have gone far. After all, he's not fit and has only just started doing light exercises."

Sam, Gibbs and Hetty exchanged worried looks. They all knew Callen too well and knew the lengths he would go to if pushed. He would disregard any injury or pain, to the detriment of his own well being, and push himself well beyond his limits if necessary. No one had seen him since early in the morning when he had rejected Sam's request to talk. The armed guards patrolling the grounds would not be a problem as Callen was a master of disguise and renown for becoming invisible, a ghost in fact. If he had in fact left the property, he could be anywhere.

In the first instance they would have to search the house and grounds and if Callen was nowhere on the property then they would have to search further afield, enlisting the help of the Wonder Twins who would search for him on traffic cameras and using Kaleidoscope or tracking his phone, although Callen would avoid the cameras and would turn off his phone if he did not want to be found.

After checking the house and the grounds, it was safe to say that Callen had indeed left the property. Sam had checked Callen's room and had confirmed that his wallet, phone and clothes were still there but not his watch.

"Where would he go?" asked Gibbs of Sam, who knew Callen best.

"I don't know" he said running his hand over his head. "I doubt he'd go home as he'll know that's the first place we'd look. May be to the beach, he finds it relaxing" he added.

Taking his phone Sam called Eric at the office.

"Pull up any footage from the cameras on Hetty's property and the surrounding area. Callen's in the wind and we need to find him. Also check his watch – it's got gps. Phone me if you get anything" said Sam.

"On it!" answered Eric.

Turning to Hetty Sam said "I'll take Gibbs and we'll cruise the area in the hope that we can spot him. Don't worry, we'll get him back. It's not your fault Hetty" taking her small hand in his and gently patting it in reassurance.

"I'm afraid it is, Mr Hanna, but thank you for trying to reassure me. Once again, please bring him home" she said.

Sam nodded. "I'll get Eric and Nell to keep you updated" he added.

"Thank you" answered Hetty.

"You coming?" asked Sam of Gibbs, when he hesitated to joining his LA colleague.

"Will you be okay Hetty?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, go with Sam. I think Mr Callen will need one or both of you when you find him" she said in response.

"Can I come?" asked Tom. "He may need medical help if he's pushed himself too much."

Sam nodded and the doctor grabbed his go bag of medical supplies and followed Sam to the car. Getting into the back seat, Tom settled down and waited until Gibbs got into the passenger seat. Sam gunned the Challenger into life and roared down the drive pausing briefly at the junction with the road wondering what direction his wayward partner would go. Making his decision, Sam turned left and headed out on the road. They had not gone too far before Sam's phone rang and he answered it putting it on speaker.

"What you got Eric?" asked Sam.

"We've got footage of Callen walking down the drive easily avoiding all the guards" stated Eric

"I'll have them doing latrine duty for letting him get away" snapped Sam.

"In all fairness, they were targeted with keeping the bad guys out, not keeping the good guys in" said Nell in defence of the guards.

"Well, that's as may be" said Sam. "I'm still gonna have words with them."

"Anyway, Callen then turns left onto the street" continued Eric. Sam nodded to himself pleased he chose correctly. "He starts to jog and gets faster until he's running flat out" finished Eric.

All the men in the car sighed as one. "That's not good" muttered Sam.

"It looks like he staggers and falls" added Nell with concern in her voice.

"Definitely not good" added Gibbs.

"Does he get up again? How does he appear?" asked Tom anxiously. He was worried about this turn of events and how his patient's injuries will hold out.

Eric continued. "Yes, he gets up and brushes himself down. He walks for a bit and then starts jogging again. He appears alright though I think I detect a bit of a limp, like he's hurt his ankle."

"Or if he's hurt, y'know in pain?" asked Tom

"Yeah, could be" said Eric. "He jogs for a bit then hails down a cab and gets in. We're trying to pull up the taxi's details to see if we can get in touch with the company and therefore the driver" added Eric.

"Hey, I've just got a hit on Callen's watch" interrupted Nell. "The address is on your phone."

"Good job, guys. Please update Hetty" said Sam as he disconnected.

Looking around at his companions, Sam said "I could kill him sometimes!"

Gibbs chuckled. "I know what you mean. For an intelligent guy he can be real stupid."

When they get to the location where gps indicated Callen's watch was, he was nowhere to be seen. Sam contacted Ops. "We don't have eyes on Callen. Can you lead us in?"

Following directions from Ops the trio came to a house outside which was parked a taxi. "I don't recognise this place. I can only assume Callen gave the taxi driver his watch as payment" said Sam.

Knocking on the door a Hispanic man answered. "Excuse me for disturbing you" said Sam flashing his credentials. "NCIS Agents Hanna and Gibbs. Have you seen this man?" showing a photo of Callen.

"Yeah, I picked him up just outside West Hollywood. He asked me to take him to Venice Beach. He didn't have any money but gave me his watch as payment. Is he in trouble? He seemed nice, just a little preoccupied."

"No, he's not in trouble. Well, actually he's in big trouble but not what you think. He's my partner and a federal agent too. He's just given us the slip. He may be in danger. Where did you drop him?"

"At the intersection of Pacific Avenue and Venice Boulevard. Please give this back to him," handing Sam Callen's watch. "I wasn't comfortable taking it from him but he insisted."

Sam took it. "Thanks. What did he owe you?" and when told, Sam handed the driver the cash for the fare. Sam also handed him a card. "I'm hoping you won't have to but if you need to contact us, don't hesitate."

Sam got back into the car and drove to the location given to him by the driver. They drove slowly up Pacific Avenue which ran alongside the beach. It was not long before Callen was spotted, sitting alone on a bench staring out at sea. Sam parked the car and all three men got out and went towards Callen. Gibbs held up his hand to the others.

"I know he's your friend and partner, Sam but you say he's already refused to speak to you. Let me try. You can keep us in sight so you can be on hand if he tries to make a break for it" said Gibbs, with a slight smile on his lips.

"Okay, but he won't be going anywhere fast once I get my hands on him especially if he tries to get away from us" stated Sam.

Gibbs smiled and squeezed Sam's shoulder in support. "I don't think he's planning on running any more" said Gibbs.

"Oh you'll be surprised what he's capable of" answered Sam. "You obviously don't know him that well."

"Oh but I do Sam" said Gibbs. "We may not see each other too often but we know each other very well. I've seen him do this too many times. Trust me, he's done running."

Unconvinced Sam watched as Gibbs walked slowly but steadily towards Callen. Coming up beside him, without a word Gibbs sat down on the bench and stared out to sea. Finally the silence was broken by Callen who spoke without turning his head.

"You found me then" he stated. "How?" he asked.

"GPS on your watch" answered Gibbs.

"Oh. I thought I'd turned it off" said Callen absently.

"You probably did but I guess the cab driver turned it back on again" said Gibbs.

Callen grunted in response and then asked with a slight twitch of his lips "Did you have much trouble getting Sam to hang back?"

"Naw, he only wants what's best for you, you know that" answered Gibbs.

"Yeah, I do. He's a good man and friend but can be a bit over powering sometimes" said Callen quietly.

"He's worried about you. We all are" said Gibbs. "Callen, what the hell's going on with you?" he asked turning to look at the younger man.

Callen dropped his head into his hands and rested them on his knees. Callen was silent for a while and Gibbs knew him well enough not to pressurise him for an answer. Gibbs could see that he was struggling with his emotions and deciding what to say.

"All these years, she's known, but she never told me" Callen all but sobbed. "Why couldn't see tell me? She knows what it means to me."

Gibbs felt sorry for his friend as he could hear the anguish in his voice and knew he was hurting; not just from his injuries but from the pain of the argument.

"The honest answer, G, is I don't know. You'll have to ask her" said Gibbs.

"I did. She said she was protecting me. I'm a grown man and a federal agent, for God's sake. Doesn't she knew I can look after myself!" raged Callen angrily.

"From where I'm sitting" said Gibbs quietly "you're not doing a very good job of it. You're bleeding."

Callen glanced down at his side where his sweatshirt was tinged with blood. "Yeah, I think I split my stitches when I fell" he said. "I suppose the doc has brought his kit with him" Callen asked as he turned and looked towards Dr Rhodes and Sam.

"Yep. You should get it looked at" said Gibbs.

"I will but not yet. I'm not ready and it's not that bad" answered Callen and the two sat in silence for a little while, Callen slowly regaining some composure.

While Gibbs and Callen were talking, Dr Rhodes and Sam looked on anxiously. Sam's phone rang and he answered not recognising the number.

"Agent Hanna" he said.

"Agent Hanna, you said I could phone if I needed you" a voice said.

"Who is this?" asked Sam.

"Sorry. It's Miguel Hernandez, the taxi driver who dropped off your friend" he said.

"Okay, what can I do for you Mr Hernandez?" asked Sam.

"I thought you should know that about fifteen minutes after you left, two men accosted me as I went to get in my cab. They asked about your friend and where I'd dropped him. I don't know how they found out I'd taken him anywhere but they had his picture. I told them I dropped him about six blocks from where I actually did. Hopefully you'll have time to get him away" said the cab driver.

"Thank you. What did they look like?" asked Sam.

"They were both around six feet tall, one slender and the other heavily built wearing dark trousers and light short sleeved shirts. The heavier of the two had black, slicked back hair and the other's was light brown and close cut. They both were heavily tattooed and spoke with an accent, possibly Eastern European. I think they were both armed" he said.

"That's a very detailed description, thank you Mr Hernandez" said Sam.

"I used to be a cop" said Hernandez "before I got invalided out."

"That explains the depth of detail. Look, we'll deal with it. Get back indoors. I'm going to send agents to you just in case. I don't want you hurt if things go south. You've been a great help" said Sam disconnecting.

Sam quickly told Tom what he had learnt and the two started to scan the area for the two men. While he did so, Sam phoned Gibbs so as not to alarm Callen and told him what he had just found out. Sam then got onto Eric in Ops.

"Eric, get onto the cameras at my location as quickly as you can. They're after Callen. We've got him but we don't know how close the men are." Sam went on to give the description of them. "Also try and find out how they knew Callen got a cab and who the driver was. His name is Miguel Hernandez. Get agents out to his address. I want to ensure he's safe" said Sam.

Noticing a change in Gibbs' demeanour, Callen sat up and looked at him. "What's up?"

"The cab driver has just phoned Sam to say two men asked him where he dropped you. Possibly Eastern Europeans, one tall, slender with close cropped hair; the other tall, heavily built with black hair slicked back. Both are heavily tattooed and armed" answered Gibbs starting to look around trying to spot them as did Callen.

Sam and Tom approached the pair on the bench. Sam had his gun drawn in readiness but down by his side partially hidden from view from the general public. Gibbs started to stand and said to Callen "Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

Back in Ops Nell phoned Hetty to give her an update whilst Eric frantically scanned the live camera footage for the two assailants. Eric quickly spotted Callen and Gibbs with Sam and Tom approaching them.

"We've located Callen and the others" relayed Nell to Hetty and she heard Hetty mutter _Thank goodness._ Eric's searching for the two men but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack" continued Nell.

Back on the beach, as Sam and Tom were closing in on their colleagues, Callen stood up ready to leave with them. Sam turning to look in their direction, spotted a red dot on Callen's chest and yelled "G, get down!"

Callen looked down in dismay and saw the tell tale red spot of a gun's laser sight. At the same time, Gibbs saw it as well and lunged at Callen pushing him aside.

Callen fell into the soft sand and heard a grunt as Gibbs fell next to him.

Sam and Tom dived for cover scanning the area from which the shot came.

"G! Are you hit?" screamed an anxious Sam.

"No" said Callen a bit shaken "But Gibbs has been hit" he added scrambling to his knees and turning over his friend frantically searching for the wound.

Back in Ops the scene was watched by Eric and Nell and when she saw Callen and Gibbs fall, she could not help but exclaim "Oh my god!"

"Miss Jones! Nell! What's happened?" asked Hetty frantically on the other end of the phone. afraid to hear the response.

"They're being fired at. Callen and Gibbs are both down. No, wait! I think Callen's okay. Gibbs might've been shot though; I don't know" said Nell.

"Tell them to go to my beach house. Mr Callen knows the address and how to get in. I'll get agents to meet them there" ordered Hetty.

"Yes, m'am" said Nell disconnecting.

"I wish they had their earwigs in" said Nell to Eric as she phoned Sam.

"Not a good time, Nell" answered Sam as he put the call on speaker.

"Trust me, Sam, I know. We're watching. Hetty says to get to her beach house as soon as you can. Callen knows where it is." Sam turned to look at Callen who had heard the conversation and nodded in confirmation. "She's getting agents over there. Is anyone badly hurt?" she asked.

Callen shouted so Nell could hear. "Gibbs took a bullet in the arm. He's pissed but it's a through and through" said Callen, looking down at his friend who was rolling his eyes at the younger man's comment.

"Yeah, right" said Gibbs almost to himself.

"Well, you've had worst" said Callen smirking. In a more serious tone he added "Thanks. You saved my life."

"Again" added Gibbs with a groan.

"Yes, again!" confirmed Callen. "I think we're even."

Stifling a groan and struggling to sit up, Gibbs said under his breath "No doubt I'll have to save your butt in the future."

"What's that?" grinned Callen, clearly hearing what his older friend had muttered.

"Nothing!" groaned Gibbs. "Just help me up."

Callen did as he was asked ensuring that he and Gibbs were somewhat sheltered by the bench.

"Any sign of the sniper or the others?" asked Callen.

"I think the sniper's in the wind or he would've fired again" said Sam. "He was probably paid to kill Callen and when he no longer had a target he set out to join the others. Yeah, look there they are!" pointing towards three men who had split up but were making their way towards them.

"How far is Hetty's house?" asked Gibbs through gritted teeth.

"About half a mile down the beach" answered Callen. "We've no chance of getting there unseen or without further casualties or collateral damage" looking around at the number of people on the beach totally oblivious of what was happening around them.

"Are you armed?" asked Sam of Gibbs.

"Of course. And before you ask, I can fire with my left hand" Gibbs answered.

Sam nodded. He did not know Gibbs very well but like his partner, Gibbs was a legend within NCIS and the other alphabet agencies.

"You got a back up weapon, Sam?" asked Callen.

Without answering or arguing, Sam pulled a gun from a holster at his ankle and tossed it to his partner who caught and nodded his thanks.

"You're not fit and you're still bleeding" said Tom to Callen.

"True but I'm still a better shot in this condition than most others" he stated.

"That was a humble brag" announced Sam, grinning.

"Yes it was" agreed Gibbs.

"What?" asked Callen in all innocence. "We'll all be dead if we don't neutralise these guys" answered Callen. "You've been in the military, Tom. You know how it is."

Tom nodded. "I do. Does anyone have a gun for me?" he asked and Gibbs motioned to his ankle where his backup weapon was located. Callen reached over and retrieved it and after checking the gun, tossed it to Tom.

"Good" said Sam. "Let's get this done."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to all of you who continue to read, review and support. Your comments are greatly welcomed

Chapter 22:

At the boat shed, Granger was talking to Arkady, whom Kensi and Deeks had collected and brought there on Hetty's orders. It was hoped that with his reputation as a former KGB agent as well as his ties to both Russia and Romania, he would succeed where so far the NCIS agents had failed and would garner some information from the captives.

Arkady had been dismayed to hear that the assailants had used Hetty as bait to lure Callen into their grasp and that he had been shot in the process of rescuing her. He was further dismayed to hear that his friend, for he thought of Callen as a friend, had been targeted whilst in hospital and was now in hiding whilst his NCIS colleagues did all they could to protect him and discover who was behind the attacks and why. Nodding his understanding to Granger, Arkady left and went into one of the interrogation rooms.

As he entered the room, the prisoner glanced in his direction and visibly paled as he obviously recognised Arkady. Arkady sat down at the desk opposite the man and started looking at his nails and remaining silent. This unsettled the assailant further as he started to fidget in his chair. Arkady noticed the change in demeanour and used it to his advantage.

"So you know who I am" he stated in Romanian. "Who hired you?" he asked.

The man lowered his eyes but did not answer.

Resting his hand on the desk, in a soft voice which was nonetheless edged with menace, Arkady continued in Romanian "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. If I don't get one, I will assume you are guilty then you will pay the price for targeting a friend of mine. I assure you, you will not enjoy the experience."

The prisoner was clearly shaken at the prospect and started protesting his innocence. Arkady allowed the man to continue but suddenly slammed his hand down on the desk making the man opposite him jump but silenced him immediately. Arkady switched to English, speaking with a noticeably heavy Russian accent.

"Enough! Your constant jabbering is giving me a headache. Tell me who hired you" asked Arkady.

The prisoner started speaking in English with a heavy accent, telling the man sitting opposite him all he knew and Arkady glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room and smiled. In the main room of the boat shed, Granger, Kensi and Deeks were watching closely.

Kensi muttered "He's good" clearly impressed which earned a grimace and grunt of disapproval from Granger.

"You have to admit, Granger" added Deeks with a hint of glee in his voice "that he has succeeded where you failed. The guy's spilling his guts and it's taken, what?" glancing at his watch "15 minutes or so."

Kensi elbowed Deeks in the ribs, shooting him a warning look.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where her elbow made contact. "Kensilina, what was that for?"

"It's Assistant Director Granger or Sir, Detective" answered Granger in his gravelly voice glowering at Deeks. "But yes I'll admit it, he has got the man talking. Once he's finished, get him to speak to the other prisoner to see if their stories are the same. Then contact Beale and Jones in Ops and get them to verify it as best they can" ordered Granger as his phone rang.

"Henrietta, I was about to contact you" Granger said. "Your idea has paid off; Arkady has got one of the prisoners to talk. He's about to work on the other one so we can see if their stories match."

"Good, good" said Hetty absently. "I'll hear all about it later. Right now, I need a team of agents to go to my beach house in Venice and provide a protection detail for Mr Callen and the team. It's a long story and I'll explain later. I need Miss Blye and Mr Deeks to go immediately to Venice Beach to offer back up to Mr Callen and Mr Hanna. Eric will send gps details of their exact location on the beach to their phones. Mr Callen has been shot at, Jethro has been hit, the bad guys are closing in and we need to avoid a blood bath of our team but more importantly innocent bystanders" ordered Hetty.

"What on earth are Callen and the others doing in Venice?" demanded Granger.

"Owen, I said I would explain later. Please just do as I ask, they're running out of time" answered Hetty, clearly agitated.

Granger had had his phone on speaker so the conversation was head by Kensi and Deeks who exchanged worried looks.

"Do as she asks" said Granger. "Try to avoid making the situation any worse than it already is" he continued. "I'll arrange for a team to go to Hetty's beach property." Receiving the coordinates on their phone they hurriedly left the building.

In the car, Deeks looked at Kensi, who was clearly concerned, and said "How on earth did Callen get to Venice?"

"I don't know but he's in trouble and he and the team need our help. Let's worry about anything else once they're safe" answered Kensi, gunning the car into life and hurriedly driving away, anxious to get to their destination.

At the beach, Callen and the team were weighing up their options. The part of the beach where they were was starting to fill up with more people and whilst it may offer more cover, it also meant there was more likelihood of collateral damage, which had to be avoided at all cost.

"I don't want to lead them to Hetty's house" said Callen "but I appreciate we're running out of options especially as it's getting busier here. We'll have to move further away from these people. I certainly don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me" he added, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs tilted his head to one side in acknowledgement and said "We may not have that luxury. Do you think they know exactly where we are?" he asked.

"There's only one way to find out" said Sam standing up and reaching for a Frisbee that had been abandoned in the sand by someone.

Sam took a deep breath in relief as no shots were fired. Tom followed suit and stood up and Sam threw the Frisbee to him which he caught expertly. Tom threw it back to him.

"Start making your way slowly towards them" said Callen, still sheltering behind the bench. "With you blocking their view, Gibbs and I can start moving away, hopefully taking the danger away from these bystanders."

As Sam and Tom continued to throw the Frisbee to one another but keeping their eye on the bad guys, Callen stood up, shortly followed by Gibbs. Again they were relieved that no gun fire was forthcoming. They walked down to the edge of the water, where the sand was firmer which made it easier to walk and they strolled casually away from Sam and Tom, but all the while scanning the area for potential danger.

"I should have his back" said Callen. "I shouldn't be running away."

"You're not running away. You're protecting those people on the beach because we're not in any fit state to be effective, Callen" said Gibbs, grimacing as pain shot through his arm. "Sam knows what he's doing and Tom looks like he can handle himself" added Gibbs.

Callen grunted a noncommittal response. "I know but I don't have to like it!" he added.

Sam watched Callen and Gibbs walk away, and was satisfied that they had not been spotted. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and answered it.

"Sam, it's Kensi. Deeks and I are here to offer backup. We've just passed the tacos tent and can see you" she said. "Are you playing Frisbee?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, the bad guys don't know exactly where we are so Tom, y'know Dr Rhodes, and I are laying down cover so that Callen and Gibbs can get closer to Hetty's place unseen" Sam explained. "G doesn't want to go there until he's sure we've got all of them."

"That's understandable. Where are the bad guys in relation to you?" she asked.

Sam had continued to throw the Frisbee to Tom whilst speaking with Kensi and he had moved round so that he could look back up the beach towards his team mates' position. Tom had followed suit so that his back was to Kensi and he was watching the progress of Callen and Gibbs. Seeing Kensi and Deeks, Sam looked around to pinpoint the position of the assailants.

"There's one at your twelve. The other two have spread out so they're at your two and ten. You'll need to distract them so I can take one of them out leaving the other two for you. We need to avoid collateral damage. Try not to kill them all" Sam said. "We need info from them."

"Gotcha" said Kensi. "I have them. We'll take the ones to our twelve and two. Be careful" she said as she disconnected.

Running back to Tom, Sam updated him on what was going to happen.

"Leave this to us but I'd appreciate you keeping an eye on what's happening, just in case" said Sam turning back and heading towards Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi snuggled up to Deeks, whispered in his ear and removed herself from his close embrace. She started pulling him in the direction of the two bad guys they had to take out. She was laughing and acting flirtatiously and Deeks responded to her role playing. As she got closer to the target at her twelve, she pulled away from Deeks and collided with her target, causing him to stumble. He felt hands grab him as spun round to face his 'attacker' and came face to face with a beautiful brunette. His scowl turned into a smile.

"Oh my God. I'm sooo sorry" said Kensi apologetically, patting him down, checking that he wasn't injured. "Are you hurt? I was messing around and I wasn't looking where I was going" she continued to babble. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm fine" he said, trying to remove her hands from his body. "Really, it's okay. No damage done."

The commotion had caused his colleagues to look in his direction which allowed Sam to close in on his target. Deeks had made his move as well.

"Sugarbabe, you should look where you're going" said Deeks loudly as he approached. "I'm sorry, man, she can be real clumsy" he added.

Kensi shot him a glare but said nothing. Her target said "It's okay. These things happen and there was no damage done."

"Shame" said Kensi her demeanour changing suddenly as she grabbed him and caught him in a head lock, cutting off his oxygen so he collapsed unconscious. Once he was on the ground, she flipped him over and zipped tied his hands.

At the same time, Deeks raised his gun and said menacingly to his target who was raising his own weapon "I wouldn't if I were you." The second target hesitated and Deeks continued "You don't want to make a mess in the sand."

The bad guy reconsidered his options and dropped his gun, raising his hands in surrender.

"Right choice" said Deeks smiling as he went and restrained his target.

Sam made a move on his target whose reactions were a little quicker than his colleagues and he was able to launch himself at Sam, sending the larger man to ground, where they fought. Kensi and Deeks spun round when they heard a muffled gun shot.

"Sam!" yelled Kensi as she saw the two men prone on the sand. She held her breath until she saw Sam move and get up. He shook his head to indicate that the bad guy was dead. _Well two out of three ain't bad. And no one on the beach was hurt_ he thought.

"Get them back to the boat house" he said to Kensi as he approached them. "We'll be okay now especially if the backup team are there" added Sam.

"You sure?" asked Deeks, still holding onto his captive. Sam nodded.

"Okay" said Deeks, picking up his phone and calling Ops. "We've got two of the guys but one's dead. I need someone down to deal with the body and take the others into custody."

"On it" said Nell. "How're Callen and Gibbs?"

"They're making their way to the beach house leaving Sam and us to neutralise the bad guys. I guess they're okay" said Deeks as he watched Sam trudge off to join Tom before they started to follow Callen and Gibbs.

Further down the beach, Gibbs said to Callen "We've got company."

"Yeah, I see him" answered Callen without showing any concern or indicating to their shadow that he had been spotted. "I guess we underestimated their numbers" he added dryly.

"It happens" confirmed Gibbs acting normally. "How'd you want to play this?" he asked.

As soon as Callen had spotted the fourth assailant, he had been formulating his options as no doubt had Gibbs. Callen considered for a moment before answering. "They tried to take me out with a sniper. They weren't sure I'd been hit so they came to check. They've not shot on sight so they either don't want to draw attention to themselves or they want me for another reason. Either way I guess it works in our favour" said Callen.

"You think?" commented Gibbs glancing at his friend.

"Yeah" answered Callen smiling. Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"The beach is now almost deserted. I think he'll try something" stated Gibbs.

"May be" said Callen.

The assailant had been gradually closing the gap on his quarry and had chosen that moment to charge them. As he approached Gibbs, who was surprised by the speed of the attack, the man swung his pistol at his head causing Gibbs to fall to the sand unconscious. In one fluid movement the assailant careered into Callen sending them both into the surf. The force of the action knocked the breath out of Callen and caused him to drop the gun that he had reached for.

As the waves pounded against them, the two men struggled to get to their feet whilst exchanging blows. Callen took a couple of heavy blows to his abdomen and loosened his grip on his attacker allowing him to get partially to his feet. Summoning his strength, Callen kicked out his leg and swept the feet of his attacker from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Callen jumped on him and the two men rolled in the sand and the surf, exchanged punches.

On the beach Gibbs was coming to and in a dazed state tried to get his bearings. Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Gibbs looked towards the commotion on the shore line. Horrified he could see Callen being held under the water by the attacker. Gibbs struggled to his feet and swayed before sinking back to his knees as he watched the commotion pause as the two men stopped struggling. Fearing the worst, Gibbs screamed Callen's name. Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs could see two men running fast. Glancing in their direction he recognised Sam and Tom who were both shouting Callen's name as well.

Gibbs' eyes were drawn back to the two men prone in the surf by a movement. The assailant rolled off Callen. Slowly Callen sat up.

"Is anybody gonna help me?" he said as the onlookers stared in dismay.

Sam quickly dashed forward to help Callen to his feet as Tom went to Gibbs' aid.

"What the ….?" Sam said incredulously.

"Rule 9" answered Callen smirking, catching his breath.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head immediately regretting the action. Sam and Tom continued to look at their colleagues in bewilderment.

"Gibbs' rules" said Callen by way of explanation but Sam and Tom still did not understand.

"Rule 9: Never go anywhere without a knife" explained Gibbs.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks again to all who continue to read, review and support. You are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 23

Kensi and Deeks arrived back at the boat shed bringing with them the two bad guys they had captured at the beach. The perpetrators were placed separately in each of the interrogation rooms since the two previous assailants had been transferred to the NCIS permanent lock up.

Assistant Director Granger was waiting as Kensi and Deeks walked into the main room and without preamble asked them what had happened. Kensi and Deeks noticed Arkady sitting on the sofa and acknowledged his presence by a slight nod of their heads. The take down was recounted by them both, leaving nothing out. Occasionally Granger interrupted asking a question or clarifying a point but Arkady remained silent.

"Good job" said Granger. "Please call Henrietta and update her on the current situation. Arkady and I will question these two. Hopefully we'll be able to ascertain whether the danger to Agent Callen has now been neutralised or whether we still need to take precautions."

Kensi nodded as Granger and Arkady left, each going to a separate interrogation room to question the captives. Deeks looked at Kensi and raised his eyebrows as the two men left.

"I know, Deeks. This can't get any weirder" said Kensi.

"Arkady's been of use to us before, well mainly by Callen" said Deeks "but this feels like he's been recruited as an agent."

"Granger doesn't like it" answered Kensi. "It's under sufferance and he'll be out on his ear when he's no longer of use, you can be sure of that."

"No doubt" agreed Deeks. "Hetty and Callen will want to thank him though."

Kensi nodded absently as she took out her phone and called Hetty to apprise her of the latest situation.

"Thank you for the update. How was Mr Callen?" asked Hetty.

"We didn't see him. Dr Rhodes and Sam distracted the assailants allowing Callen and Gibbs to make it to your beach house unseen. As far as I know they made it okay" explained Kensi.

"Thank you, Miss Blye" said Hetty.

Back on the beach, Tom quickly assessed Gibbs' head wound.

"I'm fine. We need to get to get off the beach and get to the house" Gibbs said.

"It's not far, just over there" said Callen pointing in the direction of Hetty's beach house.

As they began to walk towards the house, Callen started to sway.

"G?" uttered Sam, who had noticed his friend's unsteady steps and quickly stepped forward, grabbing him before he fell. Tom, who had been focussing on Gibbs, turned to Callen

"You're bleeding again. I need to look at it" he said.

Callen sighed but did not put up any fight as Tom stepped forward and lifted his sweat top to expose the wound which was bleeding steadily.

"I need to treat this" said Tom.

"Okay but not here; we're too exposed" said Callen. "Let's get to Hetty's first."

"Okay" agreed Tom. "Dammit, in the excitement I left my bag in Sam's car" he added.

"Not a problem. Hetty's got a first aid kit until we can get yours to you" advised Callen.

Tom nodded and, with Callen being supported by Sam, the quartet reached the beach house without further incident. Agents, who had already positioned themselves around the perimeter, challenged them at gun point as they walked off the beach. The lead agent who had been called by one of his underlings, recognised Sam and Callen straight away and allowed them into the house's yard.

"Sorry about that, Agents Callen and Hanna" he said.

"Not a problem, Joe" said Sam, addressing the lead agent, whom he knew by sight and reputation. "I'm pleased to see they're doing their job. Any problems?" he asked.

"No. We set up a perimeter and I checked that the house was secure. Since arriving, no one else has approached the property or has been lurking nearby" Joe confirmed.

Sam said "That's good to know. Joe, there's a dead body down by the shore line" pointing in the direction. "Arrange for someone to come and collect it. In the meantime, get an agent to guard it until the transport arrives" ordered Sam.

"Yes sir" answered the agent. "Hunt, get over there and guard the body. I'll phone for transport."

"On it" said Agent Hunt as he sprinted over to the dead body.

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" asked Joe.

"Nah, just keep the perimeter in place and keep alert. We don't know if there're any more of them" answered Sam.

Joe nodded his understanding and went to check the perimeter. Using a security pad, Callen let himself and his companions into the house itself. With Sam's help he went and sat on the sofa, whilst Gibbs sat down on a chair.

"Sam, Hetty keeps her first aid kit in the cupboard over there" said Callen pointing to the kitchen.

Sam nodded and went to retrieve it, wondering how Callen knew the location of the beach house and its entry code as well as where everything was kept. Sam was only aware of her Dovecote property and was surprised to learn of this place. He made a mental note to ask Callen later. Sam gave the kit to Tom who opened it and whistled "Wow, this is even better than mine" he said. "Is Hetty a doctor by chance?"

Gibbs, Callen and Sam chuckled. "Hetty's many things" said Callen "but I don't think she ever trained as a doctor. In this business, you learn skills that'll keep you alive and I don't necessarily mean fighting skills. You need to be able to patch yourself up until you can get proper medical help. Hetty's been in this game a long time." He paused as a wave of pain swept over him. "She's had to patch Sam and me up on numerous occasions" he added.

"Err, I think you'll find that you've had more use of her skills than me" said Sam grinning.

Sam's comment earned a scowl from his partner and friend which quickly broke into a smirk. "Perhaps" he conceded "but who's counting?"

Tom was enjoying the banter as it was a relief from the danger that had plagued them earlier. However he had a job to do. "Whilst this is all good to hear, I need to check your wound, Callen."

Callen shook his head. "I'm good for now. You need to see to Gibbs first. That make shift bandage I put on, isn't doing the trick now. His wound has opened up as well." Tom glanced around and saw blood trickling down Gibbs' hand. Callen added "And Hetty won't be pleased if we get blood on her floor or furniture!"

"Okay, I'll deal with Gibbs' first but at least let me put a pad over your stitches. You're the one most likely to bleed all over the place" said Tom and the other two could not help but chuckle.

Callen nodded and allowed Tom to fix the pressure bandage in place before he turned his attention to Gibbs.

"Can I have a glass of water please Sam?" asked Callen and Sam dutifully went and got it for him.

"Does anyone else want one?" asked Sam and gave a glass to Gibbs as well at his request.

After taking a couple of sips, Callen put the glass down on the coffee table and laid down, watching Tom deftly work on his long time friend. He knew that the wound was not serious but it may have become infected from fibres from his jacket and shirt as well as contaminants from the beach.

Callen also knew that his own wounds might be infected as well. He only hoped that it was only the top stitches that had burst and not any of the internal ones. He did not want to go back into hospital. He knew that he had been stupid in reacting the way he had and that he had broken Hetty's conditions for allowing him home. He hoped she would understand, though in his heart he was not so sure she would. _A problem for another time_ he thought as he felt himself drift into sleep.

After washing the wound on Gibbs' arm with antiseptic which caused him to bite his lip to avoid cursing, and then ran saline through it, Tom placed sterile gauze pads over the entry and exit holes and tied a bandage round it to keep it in place. He also cleaned up his head wound which was superficial and checked to see how his eyes reacted to light.

"You're good to go" he said. "I can't give you any pain killers at the moment because of your concussion but you should get some rest. Try not to fall asleep though. I need to be sure that you're not getting any side effects from the head injury."

"Thanks, Doc, but I know the drill" said Gibbs smiling. "I'll be fine." He paused before he added "It's good to see G relaxed so that he feels safe enough to sleep" nodding towards his friend. Sam and Tom both looked at Callen and smiled.

"Yeah" said Sam. "He hardly ever sleeps, only snatches a few hours here and there. I don't know how he functions. The only time he gets proper rest is when he's forced to; when he's in hospital and sedated and even then, he can have a reaction to the meds."

"What sort of reaction?" asked Tom, interested for future reference.

"Don't you remember? You had to be careful with the sedatives as he reacted badly at first. He frequently gets nightmares from certain meds" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I do remember. Seems so long ago but it's not. I guess I'm more tired than I thought" said Tom as he rubbed his eyes.

"We all need some rest" said Sam "but let me get my car so it's nearby and you can have your kit."

Sam left his three colleagues as he went to complete his task, advising the agents outside to keep alert. Sam returned shortly and handed Tom his go-bag with his extensive medical supplies.

"Thanks, though Hetty's is every bit as good as mine, and she has some antibiotics, she hasn't any intravenous antibiotics. Either one of them might need them though I'm hoping they won't" said Tom. "I'll ensure I replace what I've used from Hetty's kit. I need to look at Callen's wounds but I don't want to wake him. He really needs the rest" he added.

"Yeah he does" said Sam looking at his sleeping partner. "But it takes a brave man to even think about waking Callen." He gave a short laugh, which Gibbs picked up on.

"Or stupid" interspersed Gibbs.

"Yeah, or stupid" agreed Sam.

When Tom frowned at their comments, Gibbs felt he had to explain further.

"It's not safe to wake a sleeping Callen, Doc" Gibbs said. "He reacts extremely badly. We've all learnt the hard way and have suffered the consequences." He paused before adding "It's best to let him wake up naturally but if it's imperative we'll do it but we've all learnt to be extremely careful and not to stand within grabbing distance."

"And hope that he's not armed" added Sam, chuckling.

Tom looked dismayed and looked between the two men to see if they were joking. From their expressions he decided they were telling the truth.

"Don't worry, Tom, he's probably too tired and weak and he's not armed" said Sam reassuringly.

"Oh he's armed" added Gibbs. "The knife, remember?"

"Sorry, Doc, I forgot about the knife. He's definitely armed but even without a weapon, he's dangerous so don't try to work on him or wake him. If you think it's necessary before he wakes, let me know."

"Thanks" said Tom. "I think!" and he settled back down in a comfy chair to catch his breath from all the 'excitement'.

Sam's phone rang and he answered it.

"Mr Hanna, where are you?" Hetty asked without preamble.

"Hello, Hetty. We're at your beach house" he said.

"Good, good" she said. "How is everyone?"

"Doc has just finished working on Gibbs' arm. The bullet went straight through the muscle and didn't touch the bone luckily. It's sore but he's okay" answered Sam.

"And Mr Callen?" asked Hetty.

"He's bleeding again but the doc hasn't looked at it yet" said Sam.

"And why not? Surely it's imperative to check it" asked an anxious Hetty.

"Callen allowed him to put a pressure pad on it but Tom can't do anything else just yet" answered Sam. "G's sleeping" he added by way of explanation.

"Oh I see" said Hetty. "A wise decision in the circumstances."

"We thought so" said Sam. "Kensi and Deeks have taken two bad guys back to the boatshed. The third one wasn't so lucky."

"So I've heard" said Hetty.

"We messed up, Hetty. We underestimated their numbers. There was a fourth man waiting for Callen and Gibbs further down the beach. He knocked out Gibbs and fought with Callen. Callen took quite a beating but he killed the bad guy. I've arranged for the agent in charge here to arrange for the body to be collected" said Sam.

"Oh my" said Hetty. "Did Mr Callen sustain any further injuries?"

"He's got some bruising and superficial cuts to his face but he's not showing any indication that he has. They exchanged blows and kicks and struggled in the surf. When Tom and I approached, the bad guy was holding Callen under the water but G managed to stab and kill him" explained Sam.

"Rule #9" announced Hetty and Sam could hear pride in her voice.

"So I'm told" he answered. "Until G wakes up, Tom's not able to examine him properly. We know the stitches have burst but whether there's more serious damage I can't say."

"Thank you, Sam. Can I have a word with Agent Gibbs please?" asked Hetty.

"Of course. I'll keep you posted Hetty" as he handed his phone to Gibbs.

"Jethro, are you alright?" asked Hetty.

"I've been better" answered Gibbs "but I'm fine."

"Don't you pull that with me, Jethro! I already have enough trouble trying to get Mr Callen to admit when he's hurt" said Hetty.

"I know but really, I'm fine. As Sam said, it's sore but it's not a serious wound. The blow to the head has just given me a slight concussion and headache that's all" he said.

"Alright. I'll take you at your word" she said. "And Mr Callen?"

"He's sleeping which has got to be good. He needs to rest especially after his fight. He's in good hands, Hetty. We'll keep him safe" said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Jethro. Do you think he'll speak to me later?" Hetty asked tentatively.

"I don't know. He was still pretty upset when I got to him. Let me talk to him again later on and I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, stop worrying. We'll stay holed up here and see how everything pans out. Then we can think about getting back to your home. Have you got any leads?" asked Gibbs.

"Possibly. Granger and Arkady are still questioning the latest two perpetrators. We've got some information from the first two. It's best not to discuss it over the phone" answered Hetty.

"Whatever you think is best but let us know as soon as you can. It's imperative that we know all available information so we can decide whether the threat is still viable" said Gibbs.

"Certainly" said Hetty. "Be safe" she added as she disconnected.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks again to all who continue to read, review and support this story. It is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 24

Callen stayed asleep for another hour. Whilst he was asleep, Tom and Gibbs relaxed as Sam rustled up some food and drink from Hetty's abundant supplies. Callen woke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and eggs and bacon and the hushed conversation of his companions.

"Hey, I hope you've left some for me" said Callen.

Tom agreed food and drink was on the cards for them all before he looked at Callen's wound. Callen managed to eat some food although not as much as either he or Tom had hoped. As Gibbs helped Sam clear away the remnants of the meal, Tom insisted on checking Callen's wound. Tom thoroughly cleansed his hands and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Tom started to peel away the gauze from the wound but stopped immediately when he saw Callen flinch and he realised that the blood had dried, sticking the pad to the skin. Tom soaked the pad in saline before trying again.

"This may still hurt" warned Tom but it came away easily this time. Tom proceeded to wipe away the dried blood so he could see the wound better. Tom needed to see whether the internal stitches were still intact and had to gently prise open the wound, hopefully without doing any further damage.

"Let me know if it hurts and I'll stop" said Tom. The wound was tender and raw and caused Callen in grunt in pain and grit his teeth as Tom examined it. When Tom had finished he rinsed it with saline.

Looking up at Callen, he saw that he was extremely pale with beads of sweat standing out on his forehead. "I'm sorry it hurt you but I think the internal stitches are still intact. However, I need to stitch the external wound again" said Tom.

"Don't you have any surgical glue?" asked Callen hopefully.

"Yes but whilst it's strong, it won't be suitable for this wound, I'm afraid" answered Tom. "It's got to be stitches with a local anaesthetic."

"No needles please doc?" pleaded Callen.

"If I don't give you a local anaesthetic, it will hurt - a lot" advised Tom.

"I can take it" said Callen bravely.

"I don't doubt it, Callen" said Tom "but I don't advise it in your present condition."

"What if I sign a waiver?" asked Callen.

"Don't be stubborn, G" admonished Sam.

"I hate needles!" Callen admitted.

"I know you do" said Gibbs gently, joining in the 'battle' "but you're already weak and in pain. Besides, it'll make it easier for Tom" he added.

"What about making it easier for me?" said Callen defiantly. When he got no response, Callen looked at the faces of his comrades. "Okay, you win" he said reluctantly.

"I'll be gentle and as quick as I can" said Tom as he prepared a syringe.

Callen looked away and chewed his lip as Tom inserted the syringe in a couple of places along the wound. Waiting a few minutes until it took effect, Tom then swiftly re-stitched the wound. He placed a new sterile gauze pad on top and taped it in place. He then treated Callen's superficial cuts received in the latest fight.

"Is there any news?" asked Callen whose appearance had returned to normal.

"Apparently they've got some info from the first lot and are questioning the two taken from here. Hetty doesn't want to discuss it over the phone" advised Gibbs.

"I wonder why?" muttered Callen, vaguely interested.

"Security I guess" ventured Sam.

"Also she wants to know if you'll talk to her" asked Gibbs.

"No!" said Callen vehemently as he rose and went outside. Sam went to follow him but Gibbs held his hand up and said "It's okay, Sam, I'll go" and went outside.

"Give us some space" Gibbs said to the agents guarding the perimeter and they moved further away.

The two friends sat in silence until Gibbs finally said "You can't go on like this. It's eating you up. You need to put it behind you."

"I can't" answered Callen.

"Then you need to have it out with Hetty" countered Gibbs.

"Can't do that either!" said Callen petulantly.

"C'mon Callen, this isn't like you. What's wrong between you and Hetty?" asked Gibbs.

"I told you. She's been keeping secrets. Withholding information from me about my mother and my past" answered Callen fiercely.

"No doubt she has her reasons" surmised Gibbs.

"So she says" countered Callen.

"Well?" said Gibbs probing for more information which was not forthcoming. _This is like getting blood from a stone!_ thought Gibbs.

"She says it was for my protection" spat Callen.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side.

"Exactly what I thought" said Callen who then fell into a sullen silence.

After a few minutes of silence Gibbs finally said "Look G, I know you're hurting and confused. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you want my help I need to know the basics at least."

The silence continued as Callen's thoughts whirred around his head. He was confused and hurt, but he also felt betrayed. Finally he spoke, without looking at his friend but continuing to stare across the beach to the ocean that was gently lapping on the shore line in the gathering dusk.

"Clara, my mom, was CIA as apparently was her father. She went to Romania on a mission." He paused and Gibbs heard a slight hitch of emotion in Callen's voice as he continued. "Hetty was her handler." Callen let the words sink in and felt rather than saw Gibbs reaction to the remark.

Gibbs turned to look at the man sitting next to him who was like a younger brother if not a son to him. Callen was not looking at him but Gibbs could see the raw emotion in his face and the glistening of unshed tears in his eyes. Gibbs remained silent not wanting to break the spell that was enabling Callen to speak. Like himself, Callen was not one to display or discuss his feelings but kept them bottled up inside, festering. From his own experience Gibbs knew that this was not healthy but it was the kind of men they were. Fiercely independent, slow to trust but immensely loyal to those they did. Gibbs now had a glimmer of understanding of why his friend reacted as he did. He also knew that he needed to voice that anger and betrayal and he needed to confront Hetty.

"You've heard about the Comescu family and the vendetta they have against me?" said Callen.

"Yeah" answered Gibbs simply.

"It apparently began with my grandfather. After the war he hunted war criminals, some of whom were Comescus. The family survivors killed him and vowed to hunt down and eliminate his bloodline" Callen explained.

"That's how the feud started" stated Gibbs.

Callen nodded.

"On that mission in Romania my mom disappeared. Years later she contacted Hetty desperate to escape to America with her children - me and my sister. Hetty arranged to extract her but the CIA pulled the plug at the last minute and she was killed on the beach where they'd agreed to meet – in front of me." He heard Gibbs gasp and Callen paused as a wave of emotion hit him. "I've vague memories or flash backs; I must've been about four years old. I assume I should've been murdered as well but for some reason I wasn't" he said, the sadness evident in his voice.

Callen and Gibbs remained silent and then Callen added "Hetty knew all this and never told me. She knows how much finding out about my past means to me, yet she kept it from me. For all these years, she'd kept it a secret." Callen turned his head to look at his friend. "Hetty knew my mom" he said quietly, his voice full of anguish and he broke down, the tears finally winning the battle.

Gibbs put his left arm around Callen's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, feeling his friend let go of his inhibitions and sob his heart out, his anger finally replaced by immense grief, which he had bottled up inside since Hetty told him. Gibbs remained silent knowing that Callen needed this release and that his friend felt at ease with him to allow him to do so. The two men stayed that way for several minutes until Callen's tears subsided and he gently removed himself from Gibbs' embrace. Callen wiped his eyes with his sleeve and risked a glance at his friend, afraid that he would see contempt and disappointment in his face. Callen was quietly pleased to see neither. What he saw in Gibbs' face and eyes was a mixture of love and concern.

"I'm sorry" said Callen quietly. "I shouldn't have broken down like that."

Gibbs looked at Callen and smiled gently. "Rule #6" he said.

Callen smiled back and chuckled. "Never apologise – it's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs added "But you never have to apologise to me, G. You're a friend and family and it was something you needed even if, like me, you don't like it. It doesn't matter how hard we think we are or how tough we need to be, sometimes we just have to let it out."

Callen looked at his friend and gently said "Shannon and Kelly?"

Gibbs swallowed hard before simply nodding in response. Gibbs finally said "Y'know you're gonna have to face Hetty sometime" stated Gibbs.

"I know but I don't think I can handle it just yet" said Callen sadly.

"She's got information for us from the attackers. I think she'll pay us a visit soon" said Gibbs. "What will you do?" he asked.

Callen shook his head. "I don't think I can be in the same room as her. I'd have to leave, come outside" Callen said.

"Y'know that'll hurt her" said Gibbs.

"Good!" said Callen, his anger quickly rising to the surface. "She'll know how I feel!"

Gibbs shook his head sadly. He really thought Callen had rid himself of the anger he felt towards Hetty and was ready to bridge the gap between them. _I guess this ain't gonna be a simple fix after all_ he thought.

"You ready to go in yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, I'll stay here and enjoy the tranquillity of the evening. I'll be in shortly" he said. As Gibbs got up to leave, Callen said "Jethro?" and when Gibbs stopped and turned to face him, Callen simply added "Thanks." Gibbs smiled and nodded acknowledgement of Callen's appreciation before going back inside.

When Gibbs entered the beach house, he was surprised to see Hetty there, sipping tea and chatting with Sam and Tom.

"Hetty! I didn't hear you arrive" Gibbs said greeting her warmly but thinking to himself _Heck, this'll be awkward if G comes in now._

"Well I didn't want to announce my arrival if there are still people out there looking for Mr Callen. I parked down the road and walked the rest of the way. I didn't spot anyone except our agents, which is good news." She sighed before continuing "Mr Callen how is he?"

Before Gibbs could answer, Callen came in and stopped dead at the sight of Hetty, his features turning dark with suppressed emotion. "What's she doing here?" he demanded.

"G!" berated Sam and Gibbs in unison.

Hetty remained calm but held her hand up to Sam and Gibbs. "It's alright, Mr Hanna, Jethro." She turned and faced Callen and said tersely. "In case you have forgotten, Mr Callen, this is my home and therefore I have every right to be here. I've allowed you and the others to use it as a bolthole because you and Jethro were hurt and needed assistance. I'm also your superior and I would've hoped you'd show some respect and appreciation."

Whilst the others felt a trifle uncomfortable at the exchange, Gibbs thought _Oh Hetty, you're not making this any easier for him._

Callen glared at Hetty, his jaw set in determination. "Whilst I do appreciate the use of your homes, my respect has to be earned!" he said coldly and turned on his heels and went outside again, slamming the door.

Gibbs and Sam both went to go after Callen. Hetty stopped them. "Let him stew" she said. "I've got some information which might be useful."

Sam and Gibbs sat down again but Sam said "Let me speak to Agent Joe Taylor first. He and his team need to ensure that Callen stays where he is and doesn't do anything stupid."

"Good idea" said Gibbs and Hetty sighed in annoyance but nodded her confirmation.

After Sam had spoken to Agent Taylor, he settled down and waited for Hetty to speak. Sam studied her face and knew that whilst she was angry with Callen's outburst at her presence, she was deeply hurt and concerned. Hetty looked round at the faces of the men who were waiting for her update, as she gathered her thoughts.

"Jethro, you were correct in your assumption that this whole affair has to do with one of your old cases; when Mr Callen and you worked together" she stated. "It was in Serbia and you were hunting drug and human traffickers and Mr Callen killed Ion Petrescu, one of the ring leaders. Mr Callen, who had been injured in the operation, had been medevaced to America but you stayed on and encountered Ion's little brother Luca. I believe he was about sixteen at the time, three or four years younger than his deceased brother."

"Yeah, he'd been away and returned when he'd been informed about his brother's death" confirmed Gibbs. "At the time we had no Intel to think he was involved in his brother's business."

"Whether he did at the time is irrelevant now" said Hetty. "It appears he became actively involved and has been searching for information of his brother's killer ever since."

"I can understand that" said Sam "but why use the Comescu name and not his own?"

"A good question, Sam and I can only speculate" answered Hetty. "All four of our captives are saying the same thing. The Petrescu family lived nearby to the home of the Comescu family. It appears that Ion and Luca grew up and played with Vasile and Dracul Comescu. The Comescus already had a thriving and powerful criminal network in place and used the Petrescu family in their business, ultimately allowing Ion to run a major part of it."

"Until Callen and I shut them down" stated Gibbs.

"Exactly" confirmed Hetty. "It probably wasn't until I went to Romania to try and stop the feud between the Comescus and Callen that Luca found out the information he'd been searching for all these years."

"Can't he ever catch a break?" muttered Sam almost to himself.

"Apparently not" answered Hetty.

"I still ask, why use Vladimir Comescu?" asked Sam again.

"I think it's because Callen wouldn't know the name Luca Petrescu and may not remember his brother's name. However he would be familiar with the Comescu name" answered Gibbs.

Hetty nodded in agreement. "I believe you're correct, Jethro; that would make sense. Callen killed Luca aka Vladimir Comescu when he rescued me. The information gathered by Granger and Arkady from our four captives confirms that there is another brother who is behind these latest attacks, who may have planned the initial attempt. This older brother appears to be the brains of the family, leaving Ion and later, Luca to be the face of the business. His name is Andrei and we don't know what he looks like or where he is."

The occupants of the room were silent, stunned by the information given to them.

"So this isn't over?" asked Sam.

"Far from it, Sam" said Hetty. "Please keep vigilant, gentlemen." Hetty rose to leave and Gibbs followed her to the door.

"You don't have to say anything, Jethro" said Hetty in a quiet, sad voice. "I could've handled Mr Callen better."

"Yes you could, Hetty" confirmed Gibbs. "He's mixed up and he's hurt, physically and emotionally. He's deeply disappointed in you because he feels you betrayed him." Gibbs saw how his words hurt her but he continued. "At the moment he can't see why you've never told him; he just can't see that you were protecting him. I understand but he doesn't; not at the moment." Gibbs paused for his words to sink in. "You'd better give him some space for now."

Hetty raised her glasses with one hand and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other. Wearily she nodded and Gibbs thought how old and vulnerable she looked. "I thought I was doing the right thing. Obviously I misjudged it." She sighed and Gibbs could see the undisguised pain behind her glasses. "Look after him for me. He trusts you. It seems I've a lot to do to regain his trust and respect" she said sadly and she turned to walk away. Gibbs continued to watch her until she disappeared into the darkness of the evening.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: My continued thanks and appreciation to all of you, who continue to read, review and support this story.

Chapter 25

Gibbs had just decided to go and check on Callen when the one in question entered the room from the decking area outside. Callen avoided making eye contact with his companions but went towards the stairs.

"Callen?" asked Sam. Callen turned and looked at his friend and then saw Gibbs and Tom watching him closely.

"I'm fine" he said. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It's complicated. I'm tired and need to rest" and he turned and climbed the stairs.

"Let him go, Sam" advised Gibbs. "He needs some space to think things through."

"I know he's been through a lot but his treatment of Hetty was inexcusable" said Sam.

"Yeah he was extremely rude" agreed Gibbs. "I'm won't condole his actions but you don't know the details. He's angry and hurt and needs to work this out for himself. All we can do is offer support and advice, if he asks for it."

"You think? When has Callen ever asked for help?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I know but he'll need us later on, believe me" answered Gibbs.

"And I'll be there for him; I always will be" stated Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. He appreciates it even if he doesn't acknowledge the fact. I know I'm pleased he's got you to watch his back" said Gibbs warmly. "I think we all need to get some rest."

Hetty's beach house was two storied with two bedrooms upstairs. There was a small study downstairs which had a 'put you up' bed and the main lounge housed a couch. Callen had already taken one of the upstairs bedrooms and Gibbs had opted for the couch, leaving Tom and Sam to arrange between themselves the other options.

"Sam, the 'put you up' bed is small. You won't be comfortable on it" announced Tom. "You need the rest as much as anyone else. Take the bed" he said.

"Thank you, Tom, I will" and he left them to go upstairs.

Sam paused outside Callen's room and looked in as the door was ajar. As far as Sam could see his friend and partner was sleeping. Whether it was peaceful, Sam did not know although Callen was not tossing and turning. Sam had the feeling that the room was Callen's bedroom; that he used to stay here a lot. _Something else I need to ask you._

Whispering 'Goodnight, G' Sam turned and went to his room. Wanting to be prepared in case of an attack, Sam remained clothed but took off his shoes and placed them by the side of the bed. He then placed his gun on the bedside table in easy reach. He took his back up weapon which he had given to Callen and had retrieved from the surf where his partner had dropped it and slipped it under his pillow. Sam was soon fast asleep.

Sam awoke surprisingly early, considering how tired he was. Nevertheless he felt rested. Getting up he did some stretches before heading to the bathroom to refresh himself. Looking in the mirrored wall cabinet, Sam found a dozen or so new toothbrushes. He smiled. _Hetty, you think of everything._

As he passed Callen's door, Sam peeked in and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was still sound asleep. Sam went downstairs to find that Tom was already up and coffee was brewing. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, I thought I was up early" said Sam grabbing himself a coffee. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. "Where's Gibbs?"

"The camp bed was a little short for me but I slept like a baby" announced Tom as Gibbs entered the house.

"I was checking on the agents. Agent Taylor says all was quiet during the night and they'll be relieved shortly. I slept fine" said Gibbs. "I'm like Callen though; I don't sleep for too long."

"Talking of Callen, is he still asleep?" asked Tom.

"Yeah" said Sam and he was just about to make an observation when the door sprung open and Hetty entered, clearly agitated.

"Gentlemen, sorry to disturb you so early in the day" Hetty said. "Where's Mr Callen. I need to speak to him."

"He's still asleep" said Sam. "Do you want me to wake him?"

"Yes please, Mr Hanna" said Hetty.

"No, leave him be Sam. Hetty, you promised to give him space" said Gibbs angrily.

"This is important, Jethro" she answered, squaring up to him.

"Important? What's more important than your relationship with him?" he demanded.

"His life!" she shouted and then added more quietly "His life is much more important."

All the bluster had gone from her sails and Hetty sank into a chair. Gibbs was quickly by her side and knelt down taking her hand. Tom and Sam looked at each other in confusion and Sam felt dread wash over him.

"What's happened, Hetty?" asked a worried Gibbs.

Hetty took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts and looked up at the faces of three men surrounding her. Each face was etched concern and trepidation.

"We finally heard from Ilena Comescu" said Hetty.

Gibbs shrugged and shook his head, indicating that he had no idea who Hetty was about.

"Ilena is the cousin of Vasile and Dracul Comescu. She grew up with them but she didn't approve of the family business. When she was old enough, she left for Argentina where she lives happily. As she has helped us in the past, we've been trying to contact her about Vladimir Comescu. By the time we got in contact, we were able to ask her about the Petrescus. She remembers them." Hetty paused.

"What is it?" asked Gibbs, sensing some bad news.

Hetty continued. "Ilena mostly played with Ion and Luca as they were similar in age and although he had very little to do with her, she remembers Andrei very well. She told me that he was very intelligent, and didn't mix well with others. She recalls he was extremely vindictive and cruel, killing a kitten of hers because she wouldn't give it to him to hold. Ilena says she hasn't seen or heard from him since she left for Argentina but understands that he's been living in Los Angeles for years."

Gibbs turned to Sam and said "Go get, Callen. He needs to hear this."

Sam did as he was asked and took the stairs two at a time.

"Do we know where in Los Angeles?" asked Gibbs.

"No" said Hetty shaking her head. "We don't even know what he looks like. Ilena has emailed a picture of him as a young man and Nell and Eric are applying an aging app on the image to give an approximation of what he might look like now. Once they have that they'll run it through Kaleidoscope."

"It's a long shot" said Gibbs.

"Yes, it is but we don't have anything else. He's unlikely to be using his real name, although they are checking that as well" answered Hetty. "They'll send the image to your phones when it's ready so you can watch out for him."

From the top of the stairs, Sam shouted "Tom, I can't wake Callen! He's burning up."

Tom was first up there with his medical kit, shortly followed by Hetty and Gibbs. They entered the room and watched Tom examine Callen. Tom pulled up Callen's sweatshirt to reveal the bandage over the wound, which he saw was now red and inflamed and oozing pus.

"Dammit. I was afraid of this. He's got an infection. I'm hoping it's not sepsis but he should be in hospital" said Tom.

"No, only as a last resort!" said Hetty, vehemently. "It's too dangerous for him. Can you treat him here?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but he needs stronger medicines than I've got here and he needs them intravenously" answered Tom.

"Give him what you have now" ordered Hetty. "Then go to the hospital and get the equipment and meds you need. Sam'll go with you for protection." When Sam started to argue, Hetty said "I know you want to be with him but Jethro and I are quite capable of looking after him and protecting him until you return. I'm not expecting an attack immanently but we've got the team outside as a first line of defence. Our main objective is to get him well."

Sam looked at her and nodded. "I'll be ready when you are, Tom" he said.

"Okay" answered Tom. "Apart from the meds and IV drip, I'll need to run tests" he said. "I can't get a urine sample but I can run wound and mucus secretion tests" taking the sodden gauze pad and putting it in a sealable plastic pouch. Taking a small vial, Tom put a sample of pus in it and labelled it. "I can also run a blood test as long as I'm able to get a sample" he added.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the others had to chuckle. "I don't think Callen's in any position to resist" said Gibbs, knowing that Tom was referring to their conversation the previous day.

"Okay" said Tom "on your heads be it" as he pushed up Callen's sleeve and wrapped a Velcro webbed tourniquet, which he tightened around his upper arm. He then looked for a good vein and wiped an antiseptic solution over the area where he was to insert the needle. Inserting the needle caused Callen to stir and murmur and Tom stopped.

Hetty was at Callen's side, holding his hand and whispering soothingly to him and nodded to Tom to continue, which he did collecting three vials of blood. Putting them to one side, he released and removed the tourniquet and placed a small piece of cotton wool on the puncture spot and applied gentle pressure before placing a small plaster over it. Tom then turned his attention back to the stomach wound and proceeded to cleanse it, applying an antibiotic cream to it before covering it with a clean pad and taping it in place. His last task before leaving was to inject a strong antibiotic into Callen's vein.

"I have a strong feeling you know what to do, Hetty" said Tom.

Hetty nodded. "Allow fresh air into the room, keep him hydrated; apply cold compresses to the forehead and don't bundle him up in blankets" she answered. Tom nodded his approval and smiled as he knew his patient would be in good hands.

"I'll be as quick as I can" he said as he left with Sam for the hospital.

"What do you need me to do, Hetty?" asked Gibbs as he looked as his friend who had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"First, we need to change the bed. Are you able to lift him and put him on the bed in the other room?" asked Hetty and Gibbs did as she directed.

He then helped her change the sheets and put fresh ones on. Hetty then went to a drawer and pulled out a short sleeved T shirt and handed it to Gibbs.

"The sweat shirt is too heavy and hot for him in this state. We need to get him into the T-shirt" she said and between them they managed to remove it and get Callen into the light weight shirt. Gibbs then got him and laid him down on the bed and pulled the cotton sheet over him.

"Jethro, please go downstairs and put some ice in a bowl and bring it up here with two or three tea towels" she asked.

When Gibbs came back, he placed the bowl on the bedside table next to Hetty and handed her the towels. Taking a tea towel and placing some ice in it she then wrapped up the towel forming a compress and gently placed it on Callen's forehead. He stirred slightly, his arm coming up to remove the irritant but Hetty gentled took his hand and kept the compress in place, talking soothingly to him until he settled again.

Gibbs was impressed with the ease with which Hetty handled Callen. From experience Gibbs knew even unconscious Callen could be awkward and dangerous. He also got a glimpse of the affection Hetty felt for Callen and that he was instantly soothed by her presence, even though yesterday Callen refused to be in the same room as her.

Hetty broke into Gibbs' thoughts. "Jethro, can you take over for me please? I need to go downstairs and prepare something for Mr Callen" she said. "I'll be back shortly. Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of strong coffee would be welcomed" he said and she nodded, taking a last look at Callen before turning and going downstairs.

Hetty returned shortly carrying a tray which she placed on the other bedside table. On it were a teapot, a tea strainer and two cups and saucers as well as a mug of coffee. Hetty handed Jethro the coffee, which he thanked her for, before pouring out green tea into the two cups.

"How's he doing, Jethro?" Hetty asked as she took the two cups and put them the other side of the bed.

"He's a little quieter, not bothered so much by the compress" answered Gibbs.

"Good" said Hetty. "He's always been a difficult patient" she added almost to herself.

"You seem to have a way with him" said Gibbs as he looked at the diminutive woman sitting opposite him, softly blowing on the tea to cool it.

"Yes, I do. I've had years of practice" she said. "Even as a boy, he was always getting into trouble, not usually of his making, and coming home with cuts and bruises. As an adult and an agent, the cuts and bruises were sometimes accompanied by knife or gunshot wounds."

"Home?" said Jethro, a little confused.

"Yes, Mr Callen lived with me for several years since he was 15 until he went to college. After that he'd come back to stay for a while even when he was with an alphabet agency. Didn't you know?" she asked.

"I had no idea. I knew you were close but y'know how reticent he is when it comes to talking about himself" answered Gibbs.

"Indeed I do. Even I have trouble getting him to open up" said Hetty. "I hoped that getting to see his team as family, and the relationship he has with you of course, would make a difference but he still has his barriers although they're slowly weakening."

"Now I can understand why he's reacted as strongly as he has" said Gibbs.

"Yes and a lot of it is my fault" said Hetty. "That is a battle for another day. First, we need to win this one and get him well. Can you sit him up? I need to try and get him to drink this tea" added Hetty.

Gibbs lifted Callen and gently manoeuvred him into a semi seated position whilst Hetty arranged the pillows so they would support him. Gibbs eased Callen against the pillows. Hetty took the cup, taking a sip to test that it was not too hot. With Gibbs's assistance, she placed the opposite side of the cup to Callen's lips and raised it so that a small amount of the warm liquid entered his mouth. Hetty lowered the cup. Surprisingly, Callen appeared to drink it even though he was semi conscious. The action was repeated several times until the cup was empty.

"What was that?" asked Gibbs.

"Chinese green tea" answered Hetty. "It's a particular favourite of his."

"Tea? Callen likes tea?" asked Gibbs incredulously. "I always thought of him as coffee man."

"Indeed he does although I do know he drinks far too much coffee" answered Hetty smiling. "In fact he's become quite knowledgeable about the therapeutic compounds of different blends" added Hetty, chuckling as Gibbs raised his eyebrows and slowly shock his head in disbelief.

"Did you know that Chinese green tea can be very useful in wound healing and any green tea can help clean out dead tissue and promote granulation and, ultimately, the formation of new tissue. Carefully soaked dried mushrooms are an effective antiseptic as well. I would dearly love to apply it to Mr Callen's wound but I would have to discuss it with Tom first" said Hetty. "Tia Tar is another wound healing herbal compound indicated for internal to external wound healing, which may be beneficial to Mr Callen" added Hetty.

"Where did you learn all this, Hetty?" asked Gibbs genuinely interested.

"Archaeological evidence indicates that the use of medicinal plants dates back to the Palaeolithic age, approximately 60,000 years ago. Written evidence of herbal remedies dates back over 5,000 years, to the Sumerians, who compiled lists of plants. The oldest herbal medicines have been used in the Shao Lin Buddhist Temple in Southern China, which is where I learnt all about it" answered Hetty.

"What on earth were you doing at the Shao Lin Buddist temple?" asked Gibbs.

"That, Jethro, is a story for another time I'm afraid" Hetty said. Handing the bowl of melted ice to Jethro she asked "Can you get me some more ice, please?"

Jethro took the bowl and went downstairs and threw away the melted water before filling it up again with ice cubes. As he approached the top of the stairs, he heard a voice softly singing. The door was open and he could see Hetty sitting on the bed cuddling Callen, his head rested on her shoulder. One hand held the compress in place whilst the other gently stroked his soft cropped hair. Spellbound he stood, watched and listened.

"Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю."

As Gibbs was fluent in Russian, he was able to translate the lullaby that Hetty was singing.

"Sleep, my beautiful good boy, Bayushki bayu,  
Quietly the moon is looking Into your cradle.  
I will tell you fairy tales and sing you little songs,  
But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed, Bayushki bayu."

Gibbs fought back the emotion as Hetty continued singing in Russian:

"I will die from yearning, inconsolably waiting,  
I'll pray the whole day long, and at night I'll wonder,  
I'll think that you're in trouble far away in a strange land.  
Sleep now, as long as you know no sorrows,  
Bayushki bayu."

Hetty stopped singing but hummed a few lines before resuming singing in Russian.

"While preparing for the dangerous battle  
Please remember your mother.  
Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
Bayushki bayu"

Hetty continued to hum but stopped when Gibbs gently tapped on the door to announce his presence.

"I've got the ice" he said and placed it on the bedside table.

Hetty thanked him and looked at him hard, searching his face and noticing but not mentioning the sign of emotion she saw there. "You heard?" was all she asked.

Gibbs nodded. "It was beautiful" was all he said.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Bayushki bayu is a Russian lullaby


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review my story. It's greatly appreciated. Whilst I've done some research, I trust the medical side of the story is correct and rings true. If not, let's call it poetic licence._

Chapter 26:

Hetty sat quietly after she finished singing the Russian lullaby to her boy, but continued to stroke his hand and apply the cold compress. After she'd stopped singing and Gibbs came in, he sat with her whilst she continued to watch over Callen. They spoke in hushed voices for fear of disturbing Callen but then lapsed into a comfortable silence until finally Gibbs spoke.

"Hetty, why don't you go and get some rest? Callen looks like he's resting more peacefully." Hetty looked uncertain so Gibbs added "I'll call you in an hour or sooner if I think his condition changes."

Hetty nodded. "Thank you Jethro. I must admit I'm feeling a little jaded to say the least. I'll be downstairs if you need me." As an afterthought and almost to herself she muttered "I wonder how much longer Sam and Tom will be?"

"I'm sure they'd let us know if they'd run into difficulties" Gibbs assured her. "Besides I don't know how long it takes to run these tests and get the results."

"Perhaps you're right. You'll have to forgive an old woman for worrying and her lack of patience" Hetty said.

"Hetty, this has been a rough couple of weeks for Callen and for you" Gibbs said. "It doesn't matter how old you are or what position you hold in NCIS, the stress is likely to take its toll on anyone. You're closely involved in the incident and are very fond of Callen. It's totally understandable."

Hetty nodded her acknowledgement of his comment and went downstairs. However she found that she could not settle. Hetty went to the kitchen with the thought of making herself a pot of tea but as she was reaching for the tea caddy, she stopped. _Oh bugger it! It may only be midday but I know what I really need_ she thought and reached for the bottle of Glenfiddich 15 year old single malt whisky instead. Picking up a tumbler she took both to the couch and sat down heavily. Hetty poured herself a generous measure and nursed it in her hands before finally taking a sip. She relished the smoothness of the liquid as it slipped down her throat, going some way to ease her tension.

Sam and Tom entered the beach house and found her sitting quietly, lost in her thoughts, nursing a tumbler of whisky. Sam's initial thought was that something dire had happened to Callen in their absence.

"Hetty, what's the matter? Has anything happened to Callen?" he asked anxiously, putting his hand on her arm, surprising her out of her reverie.

"Sam? Oh no, Mr Callen's fine" Hetty replied. "Jethro suggested I should take a break that's all" she added. Sam visibly relaxed.

"How's he been?" asked Tom.

"There was an anxious moment when he was thrashing around and we thought he might hurt himself, or us, but we managed to calm him. I've been applying cold compresses to his forehead and neck which seemed to cool him somewhat. His temperature hasn't gone down but we've stopped it climbing I believe" she explained. "How did the tests go?" she asked.

"The good news is that he doesn't have sepsis" said Tom. "I've managed to isolate the bacteria and I've picked up a broad-spectrum antibiotic that'll work against this strain. However the infection has taken a hold so I've decided to give high doses until he shows improvement. The sooner we start the medication, the sooner it can start to work" he added.

Hetty nodded her understanding and got to her feet but noticed a bag that Sam was carrying. "What's that?" she asked.

"I picked up some equipment which should prove useful; a portable ultrasound machine" Tom explained. "I wanted to be sure he hasn't got any internal damage. This should be enough to give a good indication if anything is wrong internally."

Hetty nodded her understanding. The trio made their way upstairs and found Gibbs dabbing a cold compress on Callen's forehead. He looked at them as they entered the room.

"Everything okay?" asked Tom.

"He's just started to get a bit restless again" said Gibbs "but otherwise, he's been good. Hetty told you he was thrashing around earlier I take it?" he added.

"Yeah, now let's get this antibiotic into him" answered Tom. He let out a sigh and added "I wish he hadn't pulled out that IV cannula when he took off yesterday. I've got to put another one in. You may have to hold his arm still while I do it. Even in his current state he may react unfavourably."

Gibbs took hold of Callen's arm and, gently but firmly, held it steady whilst Tom inserted an IV cannula into the back of Callen's hand. Tom then set up the stand which would hold the gravity bag containing the dilution solution and antibiotics before inserting the tube into the IV catheter. He gave the bag a slight squeeze to start the medication flowing and watched for a minute to check that all was functioning correctly. He gave Callen a quick examination checking his temperature, pulse, blood pressure and blood gases.

"You were right, Hetty, his temperature is still high but no higher than it was when we left, which is a good sign. All his other stats are acceptable too" said Tom. "I'm going to use the ultrasound now. I can't afford to wait any longer because if there is internal damage, he'll need hospitalisation and probably urgent surgery."

They watched anxiously as Tom got the equipment out and set it up. He then took the gel and plastered on Callen's abdomen, causing him to react to its coldness. Sam placed his hand on Callen's shoulder and squeezed it gently and murmured reassurances to him, which settled him. Tom then took the probe and ran it over the area whilst scanning the monitor intently. "I can't see anything untoward. He's extremely lucky. Now let's give the antibiotics time to work and I'll check on him later" Tom said gently wiping away the gel and putting the ultrasound equipment away.

"You guys go downstairs and relax, if you can" said Sam. "I'll stay with Callen and watch over him. Does he still need the compresses applied?" asked Sam of Tom.

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't appear to be sweating too much or have any sign of chills or shivers. Play it by ear, Sam. You've got battle field training. Do as you see fit but if you're worried, just call me" advised Tom.

Hetty gave Callen a kiss on the forehead and took Sam's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze before going downstairs to join the others. Sam moved the chair so that he was close to his friend and could see him clearly before he settled down in it to watch over Callen.

Downstairs Tom checked Gibbs' wound despite his protestations and gave him another shot of antibiotics. Whilst Hetty was preparing a light lunch for them all, Gibbs went outside to check on the agents protecting the perimeter, taking with him the sandwiches that she had insisted on preparing for them.

After eating as much of her meal as she could manage, Hetty took two bowls of broth and moved towards the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Hetty stopped and turned to Tom. "Even though he was out of it, I was able to get Mr Callen to drink some green tea whilst you were out. I'm going to see if he'll take some chicken broth. He hasn't eaten for 24 hours and needs to keep up his strength" she said.

"It'll be good if he does" agreed Tom. "Don't force it though; we don't want him choking."

"I've done this countless times" snapped Hetty. "I think I know by now how to do this!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate otherwise" apologised Tom.

"Dr Rhodes, Tom, I apologise for my outburst. I'm a little on edge" she said before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I understand, Hetty. We're all on edge, so no apology's necessary" he said.

Hetty nodded and made her way upstairs with the bowls of broth and she handed one to Sam, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Hetty" he said. "I'm a little peckish I must admit. Do you need any help?"

"I can manage but just need you to get him into a more upright position" Hetty answered.

Sam placed his bowl of broth on the table and gently lifted Callen into a seated position, careful not to dislodge the IV drip. Callen moaned softly and Hetty uttered soothing words in Russian, which calmed him. Sam supported Callen whilst Hetty rearranged the pillows so that they propped him up when he was laid back against them.

"Thank you, Sam" said Hetty as he sat on the bed beside Callen facing him. "Now you'd best have your broth or it'll be cold" she added.

Satisfied that Callen's position was quite stable and that he was not going to collapse, Hetty took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl to get some broth and raised it to Callen's lips. Gently she ladled the warm liquid into his mouth and she massaged his throat, stimulating the swallow reflex. She kept repeating the process until the broth was finished and taking a napkin, she gently wiped him mouth.

"Well done, my boy. The broth will do you good I hope" she said gently as she ran the back of her hand across his forehead and down his cheek in a loving gesture.

"If you've finished your broth, Sam, can you lay him down again please? I think he'll be more comfortable reclining" she asked.

"The broth was delicious, Hetty. Did G eat it all?" he asked as he placed Callen into a semi prone position.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and yes, he did" she said. "Do you want me to stay with him or are you happy as you are?" she asked.

"Naw, I'm good. You go down and be with the others" said Sam.

"Alright, just shout if you need anything" said Hetty as she left Sam with Callen.

Downstairs she found Gibbs had come inside and was eating his lunch.

"The agents are reporting everything's quiet" said Gibbs "and they thanked you for the food. How's Callen?"

"He's good. I managed to get all the broth into him without any mishap" she said, looking at Tom, who looked uncomfortable under her stare. "He moaned when Sam moved him into a sitting position so I think he's coming back to us. He's not feeling quite so hot so I imagine the antibiotics are working."

"Even when unconscious, the body can react to pain or discomfort" said Tom "but yes it sounds like he's beginning to surface. I'll go up later and take his temperature to check but it does sound like they're working. We should see a slight improvement later on but definitely tomorrow."

Hetty's phone rang and she answered it. She listened intently to whoever had phoned and muttered a few 'yeses' and a couple of 'emms' before she thanked them and disconnected. Hetty went to the foot of the stairs.

"Sam, could you come down please? I'm sure Mr Callen will be alright unattended for a minute or two" she said.

When Sam came down, she turned to face the others. Hetty said "I just got a call from Nell. Eric has finally got the approximation of what Andrei Petrescu might look like now. He's sent the image to my phone. Is this man familiar to anyone?" she asked as she handed the phone to Gibbs, Sam and then to Tom.

Gibbs shook his head. Sam said "Only that he looks a little like the guy who took you hostage at your home and who Callen shot; otherwise no. I wish Callen was awake so that he can have a look."

"All in good time, Sam" said Hetty. "He'll get to see if once he's fully conscious but I doubt he knows him. Not if Gibbs doesn't" she added.

Tom went pale and said "I don't believe it. It can't be" he stammered.

They all faced Tom with questioning looks. Hetty said in a stern voice "Dr Rhodes, please tell us who you think this man is."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: My continued thanks to all who are reading, reviewing and supporting. I apologise in advance if I upset anyone by talking about cancer. It is never my intention to cause any distress but I felt what I've described went with the story._

 _PS just a reminder that this story is set around season 3 or 4 i.e. about 2011-12._

Chapter 27

"Tom, please tell us who you believe this man is" asked Hetty.

"He looks just like Melvin Hendricks" answered Tom, still holding the phone and looking at the image.

"And who, may I ask, is Melvin Hendricks?" asked Hetty.

"He's the Section Administrator for the hospital's Emergency Department. I've known Mel for 10 years or so. I socialise with him on occasions and, hell, I've been to his house. I can't believe it's the same guy or that he's involved" announced Tom, shaking his head in disbelief.

"In this business we learn not to assume anything" said Gibbs "but I can understand how you would take your colleagues at face value."

Hetty phoned OPS and Assistant Director Granger answered. "Owen, please ask Miss Jones and Mr Beale to compile all available information they can on Melvin Hendricks from birth till now. It's of the utmost urgency" she said. "Hold on, Owen" and turning to Tom she asked "How old is your Melvin Hendricks?"

"I don't know for sure. He's older than me. I'd say about 50 maybe late 40s" said Tom. "Now I come to think about it, I know very little about him" he added.

"Owen, the birth date would be around 1961. Please get back to me ASAP" said Hetty. Hetty was worried. If Melvin Hendricks and Andrei Petrescu were one and the same, then it would explain a lot.

"Tom was Mr Hendricks aware of our ruse to smuggle Mr Callen out of the hospital?" asked Hetty almost afraid of the answer.

Tom thought before answering. "I'm not sure. I certainly didn't tell him but there's no reason why the head nurse or any of the staff involved would've kept it from him if he'd asked. It would be part of his job to ensure the paperwork was correct and if he thought there was a discrepancy he'd certainly follow up on it."

"That could explain why the thugs knew which hospital Callen was taken to and why they were dressed as porters. It could even explain why they kept searching for him and eventually traced him to Venice" said Sam.

"However it doesn't explain how they tracked him to Hetty's West Hollywood property" added Gibbs.

"No it doesn't" said Hetty. "All the drivers including those of the decoy vans were NCIS agents and there was only one van that ended up there."

"If this guy is Andrei Petrescu and has all the connections of a major crime organisation, could he have planted a tracker on Callen?" asked Sam.

"The possibility hadn't entered my head" said Hetty. "We'd best check."

"I'm not aware that Mel went anywhere near Callen when he was in hospital" said Tom. "He was guarded at all times by your people, wasn't he?"

"Yes but not always by Mr Callen's team" answered Hetty. "We weren't looking for him so if he came by when another team was on then they'd just assume he was bona fide hospital staff and therefore was sanctioned to enter Mr Callen's room. Was he on the list of staff who'd be attending to Callen? Hetty asked of Tom.

"I don't recall but I don't think so. He's not medical staff you see, but I didn't keep a copy of the list" Tom said.

Hetty got back on the phone to OPS. "Owen, find the list of names that Dr Rhodes gave to us of the staff who'd be attending Mr Callen when he was in hospital and see if Melvin Hendricks' name was on it. Also show his picture to the agents who guarded Mr Callen to see if any of them recognise him. Have Nell or Eric come up with anything yet?"

"They're still working on it" said Granger. "One thing they've discovered is that a Melvin Hendricks died at birth in 1906. They're trying to verify whether his identity has been stolen. So far as we can ascertain, the hospital's Melvin Hendricks first appeared about 20 years ago but the Wonder Twins are busy cross tracking data. As soon as we have more information we're get back to you."

"Thank you Owen"

"Hetty how's Callen?" Granger asked.

"He's got a fever caused by a nasty infection to his wound. He's now on intravenous antibiotics which we hope will start working soon. Mr Callen's still in danger and we may have to move him again and possibly not back to Dovecote. I'll keep you posted if you'll do the same" said Hetty as she disconnected.

"Well it seems that a baby of the same name died at birth in 1906. There also appears to be no records of anyone called Melvin Hendricks since 1906 until around 20 years ago" said Hetty. "Nell and Eric are trying to verify what they've discovered."

Tom visibly paled and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe it. All this time and he's not who we thought he was? This is my fault. I've led them to Callen" said Tom who was visibly upset at the news.

"Not necessarily" said Gibbs. "Hetty, we need to check whether Callen's been tagged in any way."

Sam said "It can't be in his clothes. He's changed umpteen times since he left the hospital."

"Then that leaves an implant of some sort" said Gibbs as he rushed up the stairs two at a time followed by the others. Outside Callen's door, Gibbs stopped and steadied himself. If Callen was awake he did not want to startle him. He took a deep breath and entered seeing that Callen appeared to be asleep.

"G, are you awake?" asked Gibbs touching his friend lightly on the arm. Callen stirred and did not wake up.

"He's still suffering from the effects of the fever and infection" said Tom. "The antibiotics haven't had time to kick in yet. Whilst he may stir, he shouldn't wake up."

"How do you think we should go about this, Jethro?" asked Hetty.

Gibbs ran his hand through his silver grey hair. "I don't know. I guess we could look for any likely incisions but won't they've healed by now? "What about ultrasound? Would it pick up a metal implant?" asked Gibbs.

Tom shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. The ultrasound image isn't particularly good when it comes to metal although it should detect it. X-ray is a more reliable method of seeing foreign objects but we don't have one here and I don't want to risk taking him to hospital especially if Hendricks is who you believe him to be. We could give the ultrasound a try but where do you want to start looking? There's quite an area to search" said Tom glancing down at Callen's unconscious form.

The agents looked at each other. This was potentially their territory and possibly more so for Hetty as she was a former Cold War spy although technology had come a very long way since she was an active field agent.

"Well, it would be where they'd have easy access without drawing attention to themselves" said Hetty. "Hands and lower arms are the most likely as would be the nape of the neck, behind the ears or possibly hidden in the hair. For the same reasoning, though less likely we need to look at the ankles, calf and behind the knees."

"There's also the possibility of his wounds" said Sam. Hetty nodded in agreement.

"Did you notice anything when you stitched his wound again?" asked Sam.

"No but then again I wasn't looking for it" answered Tom.

It was decided that Tom would look at the areas identified to see if he spotted anything and then the ultrasound would be used only on Callen's lower arms and legs as well as the wounds themselves. They had no luck and sat looking at one another for further inspiration.

"Tom, what's used when a doctor's looking to see if a patient's arteries are blocked?" asked Sam.

"Normally a contrasting material such as a dye" Tom answered. "Occasionally a radioisotope is used" he added and his eyes grew wide as a possibility dawned on him. Hetty was way ahead of him.

"Could Hendricks get access to an internal radiation therapy implant?" she asked. "I had a friend who had cancer. He was given one permanently and it gave off small amounts of radiation."

"Yes, they give off small doses of radiation for as long as the radiation source is active, usually a few weeks, sometimes a couple of months or until it's removed. But Hendricks wouldn't have access to them and Oncology would have them under lock and key as they're expensive and are strictly monitored. I suppose he could get hold of one but I think it's highly unlikely. However if he's used one, we'd better find it quickly to prevent further damage to healthy tissue" said Tom.

"How are they used? The radiation signature can't be that strong or be monitored from a distance" asked Gibbs, a little worried at the doctor's last statement. Something used to kill cancerous cells would not ignore healthy ones. He hated the thought of his friend suffering damage needlessly.

"You're right so I don't think it's likely one would've been used. But to answer your question, they're usually inserted under anaesthetic, which would rule out Hendricks unless he had help. They're then placed as near to the tumour as possible which minimises the adverse effect on the surrounding healthy tissue. In most cases an applicator is used and the implant is …." Tom's words tailed off as he had a revelation. Not saying anything, he went to the IV and shut off the IV flow.

"What are you doing?" asked Hetty a little worried that the antibiotics were being stopped.

Tom pulled out the IV tube and then took out the IV catheter which was inserted into the back of Callen's hand. He looked at it closely and taking a pair of tweezers pulled something minute out and held it up for all to see.

"A tracker!" said Sam.

"Oh my" exclaimed Hetty.

"That's why they lost him and had to get to the cab driver" said Gibbs. "Callen pulled it out when he ran off the other day."

"Did you see Hendricks when you went to the hospital to get the antibiotics?" asked Hetty.

Tom looked shocked. "Yes I did and I told him I needed a new IV cannula as well as the antibiotics. I definitely didn't elaborate and he never pressed me for a reason. Dammit! He got one for me whilst I got the meds. He must've put in another tracker then" said Tom disgusted with himself.

Sam took the tracker and destroyed it. "You weren't to know. Well it's destroyed now but unfortunately they may already know he's here but we've got the advantage of knowing they know."

Tom inserted the IV cannula into the back of Callen's hand and linked up the IV tubing. He then started the antibiotics flowing. For good measure he took Callen's blood pressure, blood gases and temperature.

"His temperature is still a little high but it has dropped which is a good sign" said Tom. "His BP and blood gases are within the normal range. He's starting to turn the corner but has got a long way to go yet."

"Well, let's leave him in peace to rest" said Hetty "We need to decide how we're going to proceed from now on. Let's go downstairs and discuss our options so we don't disturb Mr Callen."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Thanks to all who read and review this story. Your continued support and kind words mean a lot to me. PS The time scale of Callen's career and Andrei Petrescu's movements may not be accurate but they work with this particular story so please forgive any glaring errors._

Chapter 28

Downstairs, Hetty sat down heavily in a chair. She was still worried about Callen and desperately needed to mend the broken bridges between them. However she needed to eliminate this latest threat first but for once she was at a loss to know how. _Perhaps with the help of Sam and Gibbs with any insight Tom may have we can formulate a plan_ she thought.

Sam, who was also concerned about Callen, was reluctant to leave his side and did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"He's fine, Sam. Tom says he's on the mend. If he stirs, we'll hear him" said Gibbs as he placed his hand on Sam's back exerting a slight pressure to persuade Sam to move. Sam nodded, taking one last look at his friend before going downstairs and taking a seat opposite Hetty where Tom joined him. Gibbs sat down next to Hetty.

"Gentlemen, how are we going to play this?" asked Hetty.

"We need to lure Hendricks out, make him play his hand" said Gibbs.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Sam. "We don't even know if he's the ring leader."

"No we don't" answered Gibbs "but he seems to be the common denominator."

The discussion was halted by the sound of Hetty's phone ringing. It was Nell.

"What have you discovered, Miss Jones?" asked Hetty.

"Not a lot but immigration records show that Andrei Petrescu came to the US in 1994 aged 33 and disappeared" said Nell.

"And that's when Melvin Hendricks first appeared?" asked Hetty.

Eric continued. "Yes, it seems he lived in DC before moving around the country quite a bit doing various jobs until he settled in LA around 2008, getting a job at the hospital."

"He appears to be a model citizen. There's nothing that we've found so far which suggests that he's anything other but who he seems to be" announced Nell.

"Please keep digging. With the help of Dr Rhodes, we're going to formulate a plan to flush him out into the open and to neutralise this threat to Mr Callen once and for all" said Hetty and she disconnected.

As Hetty had the phone on speaker, the others in the room heard all that was said.

Gibbs said "94 was the year after our mission to Serbia when his brother Ion was killed."

"Indeed" said Hetty. "Mr Callen had joined NCIS OSP by '08. Tom, you said you'd known him for 10 years or so. Can you remember when you first met?" Hetty asked.

"I started work at the hospital in 2000. Hendricks was already working there" answered Tom.

"It all fits" stated Sam.

"You're suggesting he came to the States for revenge. He was searching for Callen?" said Tom incredulously.

"It appears to be the case" said Hetty.

"It makes sense. Once he'd tracked him down to a location, he just needed to bide his time and formulate a foolproof plan" said Gibbs.

"It appears that Mr Petrescu doesn't rush into situations head first" said Hetty.

"Revenge is best served cold" stated Sam and the others looked at him.

"To avoid attention, the planning must be meticulous" said Gibbs. "What better place to look for an agent but in a hospital?" said Gibbs. "In our line of work, we need medical assistance all the time."

"Why that hospital?" asked Tom "Why not get him at home?"

"The hospital's one we use quite a lot as it's got a very good reputation." said Hetty. "Bugger! We've gotten sloppy. We need to mess it up a bit and use different facilities when needs arise." She continued so quietly that the others barely heard her. "But when the lives of those you care for are in the balance, you've got to use best of whatever's available to you." Hetty let out a sigh and looked up at Tom and continued in a stronger voice. "To answer your other question, until recently Mr Callen didn't have a fixed abode. He lived out of rented motel rooms moving every few months."

Sam continued. "The LA team specialise in undercover work. As part of our trade craft, even when we're not on a mission, we vary our daily routine. We leave home at different times and take different routes every day. It keeps us alive."

"You see unless he had the resources, Hendricks wouldn't be able to keep 24/7 surveillance looking for Mr Callen" added Hetty.

"Even if he did, Callen would've spotted it" said Gibbs. "He's extremely good at what he does."

"And he's borderline paranoid" quipped Sam.

Hetty and Gibbs chuckled.

"But there were numerous people who've came after Callen, at the hospital and here on the beach" said Tom, a trifle confused.

"Indeed there were" agreed Hetty. "It's likely that Hendricks started to build an organisation before he discovered Mr Callen's whereabouts. Men like Hendricks rarely do the leg work. However he was a recent immigrant and may not have had the money readily available or the contacts initially."

"He could've brought some of his thugs over from Romania or Serbia" mentioned Sam.

"Yes he could but again he may not have had the contacts in the US to get them past immigration, certainly not through legal channels anyway. However this is all speculation. We've some of his men in custody so we can start with them. I'll ask Miss Jones and Mr Beale to look into it" said Hetty picking up her phone and speed dialling the OPS centre.

"Miss Jones, have you found anything out about the men we've got in custody? Do we have their names or know where they come from?" she asked.

"Yes, we do. Arkady persuaded one of them to talk" said Nell.

"And after that we used leverage and the others started spilling the beans" interrupted Eric. "They gave us false names of course but we finally discovered their real name …"

"Which are Dragan Bosnic, Goran Kovak, Mirko Kosanovic and Pavle Vasic and they're all Serbian" Nell said.

"And they all come from the same part of the country as Petrescu although we believe at least one of them spent a lot of time in Romania where the Comescu family was based" added Eric.

"We've found out that the dead guys are definitely Romanian and believe they're part of the Comescu organisation but we're waiting for confirmation" added Nell.

Again the phone was on speaker and the others heard the news. They all glanced at one another with a lot of hope on their faces that they were finally getting a break with intelligence.

"Good work, Nell, Eric. Please keep digging. Concentrate on when these men came to the US and where they've been since they arrived. Contact Interpol to see if they have information that is relevant. Speak to the State Police and LEOs in any of the States where they lived and if need be, get in touch with any of the other alphabet agencies to get more information about them and to confirm their link to Petrescu or the Comescus."

"Contact my office in DC if you need them to run any leads down their end" said Gibbs. "There shouldn't be any opposition especially if you mention my name and say it's for Callen but if there is, let us know and we'll speak to Director Vance. You should also speak to FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. He owes me a favour or three."

Hetty disconnected and said to Gibbs "Thank you Jethro. That means a lot to me."

Gibbs shrugged and said "Callen's family.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing. Your support means the world to me. This is a shorter chapter than normal. Just to whet your appetite of things to come._

Chapter 29

Having finished the conversation with OPS, the debate about how to eliminate the threat to Callen continued between Hetty and the three men.

"How long do you think it'll take the wonder twins to dig up more information?" asked Sam.

"I don't know" said Hetty solemnly. "It may depend on how forthcoming the other agencies are in sharing information."

"Well in that case we could be waiting a long time" stated Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom, a little puzzled.

"Well let's put it this way" said Gibbs. "Even on an official joint case no other agency I've ever worked with has been willing to divulge its knowledge. As this isn't a joint operation, we've no hope in hell of getting any help unless Fornell comes through for me."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" asked Tom. "Can't we talk to Hendricks?"

"Perhaps" said Hetty. "However if he's who we believe him to be then it could alert him to the fact that we're on to him."

"We don't want to do that" continued Gibbs. "If he disappears and goes underground, we lose any advantage we may have."

"Also Callen's life will still be in danger" added Sam.

"I see that" said Tom "but what if he doesn't know we're on to him especially if I talk to him? Can we use that to our advantage somehow?"

"Tom may have a point" said Hetty. "It appears that he's been planning revenge since Ion was killed by Callen. Now Callen's killed Luca as well, he must be desperate for retribution." Hetty placed her hands together as if she were praying and placed them against her pursed lips. She was deep in thought or perhaps she was indeed praying but the others dared not interrupt her so watched and waited in silence. Finally she spoke. "In lieu of anything our tech people come up with, we know we have to work towards forcing Hendricks to make a move on Mr Callen."

"We're not going to use him as bait" said Sam vehemently. "Certainly not without telling him. He's in no fit state to defend himself."

"We may not have the luxury of telling Callen of our plans if his fever doesn't break soon. Anyway it'll be safer for him if he's unaware of what's going on. You know what he's like. If he's conscious, whether he's up to it or not, he'll want to take the lead" said Gibbs.

"Exactly, Jethro. Whatever we decide, you have my word, Sam I have no intention of leaving Mr Callen unprotected" stated Hetty. She continued. "To use Mr Callen as bait, with or without his knowledge, would be a last resort I assure you. As it is Hendricks knows our general location even if he doesn't know which property we're in. He may, however, have that information already if we didn't destroy the tracker in time. All he has to do is send more men to the beach to search and they'll see the team guarding the perimeter." She paused to let her words sink in. "We need to remove that team."

"That'll leave us out numbered and vulnerable" said Sam.

"I didn't say I'd remove them completely" answered Hetty with a sly smile.

"Certainly during the day they can pose as other beach users" said Gibbs who had picked up on her meaning. "At night it would be more difficult, but I guess we could come up with something that didn't look out of place."

"We could have extra agents posted inside the house" suggested Tom.

"I'm not saying I'm happy with what you're suggesting but I noticed there's a vacant property two doors down" said Sam. "Could we use that in any way? Either to house additional agents or to move Callen out of harm's way?" he asked.

"It's a possibility" agreed Hetty. "I'll contact Miss Jones and see if she can obtain it for us" added Hetty picking up her phone and dialling the Ops Centre.

"Err, Hetty" said Eric who had answered "we've not had time to find out anything yet."

"I know you would've called if you had anything of relevance to share but that's not the reason I'm phoning Mr Beale. Just down the block from my beach property, there's another house for sale or rent. Please find out who the realtors are and contact them. We need to commandeer it for our use for a month" instructed Hetty. "And Mr Beale?"

"Yes Hetty?"

"Don't take 'no' for an answer. Do whatever it takes to secure its use" said Hetty.

"On it" said Eric as he disconnected and frowned at Nell who had listened to the conversation.

"Why would Hetty want another beach property?" asked Eric.

"I've no idea" answered Nell "but she obviously has her reasons and it appeared to be urgent so you'd better get on with it" added Nell. "I'll continue to chase down the Intel she asked for earlier though I'm not looking forward to trying to get anything out of any of the agencies. I think they'll stonewall me so I may have to ask Granger to do it as Hetty's preoccupied at the moment. We can't contact Interpol any time soon because of the 9 hours time difference between France and ourselves."

"Why don't you try Agent Fornell first?" suggested Eric. "If you have problems I can ask Abby to speak to him and if that fails then we'll have to go back to Gibbs and ask him to do it."

"That sounds like a plan, Beale" said Nell. "Now you'd better get on to that realtor."

It did not take Eric long to secure a deal on the beach property and he phoned Hetty.

"I've got the property as requested. They're preparing the paperwork and I said someone will sign it tomorrow."

"Thank you Eric. I'll go over and attend to it myself so that I can get the keys" said Hetty. "I assume you used a suitable alias and cover story, one that can't be traced back to us?"

"Naturally. I said we were a company hired to rent for a short period a beach property for a foreign A list celebrity who needed some down time and who wanted to remain anonymous" said Eric. "It appears the realtor is quite used to requests of this nature. Nell's checking them out as we speak and nothing has red flagged as yet. I'm providing all the necessary paperwork and cover story for the company and yourself as we speak" he added.

"Good work, Eric. Send me the details when they're ready" Hetty said and she disconnected.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: _Thanks to all who continue to support this story. It means more to me than you know. I apologise in advance for ending this chapter on what is not really a cliff hanger but certainly not necessarily resolving anything. Please stick with me and your patience will be rewarded eventually_ _._

Chapter 30

Hetty disconnected the call and announced "Eric has secured the vacant property. I'll go in tomorrow and sort out the paperwork. Once I see the terms of the contract and I get the keys I'll have a look to see what it's like. We can decide how best to use it, if indeed it's suitable."

There was no need for any response so the three men remained silent each alone with their thoughts and mulling over how to resolve the situation. The rest of the day and evening was uneventful. Hetty prepared dinner with the help of Gibbs while Tom checked on Callen and adjusted his medications.

Sam took the opportunity to get some fresh air and check on the other team protecting the property. Two teams of agents had been alternating the protection detail and Sam saw that the second team, led by Agent Murphy, was on shift. Sam was pleased to see that they were blending in with the surroundings and did not look like a protection detail. He gave the team leader a brief update on what was being discussed and then gave the order for half the team to go and get some food and rest. They would then come back and relieve their team mates to allow them to have a break.

When Sam came back in, dinner was already on the table. Conversation was scarce as they ate their dinner and afterwards Sam went upstairs to stay with Callen. Since the fever had taken hold, Callen had not been able to eat but Sam knew that Tom would consider a feeding tube direct to the stomach if he did not improve soon. As it was, Callen would likely have to endure a liquid nourishment regime for a few days when he finally did wake up.

Before retiring to their rooms Gibbs and Hetty came in to see Callen and say goodnight to Sam. Sam settled down for the night and hoped that the next day would see Callen free from the fever and awake.

Having spent the night without incident, Hetty got up and dressed. As she passed Callen's door she peeked in and saw her two senior agents asleep. She tiptoed in and placed a blanket over Sam before taking Callen's hand and gently kissing him on the forehead. He did not stir but she felt a slight pressure on her hand. She smiled hoping that it was a sign that the fever was abating and he was ready to wake up.

Hetty left just after dawn leaving a note for her house guests. She used all her spy craft skills to leave the area unnoticed and was pleased to see nothing untoward. It appeared that the work orchestrated by Nell and Eric back in Ops into reporting the shooting as part of a gang war had worked as there was no one actively watching the area. Hetty got to her car and drove home to freshen up and change her clothes before making her way to the realtors.

Hetty discussed the terms of the contract before signing the papers and obtained the keys to the vacant beach property. Driving back she parked in a different location and walked the few blocks to the properties. Without being observed or seeing any hostiles, Hetty entered the vacant property and started to look around. When she was satisfied, Hetty locked up and went to find the team leader of the external protection detail.

"Mr Murphy please get one of your men to take down that realtor's sign" said Hetty. "Then move half your team inside. I'll come and see you later and explain what we plan to do." Hetty then left to go back to her own property.

Inside Gibbs and Tom were having breakfast and they looked up when Hetty entered. "Good morning gentlemen" she said. "I see you found the breakfast and coffee I prepared for you."

"Thanks Hetty" they both said in unison. "Where've you been?" asked Gibbs.

"I left you a note. Didn't you see it?" Hetty asked. The two men shock their heads. "No matter" she said. "I went to the realtors to sign the paperwork and get the keys for the house down the beach. I've had a look at it and we can certainly use it as a base for our protection detail if nothing else" Hetty said. "Is Sam with Mr Callen?" asked Hetty.

"Yeah" said Gibbs. "He came down for some breakfast and went straight back up again."

"You look worried, Jethro. What's the matter?" asked Hetty.

"Sam. I get that he's worried about G. I am as well but he needs to rest. He'll be no good to us when it comes to a fight if he's exhausted" said Gibbs.

"I understand your concern, Jethro" said Hetty. "Sam and Mr Callen have a unique relationship besides being partners. They have each other's back and will protect each other, and their team, to the death. Unfortunately Sam is almost as stubborn as Mr Callen when he sets his mind to something." Hetty paused and looked into the faces of Gibbs and Tom. "If Sam has any faults, it's that he sometimes has a black and white view and usually Mr Callen is the only one who can get him to see the grey. In turn Sam keeps Mr Callen's impulsiveness in check, well sometimes." Hetty paused before adding. "I agree with you, we will need his A game if we're to come away from this unscathed. However Sam is a SEAL and a legend within that environment so has reserves we are sometimes unaware of. Nevertheless I'll have a word with him."

Taking a mug of coffee and a cup of tea with her, Hetty went upstairs. She paused at Callen's bedroom door which was ajar and saw Sam sitting by the side of the bed holding Callen's hand. He was speaking but in a tone so soft that Hetty could not hear what he was saying. Not wishing to interrupt or embarrass him, she waited a few seconds and tapped on the door, before pushing it open.

"Good morning, Mr Hanna" she said as she entered. "I believe you've had breakfast but I've brought you a drink" she added, handing him the mug.

"Thanks Hetty" said Sam gratefully as he took the mug and placed it on the bedside table. "Did you pull a blanket over me?" he asked.

"Yes, I did" she answered. "It was a little chilly before dawn and I saw that you'd not got one." Sam looked over at his diminutive boss but before he could ask a question Hetty continued speaking.

"How is he?" asked Hetty placing her cup down on the table on opposite side of the bed. She reached out and placed the back of her hand on Callen's forehead and then stroked his face before she sat down.

"He's been quiet throughout the night mostly. He stirred a little during the early hours but hasn't woken up yet" said Sam obviously concerned.

"I think the fever's broken" said Hetty. "He no longer feels clammy to the touch. I'll get Tom to check on him again. Sam, why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted."

"No, I'm good" answered Sam. "I need to be with Callen."

"I need you at your best for what's likely to come our way. Go and get some proper sleep. I'll stay with Mr Callen" said Hetty. When Sam began to argue she added in a stern voice "That was not a suggestion, Mr Hanna, it's an order. Go, get some sleep!"

Reluctantly Sam got up and took one last look at Callen's still form. "I promise to call you if he wakes up" said Hetty to Sam's unspoken request.

"Make sure you do" answered Sam and added in a softer tone. "Please don't let him wake up alone. I promised him I'd never let that happen."

Hetty smiled at Sam. "I promise I won't leave him alone, Sam, not even for a minute" she said.

After four hours sleep, Sam woke up refreshed and entered Callen's room and found Hetty still with her boy. "Mr Hanna, I didn't expect you up quite so soon" she said.

"I'm good, Hetty. I fell asleep straight away and woke up naturally. I feel much better. Thank you for insisting that I rest" he said.

"Well I know that Mr Callen and you are much alike in that respect, running on pure adrenaline just to get the job done. While it's an admirable quality, it isn't good for you or the others you're protecting in the long run" she said. "Now come downstairs, we have plans to make."

"What about Callen?" said Sam anxious about leaving him alone.

"Tom has examined him and has given him a mild sedative to help him rest. The fever's broken but he's far from well" explained Hetty. "Sam, he's not going to wake up just yet, not with the sedative. You're not going to break your promise to him" she added.

Reluctantly Sam followed Hetty downstairs where he found Tom and Gibbs waiting for them.

"We need to decide how we're going to lure Hendricks out" said Hetty.

There was silence as the three men thought. In fact they had been mulling over the problem and looking for a feasible solution for hours. "Tom could go to the hospital on the pretence of getting more medication or equipment. Hendricks is likely to make contact and in all innocence Tom could let Callen's whereabouts slip whether that is your property or the new one" said Sam.

"I don't know whether it would be safe to move Callen just yet" said Tom. "Whilst the fever's broken, his overall condition isn't improving as quickly as I hoped, although thankfully it's not getting worse."

"We'll be guided by your medical advice, Tom" said Hetty "but we may not have any choice. If Hendricks discovered our exact location before we destroyed the tracker then Mr Callen is still in danger. Moving him may be the only option."

"Could we pull a double bluff?" asked Gibbs. "If he or his men are watching then we could move Callen but it would be someone else posing as Callen and he stays where he is."

"Protected!" emphasised Sam.

"That could work" mused Hetty. "Of course I'd not leave him unprotected Sam but if Hendricks is as clever as I believe him to be, then he'll know quite a bit about Mr Callen and his relationship with the team. As I said before, he's probably been planning this for a long time so he'll have done his homework. He'll be aware of his friendship with you Jethro, which means that neither of you can be the ones to protect him. I can't either because, if you remember, this all started when them holding me hostage to draw Mr Callen out."

Sam looked ready to burst at Hetty's suggestion but Gibbs interrupted "Hetty's right, Sam. If Hendricks is watching and sees where any one of us is, then he'll know that's where G will be. No, for this ruse to work, we'll have to be away from him. Tom can't even be there either as he knows he's treating someone and he must suspect Callen's the patient."

"I don't like it" said Sam.

"Nor do I" said Hetty "but if we're to ensure Mr Callen's survival then it has to be like this."

"I'm not leaving him unprotected on the off chance that this ruse will work" said Sam angrily.

"Of course not. Do you think I'd leave my boy at the mercy of some madman" said Hetty, allowing her guard to drop. "He'll have protection but it can't be us."

"Then it'll have to be Kensi and Deeks" said Sam. "I don't trust anyone else."

"Perhaps" said Hetty. "But I may have another use for them."


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: That to all who are still reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Sorry about the small cliff hanger._

Chapter 31

The debate continued until a definitive plan had been decided upon. All that was left to do was to put the plan into action. Each person in the house, except Callen who was still sedated, knew their role but there was one person who was not happy and vehemently announced his displeasure.

"Mr Hanna, your concern for Mr Callen is admirable. However I don't have the time or the energy to debate this with you further" said Hetty. "Suffice it to say I need someone who has the experience to tail Hendricks and not be observed. It also has to be someone I trust. That is you Mr Hanna" added Hetty more gently. "Mr Deeks will be undercover and will be tailing him separately. You will be the coordinator of this mission and will keep everyone informed about Hendricks movements and that of his men if they are with him."

Hetty looked into the face of her senior agent and could see that he still was not happy but his training and his ability to take orders came to the fore.

Hetty continued. "Miss Blye will take up a sniper role with eyes on both properties. Eric has said that as long as Tom can close enough to Hendricks to clone his phone, he'll be able to hear every call he makes. He'll also be able to track him via the phone's GPS. I've also plans in place to ensure that Mr Callen will not be left unprotected as I promised. We have other agents in place in both properties but I feel much happier and safer knowing you and Mr Deeks are on the outside boxing in the bad guys if the proverbial hits the fan as we're expecting it to."

Hetty's explanation placated Sam somewhat but he said "It seems you've got it all worked out. I don't like it coz I don't know who's gonna be with Callen. I'm his partner. It should be me!"

"Indeed but we've been over that before Mr Hanna" said Hetty gently. "Hendricks will know where Mr Callen is as soon as he sees you, Gibbs or me or in fact any of the team. No, to ensure his safety, his protection must fall to someone else. Someone I trust implicitly." Hetty however would not reveal who the person was not matter how hard Sam pressed her.

After lunch Tom left to go to the hospital. He called into the Emergency Room to catch up with some of his colleagues before going to get the equipment and supplies he needed. Whilst Tom was at the dispensary signing out some more antibiotics and sedatives, he glimpsed the figure of Hendricks coming towards him.

"Hi Tom" said Hendricks. "I thought you're on sabbatical, moonlighting for some wealthy person or celebrity? What are you doing here?" asked Hendricks coming up to Tom, offering his hand in a welcome.

Tom put down the pen and medicines and turned to Hendricks. "Oh hi Mel" said Tom talking his hand and returning the handshake, trying with all his might to appear natural. "Yeah, I am but I needed some supplies urgently and it's easier to get it from here" explained Tom. "Don't worry my client will be billed for everything I use" he added hurriedly. Tom had to admit he was nervous and this tack would explain his behaviour if Hendricks suspected anything.

"Hey don't sweat it, man" said Hendricks grinning. "I may be the business administrator but I trust you explicitly. I know you'd never rip off the hospital." He paused before adding "What else do you need? Perhaps I can save you some time and get it for you."

"You don't have to do that. You must be busy" said Tom.

"It's not a problem, Tom. I'm on my lunch break anyway" answered Hendricks.

"If you're sure, then I need a gurney" said Tom. When Hendricks raised his eyebrow in a silent question, Tom added. "Yeah, I know it's a strange request but my patient's still very ill but I need to move him to a safer location. I don't want to do it and risk his health further but I've no choice as his location has been compromised." Tom paused wondering whether he was telling the story too quickly but he decided he had to continue. "The new location is only a couple of houses down the beach but the risk is still high" he said. Then as if realising what he had just blurted out Tom added. "F**k, I shouldn't have said anything. Mel, I know you're trustworthy but I was sworn to secrecy."

"Hey, don't worry, Tom, your secret's safe with me" said Hendricks sincerely. "Is a gurney gonna fit into your car?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've already measured it and with the seats dropped down, it's not gonna be a problem" answered Tom.

"Okay then. I'll go and sign one out for you" said Hendricks as he left to go to the supplies store.

When he was gone, Tom let out a sigh of relief. He was anxious that Hendricks would suspect something but he hoped that everything was going smoothly and according to plan. In his ear, Tom heard Gibbs comment "Well done. I don't believe he suspects anything."

"I wasn't sure if I let the story out too quickly" said Tom, ensuring that there was no one around him to hear him speak to himself as they would not know that he wore a communications device in his ear and a button camera on his shirt. Eric had got extra earwigs and cameras to the house and had rigged up the feed to be screened on Hetty's laptop as well as the screen in Ops.

"Nope, you were good. His reactions appeared natural" answered Gibbs.

"I agree" said Hetty, who was also watching Tom's encounter with Hendricks. "Either that or he's one hell of an actor" she added.

Hendricks returned shortly with the gurney and he and Tom walked to the car and loaded the supplies into it. Tom turned to Hendricks and gave him a shoulder hug and said "Mel, thanks a lot for helping me with this."

"Not a problem" said Hendricks. "What are friends for?"

Tom smiled and got into his car and waved to Hendricks as he gunned it into life and drove off. Tom drove out of the hospital and took a labourious route back towards Venice. Half way back he stopped and pulled over and took out a piece of equipment from the glove compartment. He turned it on the held it over the gurney listening to the sound it emitted as demonstrated by Sam. Satisfied he turned it off and returned it to the glove compartment and continued his journey.

Whilst Gibbs was watching over Tom, Sam had gone to the second property to ensure everything was in place there. Gibbs joined him when Tom left the hospital to make his way back. When everyone was out, Hetty phoned Nell and gave her some instructions. After Hetty finished speaking with Nell, she phoned Kensi.

"Miss Blye, I have a task for you. You'll require your sniper rifle. There's a life guard tower on beach equal distance between the two properties. You're on over watch. Please set up there. I've made arrangements with the life guards for us to use it" explained Hetty.

"Of course Hetty. What about Sam and Deeks?" Kensi asked a little unhappy that she was to be away from her partner.

"They're to go to the hospital and watch out for Hendricks and follow him" said Hetty. "I'll send Sam to meet up with Mr Deeks shortly" and Hetty hang up.

Hetty then dialled another number and when they answered said "It's me and I need a favour from you. Actually it's for Mr Callen. Come to my beach house alone but make sure you're armed. Tell no one. It's also imperative that no one sees you. Not even my agents. Come at 6pm. There should be a lot of distraction then." The person to whom Hetty talked did not ask any questions but indicated that they would do as she asked.

Tom pulled up and parked down the street from the two properties and was met by Gibbs who helped him bring in the equipment to Hetty's house.

"Hendricks has put a tracking device on the gurney as you thought he might" announced Tom.

"You left it in place?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, I did exactly as you said" confirmed Tom.

"Good. Let's get all this inside" said Gibbs.

Inside they found Hetty talking to an agent who bore a remarkable resemblance to Callen especially as he was dressed in similar sweatpants and t-shirt. Hetty turned to Gibbs and Tom as they entered. "Well done, Tom. You were most convincing. I don't believe Hendricks is suspicious of you or our intentions. However he's going to be cautious. After all you don't run a major crime cartel and remain unknown and out of jail for all these years by being reckless." she said turning her attention back to the young agent with her. "This is Special Agent Nicholls. He's going to be Mr Callen's double."

Both Gibbs and Tom stared at him to the extent that it made him nervous. "I'm sorry" said Tom "but if I didn't know better, I'd think you were Callen." Nicholls smiled nervously.

"No" said Gibbs. "Whilst I agree the likeness is uncanny, for anyone who knows Callen well, up close you're not like him at all."

"Indeed" said Hetty. "However I would imagine that Hendricks will be watching from a distance and his thugs will only have a vague idea of what Mr Callen looks like, possibly from old photos. No, Mr Nicholls' likeness to Mr Callen will fool most people but I don't intend to let anyone get too good a look whilst we're transferring him. Now let's get the show on the road."

Everyone began preparing for their part. Tom went upstairs to check on Callen and ensure that he was still sedated and his condition had not deteriorated. Sam had comeback from the other property and confirmed everything was in place. He went upstairs to check on Callen and then left to meet up with Deeks so that they could position themselves to tail Hendricks. They knew that Eric would be watching him via the hospital surveillance feed which he had hacked into and would be able to give them his exact position.

At dusk the transfer operation began. Tom, with the help of Gibbs, lifted Callen onto the gurney and carried him downstairs where Hetty and two agents waited.

"I'll follow on in a moment" said Hetty. "I need to make sure everything is in place here before I join you."

If Gibbs was surprised he did not show it but nodded to her in acknowledgement. He joined Tom and together they transferred Callen slowly and carefully to the new building, where they made him comfortable in the upstairs bedroom. Fifteen minutes later Hetty took the short walk between the properties and glanced over at the life guard tower where she knew Kensi had positioned herself although she could not see her. Taking a deep breath, Hetty entered the new property, checked on her boy before settling down with her companions to wait.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Thanks to all who are still following this story. Your reviews are most welcome. This chapter is longer than normal because I couldn't decide where to stop. I hope you enjoy it_.

Chapter 32

Sam drove to the boatshed and met Deeks as previously arranged.

"Hey, Sam, I'm surprised to see you. Why aren't you with Callen?" asked Deeks a little confused, knowing how protective Sam was of his partner.

"Don't start me on it, Deeks" said Sam angrily. "Hetty thinks being with Callen will put him in danger. Not just me, but Gibbs and the doctor too as well as the rest of the team. Even Hetty's staying away from him." Deeks looked even more confused at Sam's statement. Sam elaborated his anger mixed with frustration. "She believes Petrescu or Hendricks or whatever the hell he's calling himself, knows enough about the team to figure out that wherever we are that's where Callen will be. To keep him safe, we're not to be anywhere near him."

Deeks ran his hands through his styled by pillow hair and let out a low whistle before saying "Well I guess she's got a point." Sam glared at him. "C'mon, man, this has got to be hurting Hetty as well. Not only is Callen hurt but she's not able to personally protect him? Y'know what he means to her."

"And he doesn't mean anything to me? Or Gibbs? Or Kensi? Or even you?" Sam countered angrily.

"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean anything" said Deeks trying to placate Sam who looked angry enough to punch something and he had no intention of 'that something' being himself. "I'm just playing Devil's Advocate that's all."

Sam looked at Deeks and sighed, his anger dissipating. "I guess so. It's just that …." and he let his words tail off.

"I know, big guy" said Deeks, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder in support and sympathy. "Think of it this way, you _are_ protecting Callen by making sure this scumbag doesn't get anywhere near him."

Sam looked into Deeks' face and saw the familiar goofy grin and he had to smile. Deeks had the same ability that Callen used on numerous occasions to lighten his mood.

At that moment Sam's phone vibrated indicting that he had a call. Looking at the caller ID Sam answered "Eric, what you got? Deeks is here and you're on speaker."

"Hendricks is still at the hospital and doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon" said Eric.

"That's good isn't it?" asked Deeks.

"Not really" answered Eric. "He's made several calls and although they appear innocuous, I think he's gathering his forces."

"Nope, that's not good" agreed Deeks.

"Has anything specific been said?" asked Sam.

"No, but the beach was mentioned" said Eric.

"Okay, keep tabs on his calls and let us know his movements especially if he leaves the hospital before we get there" said Sam. "We're heading over there now in separate cars so contact us by comms. And Eric, keep Hetty and Gibbs updated too."

"On it" said Eric as the call was disconnected. He then phoned Hetty and updated her.

"Thank you Mr Beale. Please phone Mr Gibbs and tell him what you've told me. I'm not with him at the moment so I can't pass on the information. Tell him that from now on we're to communicate via comms. He can tell the other agents but you'll have to contact Miss Blye. She'll be expecting your call and I know she's in position" said Hetty.

Sam and Deeks arrived at the hospital, each going to their designated watch area. Sam touched his earpiece to activate his comms. "Eric, you still got eyes on Hendricks? I'm at the north side of the hospital and Deeks is at the south as arranged."

"Yeah he's still at the hospital and has just entered his office. He looks like he's preparing to leave though. He's made a couple more calls. It appears he's meeting some people at the beach" said Eric.

"Okay" said Sam. "Keep on it and advise us when he leaves. We'll pick him up and tail him."

"Sure thing" said Eric.

"Gibbs, did you hear that?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. We're all in position but can't see any movement yet" answered Gibbs.

"Hold on guys" interrupted Kensi "there's some movement further up the beach." She trained her scope on the area and added "there's a group of about half a dozen guys, they're playing ball but it doesn't look right."

"Hold your positions. Don't let them draw you out" said Sam. "You must let them come to you."

"Hendricks is on the move" came Eric's voice in their ears. "He's making his way to the staff car park. Sam, Deeks, I'm sending his phone's GPS coordinates to your in car screens so you can follow him."

"Got it" said Deeks as he gunned his car into life getting ready to follow.

"Me too. Hey, I've just spotted him" said Sam. "He's driving a silver Mercedes sedan, C-class I think."

Sam followed Hendricks at a safe distance and Deeks was soon following Sam. They had been following their quarry for five minutes or so when the GPS signal that was registering on their in car screens vanished.

"Eric, I've just lost his signal" said Sam anxiously.

"Me too" echoed Deeks.

"He's turned his phone off" explained Eric. "I've still got him on traffic cams but I'll try and turn the phone back on."

"Do what you can but don't lose him Eric. We've still have eyes on him for the moment but it's getting dark and we're heading into some road works. We might lose sight of him if we get stuck at the lights."

"I'm turning off this road" said Deeks. "I'll try and pick him further up."

"Good idea, Deeks" said Sam. "I can still see him but he's gonna be out of my sight soon. How ya doing Eric?"

"He must've taken out the battery cos I can't turn it back on" answered Eric, his frustration showing. "He's still heading north and doesn't appear to be deviating. Deeks take the next right and then left at the next intersection and then first left. You then turn right onto the road Sam's stuck on and you should be able to see Hendricks' car just ahead of you."

Deeks did as he was instructed and was soon back on the original route ahead of the road works. "Got him. Good work, Eric" said Deeks.

"Thanks. I'll keep trying the phone. If he makes a call, he'll have to put the battery back in then at least I should be able to turn the GPS back on" said Eric.

Sam was soon released by the road works lights and hurriedly drove until he spotted Deeks' car. Sam settled in behind him and they continued to follow their quarry.

Back at the beach house, all were listening to the exchange and the tension was rising. "We've got more activity on the beach" announced Kensi. "Another group of men have appeared."

"What are they doing Miss Blye?" asked Hetty.

"Nothing, they're just sitting there" answered Kensi.

"What about the other lot?" asked Hetty.

"Still playing ball" said Kensi.

"The wolves are gathering" said Hetty to herself although all could hear her comment.

"They're waiting for a signal or for someone" said Gibbs.

"Hendricks is making a call" announced Eric suddenly and excitedly. "I've turned on the GPS so you should see his signal now."

"Yep" said Deeks.

"Got it" said Sam. "He's turning off. He's heading towards Venice" added Sam. "Eric, you hear what he said on his call?"

"Yeah, he told them to get into position but not to make a move until he arrives" said Eric.

"Both groups are now making their way down the beach towards the properties" advised Kensi. "They've just passed Hetty's house and approaching my position. I look like they're taking the bait" she confirmed.

"Good. Keep your eyes on them, Miss Blye" said Hetty. "But do not engage. I want to avoid a blood bath on the beach. We need them to enter the property where we can neutralise them."

"Roger that" confirmed Kensi. "I've got a perfect view into the house and the bedroom so can take them out without endangering Callen." Kensi switched on her night vision so she could see her targets in the gathering gloom of the evening.

"Good" said Hetty. "Keep sharp everyone. It looks like this rodeo is about to start."

Inside the rented property, everyone took their positions and they were on high alert, tension thick in the air.

Eric's voice filled their ears as he announced "Hendricks has just pulled up down the street."

"We need him alive preferably" announced Hetty. "To put him away for a very long time, we need evidence that he was behind this" she added.

"I've recorded all the phone calls" said Eric.

"That's all circumstantial" stated Gibbs. "It's not likely to be enough to prosecute him" he added.

"Exactly" concurred Hetty. "We need him in the property showing intent to harm Mr Callen. "Attacking a federal agent is a felony but if we have more evidence about his criminal activities, he'll get a harsher sentence. Gentlemen, please also try to keep some of his people alive. They may just decide to co-operate for a lighter sentence."

Kensi's voice interrupted them. "One group of Hendricks' men have positioned themselves on the beach outside the rented property. Some others have gone round the back."

"I imagine the attack will be imminent" said Hetty. "Get ready everyone."

Eric's voice was the next thing to be heard. "Hendricks has just sent a text message."

"Saying what?" asked Gibbs.

"Go" confirmed Eric.

Just then Gibbs heard the sound of the door being opened and he whispered "They're here."

Gunshots were heard as one of Hendricks' men entered the property from the back and he was taken down by an NCIS agent. More men came in stepping over their fallen comrade only to meet the same fate. At the same time, Hendricks' men entered from the front and fired at NCIS agents. The downstairs was a mass of confusion, with agents and bad guys alike moaning in pain as bullets hit them. Gibbs had retreated upstairs to protect Tom who was in a bedroom. Gibbs took down one bad guy who had made it to the stairs, and quickly killed his comrade who had joined him. Kensi had taken down a couple as well from her vantage point.

The assault was hard fought but over in a matter of minutes. The NCIS agents collected all the weapons from Hendricks' men and zip tied those who had not been killed. No agent had been killed but a couple had been wounded and they were treated by Tom until they could be transported to hospital. Sam and Deeks both having encountered some of Hendricks's men, now rushed into the house and were confronted by Gibbs and Nell, dressed as Hetty.

"What the hell?" said Sam in surprise. "Where's Hetty?"

"I don't know, Sam" answered Nell, as she holstered her gun. Noticing how upset he was, she added "Look, I just followed her orders."

A couple of agents were looking over the bodies trying to identify Hendricks.

"Is Hendricks here?" asked Gibbs.

"No" said an agent.

"Damn. Anyone got eyes on Hendricks?" asked Gibbs.

Whilst they are trying to identify Hendricks amongst the bodies, an injured baddie slipped out of the house and managed to send a message to Hendricks before Kensi killed him.

"Listen up, guys. I've got movement near Hetty's beach house" said Kensi.

Eric's voice confirmed that a message had been sent to Hendricks. "It said: Target not in this property" announced Eric. "He knows about Hetty's property" added Eric with urgency in his voice.

After giving them the order to attack, Hendricks watched his men enter the house and heard the battle rage. His phoned bleeped indicating that he had a new message. He clicked on it and read the message and he realised his men had been captured or killed."

"Damn you!" swore Hendricks as he turned off his phone and headed towards Hetty's property. He found no guard on the door and he entered and made his way upstairs. Still unchallenged, Hendricks stood on the landing and looked through the open door to see Callen unconscious and unguarded. He walked slowly into the room and stood by the bed, looking down at his nemesis.

"I'm a little disappointed you're not able to see the satisfaction on my face when I pull the trigger and watch you die. No matter. I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I knew I'd get my revenge no matter how long it took" said Hendricks, his voice jubilant. He paused before continuing and when he did his voice was etched with emotion. "You took my brother from me back then. I've been planning my revenge ever since. I've searched for you since that day and it's taken me all over the world. Finally I found you in America but you disappeared again. Then I tracked you down, this time in Los Angeles. I tried to have you killed a couple of times but you always eluded my traps or survived the attempt. So I decided to wait for the perfect moment. We held Henrietta Lange hostage, knowing you would come to her rescue because she means so much to you. You took the life of my baby brother that day but you were seriously hurt. I couldn't believe my luck when you were brought to my hospital. But you refused to die and you had help from my staff to escape, but not anymore. Now it's your turn to die" Hendricks said, raising his gun and pointing it at Callen's head.

"Not on my watch!" said Hetty as she stepped out from behind the bedroom door and the shadows it afforded and stood between her boy and Hendricks.

Taken by surprise Hendricks was slow to react. He swung his gun round and fired but Hetty was quicker. Her bullet hit him in the right shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards and fall to his knees in pain, dropping his gun in the process. However Hendricks bullet had found its target as well and Hetty gasped as she felt the burning sensation in her left arm. Suddenly a man rushed into the room, knocking Hendricks to the ground, and kicked away the gun out of his reach. With his knee in Hendricks' back, the man pulled handcuffs from his pocked and proceeded to cuff him.

As soon as Sam heard Kensi say that there was movement outside Hetty's property, he rushed out of the rented property and ran down the beach, with Gibbs and Deeks close on his heels, followed by Nell. In spite of his instinct to get to Callen as quickly as possible, Sam's training took over and he entered the property cautiously, followed by Deeks and Gibbs. They were clearing the downstairs rooms when they heard shots from upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time Sam burst into the bedroom.

Callen was in bed, still sedated and apparently unharmed. Hetty stood in front of the bed, holding a gun pointed at a prone figure on the floor with another man bending over him cuffing him. Sam took in the scene as Deeks then Gibbs entered the room. The man roughly pulled Hendricks to his feet and turned to face the other occupants in the room.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Sam as Hendricks was handed over to a couple of agents and taken away to a secure lock up.

"I'll follow on in a few minutes to interrogate him" stated Granger, smoothing down his suit and looked stoically at all in the room.

"Did you think I'd trust my boy's life to just anybody Mr Hanna?" said Hetty.

"Henrietta!" said Granger. "You're bleeding" as he stepped over to her and made her sit down.

"It's nothing, Owen" she said, not liking the fuss he was making.

"Let me be the judge of that" said Tom who had followed Nell and had been waiting outside with her until it was considered safe for him to enter.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews and for continuing to encourage me with this and my other stories. It means the world to me so please continue._

Chapter 33

As Tom went to look at Hetty's wound, she looked at him and said "Please check on Mr Callen first."

Tom turned his head and looked at Callen who appeared to be resting peacefully and turned back at Hetty. "Has he stirred since you've been in here? Did Hendricks touch him? Tom asked and when Hetty shook her head, he continued "Then he's fine but I will check on him after I've sorted you out."

"Thank you" said Hetty quietly. Tom eased her arm out of the jacket and Hetty winced extracting an apology from Tom. "Just cut the material away" said Hetty. "I'm not going to bother trying to mend the blouse and it'll make it easier for you."

Tom did as he was instructed and cut away the sleeve just below the shoulder to expose the wound. The blood had not had time to dry so the material came away easily and Tom had a good view of the entry wound. "Good news, Hetty" he said as he started to irrigate the wound. "It's gone straight through and hasn't hit anything vital. It just needs a couple of stitches and a bandage to keep it clean and you'll be as good as new. It'll be sore for a while though and you'll need to have it in a sling."

As the two agents took Hendricks away, Nell, stilled dressed as Hetty, entered the room. Hendricks gave a double take, looking at Nell and then back at Hetty, who was still being tended by Tom. He let out a bitter laugh.

"So that's how you did it!" he said. "My men were convinced they saw you walk from this property to the other. I should've known you'd never leave your precious boy" he said with venom.

Hetty looked at him with distain and Granger barked "Get him out of here!"

"This isn't over!" shouted Hendricks over his shoulder as he was roughly manhandled out of the room.

Looking at Hetty, Granger asked "Are you going to be alright, Henrietta?"

"I'll be fine" she said holding out her good hand to Granger who took it and squeezed it gently. "Thank you Owen for being here with me to protect Mr Callen. Now go and interrogate that scumbag. You'd better check with Eric that he got everything Hendricks said in this room. Hopefully the wire I'm wearing picked everything up" she added.

Nell took a couple of steps until she stood next to Hetty "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine my dear" said Hetty. "Thank you for partaking in this role play. You did extremely well." Nell blushed at the praise but smiled at her boss. "Go back with Granger so you can assist in the interrogation." Nell nodded in acknowledgement and turned to look at Callen. "He'll be fine now" added Hetty gently and Nell smiled and left the room waiting for Granger downstairs.

"I'll stand down the other team" and Hetty nodded in agreement. "I'll keep you posted" said Granger as he turned to leave, curtly nodding at everyone in the room.

As promised Tom turned to gave Callen a quick examination as soon as he had finished patching up Hetty. She watched a little concerned but Tom said "He's fine. The fever's gone and all his stats are now within the normal range. I won't give him any more sedatives so he should wake up once they wear off. Let's go downstairs and let him rest. We'll hear him if he stirs" said Tom.

"Yes" said Hetty. "I think it's time to explain the deception to a few of my team members" she added with a chuckle.

Everyone filed out of the room and made their way downstairs but Sam held back. "I'll be down in a moment" he said to Hetty who was standing in the doorway. She nodded and went downstairs leaving Sam alone with Callen. Sam stepped over to the bed and gazed down at his sleeping partner and friend and reached out and held his hand. "It's over G. We got him. You rest now and I'll be back with you soon" Sam said as he squeezed his hand. As he was about to release Callen's hand and go, Sam felt a slight pressure on his hand and looked to see Callen's fingers tightening around his hand. Sam smiled and looked hopefully into his friend's face but he was still asleep. Sam sighed and left and when he was downstairs he told the others.

"That's good" said Tom. "It means the sedative's wearing off. He should wake up soon."

Kensi had left her over watch post and had come into Hetty's house to be greeted warmly by Deeks. Deeks helped Gibbs provide drinks for everyone. Coffee and tea was available although Hetty opted for a single malt scotch, which she held in her good hand. "Sam, I owe you an apology" she said. "I was not deliberately keeping you out of the loop but I needed you to focus on the task at hand and not Mr Callen's wellbeing."

"I understand, Hetty, but if you'd told me what you had planned I wouldn't have been so anxious" stated Sam, a little peeved that his boss did not appear to trust him.

"Agreed, but I decided the fewer people who knew about the plan, the less likely anything would go wrong" she explained.

"It was as much a surprise to me when Nell walked in dressed a Hetty as anyone else" said Gibbs. "Hetty didn't let me in on the plan either."

"In fact the only ones who knew were Nell and Granger, obviously and Eric who provided the wire that I was wearing and was monitoring everything that was said in the room" explained Hetty.

Tom said "The resemblance is uncanny. What gave you the idea, Hetty?"

Hetty chuckled. "Yes it is, isn't it? Mr Callen came up with the idea a couple of years ago. I'd been called to DC to attend a Congressional Hearing and the team and I were being targeted. To draw them out Mr Callen persuaded Miss Jones to dress like me wearing a wig and they drove to one of my properties. The plan worked although my home got shot up. Not sure I've completely forgiven him for that yet but I guess it was a small price to pay for the results it produced." Hetty paused before continuing. "Anyway as the ruse worked so well the first time I thought I'd use it again. You see, Hendricks was correct in his assumption. I'd never leave my boy when he couldn't defend himself."

Sam looked fit to burst at the implication that Hetty did not trust him to protect Callen.

"Before you burst a blood vessel, Mr Hanna, I do trust you with Mr Callen's life, as I know he does. However I needed you elsewhere and with your full attention on that task" she said. "I needed someone I trusted on the outside following Hendricks who would be able to inform us about his every move and that was Mr Deeks and yourself. And before you say that we had Mr Beale watching his every move, you know from past experience that we can't always trust technology."

"I guess you're right Hetty" said Sam "but I felt I'd let my partner down by not being with him."

"Sam" said Hetty gently "that is something you would never do. You played your part in protecting Mr Callen, we all did. Now why don't you go upstairs, I know you're itching to be with him."

Sam smiled at Hetty and went upstairs to be with Callen after thanking Deeks for his help earlier. The two men shoulder hugged before Deeks joined Kensi and left to return to the boat shed to provide any assistance after checking everything was in order at the rented property. The coroner's office had arrived to remove the bodies and a couple of agents were left to protect the crime scene.

In Hetty's house, Hetty, Tom and Gibbs sat quietly each alone with their thoughts now the danger was over. Hetty's phone rang and she picked it up. Gibbs and Tom knew something was wrong as her features paled and her voice was shaky. "Thank you for letting me know Owen" she said as she disconnected the call. The others looked at her in anticipation. "That was Granger. The car taking Hendricks back to the boat shed was attacked. The agents are dead and Hendricks has escaped!"


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thanks to all you who are staying with this story and a big thank you to all who have recently followed or favoured it. It means a lot to me to know that I'm doing something right.

Chapter 34

"Bugger!" exclaimed Hetty, angrily. "Now we're back to square one."

"You think?" said Gibbs every bit as angry and frustrated as Hetty. "How did this happen?"

Hetty shook her head. "We missed something."

"No kidding!" exclaimed Gibbs. He knew the LA Office of Special Projects was an elite force and Callen's team in particular were regarded as one of the best, if not the best, NCIS had. However something had gone badly wrong which left them on the back foot. He knew he was being hard on Hetty but he was frustrated that their efforts to date had been in vain and his friend's life was still in danger.

"Whilst I share your sentiments Jethro, this is not the time for recriminations" said Hetty. "We need to focus on the situation at hand."

"Hendricks knows about both properties" said Tom. "And the other agents have been stood done so we're on our own again."

"Yes unfortunately we have lost that advantage" said Hetty. "However, Granger's arranging extra back up but it'll take a while for it to be in place" answered Hetty.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tom.

"Same as before" said Hetty. "Protect Mr Callen as best we can."

"We just need a different plan and more Intel" added Gibbs, his initial anger dissipating as he thought about the problem.

"What do you think Hendricks will do?" asked Tom. "Do you think he'll disappear?"

"It's a possibility" answered Gibbs "but I think he'll strike right away. That's what I'd do."

"I agree with Jethro" said Hetty. "I believe he'll come here as soon as he can. He'll know that we would've relaxed security thinking the danger is past. He may be banking on us not hearing about the ambush until later so will be unaware of his escape."

"It may play into our hands if we let him believe that" suggested Gibbs.

"It may indeed" agreed Hetty. "Unfortunately we can't play the double act again and he may be more cautious anticipating someone hiding in the room."

"We can't leave Callen unprotected" said Tom.

"No we can't" emphasised Gibbs "but we've got to come up with a viable plan that'll work."

"I'll have to tell Sam but I want to check in with Ops first to see if they have anything more" said Hetty, picking up her phone and hitting the speed dial.

"Miss Jones, thank you for your assistance earlier. I didn't really get a chance to thank you properly" said Hetty.

"You're welcome, Hetty" said Nell. "I imagine you've heard what happened?"

"Unfortunately yes, Assistant Director Granger phoned me" answered Hetty. "Do we have any more information?" asked Hetty.

"I've hacked into the traffic cams" interrupted Eric "and I've pinpointed the ambush."

"Our agents managed to kill two of the attackers before they were gunned down" continued Nell, her voice quivering a bit but she covered it well as she tried to remain focussed. She had worked with the agents in question on the operation when they were in the rented property.

"The bad guys left the bodies so we're currently running facial recognition and their fingerprints through the system but we've got no hits as yet" added Eric.

"We've also managed to isolate footage of the ones who got away so are running them through facial rec as well" continued Nell.

"I managed to get a partial number plate. It's a bit fuzzy but I'm enhancing it and will run it through the system too" added Eric, continuing the Wonder Twins manic way of communication by seamlessly talking alternately and by finishing each other's sentences. "As soon as I get anything I'll let you know."

"Good work both of you" said Hetty. "Where are Miss Blye and Mr Deeks?"

"They're with Granger interviewing the guys we've got in custody to see if they can get more information out of them" said Nell.

"Good. I would suggest you involve Arkady Kolcheck again. Show him the footage and the photos you have. He may recognise someone even if we don't have their names yet" said Hetty.

"On it" said Nell and Eric as one and the call was disconnected.

As before the call was on speaker so Gibbs and Tom heard what was said. "Do you trust Kolcheck?" asked Gibbs.

"Not entirely" answered Hetty truthfully. "However he's helped us on numerous occasions and his knowledge of Russian and other eastern European crime families have proven invaluable in the past. If I understand your inference correctly, you're asking whether I think he's betrayed us?" Gibbs nodded. Hetty shook her head. "No, whilst he's definitely a person of unscrupulous morals, he's genuinely fond of Mr Callen and would do nothing to put him in danger. In the past he had a connection to Mr Callen's father so I know he'd find a way to let us know if that was the case. In that respect I trust him implicitly."

"Okay, then I'm satisfied" said Gibbs.

Upstairs Sam was watching over Callen and he could hear raised voices and knew something was wrong. He had considered going down to find out but was reluctant to leave his partner unattended. He had after all promised not to let him wake up alone. Just as he decided he would go downstairs and find out what the ruckus was about, he sensed Callen stir. Turning to face his friend, Sam saw Callen's eyes looking wildly around the room and he started to get agitated.

"Hey, G" said Sam calmly. "It's okay I'm here" added Sam taking hold of Callen's hand with one hand and gently placing the other on his shoulder in order to keep him still.

Slowly Callen relaxed. "Sam? Where am I?" he asked his eyes still flitting around the room.

"Hetty's beach house" said Sam. "Don't you remember?"

"Don't know" said Callen and then after a pause added. "Perhaps. I'm so tired. Why?"

"You were ill and had to be sedated" explained Sam. "I'll get Tom to have a look at you." As Sam got up, Callen started to panic. "I'm not going anywhere G. I'm just going to the door to call downstairs. Okay?"

Callen relaxed a little and nodded. Sam rose and went to the door and yelled downstairs. "Tom! I need you up here. Callen's awake."

Tom bounded up the stairs closely followed by Gibbs and Hetty. At the door Sam whispered "He's a little disorientated and doesn't seem to remember much."

Tom nodded and whispered back "It's quite normal for people waking up after sedation to feel agitated and confused. It should pass quickly."

Tom entered the room and approached Callen. "Hi Callen, it's good to see you awake" said Tom. "How're you feeling?"

Callen looked a little uncertain so Sam, who had stepped back into the room and into Callen's line of sight, said "This is Tom, Dr Tom Rhodes. He's been treating you. Don't you remember?" Callen frowned and shook his head. Sam added. "It's okay, he's a friend. Will you let him examine you?"

Callen nodded and Tom started his examination. "How're you feeling?" asked Tom again.

"Confused…..tired…..sore, my side hurts" answered Callen in a quiet voice.

"The confusion and tiredness you're experiencing is perfectly normal. It's a side effect of the sedatives I had to give you because of the infection in your wound, where you were shot" explained Tom.

Hetty, Gibbs and Sam were watching and could see the concentration on Callen's face as he took it all in and struggled to remember.

"Don't push it Callen. It'll come. Now get some rest" said Tom and he watched as Callen drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Sam was about to sit back down to be with Callen when Hetty said "Mr Hanna I need you downstairs." When he went to protest, she added "I know you want to stay with him Sam but this is important. Jethro will sit with him."

Gibbs nodded and went to Callen's bedside. As he passed Sam he laid a hand on his shoulder and said "I'll look out for him. What Hetty has to tell you is extremely important, Sam."

Downstairs an agitated Sam was pacing up and down as he was impatient to hear what was so important that he had to be away from his partner.

"Will you please stop pacing!" said Hetty with a hint of anger in her voice. Once he did so Hetty continued in a softer voice. "I appreciate you want to be with Mr Callen now he's awake but I'm afraid that's not going to be possible."

"Why?" asked Sam, his voice mixed with anger and confusion.

"On the way to the boatshed, the car transporting Hendricks was ambushed and he escaped" explained Hetty.

"What! How?" exclaimed Sam in disbelief. "And you're only telling me now?"

"I was only informed myself just before you called down to say Mr Callen was awake. I wasn't keeping anything from you but I needed to check some facts first" said Hetty.

"Well, what did you find out?" asked Sam.

"As we speak Miss Jones and Mr Beale are running the faces and fingerprints of the dead attackers through the system. They've got a partial number plate of the vehicle in which Hendricks escaped and are trying to locate it. I've asked them to show the pictures to Arkady in case he can help. Granger is going back to the original men to get more information out of them."

"Okay. Any hits as yet?" asked Sam, calming down a little.

"I've not heard anything" said Hetty. "However, we have to assume that Mr Callen is still in danger."

"That goes without saying" said Sam. "How are we going to protect him especially as Hendricks knows both properties?"

"As best we can but we were about to discuss that when you called down" said Hetty. "We can't use the same tactics as he'll be wise to them. We also can't assume that he'll go into hiding and plan another attack sometime in the future."

"No, I'd strike now" said Sam "when Callen is still incapacitated and we've let our guard down."

"Yes, our thoughts exactly" agreed Hetty as her phone rang.

"Miss Jones, please tell me you have some good news" said Hetty.

"Eric has located the car used in the ambush" Nell announced. "It's at a disused warehouse. Eric is trying to get eyes on it as we speak."

"Granger is sending Kensi and Deeks to investigate" added Eric.

The call was on speaker and Sam was listening intently. "It could be a trap. Tell them to wait up. I'll meet them there" Sam said. "Send the coordinates to my phone."

"Copy that" said Eric and he disconnected.

Hetty looked at Sam. "I'm surprised you want to leave Mr Callen" she said.

"I don't but it's not like I'm leaving him unprotected, Hetty" Sam said. "He's in good hands with you and Gibbs" he added, knowing that he had been wrong before for not trusting Hetty to look after Callen. Sam paused. "I need to do something rather than wait. I've had enough of this scumbag and want to bring him down. Now G's awake, he'll be able to protect himself to some extent."

"He's nowhere near fit enough to do that" said Hetty, horrified at the suggestion but also knowing deep down that Callen did possess extraordinary skills even when injured.

"I'm well aware of his condition but as he said on the beach, he's still a better shot than most other people even in his weakened state" said Sam. "Just don't let him get into a fist fight. He's definitely not up to that. I trust you to keep him safe, Hetty."

"We will do our utmost to ensure his safety Sam" said Hetty. "I'd still prefer Hendricks to be taken alive if at all possible" she added as Sam turned to leave.

He paused in the doorway and turned his head to look at her. "I can't promise that Hetty" he said before he exited and closed the door behind him.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I do look forward to reading them. It amazes me that all you talented writers like my stories. Anyway here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 35

Upstairs Gibbs sat watching Callen and noticed him stirring. Callen slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, finally resting on Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" Callen asked in a voice still tinged with the remnants of sleep.

"Hey G how ya feeling?" asked Gibbs.

"I've been better" he said. "Can I have some water?"

"You've certainly been through it" said Gibbs helping Callen into a more comfortable sitting position. "Though some of it was of your own making" added Gibbs with a chuckle. In reality he did not feel like joking because he was tired, sore and worried about the latest turn of events. Gibbs reached over for a glass of water and held it to Callen's lips as he took a gulp. "Hey, take it easy, not too much." Callen nodded his thanks and Gibbs put the glass down again. "What do you remember?" asked Gibbs anxious to see if Callen now remembered more.

Callen frowned and thought before speaking. "I remember the beach, getting attacked and having to hold up in Hetty's house." He paused as he remembered an event. "Hey, you were shot. You okay?" Gibbs nodded and Callen asked "How long have I been here?"

"A few days" said Gibbs and Callen's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Really? A few days?" he asked and after a short pause added "Where's Sam? I thought I saw him here."

"He's been here the whole time. We've taken it in turns to stay with you but Sam was with you when you woke up earlier" said Gibbs.

Callen nodded and said "Yeah I vaguely remember." He paused before continuing. "Was I a little out of it, earlier I mean?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that" said Gibbs with a slight smile on his lips. "You recognised Sam but didn't remember anything that had happened. You didn't recognise Tom either."

"He's my doctor right?" asked Callen. "He treated me at the hospital and then came to Dovecote. He was at the beach and here as well."

Gibbs nodded, pleased that Callen appeared to remember everything,

and said "You got an infection and your temperature soared. Tom had to give you intravenous antibiotics and sedated you to help you heal."

Callen looked down at the IV still in his arm and nodded. As he glanced around the room, his eyes settled on Hetty who had just appeared at the door. Gibbs could see Callen tense and his features changed instantly. _Pity you didn't forget your fight with Hetty_ Gibbs thought and let out a sigh.

"I told you I don't want to see her" said Callen angrily, clearly getting agitate. Hetty cringed at the venom in his voice and sighed.

Gibbs swiftly looked at Hetty who began to turn away from the door way "Hetty?" he said. She stopped and turned her head. Gibbs could see the immense pain that Callen's words had on her but he asked. "Do I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" asked Callen with a hint of anger in his voice but it was now mixed with confusion and curiosity.

Hetty nodded and said "Give him this. He may have to use it" as she handed a gun to Gibbs. Hetty turned to go downstairs, knowing that her presence would only distress her boy. Tears stung her eyes and her heart felt heavy as she trudged downstairs and sunk heavily into a chair. _How could I let it come to this?_ she thought sadly.

Gibbs was angry at Callen's reaction but knew this was not the time to have it out with him. Instead he said "A lot has happened whilst you've been out of it." Gibbs proceeded to tell Callen everything that had taken place and all they had discovered.

"So Luca Petrescu was claiming to be Vladimir Comescu and he's the brother of the guy I shot in Serbia" clarified Callen. Gibbs nodded. "But it's his older brother Andrei who was not only behind the criminal activities back then, but also was paramount in the plan to flush me out and everything that's happened here." Gibbs nodded again.

"What we didn't know and only found out a couple of days ago was that Andrei has been in the US for about ten years and that he changed his name to Melvin Hendricks" Gibbs explained.

Callen shook his head, trying to absorb all the information. "I don't know the name" he said.

"No but you might have seen him when you were in hospital" said Gibbs, showing his friend a photo of Hendricks. Callen frowned and Gibbs went on to explain. "He's a department administrator and Tom's colleague." Seeing the look of shock on Callen's face, Gibbs added quickly. "No, Tom's good. He knew nothing about it and has been instrumental in drawing Petrescu/Hendricks out and keeping you safe."

"What's happened now? You seem on edge" asked Callen, instinctively picking up on his friend's anxiety.

"We thought we caught him. We set up a sting, made it look like you had been moved to another property down the beach with the rest of us to protect you." Seeing the look of confusion on Callen's face Gibbs said "I'll explain it all in detail later but suffice to say, you remained here because you were too ill to be moved. The ruse worked. We got all his men but Hendricks didn't take the bait and he came here instead."

"You left me unprotected?" asked Callen incredulously.

"Of course not!" answered Gibbs indignantly. "What do you take us for? No, Hetty and Granger protected you."

Callen shook his head in bewilderment. There was too much information to take in and he still felt drained. He stammered "Hetty and Granger?"

Gibbs nodded. "Hetty shot him as he was about to kill you and she took a bullet in the process. She wore a wire so we got everything he said on tape. We hoped it would be enough to put an end to his cartel and to put him away for a long time. However on the way back to the boatshed the car was attacked and Hendricks escaped. We think he'll strike again and quickly."

"Hey, back up a bit" said Callen as something Gibbs had said finally registered. "Did you just say Hetty got shot?" Gibbs nodded. "How bad?" asked Callen his concern showing. Whatever issues he may have with Hetty, he hated the idea of anyone getting hurt because of him.

"It's a through and through in her arm" answered Gibbs indicating the position on his own arm. "Luckily the bullet missed anything vital and Tom was on hand to treat her. She should've gone to hospital but she's like you in that respect." Callen raised his eyebrows quizzically and Gibbs elaborated. "She doesn't like hospitals nor does she like being told what to do!" Callen had to smile at that remark.

Across town, Sam had met up with Kensi and Deeks a few blocks away from where Hendricks' getaway car had been located. "How do you want to play this?" asked Deeks, his arms across his chest and his fingers hooked into his Kevlar vest. His assault rifle was hanging by his side from its strap on Deeks' shoulder and his side arm was strapped to his leg, like a cowboy gunslinger. His team mates were similarly attired.

"We've got to assume it's a trap" answered Kensi as she readjusted her hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah, or at least a means to lure us away from Callen" said Sam.

"How's he doing?" asked Kensi. She had a soft spot for Callen as he had mentored her when she first joined NCIS and she looked on him as an older brother. She knew Callen called her his favourite agent and she smiled at the thought.

"He's woken up" said Sam pleased to be able to impart this news. "He recognised me but didn't seem to remember much. I left to meet you guys before I had a chance to talk to him properly or hear what Tom had to say" he added sadly.

Kensi stepped forward and touched his arm in support. "I'm sure he's going to be fine Sam" she said, hoping that it was true.

"Yeah man, Callen's tough" said Deeks. "He's a super hero, The Ghost or….I know he's the Boy Wonder!" Deeks babbled with his goofy grin.

"Shut up Deeks!" said Kensi and Sam in unison smiling at the look of hurt on Deeks' face.

"Really? You're shutting me down…. just like that? I was just saying…." he babbled, still grinning.

"Yeah we know" said Sam shaking his head slightly at his colleague's behaviour. It annoyed him sometimes when Deeks never appeared to take things seriously but deep down he knew it was a mechanism to release tension, not only in himself but in those around him. They all had different ways to coping with the rigours of their job. "It's appreciated but we're here to do a job so let's focus." Immediately the expressions of Kensi and Deeks changed and they smoothly moved into operations mode. "Eric, what can you tell us?" asked Sam touching his ear piece to activate comms.

"We've got eyes on the vehicle and it hasn't moved since it entered the warehouse" answered Eric.

"We've commandeered a satellite and we've got heat images of three bogies in the office at the far side of the building" added Nell. "You can see the image on your phone."

"However, we don't know whether Hendricks is one of them" stated Eric, his voice tinged with frustration. "It could be a trap" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, we get that" answered Sam "but we've got to risk it. Callen's still in danger and it's up to us to stop the threat once and for all. We're a couple of blocks away. Is there somewhere close we can drive to and not be seen?" asked Sam, reaching for his phone and bringing up the image and showing it to the others.

"There's an alleyway just behind the building next to the warehouse" said Nell. "If you approach from the north and enter the alley from that direction then you won't be seen."

"Okay thanks" answered Sam. Turning to Kensi and Deeks, he said "We'd best take both cars. I'll lead and you follow."

Kensi and Deeks both nodded as they went to their car, Kensi jumping into the driver's seat. When Sam was ready, he stuck his hand out of the window and gave the universal signal to say they were to move. Kensi drove up behind him and edged out into the traffic after him. They drove the two blocks and entered the alley indicated by Nell. They parked the cars and got out.

"Still no movement from inside?" asked Sam, standing with his back to the wall by the entrance of warehouse.

"It appears that two are seated but one person is pacing up and down" advised Nell.

"Are there any cameras inside?" asked Kensi.

"No, not inside although there's traffic cams on the street outside" answered Eric. "Apart from the satellite image we're blind and we'll only have that for a few more minutes so you'd best hurry."

With Sam taking point, Kensi next and Deeks bringing up the rear, they made their way to the warehouse entrance which were large open doors. Sam eased his head round to take a quick look to see if the coast was clear. Holding up his hand Sam pointed to indicate the direction each of them was to take. He would approach from the right whilst Kensi and Deeks approached from the left. They nodded their understanding and Sam then held up his hand showing three fingers which he need proceeded to count down. They made their move, each cautiously and silently making their way over to the office.

In their ears, Nell announced. "We're losing the signal guys! You'd better move quickly. It looks like they're getting ready to leave."

"Thanks, Nell" acknowledged Sam. "We're in position. Okay, let's do it. Remember we need them alive if possible."

Deeks and Kensi both nodded and Deeks took out a stun grenade and threw it through one of the windows. The team took cover as the grenade exploded and rushed into the office to a cacophony of sound and chaos. The bad guys were slowly recovering from the effects of the grenade but were not quick enough. Deeks shot one in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun as Kensi shot another in the leg with the same effect. The third bogie recovered quicker than his colleagues and had raised his gun to fire at Kensi. Sam reacted instinctively and the man fell to the ground. Sam stepped over to him, kicked away the gun out of his reach and bent to check his vitals. Sam shook his head confirming the man was dead. Deeks and Kensi roughly zip tied their captives and hauled them into kneeling positions.

Sam looked at their faces. "Dammit! Hendricks isn't here!" said Sam angrily. "Where is he?" Sam asked the prisoners. Neither answered his question. Sam went to the prisoner who Kensi had shot in the leg and punched his wound, making him scream in agony and swear at Sam. Still Sam got no answer. Sam punched him again with the same result. Deeks placed his hand on the injured shoulder of his captive and dug his thumb into the wound until he screamed in pain. Deeks did not particularly like doing this but time was of an essence and they needed information quickly. Deeks looked at Sam and he nodded answering Deeks' unspoken question. Deeks dug his thumb into the wound again and this time kept the pressure applied until finally the captive said through sobs of pain. "Stop! He's not here. He never was."

"Where is he?" asked Sam switching his attention to the second prisoner.

"I don't know" said the captive bearing audible because of the pain he was in. Sam nodded to Deeks to target the shoulder wound again. "No, don't!" cried the captive desperately. "Please! I really don't know where he is. He told us to come here and wait further instructions but he jumped out of the car when we stopped at the lights."

"Eric, did you hear that?" asked Sam. "Can you trace the footage and see where he went?"

"Yeah, I heard. I'm looking now. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything" said Eric.

"Make it quick, Eric. Callen's life depends on us finding him" said Sam

"No pressure then" said Eric.

"And Eric? You'd better tell Hetty that we're no closer to finding Hendricks" said Sam.


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Thanks to all those who are still reading and reviewing this story. It's most appreciated. For those who are also reading my other stories, I apologise for not updating them as regularly. I promise I'll get back to them shortly._

Chapter 36

Eric elected Nell be the one to phone Hetty and tell her the news, his excuse being that he was too busy scanning the footage from the traffic cameras. Nell rolled her eyes at her friend but did not protest. Activating the blue tooth device in her ear, Nell contacted Hetty.

"Sam and the others breached the warehouse safely" said Nell. "One bad guy was killed and the other two were taken down alive but with injuries."

"What about Hendricks?" asked Hetty and when Nell did not immediately respond, Hetty asked again "Miss Jones, please tell me there's good news."

"Actually no, I'm afraid there's not" said Nell. "It appears Hendricks was never at the warehouse. He apparently jumped out when they stopped at a set of lights."

"Is the source reliable?" asked Hetty.

"Oh yes" answered Nell. "There's no doubt that he was telling the truth."

"I see" was all Hetty said.

"I might have something" interrupted Eric. "I've gone back over the footage and isolated the time and place when Hendricks jumped ship, so to speak."

"Well, Mr Beale, spit it out, we haven't got all day" said Hetty.

"He jumped out on W Washington Boulevard where Abbot Kinney Boulevard joins" said Eric. "Unfortunately I lost him."

"So he's closer to the beach properties than our team and he could be anywhere" stated Hetty.

"I'm afraid so" said Eric.

"But we'll keep looking" said Nell

"You do so! I suggest you let the others know what you've discovered. The captives need to be taken to the boat shed and then they can try and pick his trail from where you last saw him" said Hetty disconnecting.

She sighed heavily and removed her glasses so that she could pinch the bridge of her nose. She was developing a tension headache and she tried to alleviate the pressure. Gibbs came down the stairs and recognised the movement.

"Anything wrong Hetty?" said Gibbs.

"Mr Callen's hurt, he remains angry at me and his life's still in danger. Oh what could possibly be wrong, Jethro?" she answered her voice heavy with sarcasm. Gibbs tilted his head to one side but said nothing. Hetty sighed again and her stature seemed to decrease in size. "I'm sorry Jethro that was uncalled for." She paused before continuing. "I'm so frustrated! Mr Hanna and the others went to the warehouse where the getaway car was located. There were three people there, one was killed and the other two wounded but Hendricks was nowhere to be seen. One of the captives said he was never there, that he jumped out of the car at lights."

"Do we have any idea where he is?" asked Gibbs.

"No, Miss Jones and Mr Beale are searching for him but let's put it this way, when he ditched the car he was closer to us than our team is."

"That's not good" stated Gibbs.

"Indeed it's not" agreed Hetty.

"Is he making his way here or will he wait?" asked Tom who had joined them.

"That's the million dollar question" stated Hetty.

"We should prepare for him coming here to finish what he started sooner rather than later" said Gibbs.

"Agreed" concurred Hetty. "What does Mr Callen know?" she asked Gibbs.

"He's sleeping at the moment which is why I'm down here. He seems to remember everything up until he was sedated. I gave him a brief rundown on who Hendricks is and what's happened" said Gibbs. He paused before continuing. "When I told him you were shot he was very concerned" added Gibbs.

Hetty nodded. "Well, he doesn't like anyone getting hurt because of him. However that's unlikely to change the issue he has with me" said Hetty sadly. "I trust you showed him Hendricks' picture but more importantly, does he know that Hendricks has escaped?"

"I showed him a photo but he didn't remember seeing him and yeah, he knows Hendricks is on the loose. I'll go and tell him what we know now" answered Gibbs.

"Let him rest a while longer" said Hetty. "I have a feeling he may need all his strength before the day is over."

Sam followed Kensi and Deeks to the boatshed where they put the prisoners into separate interrogation rooms and a medic treated their injuries. They found Granger and Arkady at the boatshed where they had been re-interrogating the original perpetrators. Having gleaned all information from them they had been taken back to a secure lock up facility.

"What we got?" asked Granger, getting straight to the point. He was tired and frustrated by the turn of events. He had lost more agents and they were no closer to knowing where Hendricks was or how many men he had at his disposal.

"These two plus a third man who was killed were at the warehouse waiting for further instructions" said Sam. "Hendricks was never there according to the two survivors. Eric located the place where he jumped out of the car but lost him. We're waiting to see if the Wonder Twins can find him again."

"Does Henrietta know?" asked Granger.

"Yeah Nell told her and she'll be the first to know if they find him" answered Sam. "Did you get any more information from the others?"

"Some though I'm not sure how useful it'll be" answered Granger.

"Any snippet of information is more than we've got at the moment" said Sam heavily.

Arkady had been watching and listening to the exchange. Finally he spoke, his voice thick with a Russian accent. "I've put feelers out to my men and contacts. If they hear something they'll let me know."

Granger nodded. "Good. All we can do is pool the information and see what we got" he said.

"Hendricks was shot in the shoulder by Hetty" said Sam. "We didn't give him any medical care; that would've been done here."

"He's gonna be in pain" observed Deeks.

"Yeah" agreed Kensi "but he's unlikely to draw attention to himself by going to a hospital."

Sam jumped up suddenly and rushed towards the door.

"Hanna, where're you going?" asked Granger.

"We're so stupid!" said Sam. "The guy works in a hospital and no-one but Tom knows his background."

"You think he's gone to his hospital to get patched up?" asked Deeks running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"That's where I'd go" said Sam.

Sam stood and looked at Granger, who nodded and Kensi and Deeks followed Sam as he rushed out the door. "I'll let the Wonder Twins and Hetty know" shouted Granger after them.

Immediately Granger called Ops and without preamble instructed "Beale, we think Hendricks has gone to the hospital where he works to get treatment. Get into their security system and see if you can spot him. Let Hanna know. He, Blye and Deeks are on their way there now. Keep me and Hetty in the loop." Before Eric had a chance to acknowledge the instructions Granger hung up.

Eric looked round and saw that Nell was looking at him and she said "We should've thought of that." Eric nodded a little shame faced but immediately set about the task of accessing the hospital's security cameras.

Hetty picked up her phone and recognised Granger's number. "I hope you have some good news for me, Owen" she said.

"Yes and no" he said. "Whilst we've not got much from the original captives or the ones from the warehouse, Hanna had an idea. He thinks Hendricks has gone to the hospital to get treatment."

"Would he risk it?" asked Hetty. "All gunshot injuries have to be reported."

"Why wouldn't he? He's injured and hasn't received any treatment. No-one at the hospital but Tom knows his background. I'm sure he'd come up with a plausible story to explain his injury and cover his tracks" answered Granger. "Anyway Hanna, Blye and Deeks are on their way to the hospital and the Meerkats back in Ops are looking at the hospital's security footage. They'll let us both know if they find anything."

"It's a long shot Owen" said Hetty grimly.

"Maybe" agreed Granger "but it's all we got at the moment. How's Callen?"

"His fever's gone and he's awake" said Hetty. "Jethro has filled him in on what's happened and he knows he's still in danger. I've given him a gun just in case."

"But he's not got active agent status at the moment" said Granger thinking of the legal ramifications if Callen used his weapon.

"I'm quite aware of that Owen" snapped Hetty "but I'm not going to leave him defenceless if Hendricks or his cronies get past us. We're spread a little thin here and we can't pull the same trick again. He'll be wise to it."

"Well, you're the one in charge over there so I'll trust your judgement" said Granger. "If you need extra help, let me know and I'll come over."

"I think you're better off managing the situation from there" Hetty said "but thank you for the offer. It's appreciated."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrived at the hospital and went to the Emergency Department. They spotted a nurse who had looked after Callen, and went over to speak to her.

"Hello agents" she greeted brightly. "How's my former patient doing?"

"Getting better" answered Sam giving her a quick smile in return. "Thanks for asking but we're in a bit of a hurry. How you seen Melvin Hendricks recently?" he continued his manner changing to one of seriousness.

"Mr Hendricks?" she asked a little puzzled. "I didn't see him but I was told he came in about an hour ago just before the shift change. I haven't seen him since." Looking at their faces she asked "Why, is anything wrong?"

"No, we just need to talk to him" reassured Sam. "If you see him, it's important you don't approach him, just give me a call" he instructed handing her a card with his details.

Looking worried the nurse took the card, glanced at it before slipping it in her pocket and said "I will." Still puzzled she watched the agents turn to leave.

Sam activated his ear piece and spoke to Eric at Ops. "Eric, have you found anything yet? A nurse has just confirmed that Hendricks came in about an hour ago. You got eyes on him?"

"We've been looking but now we've got a time we can narrow down the search" answered Eric and Sam could hear furious tapping on the keypad.

Nell interrupted "I've got footage of him, Sam. He came in and made his way to the medical supplies room where he was selecting supplies for his injury."

Eric continued. "He was surprised by a nurse who looks like she was going to report the gunshot wound to a doctor and he took her hostage. He took her by force using a gun and they went to his office."

"I suspect he forced her to treat his wound" continued Nell. "Unfortunately we lost him again. He disconnected the cameras in the corridor nearby and there are none in the offices."

"Well we know he's armed" said Sam. "Do we know what he did with the nurse?"

"No" Eric and Nell said in unison.

"Okay, we'll go to his office and see what we can find" said Sam. "In the meantime, check the cameras in the car parks and nearby streets to see if you can spot him" Sam added as he disconnected the call and made his way to Hendricks' office with Kensi and Deeks close on his heels.

It was early morning and the corridors were empty. Outside Hendricks' office, Sam, Kensi and Deeks pulled their guns. Sam listened at the door but could hear no sounds coming from inside. Reaching out he touched the door handle and shook his head to indicate that it was locked. Kensi bent down and took out her lock picks and made light work of unlocking it. Sam waited until she had put them away and was ready with gun in hand before he gave the signal to breach the door, announcing themselves as Federal Agents. The office was of medium size with a desk and book shelves and empty. There was a door leading off the main office to a small anteroom used for storage and there they found the nurse, gagged and tied to a chair but otherwise unharmed.

Deeks quickly went to the nurse and removed the tape that covered her mouth. "You hurt?" he asked as he untied her. Her eyes were wide in fright but she shook her head.

"Did Hendricks do this?" asked Deeks and the nurse nodded in the affirmative, rubbing her wrists which were red raw from struggling.

"What happened?" asked Deeks gently, getting to his feet.

"I came to the medical warehouse to get some extra supplies that might be needed in the ED and Mr Hendricks was in here. I asked him what he was doing as it's unusual for an administrator to be getting medical supplies. That's when I noticed he'd been shot and I went to get help but he grabbed me and forced me by gunpoint to go to his office and treat him" she said, still a little shaken

"Where's he now?" asked Sam.

"I don't know" she answered. "After I patched him up, he tied me to the chair and put the tape over my mouth. He left locking the door behind him."

"How long ago was that?" asked Sam anxious to get any lead he could.

The nurse glanced at her watch and said "About twenty minutes ago."

The nurse got to her feet and Kensi said "Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you but I need to get back to work" she answered. As she turned to leave, the nurse hesitated and asked "Why did he grab me and force me to treat him? I would've helped him, it's my job after all."

"Let's just say Hendricks isn't all he appears to be and we need to find him before he hurts someone we care about" answered Sam.

Kensi took the nurse's hand and said "It'll be beneficial if you didn't tell anyone what happened. We think he's long gone but if you spot him please don't approach him, just call us." The nurse took the card Kensi handed her and nodded. "You experienced firsthand how desperate he is and luckily he decided not to harm you. You might not be so lucky next time."

Putting the card in her pocket, the nurse turned back the Kensi. "He's taken my car keys!" she said. "I'd just come back from my car when I thought about getting the supplies and I hadn't gotten round to putting them back in my locker."

"What car you got and we'll need the licence plate" asked Sam.

"The number is 1COD970 and it's a Red Honda Accord" she answered.

"Thank you" said Sam. "We'll do all we can to get it back for you." When the nurse had walked away, Sam contacted Ops. "Got the details of the car Hendricks left the hospital in" he said and gave Eric the car's description and licence plate.

"I'll put it into Kaleidoscope and see what we can come up with" Eric said.

"We're also looking at footage from the hospital and the traffic cams nearby to see if we can locate it" added Nell.

"Keep us in the loop" said Sam as he disconnected.

"What do we do now?" asked Kensi

Sam ran his hand over his head and then rubbed his eyes. He was dog tired but he had no intention of resting until Hendricks was either in custody or dead and Callen was safe. "There's not a lot we can do until the Wonder Twins come up with something concrete" he said.

"Let's go back to the boatshed" said Kensi. "We'll at least be close to Venice if something crops up and we may be lucky and get some useful information out of the captives."

"Good idea" said Deeks "but can we at least stop and pick up some coffee? I'm running on empty at the moment."

"Sure" said Sam. "I could use a bit of a boost myself."

As they made their way outside to their vehicles, Nell contacted them via their ear devices. "Guys, we've located the car" she announced urgently. "It's outside the rented beach property."

"Alert Hetty and then Granger" said Sam. "We're on our way" he added already dashing to his car.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favoured and followed this story. I always look forward to reading them so please keep them coming. Oh I apologise in advance for the cliffhanger!_

Chapter 37

On hearing the news from Nell, Sam, Kensi and Deeks raced to their cars. Sam jumped into his Challenger and gunned it into life as Kensi and Deeks got into Kensi's SUV. The Challenger's engine roared and gravel shot out from under the tyres as it wheel spun before getting purchase on the road. Kensi followed Sam's car in the dash across town and Deeks clung to the handle above the door as frantic drive continued. Their faces were grim although every now and then Deeks glanced at this partner as she manoeuvred the vehicle around cars in their path. It was still relatively early but the LA traffic had started to build but that was not going to stop the agents.

"Err, Kensi" spoke Deeks with a bit of a laugh in his voice which reflected more nervousness than humour. "I think Sam would like us to get there in one piece."

Kensi turned her head towards him and narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to say Deeks? That I'm a bad driver?" she asked her voice incredulous at his suggestion.

"Please keep your eyes on the road! Watch out!" he said urgently as Kensi narrowly missed a vehicle that had slowed down. "Not at all Kensalina" he said still hanging on for dear life. "It's just that we won't be any help if we crash."

"I've never crashed!" Kensi said indignantly.

"Well actually you have, several times" Deeks countered.

"They don't count" she said now concentrating on the road ahead and keeping her eye on the Challenger a few cars ahead of her. "They weren't my fault."

Deeks raised his eyebrows and let out a single bark of a laugh. "Okay you got me there, some of them weren't your fault as you were being shot at" he said. "But some were. What about that time you just pulled out into the traffic without looking?"

"Really Deeks? You want to discuss this now?" she asked. "We think Hendricks is going after Callen to kill him and you've got an issue with my driving?" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Okay" said Deeks conceding the argument. "You've got a point." However he could not resist adding "Just be careful, okay?" and was pleased to receive one of Kensi's bright smiles.

Immediately after hanging up from Sam, Nell contacted Hetty. When Hetty picked up her phone, without preamble the urgency evident in her voice, Nell said "Hendricks took a nurse hostage and forced her to treat him. She wasn't hurt but he left her tied up and stole her car, which has now been located. It's outside the rented property."

"Is there any sign of Hendricks?" asked Hetty. If Hetty was worried she did not show it in her voice.

"No" answered Eric who had patched himself into the call. "Now we've located the car, I'm checking on traffic cam footage in the area to see if I can determine when he arrived and where he went."

"Sam, Kensi and Deeks are on their way to you as we speak" added Nell. "I don't have an ETA."

"Thank you Miss Jones, Mr Beale. Good work" said Hetty. "We'll check it out. Please keep me updated with anything else you find."

"Of course Hetty. Be careful" answered Nell.

"Thank you for your concern, my dear. We'll take every precaution" Hetty answered before she disconnected.

Gibbs was looking at Hetty quizzically. "What's up?" he asked.

"As Sam suspected, Hendricks went to the hospital for treatment and took a nurse hostage, forcing her to deal with his wound. She was unharmed but he left her bound. He took her car which is now outside the rented beach house" explained Hetty.

"I'll go and check it out" offered Gibbs.

"It could be a trap" said Hetty.

"No doubt about it" stated Gibbs "but we've got an advantage."

"And what, may I ask, would that be?" said Hetty.

"He doesn't know we know about the car" surmised Gibbs.

"Jethro, Hendricks is anything but a fool" answered Hetty. "He must be aware that we know by now that he escaped and that we've got the means to track his movements. It would be idiotic to assume that we won't find out sooner or later about the nurse's car."

"Exactly Hetty" answered Gibbs. "I think he's betting it'll take us some time to find him. Let me go and check. We've got nothing to lose."

Hetty nodded. "Please be careful, Jethro" she said. "And I pray that's not famous last words."

Jethro gave her one of his characteristic flashes of a smile before his features turned serious. "I will. Keep him safe" he said and he turned and went out of the door.

Tom had been in the room listening and he picked up on Hetty's concern. "Should I go with him?" he asked.

"No" she answered. "It'll be safer for you here."

Tom nodded. "As long as you're sure."

"I am. Thank you for offering but Jethro's quite capable of taking care of himself" she said, turning to look at the young doctor. "This must be strange for you, Tom."

"A little" he answered. "We do get involved in dangerous incidents in the emergency department from time to time but nothing like you guys face every day. It reminds me of my days in the military. I was proud to serve my country but I must admit I was pleased to see the back of the conflicts."

While they were speaking a loud explosion shook the property, followed by the sound of car alarms going off. "Jethro!" Hetty shouted and they both ran to the door and looked out towards the rented beach property. What they saw sent chills down their spines. The house was engulfed in flames and they could see Gibbs' motionless body lying in the sand by the beach side gate.

Before Hetty could stop him Tom grabbed his medical kit and dashed over to Gibbs' prone figure. As he bent over to tend to him, a figure dashed over and knocked him unconscious. The figure then started to walk purposely towards Hetty's beach house.

"Oh bugger!" thought Hetty as she disappeared inside and locked the door. She checked her gun and thought about the best place to conceal herself and be the most effective in protecting her boy. She grabbed her phone and called Ops. She spoke calmly but the urgency was evident. "Miss Jones, please tell Mr Hanna and the others to hurry. Hendricks set off an explosive device of some sort in the rented property and both Jethro and Tom are out of action. Hendricks is approaching my house as we speak. I'm the only one standing between him and Mr Callen."

Back in Ops, Nell's face drained of colour as Hetty spoke to her. "What's happened Nell?" asked Eric, frightened by the look on his friend's face. Nell, shaken out of her reverie recounted what Hetty had said. Eric immediately pulled up footage from cameras in the area and could see the conflagration that was the rented beach property. "Crap!" exclaimed Eric. "The area's going to be crawling with emergency vehicles and police soon and our guys won't be allowed through."

"We've got to warn them" said Nell. "They'll have to park further away and approach from the beach. I'll contact them. You'd best let Granger know what's happening."

Callen was woken by the explosion and the cacophony of the car alarms. He looked around him groggily and realised he was alone. He could hear a woman's voice speaking quietly but could not distinguish what was being said. He reached over and grabbed his gun, checking it. He then heard the distinctive sound of someone breaking down the front door and entering the house. There was a moments silence before sounds of a struggle and then he heard a woman voice cry out in pain followed by more silence.

Quickly Callen pulled out the IV and urine catheter, wincing in pain and hastily arranged the pillows in the bed to resemble a person sleeping. He took his gun as he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He was extremely weak and found it difficult to walk even the few steps to where he hid behind the open door, having no time to find better concealment.

Hendricks stood at the door, gun at the ready and peered into the room. The light in the room was dim but he could make out the sleeping body of his target. As Hendricks stepped into the room, Callen put all his weight against the door catching Hendricks' hand and he dropped his gun. He pushed the door back and was gratified to hear a grunt of pain and saw another gun drop to the floor. Stepping into the room, Hendricks kicked the gun out of reach before grabbing Callen, pulled him into the room and attempted to throw him across the room.

Normally with his high level of training and fighting skills, Callen would have no difficulties fending off and defeating anyone with lesser training. However, in his weakened condition he knew the outcome would be a whole lot different if he allowed space to develop between them. It would give his attacker ample opportunity to draw his gun, which Callen was in no doubt he had. Callen, therefore, grabbed hold of Hendricks' left arm, pulling him into the room as well. The pair brawled, wrestling to gain the upper hand but they were evenly matched as both sported injuries.

Callen remembered that Gibbs had mentioned that Hetty had shot Hendricks in the right shoulder and he tried to focus his punches on that side. Hendricks knew from Tom and his hospital records that Callen had been shot in the abdomen and right shoulder as well as being stabbed in the right thigh. He knew he had also undergone further surgery on the abdomen wound and although he was hitting any area of Callen that he could reach, he tried to focus his attention on his stomach.

Callen was holding his own against Hendricks but was tiring rapidly. Hendricks managed to land a hard punch in his abdomen, which caused Callen to double over in pain but he still managed to cling onto Hendricks preventing him from breaking free. Recovering Callen came up quickly and head butted Hendricks in the face causing him to grunt in pain and stagger backward. Callen lunged and retrieved his gun but Hendricks came at him wildly before he had the chance to get the upper hand. The two men struggled in close proximity for control of the weapon.

Hetty, having regained consciousness, heard the commotion upstairs and unsteadily made her way up the stairs. Grabbing the door frame to stop herself from falling, she watched in horror the desperate struggle for supremacy that raged before her eyes. Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot. A look of stunned surprise crossed Callen's face and both men fall to the ground in a heap. Hetty screamed Callen's name, her heart breaking as her thoughts turned to the fact that all their efforts to keep her boy safe had failed.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: _Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me. I was so concerned that I left you with a cliff hanger on the last chapter that I had to post another chapter as quickly as I could. I do hope it doesn't disappoint. I hope to update again before Christmas but in case I'm unable to, I want to wish you all the compliments of the Season however you celebrate it and wish you all the best for 2018._

Chapter 38

Nell contacted Sam and told them what had happened. "Eric's got it up on screen now and it's pandemonium out there" she explained. "The police have just cordoned off the immediate area and the fire trucks are arriving and blocking the way. You'll have to stop on the street on the south side and get to Hetty's place from the beach."

"Is there any news from Hetty?" asked Sam worried for his friend and partner.

"No. I can't raise her" answered Nell. She was anxious too.

"I've managed to access a camera that is pointed at the beach" interrupted Eric. "There's no sign of Gibbs or Tom and I haven't noticed any ambulances leaving" he added.

"Perhaps they're OK and are back at the house" said Sam hopefully. "Can you raise them?"

"I've been trying" said Eric "but with no luck. Either they're not wearing their ear pieces or their phones are damaged. I've got a bad feeling, Sam. Just hurry."

"We're a couple of blocks away" said Sam. "If you discover anything let us know" he added disconnecting the call.

Gibbs stirred as the sound of sirens from the emergency services grew louder the nearer they came. He groaned as he tried to sit up and only managed to roll onto his side, propped up on one arm. He looked up and saw a small number of people on the beach but they were too busy gawking at the fire to notice him. He heard a groan and looked over his shoulder and saw Tom lying on his stomach in the sand. Gibbs rolled over towards him and reached out to touch his arm.

"Tom, are you alright?" he asked. Tom groaned. Gibbs asked again this time shaking Tom's arm. "Tom?"

Groggily Tom answered. "Yeah I think so. What about you? We thought you were dead."

"I'm sore but I'll live" Gibbs answered. "Luckily I wasn't that close when the house exploded. Can you get up? We need to get away from here" said Gibbs finally managing to get to his feet. He held out a hand to Tom who accepted the help gratefully. Once on his feet, he bent down and retrieved his medical bag.

"Where's Hendricks?" asked Tom, franticly looking around, as he remembered who had knocked him out.

"Hendricks was here?" asked Gibbs, his concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I came to help you. As I bent down, someone rushed me and knocked me out. I just managed to get a look at him as he hit me" explained Tom. "It was definitely Hendricks."

The realisation of what Tom had said hit Gibbs like a freight train and he looked over towards Hetty's house. They were beginning to make their way over when they heard the distinctive sound of a gunshot. A look of fear shot over Gibbs' face and he started to run. Gibbs was still feeling the after effects of the explosion so his gait was unsteady and he staggered and fell. Tom, who was in no better condition, grabbed Gibbs' arm to help him to stand up, and supporting one another the pair ran to the house.

Gibbs blanched when he saw that the front door had been kicked in. Drawing his gun and indicating that Tom should remain behind him, Gibbs cautiously entered the house. Looking around the room, he saw signs of a struggle and some blood on the floor. Tom noticed the blood as well and the pair exchanged an anxious look. At that moment they heard muffled voices coming from upstairs followed by another gunshot.

Hetty stood, unable to move, as she looked at the bodies of the two men on the floor, her emotions getting the best of her. One of them started to move and extricate himself from the other. Hendricks got to his feet unsteadily and standing to the side of Callen near his feet, looked at the unconscious body of his nemesis lying on the floor with blood pumping from his side. A grin spread across his face.

"At last I've finally got my revenge for my brothers' deaths" he said. "There's nothing that would give me greater satisfaction than for you to die a slow and painful death. Unfortunately you've got a habit of surviving against all odds so I'm going to have to make sure you're really dead" he said as he raised the gun and pointed it at Callen's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Hetty said pointing her gun at Hendricks.

Hendricks had been oblivious to Hetty's presence but when she spoke he turned his head to look at her, still pointing his gun at Callen. "You again?" he said exasperated. "What is it with you people? Don't you ever give up?"

"No, we don't" answered Hetty. "Not while people like you still infest this world."

Hendricks gave a humourless laugh. "You won't kill me. People like you don't commit murder however evil you think a person is" he stated. "If you shoot, I'm still likely to get off a fatal shot and he'll still be just as dead" he added callously.

"Not if I shoot you in the head" said Hetty calmly but with more than a hint of hatred in her voice. "Anyway you have no idea what kind of person I am or what I'm capable of" she added, noticing that whilst baiting her, his aim had waivered away from the target.

Hendricks sneered at her and confident in his assessment of her character and his own ability with a firearm, he began to turn his attention back to Callen. Before Hendricks' head had even begun to turn, which would allow him to re-adjust his aim and pull the trigger, there was a gunshot. The gun fell from Hendricks' lifeless fingers as Hetty's bullet hit him in the side of his head, the force of which made him fall sideways away from Callen.

Hetty rushed forward unsteadily and picked up Hendricks' gun which she noticed was in fact Callen's SIG-Sauer P228. She knelt down beside Callen and applied pressure to his wound. He groaned. _Thank God!_ she thought knowing that her boy was still alive. She was reaching for her phone when Gibbs, gun in hand, burst into the room followed by Tom. Hetty heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to look up at Gibbs, who had paused just inside the room with Tom immediately behind him. Taking in the scene, Tom pushed past Gibbs and went to Callen's side and began to work on his wound.

Gibbs stepped into the room holstering his gun and retrieved another gun that he saw lying to the left of the door. He helped Hetty up from the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked holding her shoulders and looking down at her, scanning for injuries.

"A little shaken but otherwise I'm fine" she answered. "What about you?"

"I've had worse" he answered dismissing his brush with the exploding house. "What happened?"

"Hendricks obviously set the rented house to explode either to kill us thinking we'd be in there or to draw us out to leave Mr Callen unprotected" she surmised. "It worked." When she saw the look cross Gibbs' face she quickly added. "No, no Jethro I'm not blaming you at all. If anyone's to blame it's me. I should've done more to prevent this."

Looking at the dead body Gibbs said "I think you've done a lot Hetty."

She chuckled but there was no humour in it. "Perhaps but I allowed myself to be put out of action which permitted Hendricks access to Mr Callen. When I came to, I heard a scuffle upstairs and came up to see Mr Callen and Hendricks fighting for control of a gun which went off." Hetty swallowed hard but could not hide the emotion in her voice. "A look of surprise and pain crossed Mr Callen's face but I didn't know for sure which one had been shot until Hendricks started to move and then got to his feet. That's when I saw him lying there with blood pooling underneath him. Hendricks was so pleased but he threatened to execute him to make sure he died." Again her voice broke. "I wasn't having it so I killed him" she stated.

Gibbs turned his attention to Tom who had finished working on Callen and had put in a new IV using the equipment he already had in the room. "How's he doing?" he asked quietly. Like Hetty he was afraid of the answer.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he's extremely lucky. The bullet hit him at an angle through the fleshy part of his side" answered Tom, pointing to the place on his own body to illustrate. "And it's the opposite side to his other injury which is a good thing. He'll need to go to hospital as a precaution but he should be allowed out in a day or two."

At that moment Sam, Kensi and Deeks burst into the room and took in the scene.

"Oh my God" cried Kensi putting her hand to her mouth, tears starting to fill her eyes. Deeks looked shocked at the vista in front of him and wrapped his arm around Kensi.

Sam cried "G!" and made to rush to his side but was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

"He's okay Sam" said Gibbs gently. "Tom says the gunshot's not serious but he's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to hospital though."

"There's an ambulance out by the road" said Deeks. "I'll go and get them."

"Thanks man" said Sam to Deeks. Sam looked at the faces of Hetty, Gibbs and Tom and added "I think you all need to go and get checked out as well."

"We will" said Hetty. "Would you be kind enough to take us Mr Hanna? Tom should go with Mr Callen in the ambulance with the EMT." Looking at Kensi who had wiped her eyes and had composed herself, Hetty asked "My dear, when Mr Deeks comes back, would you please secure the scene and get this trash removed" pointing to the body. "Please advise Granger and others of the situation. Mr Deeks had best liaise with LAPD about the fire until Granger is able to smooth things out with them. No doubt we'll see you at the hospital later."

Kensi smiled at Hetty and said "Of course, we'll do that for you."

The EMT entered the room followed by Deeks. Tom introduced himself and told them what had happened and what treatment he'd applied. They transferred Callen to a gurney and carried him to the ambulance where he and Tom were rushed to the hospital.

"Let's get you two to hospital as well" said Sam, lending Hetty an arm to lean on. "I'm afraid you'll have to walk a couple of blocks along the beach. I couldn't park any closer" Sam explained.

"That's quite alright Mr Hanna" said Hetty. "After the events of the past couple of days, a stroll on the beach would be welcomed."

Kensi smiled at Hetty's words before she gave Gibbs a quick hug and Deeks put his hand on his shoulder in support and thanks as he followed Sam and Hetty. Kensi and Deeks embraced in relief as hopefully the threat to Callen was finally over before they started following Hetty's instructions. Pleased that Callen was alive, they were still concerned about him and were anxious to get to the hospital as soon as possible.


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: My thanks and appreciation to go all who are still following this story. It seems to have a life of its own and new twists and turns keep appearing which I hope you'll enjoy. Please read and review as I look forward to reading what you think. Wishing you and your families a Happy New Year._

Chapter 39

The EMTs had carried Callen out on the gurney, followed by Tom, to transport them to the hospital. Hetty and Gibbs had left with Sam who took them to the hospital to be checked out, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone. Deeks looked around the room, ran his hand through his styled by pillow hair and exhaled, blowing out his cheeks. There was no sign of his usual jovial expression and he certainly did not feel like joking. It had been a hard couple of days. Deeks looked over to his partner. Kensi was standing a few feet away from him, chewing on her bottom lip and looking dejected. Normally so strong, he could see that she was upset and he stepped closer to her,

"Come here" he said gently as he held out his arms and wrapped his arms around her tightly when she stepped into his embrace. She hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder, letting the tears fall. He knew she and Callen had a special relationship and seeing him like that on floor, he knew brought back memories of when Callen had been nearly killed in a drive-by shooting before Deeks joined the squad and when she had lost two other partners, Dom and Mike. He kissed her on the top of the head and held her until her sobs subsided. She pulled free of him and wiped her eyes.

She smiled weakly at him and said "Thanks."

"Are you good?" he asked softly.

"Not by a long way" she answered. "But there's still work to be done."

"He's gonna be okay, Kens" said Deeks.

"Will he? He was shot point blank in the stomach and that's on top of his other injuries" she countered.

"You heard what Tom said. He's lost a lot of blood but it was not a serious wound" said Deeks. "Anyway Callen's a fighter, a survivor."

"Yeah he is" agreed Kensi "but there comes a time when you get too tired of fighting for everything."

"Well let's hope he's not reached that point" stated Deeks.

All Kensi could do was nod as she took out her phone and contacted the Coroner's Office and arranged for them to come and collect the body of Melvin Hendricks. She then phoned the Ops Centre.

"What the hell's going on down there, Blye?" demanded Granger before Kensi even had a chance to speak. Granger had returned from the boatshed to direct operations from the OPS centre, having decided that no more useful information would be gleaned from the men in custody. "I've got LAPD all over me about the explosion!"

"Well, Callen's been shot point blank in the stomach, Gibbs was nearly blown up when the house exploded, Dr Rhodes was knocked out and probably has concussion and oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Hetty was attacked by Hendricks" she raged. "Oh by the way, Hendricks is dead, SIR!" she added putting emphasis on his title.

The call was on speaker so Nell and Eric as well as Deeks heard the tirade. Nell and Eric looked at each other and mouthed "Go girl!" and high fived each other and Deeks said "That's my girl!"

"I heard that Detective" growled Granger and turning to look at Nell and Eric added "And you two can wipe the grins off your faces." They looked back at him, the picture of innocence, causing Granger to shake his head.

Deeks pulled a face, and mouthed to Kensi "How'd he hear me? Is he related to Hetty?"

"Not now, Deeks" said Kensi.

"Agent Blye, I appreciate what you say but can you please tell me what happened?"

Kensi took a deep breath before answering. "Y'know we thought Hendricks went to the hospital for treatment?" said Kensi. "When Eric confirmed this Sam, Deeks and I went there but Hendricks had already left. He stole a car which Eric located at the rental property. We were making our way there but by then the house was on fire and the emergency services had blocked our access. By the time we arrived it was all over. Hendricks was dead and Hetty was trying to stop Callen bleeding out. Deeks went to get the paramedics who were there because of the blaze. The paramedics took Callen and Dr Rhodes to hospital while Sam took Hetty and Gibbs."

After Kensi's initial outburst, Granger listened quietly to her account. When she had finished he asked "How did Gibbs and Dr Rhodes get injured and who killed Hendricks?"

"From what we gather, Gibbs went to investigate the car although they believed it might be a trap and was knocked out by the blast when the house went up. Dr Rhodes went to assist him but was knocked out by Hendricks, who then forced his way into Hetty's home and attacked her leaving Callen to defend himself. It appears he'd heard the explosion and the scuffle downstairs and got out of bed. He wrestled with Hendricks and the gun went off. Hetty shot Hendricks in the head when he went to kill Callen" explained Kensi.

Listening to Kensi's account the Wonder Twins' jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide. Granger's countenance did not changed but who knew what he was thinking.

"Where's the body?" asked Granger.

"Still here. We're waiting for the Coroner's Office people to pick it up" said Kensi. "Do you want us back there or to go with the body?"

"I'll speak to Rose at the Coroner's" said Granger. "Get LAPD to put crime scene tape round Hetty's place and to allow no one but us and the Coroner's people in. Go over to the rented property and see what you can find. Get that cordoned off too. Look at the car as well if it's not destroyed" instructed Granger.

Even before Kensi had finished speaking to Granger, Deeks went to his former LAPD colleagues and asked them to put a cordon around Hetty's place and post a guard and then do the same with the other property.

As Kensi turned to leave the room, a noise coming from the jacket of the dead body made her stop. She bent down and using a latex glove, she took a phone out of the pocket. The call had gone to voice mail and Kensi dropped the phone into an evidence bag meaning to listen to the message later. Kensi then joined Deeks and she showed him the phone. Keeping the phone inside the bag, Kensi pressed the relevant buttons so that they could hear the message.

"Hendricks, where are you? I've got what you wanted. Call me as soon as you get this" said a male voice with a slight accent neither of them could place.

"We've got to get this to Eric and Nell so they can work their magic" said Kensi.

"Yeah it might be relevant to Hendricks' vendetta and who else is involved" said Deeks.

"I'll phone and let him know" said Kensi "but Granger wants us to look at the house and the car."

Kensi phoned the Ops Centre as she and Deeks made their way down the beach to the rented property. Eric answered the phone. "Eric, I've recovered Hendricks' phone and he's had a message. I'll play it for you." Kensi pressed the buttons to access voicemail and played the message. "Granger wants us here for the time being. Can you do anything without the phone?" asked Kensi.

"What do you think?" said Eric exasperated at his colleague's lack of confidence in his ability. When he heard Kensi sigh he added "Sorry. Let me know the number and I can contact the provider for its call records. I can also see where that call came from. I'll let Granger know as we can do a whole lot more once we've got the phone." Kensi gave Eric the number. "Thanks. I'll keep you posted" he added before he disconnected.

At the rental property the fire crew were packing away their equipment and Kensi went to speak to the firemen in charge whilst Deeks went to have a look at the car. He was surprised to see that it had remained relatively unscathed as he made a cursory check of it. He was about to open the door when he paused. Deeks walked away and spoke to a fireman who was chatting with a LAPD officer.

"Has anyone checked the car?" he asked them and they shook their heads indicating that they did not know. When Kensi finished speaking with the Fireman in charge she came over to Deeks. "Kens, should we get the bomb squad in to check the car? I wouldn't put it past the son of a bitch to leave a surprise for us" said Deeks.

"I don't think he had time to do anything to the car" said Kensi. "The fire chief says the explosion was caused by gas and not explosives." Kensi paused, letting Deeks process the information. "I think he came here, went into the property, turned on the gas hobs on the cooker and left a naked flame somewhere."

"So when the gas filled the room and come into contact with the flame …" said Deeks.

"KABOOM!" finished Kensi.

"What I don't understand" said Deeks "is how Hendricks could be sure that Gibbs or Hetty would be in the house when it exploded?"

"I don't think that was necessarily the plan" said Kensi. "As soon as he got close and certainly when he went in, he would see that it was empty. I think it was merely a diversion to draw attention away from Hetty's place so he could creep in unnoticed." She paused, deep in thought.

"In that case, I bet he couldn't believe his luck when Gibbs came out to investigate, got caught up in the blast and then Tom came over too" said Deeks.

"Leaving only Hetty between him and Callen" added Kensi.

"He didn't bargain on Callen being able to put up a fight" said Deeks. "You gotta hand it to him, he's tough."

"Yes, he is" confirmed Kensi, her voice laced with pride thinking of her team leader and mentor. "He didn't expect Hetty to recover so quickly either. He underestimated her strength because of her age and size" added Kensi.

"A lot of people do that" mused Deeks.

"His initial Intel was correct when he used Hetty to draw out Callen but he didn't bargain for the depth of affection she has for him" said Kensi. "He didn't know that she'd move Heaven and Earth to protect him. Now let me have a look at this car to see whether it's been booby trapped."

At the hospital Sam was waiting anxiously for news of his colleagues. Callen had been taken into surgery whilst Hetty, Gibbs and Tom were being assessed in the Emergency Department. After a while Tom came out and Sam looked up anxiously.

"Hetty and Gibbs are fine but they're going to be kept in overnight for observation" announced Tom. "They've both got concussion and Gibbs has lacerations and a couple of cracked ribs caused by the blast. They're a little concerned about Hetty's cheek where she was pistol whipped. They're worried it might be cracked or fractured but she's proving stubborn and won't go for an x-ray. Can you speak to her?" he asked.

"Do you really think she'd listen to me?" asked Sam, grinning. "Jethro might have more luck and she might listen to Callen if he was in a position to talk to her" added Sam.

"And if he wasn't mad at her" said Gibbs as he approached them.

"Gibbs! I thought they were admitting you?" said Sam.

"They are but I'm not going anywhere until I hear about Callen" answered Gibbs.

"Neither am I" said Hetty as she too came and joined her colleagues.

"Hetty!" said Tom exasperated at her behaviour.

"And how are you Tom?" asked Hetty. "You were injured as well."

"I'm fine. I've got a slight concussion but it's nothing to worry about" he answered.

"That's good to hear" Hetty replied. "Look, as soon as I hear news about Mr Callen, I promise I will go and get an x-ray and be admitted."

"The same goes for me" said Gibbs.

"One request, Tom" said Hetty. "We need to be in rooms adjacent to Mr Callen so that we can keep an eye on him although I doubt whether Mr Hanna will be anywhere else but at his side."

"I'll see what I can arrange" answered Tom and he left them waiting for news.

Tom returned shortly. "I understand Callen's surgery is over and he's in recovery. The doctor is coming to see you now. I've made arrangements for Gibbs and Callen to be in the same room, if that's okay with you?" turning his attention to Gibbs, who nodded his consent. "Hetty, you'll be in the room next door."

"Thank you Tom" said Hetty as a doctor approached them.

"Hi Tom" he said. "I presume this is the family of Mr Callen? The surgery went well and there were no complications. He'd lost a lot of blood but the wound wasn't too serious and luckily the bullet missed all major organs and didn't fragment. We checked on his other injuries as well and they all seem fine. All in all he was extremely lucky. He just needs some rest."

"Thank goodness" said Hetty voicing what everybody was thinking. "When can he be discharged? He has an aversion to hospitals and is never particularly cooperative when he's in one."

"So I understand" said the doctor. "Tom has filled me in and as long as there're no unexpected complications, I will release him into Tom's care within 48 hours."

"I think we can manage to get Mr Callen to behave for that length of time, don't you?" said Hetty to her male companions.

"If I have to handcuff him to the bed, he'll stay in hospital for two days" announced Sam.

The others laughed and the doctor said "Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. Mr Callen should be in his room now so I'll take you to him. I want him sedated for the first 12-24 hrs and then we'll see how he is." Noticing the look of concern on Hetty's face, the doctor added "I've looked at his notes and am aware that he doesn't react too well to sedatives. However I've kept him on one that he appears to tolerate but I'll ensure that we keep an eye on how he's doing with and change it if necessary."

"Thank you Doctor that's all we can ask" said Hetty as she and the others followed the doctor to Callen's room.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Thanks to all who are continuing to support this story. Please read and review. I look forward to reading what you have to say._

Chapter 40

Gibbs went into Callen's room first. He stood by the bed, looked down at his friend before taking his hand and bent down and whispered something in his ear. He then left and went with the doctor to be admitted as promised. Sam knew Hetty had promised to go and get her cheek x-rayed and be admitted for observation overnight after receiving news of Callen but he also thought she would want to go see him. As Sam was intent on staying with Callen, he insisted that Hetty to go in to see him alone.

Outside Callen's room Hetty took a deep breath before entering. As the doctor had mentioned, her boy was sedated and was not aware of her presence. Hetty was grateful for this because she had reason to believe he was still very angry with her and she did not want to cause him any more upset. She looked down at his still form and again noticed how pale he was. There were monitors attached to him keeping tabs on his vital statistics and these only accentuated how vulnerable he was. She cupped his hand in her small one and bent over and whispered in his ear. "Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль, сынок. Моя единственная забота была для вашей безопасности. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня вовремя. Теперь, пожалуйста, поправитесь." With her other hand she stroked his hair tenderly before kissing him on the forehead. Taking one last look at him, Hetty exhaled a mournful sigh, let go of his hand and turned to exit the room.

She paused beside Sam and said "Watch over him, Mr Hanna."

"Always" answered Sam as he watched Hetty go with a nurse to get her face x-rayed and thought how small and old she looked. He had watched Hetty with Callen and was sad to see her look so lost. Sam slowly shook his head, went into the room and sat down beside Callen's bed.

"Well here we are again G" he said quietly as he gently took Callen's hand in his.

Shortly Gibbs returned with a nurse. Sam looked up as they entered. "Do you want the room?" asked Sam as Gibbs prepared to get changed.

"Naw, you're good to stay Sam" said Gibbs as he stripped down to t-shirt and boxers and handed his clothes to the nurse before climbing into the bed next to Callen's. "How's he doing?"

"He seems peaceful enough" answered Sam. "No signs of any nightmares yet." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his comment. "He sometimes has them even when he's sedated" explained Sam.

"I guess it depends on how deep they've got him" said Gibbs.

"From what the doctor said, I don't think he's heavily sedated" replied Sam.

"Where's Hetty? Did she see Callen?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, just before she went for the x-ray" answered Sam.

Gibbs chuckled. "I didn't think she'd stick to that."

"Really, Jethro, I'm disappointed" said a voice from the doorway. The two men were both startled by the voice and turned to see Hetty standing there. "You of all people should know that I'm a woman of my word."

"I'm sorry Hetty" said Gibbs suitably chastised. "What's the verdict?"

"I've got a cracked cheekbone and I may have to have surgery to fix it" she answered. "They'll going to do a MRI scan tomorrow to see the extent of the damage as the x-ray was not comprehensive enough. As I'm not experiencing any particular symptoms or problems with it, they're happy to see how I go. More to the point, how are you Jethro?"

"I'm good" Gibbs answered. "You'd better go get yourself into bed before the nurse does it for you."

Sam chuckled and said under his breath "That's something I'd like to see."

Hetty threw him a disgusted look and said "I heard that Mr Hanna!" As her mouth twisted into a slight smile she added "And who would you put your money on?"

"You, of course, Hetty. Always you!" Sam said, trying to redeem himself.

Hetty nodded as if satisfied with his answer. "Good to hear. Goodnight, gentlemen" she said as she turned to go to her room next door.

Sam and Gibbs exchanged a glance and laughed only to receive an "I can still hear you!" from Hetty. They both shook their heads in awe at Hetty's hearing ability and settled down for the long night.

They talked quietly until Gibbs fell asleep and with Callen resting peacefully as well Sam allowed himself to fall into a light sleep around midnight. A couple of hours later, Sam became aware of a muffled sound and some movement. Springing awake he looked to see Callen in the throes of a nightmare, tossing and turning and mumbling. His words were indistinct but Sam recognised the odd word that his partner muttered: Hetty – Mom – Lies – Secrets – Trust - Hurt.

Confident that Callen would not wake fully because of the sedatives, Sam gently held his shoulders in an attempt to stop him twitching around. At the same time, he spoke to him in a gentle, calming voice. "G, it's alright. I'm here. No-one's gonna hurt you. You're safe." Sam kept repeating the words until finally Callen's nightmare subsided and he returned to a peaceful sleep.

"You did well Sam" said Gibbs and Sam jumped a little, not realising Gibbs had woken.

Sam looked over at Gibbs and said "Sorry he woke you." Gibbs shrugged to indicate that it was not a problem. "Demons from his past usually plague him in nightmares but this was different. Something's bothering him" said Sam.

"I'd hazard a guess it's got to do with his row with Hetty" said Gibbs. "Do you know about it?"

"Only what we overheard in the office before Hetty was kidnapped and he was shot originally" answered Sam. "He won't talk to me about it. What about you?"

"He opened up a bit on the beach after he ran off but then we had to hole up in Hetty's place. Seems Hetty's messed up big time in his eyes" said Gibbs sadly.

"What can we do to fix it?" asked Sam.

"Nothing" answered Gibbs sadly. "Just be there for him and give them time to work it out."

Sam pondered Gibbs' words and the pair fell into a relaxed silence as they watched their friend sleeping and each wondered how they could help him.

The next morning the nurses and the doctor were told of Callen's nightmare. The doctor proceeded to examine Callen and was pleased with his progress. However it was decided to keep him sedated for another 12 hours but the doctor adjusted the medication accordingly. The doctor also examined Gibbs and he was pleased to be deemed well enough to be discharged. After all the paperwork was completed, Gibbs insisted on sitting with Callen allowing a reluctant Sam to leave to get some proper rest.

In the morning Hetty had the MRI scan and it determined that no surgery would be necessary if she continued to exhibit no symptoms or pain. The injury would heal itself as long as no further damage was received to the area. Hetty was required to spend one more night in hospital but would be discharged the following morning.

There was no repetition of the nightmare and Callen slept peacefully throughout the night under the watchful eye of Sam. The next morning the doctor, deeming that his patient had made excellent progress, stopped the sedative which allowed Callen to wake up. Although a little disorientated after coming round, Callen was relieved to hear that if all continued to be well, he would be released later on that day into Tom's care. However Callen was uncomfortable with it being at Hetty's home. Tom informed him that he had no choice. He would be either Hetty's or he had to stay in hospital. Reluctantly Callen had to agree.

Hetty had been discharged but she did not immediately go home. Careful to remain out of sight, Hetty lingered outside Callen's room and so heard the good news that he was to be discharged. She recognised that Callen was not happy about going back to her house but she knew him well enough to know that it would be preferable to remaining in hospital. Hetty left the hospital to return home so she could make preparations for Callen's discharge. Outside the hospital Hetty was met by Gibbs who had come to drive her home.

"Jethro, this is a pleasant surprise" said Hetty.

"It's the least I can do" he said. "How's Callen?"

"He's doing well so will be discharged later today" she answered.

"I assume he's coming back to Dovecote?" stated Gibbs.

"Yes" answered Hetty. "He's not pleased about it but one thing I know about Mr Callen, he'll decide Dovecote is the lesser of the two evils."

Gibbs looked at Hetty and although he saw a wry smile on her lips, he knew deep down she was hurting, perhaps as much as Callen was. Mentally he shook his head wondering if there was anything that could be done to fix things between his two friends.

Later that afternoon Callen was discharged and, accompanied by Tom, was driven to Hetty's by Sam. He remained silent on the way over and would not speak to either of them. On arrival at Dovecote, the trio were greeted by Hetty and Gibbs and Callen's attitude towards Hetty was icy. Callen indicated that he did not want Sam to stay and feigning tiredness and tried to go straight to his room

Gibbs had had enough of his friend's petulant behaviour and confronted Callen, grabbing him by the arm to restrain him. Not wanting to cause her boy anymore upset, Hetty said "Jethro, please it let go. It's alright."

"No it isn't Hetty! Not by a long way!" raged Gibbs. "You're a guest in Hetty's house so you'll damn well respect that fact!" He paused to see whether his words had penetrated his friend's stubborn skull. "I don't claim to understand the dynamics of your relationship or what's gone wrong, other than what Callen's told me. I certainly don't know what's going on in your head Callen but you'd better get it straight pretty quick. Whether you believe it or not, you owe Hetty a great deal."

All the frustrations and hurt Callen had felt over the past few weeks came rushing to the fore. "Like what Gibbs?" yelled Callen, his jaw clenched and his eyes flashing with anger. "I trusted her and all she's ever done is manipulate me, tell lies and keep secrets." He paused, too intent in his anger to see the effect his words had on his colleagues but especially Hetty. "Oh yeah, she promised to keep me safe but where was she when Hendricks attacked and shot me? Eh? So tell me, Gibbs what exactly do I owe her?"

"Your life! You owe her your life" shouted Gibbs. Seeing the shock and confusion on Callen's face, Gibbs softened his tone slightly but it was still edged with anger. "Twice she's risked her life for you, both times after you'd told her you didn't want her around you. She took a bullet for you but hey, you already know that. I guess you've chosen to ignore it. Then she was attacked by Hendricks and received a cracked cheekbone and concussion. Yeah, she was unable to prevent Hendricks struggling with you and the gun going off but she still managed to recover enough to kill him before he killed you!"

Callen was taken aback by Gibbs' outburst. He was usually a man of few words and it was rare for him to lose his temper. Callen glanced around the room at Sam and Tom and then his eyes rested on Hetty who was equally uncomfortable with Gibbs' intervention. Callen's thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. He was also feeling weak from the recent surgery and could not face any further confrontations. Without saying a word he turned on his heels and taking the stairs two at a time, fled to his room.

Gibbs was exasperated by Callen's retreat and swore under his breath. Both Sam and Tom had witnessed the exchange and Sam called after his partner. Hetty stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Sam's arm. "Let him go Mr Hanna" she said softly. "He needs to process what he's learned and to do that he needs to be alone."

She looked into Sam's brown eyes and saw nothing but confusion and worry. She turned to look at Gibbs and his blue eyes reflected her own feelings, which was of immense sadness. "Come on gentlemen. I think we all need a drink" and Hetty turned to go into the lounge.

Gibbs and Sam hang back both looking up the stairs from where had come the sound of a slamming door. Gibbs shook his head and Sam hung his head and sighed. Gibbs turned and placed his hand on Sam's arm. "You can't do anything Sam. Not until he asks" muttered Gibbs.

"Yeah, like he'll do that!" scoffed Sam knowing Callen's propensity for taking everything on himself and not sharing. He sighed. "But I don't like him being alone."

"I'm with you there but Hetty's right. Right now he needs space" said Gibbs. "You've known him almost as long as I have and he's probably opened up more to you than anybody in his life. But he's still very private and he's not gonna like the fact we witnessed that outburst. He's in a bad place at the moment, he just needs time" observed Gibbs.

"I just wish I knew what to do" said Sam sadly.

"You and me both" laughed Gibbs but with no humour in it. "He's conflicted and I think it's a problem that only Callen and Hetty can fix. We've just got to be ready to manage any fallout" added Gibbs.

"And there's likely to be lots of it" said Sam.

"Let's hope not, not this time" muttered Gibbs. "I've had just about as much as I can take. Let's go get that drink. We've earned it." With one last look upstairs, Sam turned and followed Gibbs into the lounge to join Hetty and Tom who were sitting in silence each nursing a tumbler of whisky.

 _A/N: English translation as per Google Translate: "I'm sorry for any hurt I've caused you, son. My only concern was for your safety. I hope you'll forgive me in time. Now please get better."_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Thanks as always to those who continue to follow this story. I think it's finally coming to an end but I'll try not to finish it too quickly but gave it the ending it deserves. Please read and review. I love reading them to see what you think._

Chapter 41

The slamming of the door felt good. Callen had wanted to smash things in an attempt to vent his anger, frustration and confusion but surprisingly, considering how he felt about her at the moment, he did not want to disrespect Hetty's property. If truth be told, he was exhausted from the surgery and from the emotional outburst. He threw himself onto his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling, his mind and emotions in turmoil.

Callen was embarrassed that Sam and Tom had witnessed his outburst. It was bad enough that both Hetty and Gibbs were there. Callen hated to be seen as anything but strong and in control. To him anything else was a weakness and he could not bear to be seen as vulnerable. What Gibbs had revealed to him had come as quite a shock and he was desperately trying to process all the information and how he felt about it. Whilst he vaguely remembered Gibbs telling him that Hetty had been shot in the arm when Hendricks had first attempted to kill him, he had no recollection of the incident because he had been sedated. Since then he had been shot, had surgery and been sedated again so his memory was a little fuzzy.

At the back of his mind there was a nagging thought that perhaps Hetty did care about him even after all that had been said. Why else had she put herself in danger to protect him? However, another part of his brain was saying it was her job to protect the agents working for her. What was the truth? Was all he thought he had found in Hetty when she took him in at the age of 15, been a lie, a dream of a boy who had been lost in the welfare state, who had never known love and stability until that time? Had he been grasping at something that was not real? All he had ever wanted was to know who he was and where he came from. Was that too much to ask? Hetty knew it was important to him but she had kept it from him. Why? She had said it was for his protection but he was a grown man, a Federal Agent to boot, could he not protect himself? Or at least be allowed to make that decision?

Hetty had been the one constant in his life since the age of 15. She had been the person who had taught him that it was okay to trust and to rely on others. He had found it hard and still did, but he was getting better. He had trusted Hetty and now she had betrayed him by keeping what she had known about his family a secret from him. All those years she had known but still had said nothing and that had hurt him deeply. However Hetty had kept her promise to tell him all she knew. Why had he reacted so violently against her once he had been told? Why was he still so angry? He began to think that there was some flaw in his makeup that eventually turned people against him or that somehow he was not deserving of the knowledge and the love that he craved so desperately.

Deep down he realised he had backed himself into a corner and now he was unsure how to get out of it. There had been a time when he would have simply gone to Hetty and they would have talked about whatever was bothering him long into the night probably over a whisky or two until it was resolved to some extent. But now? He knew Hetty must hate him after what he had said to her. He was not sure he could face Hetty's rejection. These thoughts raged round and round in Callen's mind not allowing him any respite. At one stage he got up and paced the floor, until twinges from his recent operation forced him to lie down again.

Downstairs in the lounge, the mood of the occupants was sombre. There was little conversation, each person nursing a drink but not drinking it, and each alone with their thoughts of Gibbs' outburst and Callen's retaliation. Gibbs glanced at Sam and Tom. He knew Sam was worried about his partner but was at a loss to know what to do and Tom would be concerned as well but mostly from a medical point of view, not having known Callen for very long. Gibbs then looked at Hetty. She had not said anything after she had offered Sam and him a drink when they had first entered the room after Callen had fled upstairs. She had just taken a sip of her whisky but her eyes stared off into the distance and he could see the hurt and guilt etched in her face at Callen's harsh accusations. Gibbs swallowed the remains of his whisky and stood up and got himself another one. He held up the decanter and offered it around. Tom and Sam both shook their heads but Hetty did not respond.

"I've had enough of this" announced Gibbs. Sam and Tom looked at him quizzically but again Hetty did not appear to notice. Pouring a second glass of whisky he added "I'm going to talk to Callen."

"Do you think that's wise" asked Sam "considering the mood he's in?"

"What's he gonna do?" asked Gibbs. "He's in no fit state to fight me."

"He could shoot you" said a quiet voice and Gibbs spun round to see Hetty looking at him gravely.

"You think?" asked Gibbs a little unsure as to whether or not Hetty was joking.

"Well I know he's got a gun in his room" she answered. "Whether he'd use it on you would depend on how mad he is with you" she added with a little twinkle in her eyes. "I've no doubt he wouldn't hesitate to use it on me." Gibbs felt his throat tighten as he saw her countenance change immediately and saw how heartbroken she was at the thought.

"Well I'm just gonna have to risk it" he said. "He's had enough time to stew and I want to know what's going on in his head."

"Oh many times Mr Getz has tried to do that" said Hetty with a chuckle "and Mr Callen has always managed to turn the tables on him" she added with a hint of pride in her voice.

Gibbs smirked at the words and bent down and whispered in Hetty's ear "I don't believe Callen would ever hurt you in spite of what he's said or you may think."

Hetty looked up into Gibbs' clear blue eyes and though they were not quite a deep blue as Callen's, they still had a mesmerising effect. Gibbs was surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes. The Henrietta Lange he knew was strong and never let her emotions show although he knew she was fiercely protective of agents in her care especially Callen. This conflict between them had affected her more than he had thought. Hetty patted his arm and managed a weak smile. "Thank you Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and turned to pick up the two glasses of whisky and left the room. They heard his footsteps echo across the hall and up the stairs. A faint knock was heard and then sound of the door as it opened and closed filtered down to them. Then nothing. Hetty drained her glass and got up and refilled it before sitting down again.

Callen's room was dim with little light coming through the half drawn curtains as it was dusk outside and Callen had not turned on a light. In the gloom Gibbs could just make out the shape of his friend on the bed.

"I come in peace" announced Gibbs as he stood just inside the room by the closed door. There was no acknowledgement just as there had been no response to his knock on the door. "I'm stepping forward to put a whisky on your bedside table so don't shoot" said Gibbs in an attempt to get a response from his friend.

He was rewarded by a puzzled reply. "What!? Why on earth do you think I'd do that?" asked Callen.

Callen could not see it but Gibbs shrugged. "Just a scenario I'd considered" Gibbs answered with a chuckle. He saw Callen's form shift into a seated position and as he turned on his reading light, the room was bathed in soft light.

Gibbs stepped forward and handed Callen the tumbler of whisky which he took gratefully. He looked at it and asked "Is this Hetty's good stuff?"

"Yeah" answered Gibbs.

"Does she know?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, we've all got one" said Gibbs and Callen just nodded his head and took a gulp savouring its warmth as the amber liquid slid down his throat. "Hey, take it easy" said Gibbs concerned that Callen had almost downed it in one.

"Why? Can't a guy have a drink? After all you just gave it to me" said Callen and Gibbs was surprised to hear the pain in his friend's voice.

"Sure but it's not like you G" replied Gibbs, with concern in his voice.

"Isn't it? What do you know?" snapped Callen. "You're the other side of the country, how do you know what I get up to?"

"Then tell me Callen" retorted Gibbs. "Tell me what the hell's going on with you that's making you act like an ass!"

"You wouldn't understand" answered Callen sullenly.

"Try me" said Gibbs. "You might be surprised." Gibbs indicated whether he could sit at the bottom of the bed and Callen shrugged. Gibbs sat down and waited silently until his friend finally started talking.

"I don't know what to do Gibbs" said Callen softly as if he were afraid to voice his inadequacies. Callen sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and his knees drawn up to this chest, his arms hugging them. His head was bowed and Callen did not, could not immediately look his friend in the eyes. "I still can't believe how she kept it secret all those years even knowing how desperate I was to know." Callen paused and Gibbs remained silent. Finally Callen spoke again. "That hurt me so much Gibbs" and Gibbs could hear the anguish in his voice.

"I know G" murmured Gibbs.

"I thought she cared about me. After all she took me in at the age of 15, saved me from a life a crime, educated me and set me on this path" explained Callen. If Gibbs was surprised by Callen's revelation he did not show it. "Without her, I'm pretty sure I'd be in prison or worse." Callen paused again gathering his thoughts. "She moulded me into the man I am today" he added simply.

"I think she just nudged your true nature to the fore" stated Gibbs. Callen looked up at him for the first time and shrugged.

"She showed me that it was okay to trust and rely on others and I try, Gibbs, I really try" said Callen, his voicing breaking with emotion. Gibbs reached out and squeezed Callen's arm in support. Callen paused again before continuing. "She's like the mother I never knew Gibbs. I believed her when she said she had no knowledge of my family or past. How could she deceive me like this?"

Callen's emotions were close to the surface and Gibbs thought carefully about what he was going to say. He desperately needed to help Callen fix his relationship with Hetty and did not want to make it any worse. There was a danger that NCIS could lose two of its best operatives if this was not resolved satisfactorily. Gibbs thought back to what Callen had told him on the beach and at the beach house.

"Hetty cares about you very much G" Gibbs said finally. "Yes she's messed up. She's aware of the fact and wants to make amends."

Callen's jaw clenched and he muttered "It's a bit late for that."

Gibbs sighed. "Have you never made the wrong choice for the right reason?" Callen raised his eyes to look at Gibbs. "She thought what she was doing was the right. Put yourself in her position. What would you've done?"

"I would've trusted the person with the information and let them make their own decision" stated Callen.

"Would you?" said Gibbs. "I'm not so sure, especially if that person was stubborn and had a tendency to go head first into danger, oblivious of the consequences" he added.

"Are you implying I'm reckless" asked Callen.

"No, well may be" answered Gibbs chuckling. "You do have a reputation of going lone wolf."

"That's because I want to protect my team, my friends" said Callen and an expression came over his face like a light bulb moment, which Gibbs saw.

"Exactly" he said. "That's what Hetty was trying to do. In hindsight I think she wishes she had handled the situation differently."

Callen sat quietly for a moment pondering everything that Gibbs had said, all that he knew about his past from his own sparse recollections of the day on the beach, his memories of his time in foster homes and from what he had finally learnt from Hetty. His mind and emotions were still in turmoil but Callen knew for his own peace of mind he must at least try to mend the bridges he had burnt. Finally he looked up at Gibbs, his eyes sad and said "I don't know how to fix it? What do I do?"

Gibbs smiled gently knowing how much it had taken Callen to get this point, to speak about his feelings and to admit that he needed help. Gibbs felt privileged to be the person, the friend that he turned to. Softly he said "Rule # 51" and when Callen frowned at him, he added "Sometimes – You're wrong!"


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Your continued support is appreciated. Please read and review. I look forward to reading what you think._

Chapter 42

Gibbs stood by the bedroom door, his hand on the door knob. He turned his head back towards Callen who was still seated on the bed hugging his knees. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Callen, who had been lost in thought, lifted his head and looked at his friend. Callen simply nodded his head and Gibbs said "Okay, I'll go and get her."

After Gibbs left, Callen got up and paced the room. To say he was apprehensive at the prospect of what would happen next was an understatement. Callen went and sat on the chair by the dresser but got up again. He then sat back down on the bed but that did not feel right either. He went and sat in the comfy armchair by the window where as a younger man he would sit for hours and read but he was restless. Callen started to pace the floor again listening anxiously for the tell tale footsteps on the stairs.

The three occupants of the lounge looked up expectantly when Gibbs entered. "How'd it go?" asked Sam, thankful that he had not heard raised voices from Callen's room, but still concerned about his friend and partner.

"Well, he didn't shoot me" said Gibbs in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"That's a blessing" whispered Hetty.

"He wants to speak to you Hetty" announced Gibbs.

She looked up at him with surprise on her face. "What did you threaten him with Jethro?" she asked, convinced that Callen had been coerced.

"I didn't threaten him Hetty, didn't need to" said Gibbs softly. "He came to the decision on his own. Are you willing to meet him?" he asked.

Hetty hesitated before answering."Yes, of course I am." She got up and walked over to the sideboard and picked up the decanter. "If anyone wants a top up I suggest you get it now. I'm taking this upstairs with me. I have a feeling we're going to need it." Gibbs was the only one who accepted the offer and he poured himself a glass. He placed it down on the table and went out into the hall with Hetty. In a lowered voice Hetty asked "How is he?"

"He's hurt by what he perceives as a betrayal on your part" and he saw Hetty wince. "But he's confused by your recent actions to protect him." Gibbs paused. "He's desperately trying to make sense of everything."

"I see" said Hetty sadly. "You did say something that swayed his mind though" she added, more of a statement than a question. Gibbs nodded and Hetty asked "What was it Jethro?"

"Rule #51. Sometimes you're wrong" he said. "That could apply to you as well, Hetty" added Jethro gently.

Hetty thought carefully before answering. She looked up at Gibbs and her eyes were sad. "Indeed it could Jethro. In fact it does" she said acknowledging her role in the argument. She stepped forward and took Gibbs' hand in hers and squeezed it. "Thank you for all you've done" she said.

"No need to thank me Hetty" he answered and nodding his head towards the room upstairs he added "the hard work has to be done by you two now. Do you want me to go up with you?"

"No thank you" she said. As she got to the foot of the stairs she stopped and turned her head back towards Gibbs. "Just promise me something" she asked.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"If he shoots me, don't let him be convicted. And I don't want a big funeral" she added with a mixture of sadness and mirth in her voice.

Gibbs flashed a smile and answered "I promise but I'm sure it won't come to that." Hetty nodded and made her way upstairs as Gibbs watched her.

Outside Callen's door Hetty stopped. She took several deep breaths in a bid to steady her nerves before tapping on the door. There was no response. She knocked again, this time a little harder, still receiving no answer. Hetty hesitated before quietly opening the door and peering into the room. She could see her boy standing with his back to the door peering out of the window. What he was looking at she had no idea because it was now dark and she had not yet turned on the garden lights. She tapped on the door again and asked "Can I come in Mr Callen?"

"You don't have to knock Hetty. It's your home after all" he said in a neutral voice.

Hetty stepped inside the room and closed the door quietly behind her before speaking. "That's true, but this is your room Mr Callen and manners say I should ask permission to enter" she said softly. "It's been your room since I took you in all those years ago. It doesn't matter that you no longer live here, it'll always be your room."

Callen turned away from the window and faced her. Hetty was surprised that his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Thank you" he said with a hitch in his voice. "That means a lot to me" he added as he wiped away a single tear that ran down his cheek.

Hetty held up the decanter and Callen nodded. She approached the bedside table, put her glass down, filled it up and then poured whisky into his glass. She picked it up and held it out to him. As he approached Hetty, he could see the couple of butterfly stitches on the side of her head although they were mostly obscured by her hair. He also saw the angry bruise on Hetty's cheek. She watched as Callen's face drained of colour.

"Hetty are you alright?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes my dear" she said. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing" he commented.

"Well yes I suppose it doesn't" she acquiesced and then added "but I've been checked out at the hospital. I'm actually a little surprised that you noticed and that you give a damn" she said.

A look of hurt flashed across Callen's face and Hetty immediately regretted her words. However Callen said "I may be angry with you but that doesn't automatically mean I want to see anyone, least of all you, hurt because of me."

Callen took a sip of the whisky and sat down on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest as he had before. He stared at Hetty who had not moved. "You gonna sit down or are you gonna just stand there?" he asked.

"Can I sit on the bed?" she asked.

"Sit wherever you want" answered Callen as he took another sip of his drink and watched as Hetty climbed onto the bed, seating herself where Gibbs had with her back against foot of the bed. "Do you want a pillow behind your back?" Callen asked thoughtfully as the metal frame would not necessarily be comfortable.

"Yes please" answered Hetty and reached forward to take the proffered pillow from her boy. She placed it behind her back and fidgeted until she was comfortable. Hetty looked up into Callen's face and saw great sadness and pain etched in his features, noticing how his eyes did not meet hers. "How are you feeling Mr Callen?" she asked by way of breaking the silence.

Still without looking at Hetty, Callen asked "How do you mean?" his voice was quiet but she detected some anger beneath the surface.

 _I'd best tread carefully if this is to go well_ she thought. "How are you feeling after your recent surgery?" she said.

"Okay" he said.

The estranged pair sat in silence, neither appearing to want to make the first move. Finally Hetty asked sadly "How did we get to this point?"

"You should know" replied Callen his voice bitter but he still refused to look at Hetty. "You're the one who kept the secrets."

Hetty sighed and said "Yes I did, Mr Callen. I thought I was doing the right thing." She looked at her boy and noticed his jaw clench. She continued watching Callen closely. "I realise now that it wasn't a wise decision. I should have trusted you with the information. After all, as you so rightly and vehemently pointed out, you have a right to know."

In response Callen laughed and said "My, that's a first! The great Henrietta Lange admitting she was wrong."

With a hitch to her voice Hetty replied "Yes I was wrong. Rule #51, Mr Callen."

Callen looked at Hetty for the first time and was surprised to see the pain etched on her face and unshed tears. His heart lurched but he did not intend to let her off the hook so easily. Hetty had seen the slight softening of Callen's face and eyes when she had admitted her mistake to be replaced almost immediately by his cold icy stare, which usually sent chills into his foes. Hetty realised she still had a long way to go to win back his trust and loyalty, and dare she say even his love.

"It was never my intention to hurt you or indeed to give you false hope. I see now that my actions caused both and for that I'm sincerely sorry. All I ever wanted to do was to keep you safe and protect you from your enemies" she said by way of explanation.

"Yeah like that worked" he muttered bitterly.

"We've already had this conversion" said Hetty, afraid that the topic would just go round in circles again and nothing would be resolved.

"Yes we have" said Callen, ice cold anger present in his voice. "Would you care to try again to see if it can end differently?"

Hetty had never really been afraid of anyone but she was a little apprehensive of Callen at the moment as she knew he was much more dangerous when he had the ice cold rage about him. She was not totally convinced by Gibbs' assertion that Callen would never physically hurt her or indeed Callen's testament that he did not want to see her injured. She took a deep breath and thought carefully about what she was going to say.

"I failed your mother so I vowed I was going to do all I could to protect her children. You know I was too late to save your sister but I wasn't going to fail you. The Comescus were evil people and I knew they would stop at nothing to eliminate the Callen bloodline. I couldn't let that happen and that's why I went to Romania and why I've never told you what I knew. I was so frightened that if you knew, you would put yourself into danger by actively seeking them out. You do have this tendency to go lone wolf."

Hetty had been watching Callen as she spoke and noticed that he had started to lose the icy stare but he was far from the position of trusting her again. Hetty noticed Callen's lips twitched into a smirk at the words 'lone wolf' but it was gone in an instant. She continued. "You see I had lost a dear friend in your mother but I couldn't bear to lose her son as well." Her voice broke and she coughed in embarrassment. "Since I took you in, you have become part of my life. I wasn't prepared to have you taken from me. As I said before I know now that I made the wrong decision and because of that we are in this position."

Callen sat in silence what for Hetty appeared to be an eternity. Finally he spoke, the ice cold rage reduced to a simmer and much sadness. "You made the wrong decision but for the right reason."

She looked at him and answered "Yes I suppose you could put it that way."

Downstairs Gibbs, Sam and Tom were listening for signs of the war between their two friends either to continue or to end. It was getting late and none of the men had eaten since lunchtime. Sam suggested getting a take away and they all agreed. When the order arrived, Gibbs took one of the boxes of pizza up to Callen's room. He tentatively knocked on the door and was rewarded by a response.

He stepped into the room and handed the box to Callen. "I thought you could do with need this" he said.

Callen looked at it gleefully and said "Thanks Gibbs."

"Thank you Jethro, that's kind of you" said Hetty.

As Gibbs watched Callen take a slice of pizza after offering Hetty first pick, he said "Oh Tom has one request G." When Callen looked at him quizzically he continued. "Take it easy with the pizza. You haven't eaten any solid food, let alone junk food, for a few days now. Your stomach won't be used to it. We don't want you ill again."

Gibbs was rewarded by Callen's assertion that he would do as Tom asked and the box was placed on the bed between them. Gibbs nodded and as he prepared to leave asked "You can tell me to mind my business but how's it going?"

Hetty watched Callen carefully for she had no intention of saying anything that would jeopardise the process of mending the bridges. Callen looked at her and smirked knowing exactly what she was doing. He turned his attention back to Gibbs and said "Let's put it this way Gibbs, I don't think we'll be killing each other any time soon." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Callen added. "It's early days but we're getting there."

Hetty smiled tentatively and Gibbs said "I'm pleased to hear it" as he turned and left them to it, going back downstairs to join the others.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thanks for your continued support. Please read and review. I love to hear what you think.

Chapter 43

After Gibbs had left, Callen and Hetty sat in silence. Hetty was pleased that Callen had heeded Tom's request not gulp down the pizza. He reached for another piece after offering Hetty some and took a small bite. He was thoughtful for a moment before he asked "Hetty can you tell me what happened at the beach house? From Hendricks first attack up until we arrived back here? I've been told bits but I don't know the whole picture. I was a little out of it."

Hetty started to speak and Callen did not interrupt except on the odd occasion to clarify a point. As she spoke, Hetty watched her boy closely trying to read his emotions and his thoughts but she knew he was a master at hiding them if he did not want them to show. Hetty saw how Callen was surprised when told about Granger being with her to protect him on the first attempt on his life. She noticed that his countenance changed and he visibly paled when he heard how Gibbs had been caught up in the blast when the rental house exploded and how Hendricks had broken down the door and had fought with her, knocking her out on the second attempt. Hetty took a bite of her pizza and a sip of whisky before she continued with her account.

Hetty recounted how she had regained consciousness to hear a scuffle upstairs, admitting how scared she was to see him and Hendricks struggling for the gun knowing how weak he was having just recovered from a serious infection. She thought hard before telling him that snippet of information because she knew how he hated to be thought of as weak and vulnerable. Unfortunately it was the truth. She went on to describe her fears when she saw Hendricks getting to his feet and him on the floor bleeding out, thinking she had failed him yet again. Hetty thought carefully about whether to tell Callen what Hendricks had said just before she killed him and decided he had a right to know. In light of the secrets she had kept from him in the past she believed he needed to know the reasons behind the attacks and why she had shot Hendricks dead rather than try to take him into custody again.

Hetty saw Callen struggling with his emotions when briefly he let his mask slip. Hetty explained how both Gibbs and she had refused to be admitted to hospital even though both were injured until they knew that his surgery had gone well and they had seen him. Hetty went on to say how Gibbs had only agreed to be admitted on the understanding that he would be in the same room as Callen, that she was kept in for two nights in the room next to him and that Sam had not left his side, except when Gibbs forced him to rest. Hetty concluded the account by saying that everyone was worried about Callen's safety because they did not know if there was anyone else besides Hendricks involved in the attempt on his life and that the team back at the mission were busy running down leads.

Callen knew Gibbs cared about him but he was usually in DC. However they kept in touch and he was sure Hetty or his team would keep his friend updated if he was hurt. He knew Sam always stayed with him when he was injured and that Hetty too would always watch over him but that was when they were on good terms. He knew he had been sedated for much of the time whether it was in hospital the first time, at the beach house or the hospital on the last occasion. There were a few vague memories nagging at him. He looked at Hetty who had been watching him closely wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"When I was out of it" Callen said "I thought I heard someone singing to me and then another time someone spoke to me but both times it was Russian not English. They were dreams right?"

Hetty smiled. "No my dear, they weren't dreams. You were at the beach house and were restless, tossing and turning because of the fever. I stayed with you and to try to keep you calm, I sang a Russian lullaby to you. I didn't know if you'd hear it but it seemed to work and you finally fell into a peaceful sleep. The second time was in the hospital the last time. You'd just come out of surgery and the doctors were keeping you sedated. Before I went to get my cheek x-rayed and to be admitted myself, I needed to see that you were okay. I knew you didn't want me around but I was worried." Hetty paused, choking back emotion. She coughed before continuing. "I felt I had to say something so I whispered it in Russian before kissing you on the forehead and leaving."

Callen looked a little sad as he watched Hetty. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"I said 'I'm sorry for any hurt I've caused you, son. My only concern is for your safety. I hope you'll forgive me in time. Now please get better.' And I meant it."

Callen could hear the sincerity in her words and see it on her face. However he was puzzled and confused by what he heard and he voiced it to Hetty.

"What I don't understand is why, after all I said to you and how I treated you, you stayed to watch over me and put yourself in danger not once but twice to protect me? I just don't get it" Callen said genuinely confused.

Hetty could not help herself as she burst into laughter which made Callen even more confused.

"What?" he asked totally bemused by Hetty's reaction to his question.

Hetty managed to control her laughter and smiled tenderly at Callen who was still frowning at her. "My dear boy, you never cease to amaze me. You're so intelligent and have a natural instinct for our line of work but you're sometimes absolutely clueless! When I said that you became part of my life from the time I took you in, did you not understand what I meant?" Callen looked at her blankly. Hetty sighed and continued. "I came to think of you as my son, the child I never had. Do you think I'd entrust your life to just anybody? No, only a trusted few would have that privilege but anyone who wanted to hurt you or worse would have to go through me first! I was always going to be last line of defence" she stated. "A parent always loves their child, no matter what has gone on between them" she added.

"But you're not my mother, Hetty. She died on the beach when I was four" said Callen and he saw a flicker of pain and sadness on Hetty's face. He felt sorry because he had not meant it to be harsh, only as a statement of fact.

"No, I'm not your biological mother" she answered sadly "but I like to think that I've been like a mother to you all these years." She paused before adding "And I'll always think of you as my son. I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me, as long as there's breath in my body."

Hetty could tell that her words had stunned Callen. He stared at her in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out. She could see that tears had come unbidden to his eyes and he turned his head away and unobtrusively wiped his eyes. Hetty wanted to lean forward and draw him into a tight embrace but knew that the action would possibly destroy what she had achieved with her words. For now she would have to be patient and let him digest her words and allow him time to organise his feelings.

"Do you want to rest?" she asked as it was getting late. "We can always continue tomorrow."

Callen, afraid to speak for fear of betraying what her words had meant to him, simply shook his head. There would be time to have that conversation at a later date. His emotions were just too raw and mixed up at this time to tell her that he had thought of her as his mother. Well, he had until he learnt that she had kept secrets from him. He needed to think long and hard about whether he could still think of her as such. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest at the thought of not having her around in his personal life and that feeling confused him even more. Trying to put that emotion aside, he finally managed to say "No, I'm good. I want to carry on."

They sat in silence and whilst Callen was desperately trying to keep his emotions under control, he thought back over everything that Hetty had told him. He remembered the conversation in Dovecote when he had come home to recuperate before he ran away from what he had learnt. There was something that had been nagging at him ever since Hetty told him her secrets and he had no answer for it. He knew he would have to ask the question. Finally Callen decided to speak. He gave a little cough to clear his throat and hoped his voice would not betray the turmoil that was still raging inside of him. This time however it was not anger that was at the forefront.

"Hetty, how did we get to America?" he asked. Hetty stared at him in confusion by the sudden change in direction. Callen saw her puzzled look and he added "After my mother was murdered, how did my sister and I get from Romania to America?"

"No-one knows" answered Hetty sadly. "It was two years before I found out you were here in a state orphanage. I was too late to save your sister but not you."

"You got me out of the orphanage?" Callen asked incredulously.

"Yes and into every foster home. I was determined to find you a family. You were a challenging child Mr Callen" said Hetty with a sad smile.

"You took me in when I was 15, why didn't you adopt me yourself rather than try and find me a family through the foster homes?" he asked.

"I would've loved to but it really wasn't possible" Hetty answered truthfully but with more than a hint of sadness in her voice. "You see I was still an active CIA agent. I would be expected to leave at short notice and I spent a lot of time abroad on missions. It would not have been a good environment to raise a child. You needed a stable family home and I didn't want to put you into any more danger because of my work."

"Any more danger?" Callen asked.

"Yes, when your mother, Clara, was killed, I thought it was because of her mission even though she'd been 'missing' for several years. I didn't at first know about the Comescu vendetta. Once I became aware of it, I was even more determined to keep you safe and the anonymity of the foster care system seemed a good place to hide you. The original plan was to find you a permanent home but I soon realised that the Comescus were resourceful and powerful even in the US. They got close to finding you a couple of times" Hetty explained.

"So you moved me to another home" stated Callen.

"Yes and each time it worked for a while. I was aware that I was causing you further distress by doing it but I had no choice if I was to keep you alive. However the Comescus or their agents always managed to get close to finding you. Sometimes it was only a matter of weeks, other times it was months before danger presented itself again" said Hetty sadly. "When you went to stay with the Rostoffs I was confident that they were the family to leave you with, with whom you could have a normal family life. You seemed to like being there and flourished in that home environment."

"Yeah I was comfortable there. They were nice people and treated me well. I learnt Russian from them" said Callen. "What happened?"

"The Comescus happened" Hetty stated. "I'd been out of the country on a mission and just by chance discovered they were closing in on you again. To protect both you and the Rostoffs, I had to move you." Callen looked sad. "Unfortunately sometimes the people in the homes were worse than the threat of the Comescus. As soon as I became aware of the abuse, I moved you again. I'm so sorry I put you through that, my dear."

"You weren't to know, Hetty. You were only doing what you thought was right for me when I was at an age when I wouldn't understand the threat" Callen said.

"The foster homes should've been a safe haven, not just for you but for all the children in them. The foster parents undergo stringent vetting so it's appalling that there are people, not just men but women too, who abuse that trust and should never be anywhere near children" said Hetty angrily. "At the time I had little choice but I very much regretted the pain and heartache I had to put you through. That's why as soon as I was able, I took you in myself."

"I was in a total of 37 foster homes, some were okay but mostly they were run by well meaning but weak wives, dominated by drunk and abusive husbands whose only concerns were the money they received from the state for each child. The Rostoffs and a couple of others were the exceptions" said Callen sadly. "Unfortunately it was in that system that I learnt the only person you could rely on was yourself. To trust someone meant that either you and/or the other person got punished. However, if anything good came out of them, besides staying one step ahead of Comescus, it's where I learnt to become invisible, I learnt to fight and I had the uncontrollable urge to protect those weaker than me." He paused before looking deep into Hetty's eyes. He could see the pain and sadness caused by of his words. "Of course it made it difficult to readjust to a 'normal' life, to be able to trust unconditionally. However it also meant that I found you" he added smiling tendering.

Reaching out he took one of Hetty's hands in his and squeezed it gently. "We may not always see eye to eye and there's nothing wrong with a difference of opinion. What we mustn't do is let something rip us apart like this has nearly done. I still believe you were wrong to keep this information from me but I now understand why you did it" Callen said.

Callen was surprised to see tears begin to fill Hetty's eyes and when one overflowed and ran down her cheek, he gently reached over and wiped it away. "Thank you my dear. Unfortunately it's a result of my training to keep secrets, especially in the days of the Cold War. It's a habit which is hard to break but I realise I should've trusted you" said Hetty with a tentative smile.

"Yes you should" said Callen. "It may take me a little while to regain fully the trust I had in you" he added truthfully "but if you promise me there'll be no more secrets, at least none to do with my past or my family, then it should happen." Hetty nodded her understanding. "What about the orphans? You promised to tell me about them, the ones like Sullivan, Lauren Hunter, Grace Stevens and myself" asked Callen.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that must be a conversation for another day" she said. "It's late and you're tired. You need to rest." As she got up to leave she added "I promise I'll tell you all about them tomorrow."

Callen nodded and as Hetty walked towards the door he said "Please don't go. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Callen asked.

Hetty smiled at her boy realising that it had taken him a lot to ask her to stay. "Do you want me to read to you?" she asked. Callen nodded and she reached over and picked up the book on his bedside table and started to read.


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: It means a lot to me that you are still reading and supporting this story. Please leave a review. I love reading your comments._

Chapter 44

Hetty read until Callen fell into a peaceful sleep. Quietly she put down the book after marking where she had finished and stood up. She smiled tenderly at her sleeping boy and gently pulled up the throw and laid it over him. She then leant over and kissed him lightly on the forehead saying in a whisper said "Sleep tight son."

Callen stirred and without waking muttered "Night Hetty." Hetty smiled and quietly left the room.

It was late and she was surprised that the others were still up. They stopped talking when she entered the room and looked at her expectantly. "Well?" said Gibbs anxious to hear how things had gone.

"He's exhausted" said Hetty. "He's sleeping now."

"I'm pleased" answered Gibbs "but that's not what I meant and you know it, Hetty."

Whilst she knew that Gibbs and Sam were Callen's closest friends and that he had formed quite a bond with Tom, he was nevertheless a very private person. The precise details of what had been discussed between them would be Callen's story to tell or not as he deemed fit. Hetty thought carefully about what she would say. "We've taken great inroads into making amends" said Hetty. "I believe Mr Callen has a greater insight into why I did what I did and whilst we're on speaking terms, I think we still have a long way to go." Hetty looked around at the faces of the three men before her and saw a mixture of concern and relief etched into their faces. She also noticed how tired they were. "Gentlemen, it's late and I for one am tired. You all look like you could do with a good night's sleep. I suggest we retire and see what tomorrow brings."

Tom rose and said goodnight to Hetty, Gibbs and Sam and went upstairs. Sam said to Hetty "How's he really doing, Hetty?"

"He's extremely tired and is sleeping as I said, Sam" answered Hetty. Sam dared to give her one of his looks and she continued. "There's really nothing to worry about I assure you. He's got a lot to think about not just about what I've told him about his past or the conflict between us. As he reminded me he was sedated for both attempts on his life at the beach house and he wanted to know all that happened. He needs time to process it all."

Sam nodded his understanding, said his goodnights and went to bed. He looked in on Callen as he passed the partially open door of his partner's room. As Hetty said Callen was fast asleep. Satisfied by what he saw, Sam went to his room.

Downstairs Gibbs lingered and was looking at Hetty closely. Hetty gazed back at him and said "You too, Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged and a smile flashed across his features. "I'm worried about you both" he stated simply.

"And I appreciate your concern but we're fine" she said. A wry smile touched her lips and she added "Alright we're not exactly fine but we _are_ doing better."

"Good" said Gibbs but he was obviously waiting for more.

"Jethro, you know I would never disrespect you however I won't betray Mr Callen's trust by disclosing details of what we discussed. I've already caused him too much pain by keeping secrets from him. I believe we're slowing re-building the bridges but it's still an extremely fragile truce. The wrong word could scuttle it" explained Hetty. "What I will say is that he asked me to stay and read to him until he fell asleep" added Hetty.

Gibbs smiled at the thought and he could see how much that meant to Hetty. "I'm pleased. Now I suggest you follow your own advice and get to bed and rest. Tomorrow is likely to be as emotional as today."

"Indeed it will be. Goodnight Jethro" said Hetty as she turned to go upstairs followed by Gibbs. They both paused outside Callen's door and, just like Sam, peeked in to see that he was sleeping peacefully. Hetty nodded and turned her head to smile warmly at Gibbs who returned the gesture before separating to go to their own rooms.

The night passed uneventfully and the early morning found Callen in the kitchen preparing a fresh pot of coffee. Gibbs was the next person to rise being cut from the same cloth as Callen. They hardly slept and when they did it normally was for short periods. The two friends sat and chatted, Gibbs consciously steering clear of any subject that involved the hard and painful conversion that Callen had had with Hetty the evening before.

"I'm surprised you've not said anything Gibbs" said Callen. The statement came out of the blue and it took Gibbs by surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Gibbs a little confused by Callen's statement.

"About how it went between Hetty and me last night" said Callen "I thought you'd want to know all about it."

"Well I do but I figured if you wanted me to know you'd tell me" answered Gibbs.

Callen looked at his friend and smirked and Gibbs was pleased to see that Callen was displaying some of his old traits. "You telling me that Hetty didn't say anything?" asked Callen with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"All she said was that the two of you were making progress but it was still a fragile truce" said Gibbs. "You know she's not going to go into details about what was said between you with anyone else, not even me."

"She said that?" asked Callen, clearly impressed that Hetty had not betrayed his trust, at least not on this occasion. He felt sure Hetty would have discussed their conversation with Gibbs if no-one else.

"Yeah" said Gibbs. "She knows what she did hurt you and that you believe she betrayed the trust you had in her. She has no intention of doing it again. Anything that went on between you is private unless you decide to tell someone." Gibbs paused, thinking whether he should mention something Hetty had said to him. He decided Callen should know. "One thing Hetty did say, and only to me I might add, was that you'd asked her to stay and read to you. I could see it meant a lot to her G."

Callen smiled at the memory and Gibbs could see it meant a lot to his friend as well. "When I lived with Hetty she always ended up reading to me. It started one day when I was ill. She came to my room and read to me to keep me amused or to try and get me to sleep. I can't remember the exact reason. Then it became a habit I guess but we'd be in the lounge. Later on when I moved out, I'd come back for meals and sometimes stay the night. We'd always end up in the lounge with a glass or two of whisky and Hetty would read to me. It's one of my endearing memories" said Callen clearly lost in the reminiscence of the good times they had spent together.

"There's nothing to say it can't happen again" said Gibbs and when Callen looked at him with a look that said 'yeah right!' Gibbs continued. "What happens now is totally up to you G" said the older man. "You can let what Hetty did fester and ruin your personal and working relationship or you can learn from it."

"As if it were that simple" muttered Callen sadly.

"Hey, I didn't say it would be easy" chuckled Gibbs. "Anything worth fighting for usually isn't" added Gibbs in a more serious tone.

After a moments silence when Callen appeared to be digesting his friend's advice, he said "You're right of course and I'm trying." He paused as if considering what he was going to say next. "We talked for a long time last night but it was really Hetty doing most of it, trying to explain why she had kept the information from me. I didn't really tell her how I felt. I was still too angry and the feeling's too raw but I guess I'll have to say something. Anyway, I was going over what she'd said to me, before I ran away. Something was nagging at me so I asked her how I'd gotten from Romania to America when I was 4. She said she didn't know."

"Hey Callen you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" said Gibbs seeing that it was still painful for him to discuss it. Gibbs also knew how hard it was for the younger man to open up, to discuss his feelings and he was privileged knowing that Callen felt comfortable and trusted him enough to do so.

"I appreciate that Gibbs but I want to. Perhaps I even need to tell someone else" replied Callen. "It took Hetty another two years before she found me and then she moved me into the foster homes. It appears the reason I was moved so many times was because either the Comescus were closing in on me or I was being mistreated by the foster family. To keep me safe, Hetty had to move me." Callen paused and gathered his thoughts. "I always thought it was my fault that I was moved; that the families didn't want me or because I was a bad influence on the other kids."

Callen looked up into Gibbs' eyes and Gibbs could see unshed tears in the blue eyes of the younger man that were also filled in pain at the memory. Gibbs' heart lurched at what his friend had endured as a young boy and was angry that kids who desperately needed stability and love seemed to get anything but in the foster homes. He knew there were exceptions but they were few and far between. Gibbs was also a little angry at Hetty for putting Callen through those experiences but he understood why and knew what the alternative would have been.

Callen got his emotions under control and spoke again. "All this time Hetty has been protecting me, trying to keep me safe from my enemies. I wish she'd trusted me with the information but I guess I understand why she didn't." Callen paused again before saying with a chuckle in his voice "I told her that one good thing came out of my years in the foster system."

"What's that?" asked Gibbs wondering what on earth it could be.

"At a fairly young age I learnt how to become invisible so that I could escape the wrath of the older kids or the husband. That's held me in good stead for my undercover work. I also vowed that I would protect those weaker than me, whether it was the younger kids or the down trodden wife" said Callen. Gibbs was proud of his younger friend but his heart went out to him that at such a young age he had to make those decisions rather than enjoying a carefree childhood and playing with other happy kids.

"How many homes did you have?" asked Gibbs a little curious as Callen rarely talked about his early life.

"37 from when I was about 5 until I was 17" answered Callen simply.

"37?" said Gibbs incredulously. "I had no idea G. How long did you stay in each home?"

"It varied, mostly a couple of weeks, sometimes only a matter of days" replied Callen. "It was always difficult being the new kid. There were always a couple of older boys who would resent another kid arriving to take attention away from them, especially if it was a boy. In a couple of homes, I was lucky enough to have an older kid take me under their wing but mostly I had to fend for myself." Callen paused and Gibbs could see he was struggling with his emotions at the memory. Gibbs remained silent waiting for his friend to speak again. "I was a skinny kid, small for my age and others tried to bully me. I got smacked around a lot and it wasn't always by the kids. I soon learnt when to shut up and when to make myself scarce. I wasn't very old when I first stood up for myself. It didn't work out too well but I knew I wasn't always going to be small and weak."

"There must've been some good homes" said Gibbs, clearly affected by Callen's narrative of his early years. He could not imagine what it would have been like to grow up in that environment or how anyone could harm a child either physically or psychologically.

"Yeah there were a couple" said Callen wistfully as if lost in the happy memory. Gibbs waited for Callen to continue. "I remember one home, in Bakersfield, the Mcphersons, who had a trucking company. It was my tenth home. It wasn't great but I actually liked her. I used to help her in the garden. I didn't like him so much. He used to beat me with the broom handle."

Gibbs was shocked by Callen's neutral, matter of fact tone. He said "Jeez, Callen, what happened? Did they move you because of the way he treated you?"

"No, they moved me because one day I took if off him and broke it over his head" said Callen in an unemotional tone. "I think Mrs Mcpherson was sorry I was going and for what her husband had done but she was too weak to stand up to him."

Gibbs just shook his head in disbelief at his friend's words. _How on earth can a kid get the blame when he was only retaliating after an adult's abused him?_ thought Gibbs.

"The place I stayed for the longest is in fact the house I live in now, which Hetty got for me. They were a Russian family who had a little girl, Alina. I was about fourteen then and I called her mladshaya sestra."

"Little sister" said Gibbs.

"Yeah. They were good to me and I was happy there. They taught me Russian and I finally felt I belonged, that I was wanted and loved. I was there for about three months before I got moved again. I didn't know why and I was very bitter because again I thought it was my fault, that I'd done something wrong. It was only after talking with Hetty last night that I now know why." Callen paused and Gibbs looked at him questioningly. "The Comescus were getting close and to protect not only me but the Rostoffs as well, I was moved" said Callen sadly.

"What happened to them?" asked Gibbs.

"Both parents are now dead but Alina was the Russian girl who I was trying to discourage when we had that joint mission way back, when I was gunned down. She'd been sent by Arkady to warn me" explained Callen.

Gibbs reeled at the memory of his friend taking five bullets in a drive-by shooting. He pulled himself together and said "Really?"

Callen chuckled. "Ironic isn't it? If I'd spoken to her I might not have been shot."

"Is she still alive?" asked Gibbs.

"No" replied Callen sadly. "She was working with Arkady to try and find out who was behind the drive-by shooting. Y'see she thought I was dead and wanted to avenge my murder. She was keeping tabs on the suspect but was inexperienced and they killed her. We got the bastard though so not only avenged my shooting but her death as well. That was when Hetty got me their family home."

The two friends fell silent each alone with their thoughts. Having heard Callen's account of his early life, being moved from pillar to post like a piece of furniture rather than a child who needed to be loved and nurtured, Gibbs had a better understanding of why his friend had reacted so strongly to Hetty's admission.

Callen got up and refilled him cup and offered Gibbs a refill which he gratefully accepted. Sitting back down again Callen nursed his coffee. Finally Gibbs said "What are you gonna do?"

"About what?" asked Callen.

"About Hetty" said Gibbs.

"I'm not sure. Talk some more I guess. There're still some things I need to know" said Callen. "There's some stuff I need to explain to her."

"Like what?" asked Gibbs.

"Why I was so angry and disappointed with her" Callen said simply.

"I think she knows" stated Gibbs.

"Perhaps" agreed Callen. "But she deserves to hear it from me. I'll play it by ear and see how she is this morning."

"You hungry? I think there's some pizza left" said Gibbs.

"I love cold pizza but I think Hetty, Sam and Tom will have something to say" laughed Callen. "I guess I'd best have something a little healthier."

"Scrambled eggs do?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah perfect" said Callen.

"Okay" said Gibbs. "Let's see what we can rustle up. We may as well do breakfast for everyone else at the same time. I guess they'll be up soon."

"Let's do it" said Callen, clearly in a better mood since he had unburdened himself to his friend.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who are still supporting this story. Many thanks as well to those who have favoured it. It means a lot to me as do your reviews. So please let me know what you're thinking._

Chapter 45

Hetty, Sam and Tom came down to find breakfast already prepared and waiting for them. Hetty was not at all surprised that Callen and Gibbs were already up but was amazed that they had prepared a feast big enough for an army. There were eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, fruit, muesli and cereal as well as toast, marmalade, different flavours of jelly, freshly squeezed orange juice, tea and coffee. They sat down and tucked into the food and Hetty was pleased to see that Callen was being sensible, only having a small portion of scrambled eggs with a slice of toast. Before breakfast was finished, Hetty's phone rang and the others stopped talking and looked at her as she answered it.

"Owen, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Good morning Henrietta" said Granger. "How's Agent Callen?"

"He's been better" she replied looking round and smiling at him "but he's doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"Do I have to have a reason to ask about a member of my staff who's been injured in the line of duty?" asked Granger.

"Of course not, Owen" said Hetty. "However you're not known for your caring nature."

"Henrietta that hurts" said Granger. "However you're correct in your assumption. I do have an ulterior motive. Agent Blye recovered Hendricks' phone."

"And why is that of special interest?" asked Hetty. "The bastard's dead."

"I'm well aware of that Henrietta" said Granger with a touch of exasperation in his voice. "He received a call after his death which went to voice mail. The message said 'Hendricks where are you? I've got what you wanted. Call me as soon as you get this.' The man's voice had a slight accent which we're trying to place. The wonder twins are doing what they do best but so far have drawn a blank. I thought you should know that perhaps the danger to Agent Callen is still a problem."

"I see" said Hetty. "Have Mr Beale and Miss Jones been able to trace the source of the call?"

"Not as yet. It's a burn phone and it's turned off. Beale says he can't turn it back on but they're monitoring it. As soon as it's used again, they'll put a trace on it. Blye and Deeks are standing by" said Granger.

"Thank you Owen for letting me know. Can you get the message to me so that we can hear it? We might recognise the voice or place the accent" said Hetty. "Also will you please ask Miss Jones to go to my drawer in the armoury? She has the combination. In it is an envelope which I need brought to me today please."

"I'll get Beale onto your first request. I'll tell Jones what you want and you'll get it as soon as possible" replied Granger. If Granger was intrigued by Hetty's request he knew better than to question her about it. He may be her boss but that did not mean that she took kindly to him meddling into her affairs. If it was of any concern to him then she would let him know in time.

"Thank you Owen" said Hetty. "Please keep me apprised of any developments."

Hetty ended the call without allowing Granger to say any more. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and turned round to see four anxious faces looking at her expectantly.

Callen was the first to speak. "Well?" he asked.

"What what Mr Callen?" asked Hetty.

"What did Granger really want? I don't see him as being particularly interested in my well being" said Callen.

"Mmmm" said Hetty. "You'll be surprised to hear that he thinks very highly of you and is concerned about you" Hetty answered. Callen raised his eyebrows indicating that he did not quite believe her. "But you're right in the assumption that he had a different reason for phoning."

This time Callen's raised eyebrows showed he was now curious and waiting for an explanation. "Well are you going to tell us or keep us guessing?" he asked.

"Please be patient Mr Callen. I'm still trying to process the information myself" said Hetty. She thought for a second and cleared her throat before continuing. "Miss Blye recovered a phone from Hendricks' body. She only realised it was there because it rang and a message was left on voicemail before she could answer it. The message indicates that perhaps the threat to you Mr Callen is not over." Hetty saw his features change showing he was shocked by the revelation and disappointed that he was still a target. The reactions of the other three men were the same.

"I'm sorry my dear to burden you with this" she said gently. "As yet we have no clue as to how the presumed threat may manifest itself or what timescale we're looking at. They're working as hard as they can back at Ops to find out. As soon as they know anything they'll let us know."

"What did the message say?" asked Sam, looking over at his friend who seemed deflated all of a sudden.

Hetty told him and then added "They'll get the message to us so that we can listen to it ourselves. One of us may recognise the voice or place the accent."

Callen sighed and pushed away the plate with his unfinished breakfast on. "Excuse me" he said as he got up.

"G, you've not finished your eggs" admonished Sam gently.

"I've just lost my appetite" muttered Callen as he went outside.

Sam went to follow him but Hetty placed a hand on his arm. "Leave him be, Mr Hanna" she said gently. "He needs time on his own to process this latest information. I know you're worried, we all are but I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll check on him in a while." Hetty rose and left the kitchen.

Sam nodded. He knew better than to go against Hetty's wishes especially in her own home. However he was worried about his friend who had suffered so much in the past few weeks. He also knew that Hetty was correct. Callen needed to figure things out and did not need him fussing over him. Gibbs sympathised with Sam's predicament. He knew that Sam was worried about Callen and he was too but Callen would shut down if he felt pressurised and he hated to be molly coddled, fearing that it was done out of pity. Gibbs shook his head slightly wondering when this particular nightmare for his friend would finally be over.

"Hey Sam, will you help me clear up?" asked Gibbs by way of giving them both a distraction. Sam nodded and got up from the table and with Tom's help soon had everything put away and washed up. Tom excused himself leaving Gibbs and Sam alone in the kitchen.

"Wonder what this latest threat's about?" wondered Gibbs.

"No idea but whatever it is, it's screwing with his head" answered Sam. "I don't know how much more he can take, y'know?" he added, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I know" replied Gibbs. "I know he's been through a lot lately but he's getting there both physically and emotionally. He'll be okay" said Gibbs.

"I hope you're right" said Sam. "This latest development has shaken him. I can see it in his eyes."

"Perhaps" said Gibbs "but once he's processed it and has more information he'll be okay. When have you known Callen run from a fight?"

"Never" agreed Sam. "Well on a couple of occasion perhaps, but only when I've forced him to! He wasn't happy about it" chuckled Sam at the memory.

"I don't expect he was" agreed Gibbs remembering instances when he and Callen were in a similar situation. "He does have a tendency to …."

"To go lone wolf?" finished Sam.

"Yeah" said Gibbs.

"Yes he does" said Sam. "He's learning but it still happens."

"Does he still come up with the same reason why?" asked Gibbs.

"That he's doing it protect NCIS and the team?" said Sam.

"Yeah. He still saying that?" asked Gibbs.

"He is" replied Sam. He thought for a moment before continuing. "Obviously it's a valid reason. We all do it, go and investigate something on our own and then bring it to the team if it's worth pursuing, but G takes it to another level. I've been his partner for years now and I still don't fully understand why he acts like he does" said Sam genuinely confused.

"I think it's got a lot to do with his upbringing. Remember he was in the foster care system for his formative years and not a loving home environment like we had" said Gibbs.

"I guess. My upbringing was strict but I can't imagine what his was like" mused Sam. "Perhaps he'll tell me one day. He's told me some things already but not much."

"Don't hold your breath. Y'know he's not the type to open up fully" said Gibbs.

"I know but if he'd just realise that we care for him and only want to help" replied Sam sadly.

"I think he knows, Sam" said Gibbs. "He just doesn't know how."

Whilst Sam and Gibbs were in the kitchen, Hetty had gone to her study to think. She was upset to see how Callen had taken the news. She knew he was frustrated at the lack of information and as soon as they had more they would all be able to assimilate a plan. Until that time, it was only a guessing game. Her phone rang and she saw from the caller ID that it was Nell.

"Miss Jones, please tell me you have some good news" said Hetty.

"Well yes and no" replied Nell. "The phone was used but it wasn't on long enough for Eric to pinpoint it exactly but we have a general location where we can look. Kensi and Deeks are on their way there now but are going to you first to bring you Hendricks' phone and the envelope you wanted."

"Thank you. Please let me know if there're further developments" and she disconnected. Hetty sat contemplating until an idea began to formulate in her mind. Smiling she got up and went to find Tom. It was not long before Kensi and Deeks arrived and they were led into the lounge where they found Hetty and the others waiting. Kensi handed over the envelope and the phone.

"Thank you Miss Blye" said Hetty. "Callen's out in the garden somewhere. Please go and find him my dear and tell him he's needed in here" asked Hetty.

"Of course Hetty" answered Kensi.

She and Deeks went out into the garden to look for their team leader and friend. They went straight to the pool area but he was not there. Splitting up they continued their search of the huge garden. Deeks finally spotted Callen in an area of the garden where the trees parted to show a view of the surrounding hillside.

"Hey Callen" said Deeks.

"Go away Deeks. I don't want any company" growled Callen.

Deeks wisely stopped walking and stayed where he was. Kensi had heard and was approaching her partner. She held out her hand in a signal for Deeks to stay where he was. Alone she walked slowly towards Callen quietly talking to him. Deeks remained where he was watching his partner and team leader carefully, ready to intervene if things went south, although he knew Callen would never knowingly hurt Kensi.

"Kens I don't want to see anyone, not even you" said Callen sadly.

"Hey aren't I your favourite agent anymore?" she asked.

"Of course you are Kens" said Callen quietly "but I'm not good company at the moment." She walked up to him and stood beside him not talking but just staring at the view.

"It's beautiful" she said finally.

"Yeah it is" he agreed. He sighed deeply and turned to face Kensi. In his face she saw pain and worry although he was trying hard to conceal it from her. Kensi simply turned and hugged him and he tentatively hugged her back. Deeks could not hear what was said but he shifted uncomfortably at Callen's rare show of emotion and looked down at his feet.

"I love you Callen" she said.

"Love you too Kens" he responded and eased himself from her embrace.

"I'm sorry to butt in but Hetty needs you inside" she said. "We brought Hendricks' phone over so you can all hear the message."

He sighed and said "Okay. I'll be right in."

Kensi placed her hand on his shoulder and turned to head back to the house, collecting Deeks on the way.

"Wow Kensilina that was something else" Deeks said in admiration of how she had handled Callen. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked after Kensi had punched him on the arm. "I was just saying."

"Well don't!" said Kensi.

Unbeknown to them, Callen was smiling at their exchange. He took one final look at the view and talking a deep breath, turned to follow his team mates.

Hetty turned to look at them as Kensi and Deeks entered the lounge. "Where's Mr Callen?" she asked.

"He's just coming" said Kensi.

"You have a magnificent garden Hetty" said Deeks.

"Why thank you Mr Deeks" replied Hetty. She turned and smiled as Callen walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me Hetty?" asked Callen. Hetty was pleased to see a look of intrigue in his eyes which replaced the pain and sadness that she had seen in them before.

"Yes. Please come and sit down" she said to Callen, Kensi and Deeks. Once everyone was seated Hetty continued. "I've got an idea and want to share it with you all."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: A shorter chapter than normal but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who are still enjoying this story. Thanks as ever for your comments. They mean a lot to me.

Chapter 46

Hetty looked at the faces of the people sitting around her. All of them were waiting for her to continue and explain her idea. However she wanted to play them the voice mail message before she revealed her intentions.

"Does anyone recognise the accent?" she asked. When the others shook their heads she asked "Tom, do you recognise the voice at all? I thought perhaps it's an innocent message relating to Hendricks' work at the hospital."

"No I don't" replied. "I concentrated on the treatment of patients and surgery. I might recognise the guy as someone I'd seen around the hospital if he was a supplier or someone Hendricks dealt with on a regular basis but otherwise I had little to do with his work."

Gibbs asked for the phone, which Hetty passed to him and he played the message again and again. He and the others listened intently in an attempt to catch some telltale word or intonation which would give them a clue of where the speaker was from. All of them except Deeks and Tom spoke several languages so between them they covered most of the world but mostly the Middle East and Eastern Europe. Some suggestions were made but nothing stood out as a definitive accent that they could decide upon.

"What's your idea Hetty?" asked Callen finally, fed up with waiting for Hetty to reveal her intentions.

"Well, the caller obviously doesn't know that Hendricks is dead" stated Hetty. "What if Hendricks was to call him back?"

"He's dead. I know you're all powerful Hetty but how are you going to pull that one out of the bag" asked Deeks who stood firm under Hetty's glare, the grins of the others as well as the punch and wide eyes he received from Kensi. "Ow! I'm just saying …"

"The man would answer the call and arrange …. " said Callen catching on very quickly to what Hetty had in mind and she smiled at him.

"To meet and exchange whatever he's got for Hendricks" finished Sam.

"It's risky" said Gibbs. "What if he recognises the voice isn't Hendricks?"

"I'm sure Eric and Nell have got technology to disguise or muffle the voice in some way" said Kensi.

"Or put some interference on the line" added Callen.

"Hendricks didn't speak with a foreign accent of any kind as I recall" said Hetty remembering his voice on the couple of occasions she heard him speak.

"No he didn't" added Tom. "So much so I was surprised to learn he was Romanian. I know now that he'd been in the US for many years but he must've worked hard to get rid of any accent he had."

"Yeah" said Callen with a grin "look at Arkady and how long he's been here. He's still got a thick Russian accent."

"It's still too risky" said Gibbs again.

"What alternative do we have Gibbs?" asked Callen. "Wait until the guy turns his phone on again?"

"Well yeah something like that" answered Gibbs.

"What if he doesn't but he contacts someone else we don't know about instead and they plan another attack on me" Callen said his voice edged with frustration at his friend's reluctance to proceed. "At least this way we'll have the advantage."

"Mr Callen's right Jethro" said Hetty as she intervened before the situation degraded into something both friends would regret. She understood Gibbs' reluctance for the idea could prove risky but she also realised how Callen was feeling with the latest threat hanging over his head like the Sword of Damocles.

Gibbs shook his head indicating that he still was not happy but said "Alright. I suppose as we don't have anything concrete to go on at the moment, it's our best option but I don't have to like it."

"No you don't Jethro" said Hetty "but in our line of work we seldom get to do things that are pleasurable and safe."

"Thanks Gibbs" said Callen relieved that his friend had capitulated. "I understand where you're coming from and I appreciated your concern." Turning to Hetty Callen said "I'm ready to make the call."

There was a chorus of 'No!', 'No way!', 'Not gonna happen G!' from Gibbs, Kensi and Sam with Hetty, Deeks and Tom remaining silent.

"This concerns me!" replied Callen angrily. "I've got a right to do this."

"You're not fit enough" said Sam and stood firm in his conviction under the glare he received from Callen.

"You've just had surgery from a gunshot wound and still haven't fully recovered from your other injuries" said Gibbs re-enforcing Sam's argument. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" he added angrily at his friend's reckless attitude to his safety.

"I can make the call. I don't have to be at the meeting" argued Callen.

"Enough all of you!" intervened Hetty. "I'm sorry Mr Callen but I agree with your friends. I appreciate your desire to be rid of this threat and your tendency to be in charge but you're not fit enough nor, may I remind you, are you actually cleared for active duty." Hetty stood firm under his glare.

"Fine!" said Callen angrily. "It seems you've all decided what's best for me and I've got little choice in the matter."

"I'll make sure you're involved in the planning" said Hetty trying to placate her boy. She understood his anger and frustration but she was determined to keep him safe from yet another threat.

Tom, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, finally spoke. "I'll make the call if you like" he said.

"I appreciate your offer Tom but it's too dangerous" said Hetty.

"Yeah it should be one of us" agreed Gibbs. "We're trained for this type of scenario."

"Perhaps" agreed Tom "but I was in the military so am no stranger to danger or surveillance work. Do you actually know how dangerous the Emergency Department can be?"

"I'm aware of your military background and you've proven invaluable to us in regard to keeping Mr Callen safe" said Hetty "but I really can't ask you to do anymore."

"Well, you're not asking, I'm volunteering" he said. "Anyway I've known Hendricks for many years. Well I thought I did" he amended. "Anyway I know how he speaks and his intonations so be able to pass muster on a phone call. In fact I think you'll find that I do a pretty good impression of him." The others stared at him in disbelief for the last two sentences were spoken in Hendricks exact voice. "Y'see I'm a pretty good mimic" he said sounding exactly like Gibbs, whose mouth twitched into a grin. "Besides Hendricks and I are of a similar age and build so you could make me look enough like him to pass a casual inspection at a distance" he continued now speaking and sounding like Callen who was smiling as well.

"Do I really sound like that?" he asked.

"Yeah you do G" answered Tom in Sam's voice and Sam had to laugh.

"If a meeting is arranged, you and other agents would be listening in and close by" Tom said speaking in Hetty's voice.

At first Hetty glared at him but then she clapped her hands and smiled. "Well done Tom. That was excellent. Gentlemen, Miss Blye, I believe we have the makings of a plan" she announced. "Let's get down to working out the specifics."


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story so I thought you deserved an extra long chapter. I was a little lost as to who the guy on the phone was and what he had for Hendricks so to give me more time I've left it for the next chapter – a copout I know!. Also please forgive me for I have used some of the script from the Ravens & Swans episode with a few subtle changes including the location of that said talk. I am not suggesting in any way that this conversation between Hetty and Callen is my own work - I'm using it purely for accuracy. _

Chapter 47

They had no idea what the unknown man had obtained for Hendricks and they would have to make contact with him in order to find out. Having all agreed that Tom would impersonate Hendricks at least on the initial phone call, the group then sat for some time devising a viable plan should the stranger take the bait. Numerous ideas were discussed and tossed into the mix and debated backwards and forwards although most were discarded while a few were held in reserve. As Callen was a master at undercover work and therefore the organisation of such operations, as well as having a vested interest in the outcome, he was paramount in providing ideas.

Whilst Callen was more exhilarated than he had been since his initial shooting, it was taking its toil and he was feeling tired. It was something that had not gone unnoticed by the others but Hetty, Gibbs and Sam especially were all secretly worried about him. However nothing was said as Callen's input was not only important to the operation but they felt he needed this to feel he was contributing valuable work to help. Finally they were all satisfied that they had put together a plan that had the best option of success and with the least danger to Tom.

Hetty contacted Granger and advised him of the plan and he in turn arranged for everything that was needed from his end. Eric and Nell, from their vantage point in Ops, would be ready to record and trace the call when Tom was ready to make it. How everything played out would depend on whether the unknown man answered the phone straight away or whether they would have to leave a text message and wait for him to contact Tom/Hendricks later. Until then all they had were a number of scenarios and a waiting game.

When they had confirmation from Granger that everything was in place their end, Hetty said to Tom "Are you ready to make the call?"

"Yeah" said Tom "just tell me when to dial."

"Miss Jones, Mr Beale, are you ready?" asked Hetty through her comms.

"Yes" said Nell "we're connected to Hendricks's phone now and will be able to record the conversation whilst Eric is running a trace. You're good to go Tom."

Tom took a big sigh as he looked round the room at the anxious faces. He squared his shoulders and dialled the number. As it was on speaker phone, they all heard it ring but no-one answered and it went to voicemail. Tom was just about to leave a message when he saw Callen shake his head. Tom frowned at him questioning what he meant.

Callen said in an urgent voice but quiet enough not to be picked up by the phone. "Hang up!" and Tom did as he was asked. "Give it a minute then ring back. He's probably recognised the number but making sure it's Hendricks by waiting to see if the caller rings again. They probably use it as a means of verifying the caller's identity so Hendricks would ring back straight away. It's what I'd do." Gibbs and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You guys still with us?" asked Callen speaking to the Wonder Twins through his comms link to OPS.

"Yeah" they replied in unison.

"Okay, we're on again" Callen said as Tom dialled the number again.

This time the call was answered. "Yeah I'm here" said the same voice as the voicemail message.

"Good to see you followed our plan" said Tom in Hendricks' voice. "I got your message but I've been a little busy so couldn't get back to you straight away. You said you got what I want. When can we meet?" asked Tom/Hendricks.

"I'll meet you in the car park of the La Brea Tar Pits. Be there in three hours" said the voice. "Make sure you bring the money."

"I don't remember promising you any money" said Tom still posing as Hendricks. The others gasped and looked worried as they heard what he said. They heard silence from the other party and thought that Tom had blown the operation at the first hurdle.

"Alright, a guy can try it on can't he? My debt to you has now been paid Hendricks. Don't contact me for anything else unless you're willing to pay for it." Everyone exhaled a sigh of relief. Tom's bluff had worked.

"I'll see you in three hours. Don't be late or you won't get what you're after."

"I'll be there but I suggest you stop threatening me" said Tom as Hendricks in a menacing voice. "You'd best have what I want or it won't end well for you."

They all heard the sharp intake of breath indicating fear from the man on the other end of the phone. "Don't worry, I've got it. Just be there Hendricks and come alone" he said.

"You know I always have a body guard with me" said Tom, hoping it was true. "There'll just be the two of us."

"Alright but just you two. If I see anyone else, I'm out of there, understand?" the stranger said as he disconnected the call.

"You took quite a risk there, Tom" said Gibbs.

"Not really. I remember Hendricks was always very careful with his money and wouldn't splash out on anything unnecessarily. Having recently learnt that he was head of a crime syndicate, I figured Hendricks would always do business with a body guard present and that the guy owed him a debt" explained.

Callen chuckled. "You've missed your vocation, Tom. Perhaps Hetty should offer you a job when this is all over."

"I don't know about that. I've made my choice regarding the direction of my career" said Tom. He paused before adding "He's made it difficult for you hasn't he?"

"With his choice of meeting place?" replied Callen. "It's a good choice from his point of view. It's crowded with lots of people around. From our view point there's a lot of variables to consider as well as the safety of the public. We don't want any collateral damage but we can handle it."

"Yes, we can Mr Callen but you're staying here" said Hetty.

Callen looked dejected but was not surprised by Hetty's statement. He knew he was not fit enough to be of help. "I know Hetty" he said. "I was speaking figuratively."

Hetty activated her comms. "Well, what do you have to tell me Mr Beale?" she asked.

"Unfortunately he wasn't on the line long enough to pinpoint his exact position" said Eric.

"But we have a general area within a couple of blocks of where the call originated" finished Nell.

"Very good. Send a team down there to see if they can locate him but on no account should he be approached" ordered Hetty. "We don't want to spook him into not showing up at the meeting. However if we can get eyes on him we might discover his identity ahead of time."

"On it" said Nell and Eric in unison and Hetty deactivated her comms.

"Now we don't have very long to get a team set up down at the Tar Pits" said Hetty. "Miss Blye, you'll be in over watch. Find a place where you can set up and cover the whole area. Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks you need to be on the ground but in separate areas. I'll arrange with Granger to have other agents in the immediate vicinity."

"Yes m'am" they said in unison as they got up to leave. Callen got to his feet and hugged each one in turn.

"Be safe" said Callen to them. They each nodded and turned to leave, each knowing how much their team leader wanted to go with them.

"What about me?" asked Gibbs. "What do you want me to do?"

"You Jethro will be accompanying Tom as his body guard" said Hetty and Gibbs smiled in anticipation. Callen smirked and Tom was relieved that someone as capable as Gibbs would be with him.

Hetty, Callen, Gibbs and Tom did not have very long to wait until they heard that Sam, Kensi and Deeks were in position at the meet. Kensi had found a vantage point and had been assessing the area and confirmed that she had not spotted anything out of the ordinary either in the car park or the park. Deeks had parked his car where he had a good view of all the car park and Sam was out in the open where he too could see everything that went on in the car park as well as the immediate surrounding area of park. The Wonder Twins would be watching from any security camera in the area.

When she was satisfied that they could do nothing more to safeguard the area and when it was time for Tom and Gibbs to leave, Hetty said "You don't have to do this Tom. You can still step down and no one will think any less of you."

"May be not but I will. Inadvertently I'm responsible for Hendricks tracking down the safe house where Callen was and therefore putting him in further danger. I owe it to him to do this" said Tom sincerely.

"Look Tom" said Callen "none of this is your fault however responsible you may feel. This all started long ago and has very little to do with anything you've done. You've done more than enough to keep me alive and I'm very grateful. Hetty's right, you don't have to do this but if you do, they will do everything in their power to keep you safe."

"I appreciate what you say Callen" said Tom "but I need to do this. I'm your best shot as getting whatever Hendricks has asked for." He paused and looked at Hetty and Gibbs before continuing "I trust you guys to do your best to keep me and the bystanders safe. Now let's do it."

Callen shoulder hugged Tom wishing him good luck before hugging Gibbs. "Be careful Gibbs" he whispered.

"Always" answered Gibbs.

Callen and Hetty watched them leave and when they were alone Hetty said "We've got a little while before everything goes down. Turn off your comms, I've got something to tell you. When you were shot there were two things I promised to tell you. One I've already told you although the outcome was not as I'd intended." Callen looked a little perturbed but did as he was asked, pressing his ear to deactivate the communication device. "Come and sit down" said Hetty who had sat down on the couch and she patted the seat next to her. Callen did as he was asked.

Hetty cleared her voice. "I apologise for losing my temper" said Hetty.

Callen shook his head in confusion "I don't understand" he said.

"Back in the office when we argued. When all this first started" she explained "All that time ago, I lost my temper with you. I'm sorry."

Callen thought back to the incident and said "As I recall I baited you. It was wrong of me to do so."

"Yes, it was" agreed Hetty. A small smile touched Callen's lips at her comment. They had both acknowledged they were at fault but Hetty had to make it known there were extenuating circumstances for her unaccustomed outburst. Hetty paused before continuing. "Have you heard of Vinnitsa in the Ukraine?" asked Hetty.

"Hitler had one of his bunker headquarters near there, code named Wehrwolf meaning werewolf" replied Callen.

"Indeed and years later the Russians built a town there where everything, houses, cars, theatres, restaurants, even the people were American" Hetty said.

"A Mayberry behind the Iron Curtain" said Callen. "I always thought it was an urban spy legend."

"Well, some people say that about me" replied Hetty smiling and Callen chuckled. Hetty continued. "The town was built originally to train spies to work in the West but the Soviets soon realised that it was more effective to create agents from scratch therefore they made it into a school. Young Soviets entered and sleeper agents exited."

"Sleeper agents who looked and spoke like Americans" stated Callen.

"Exactly. They were schooled in spy craft and seduction. The men were called voron and the women lebed" continued Hetty.

"Ravens and Swans" translated Callen.

"Yes, they were charming, intelligent and extremely effective" added Hetty clearly impressed.

"Is that where they found you?" asked Callen with a cheeky grin.

"Do you really think I look like a swan, Mr Callen?" asked Hetty with a slight smile on her lips.

Callen chuckled and pondered what he had been told before he asked "Were the children orphans?"

"Orphans? Oh no, Mr Callen, this was the USSR. It was a great honour to have a member of the family in service with the Communist party, or so we're led to believe" she explained.

"They'd find it harder to sell that to an American family" stated Callen. Hetty mumbled an agreement and Callen continued "On the other hand orphans …"

"Could slip through the cracks if no-one was there to catch them" Hetty said, finishing the sentence. Callen pondered on what Hetty had said whilst she looked down and gathered her thoughts, choosing her words carefully. "There were many factors that conspired against me having a family of my own" she began. She looked up at Callen her eyes full of sorrow but he avoided eye contact, sad at the thought of what she had just said and a little embarrassed that she had divulged it as it still appeared to be a painful memory. Callen looked up at her as she began to speak again, her features tender yet proud. "I did my very best, however, to take care of those who fell under my wing."

Callen smiled as he said "I think you would've been a good mother, Hetty."

"Thank you my dear" replied Hetty. "I like to think that I have" she added smiling tenderly at him.

Callen looked at her and smiled, choking back emotion as the meaning of her words finally sunk in. He said softly "Yes you have and for that I'll be forever thankful; that you found me, gave me a home, educated me and persevered when I'm sure I deserved to be thrown out on my ear."

Hetty chuckled at the memory of the times when she had struggled to get through to the wild young man whom she had promised to protect after her failure to save his mother. "You were quite a handful at times I must admit and I despaired that I would ever win your trust" she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she replied confused by his question.

"Why do it? Why go to all the bother?" he asked.

"Well, I told you the other day that I vowed to keep you and your sister safe after your mother, my friend was murdered" she said and Callen nodded at the memory. "I was unable to save your mother or your sister but was determined to protect you as best I could. As I watched you over the years, even as a young boy, I recognised something in you that's inborn in every great agent. I wanted to nurture that talent and so intervened when you were destined to take the wrong path through no real fault of your own."

"When I escaped from juvvie and stole the police car. I would've been treated as an adult for that crime and sent to prison" stated Callen.

Hetty nodded and paused before continuing. "As you already know there've been many orphans whom I've mentored before you. I cared for each of them in much the same way as I care for any agent for whom I have responsibility. I regret and am extremely upset if anything happens to them and I blame myself. But I found myself being captivated by a lopsided grin and a pair of blue eyes." Callen looked at her not quite sure what she meant. Hetty sighed and wondered how her boy could be so intuitive but so dense at the same time. "In short an unruly fifteen year old who grew up to be a caring man and an exceptional agent, captured my heart and l knew that I had finally found someone whom I could call a son. I had earned your love and trust over time but then destroyed it by withholding information from you."

Callen looked a little stunned at her words. They had been through this before and he had been angry with her at the time. Well for a long time and that anger had in part led to the predicament they were in now, interlaced with ghosts from his past returning for retribution. Callen shook his head and reached for her hands. "I have long thought of you as the mother I never had, my memories of my real mom being so few. That was why I was so angry and hurt that you didn't trust me with the information but I now understand why you did it. It was to protect me from my enemies and myself, knowing my tendency to go lone wolf" he said smiling at her. "When I finally rid myself of that anger and feeling of betrayal, I realised you had done what you thought was best for my safety" he said. "I appreciate it though I still think you took the wrong action but for the right reason" he added with a grin.

Hetty shook her head and muttered "Cheeky!" before breaking into a grin herself. Callen leant forward and hugged her and Hetty hugged him back mindful of his injuries.

Callen glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece over the fireplace and still holding onto Hetty tightly he said "I think we should turn on our comms. It's nearly time for the meet. Will we have live feed from the cameras here as well?"

"Yes, but we'll need to adjourn to my office" said Hetty releasing her boy and standing up.

Callen got up and followed Hetty to her office where they sat in front of a large screen which showed various camera views of the Tar Pits car park and the surrounding area including the roads outside. "Miss Jones, Mr Beale is everything in place?" asked Hetty.

"Yes" replied Eric. "we're in every available camera and I'll be to manipulate them as well. I've got confirmation from Sam, Kensi and Deeks that they're in place and ready."

"Tom and Gibbs are just arriving" added Nell.

"Good luck everybody" said Hetty via the comms link.

"Be sharp" added Callen "we knew nothing about this guy so we mustn't underestimate him."


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: Sorry it's been some time since I updated this story. The plot bunnies seem to be on holiday but I've managed to get a couple back to enable me to complete this chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review as your comments mean a lot to me_.

Chapter 48

At Dovecote, Hetty and Callen sat in her office watching the large computer screen which showed the camera angles from every CCTV in the area as well as views from the button cameras worn by Gibbs and Tom and waited anxiously for them to arrive. Hetty and Callen knew they saw everything that the Wonder Twins back in Ops were seeing and would hear everything that was said. As they waited, the updates from the other agents were heard through their earwigs.

"Our guys are here" said Kensi from her elevated vantage point as she saw the car approach.

"They've just passed me" said Deeks as the car drove passed him to take its position in an empty area of the parking lot.

"I've got eyes on them too" said Sam from his position.

"Okay" said Callen. "Keep sharp. We know nothing about this guy. Gibbs?" asked Callen and he heard his friend respond. "Keep Tom in the car if you can. As his bodyguard, it'll be normal for you to approach first, to protect your boss. We don't know how well he knows Hendricks so we don't want him to get cold feet because he doesn't recognise him once he's close enough."

"Good idea G" said Gibbs. "The windows are tinted so it won't be easy to see him. Tom can speak to him through a partially open window – it should work."

"Well let's hope so Jethro" intervened Hetty.

Callen and Hetty, as well as the others, watched as Gibbs got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side. He stood straight and alert and behind his sunglasses his eyes searched the area for danger, whilst talking to Tom. Gibbs looked every bit the tough and lethal bodyguard that he was meant to be. There was a certain amount of tension in the air however each agent was well versed in operations of this kind and they all looked their part and nothing looked out of the ordinary to the untrained eye. Callen, as an exceptional and extremely experienced agent, could spot the positions of all the agents in play as could all the others. Much depended on the outcome of this meeting and Callen fervently hoped that the man they were meeting was not experienced in this way.

Callen scanned the camera views and every now and then he would spot something and would alert the nearest agent to the potential threat. He knew that Kensi in her over-watch role had the greatest vantage point and would be scanning the area too as would Sam and Deeks. Gibbs would be doing the same. The objective was to find out what the man had obtained for Hendricks and to take it out of play, but it was imperative that the general public were kept safe at all costs. He did not want any collateral damage, not on his watch although technically he was not an active agent at the moment.

Callen heard Kensi say "Gibbs, on your six. A car is approaching and is driving way too slow to be Joe Public."

"I see it" answered Gibbs. "Keep sharp everyone. I think this may be who we're waiting for."

A car stopped about twenty feet away from the SUV in which Tom was sat and by which Gibbs was standing. Gibbs watched intently as a man got out of the car. He was Caucasian with short, light brown wavy hair that was turning to grey. He stood not quite six foot tall with a build that was still trim but lacked muscle tone due to lack of physical exercise. Gibbs knew he could easily take him in a fight. As the man approached the SUV, Gibbs took a couple of steps forward closing the gap between them and effectively stopping the man's progress.

"Where's Hendricks?" the man asked trying to sound menacing.

Gibbs smirked at the attempt but kept silent. Gibbs could see for all the bluster, the man was intimidated by his presence. _Good. This might be easier than I'd hoped_ thought Gibbs as he continued to stare at the man. As Gibbs was wearing sunglasses the man could not see his eyes but danger emulated from him and the man was looking less confident.

Back at Dovecote, Hetty and Callen exchanged a glance and a quick smile at Gibbs' performance. "He's as good as you" said Hetty, shutting off the comms so not to distract those in the field. Callen did the same before he answered.

"Where d'you think I learnt how to do it?" replied Callen. "Gibbs is the master of the silent stare. He'd even give you a run for your money. Not convinced you'd win" Callen added smirking.

"Cheeky" said Hetty smiling, pleased that Callen was relaxed enough in her presence to banter. They switched their earwigs back on and turned their attention once again to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Where's Hendricks?" asked the man again, his voice a little less confident than before.

"He's here" answered Gibbs inclining his head towards the SUV. As the man stepped forward, Gibbs did the same and placed his hand against the man's chest halting his movement. "Have you got what you promised?

"Yes but it's not here. I'm not saying any more until I speak with Hendricks" said the man.

Gibbs thought for a moment and then said "Okay, but I've got to frisk you."

"I don't like guns. I'm not armed" replied the man uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the imposing figure in front of him.

"That's as may be" said Gibbs "but I've still gotta check. Raise your arms" he ordered and the man compiled. Gibbs ran his hands along the man's arms, one at a time, before reaching around the back of the man's neck and lapels. He then proceeded to pat down his torso before running his hands down each leg. Indicating the man to remain where he was, Gibbs stepped backwards until he was level with the passenger door. "He's clean Mr Hendricks" said Gibbs to Tom.

"Let him approach" said Tom as Hendricks and Gibbs motioned the man to step towards the car and positioned himself between Tom and the man.

"I'm a busy man and I don't like being played" said Tom as Hendricks. "You said you've got what I want. Where is it?"

"You know I'm true to my word. If I say I've got it, I have. It's somewhere safe but I want my money first" said the man.

Back at Dovecote, Callen asked over the comms. "Are there signs of anyone else with him?"

"No, everything looks normal. No sign that he's got anyone watching his back" said Kensi.

"Same here" said Sam.

"No one else but us in the parking lot" said Deeks.

"Eric? You able to get anything on facial rec. to say who this guy is?" asked Callen.

"Nada. I got a good picture from Gibbs' button cam but it's still running" replied Eric. "As soon as something comes up, I'll let you know."

"Okay, keep me posted" replied Callen.

"Not gonna happen until I've got proof that you've got it" said Tom/Hendricks.

The man hesitated considering his options. Coming to a decision he said "Okay." He reached inside his jacket and Gibbs pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. Looking scared the man held up his hands and said "Hey it's alright, I'm just getting my phone."

"Slowly does it" said Gibbs as the man reached inside his jacket and pulled out his smart phone.

He spent a few seconds swiping through the screens until he found what he wanted. He held the phone up so that Tom/Hendricks could see the image. Tom kept his feature neutral, although he was shocked by what he saw, and he nodded.

Back at Dovecote Hetty and Callen both gasped and Callen shouted "Take him down! Now!"


End file.
